Between you and me
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Él seguía siendo el mismo. Ella ya perdía todas las esperanzas. El incidente en un mini viaje con la escuela, le dará tiempo para sacarse de dudas. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser... querer desear su amistad? Sin esperar que llevaría algo más.
1. Percance

_Buenas, después de unos meses, tras haber finalizado On my way, vengo de nuevo xD Pero este será más corto._

_Y, después de haber rehecho el fic infinidad de veces, subo el primer cap a ver qué tal xD._

_Sin más, os dejo con él._

* * *

_Fic dedicado a Chia-chan._

**By**_** Jackilyn-San.**_

* * *

**- ****Between you and me –**

**Capítulo 1****: 'Percance'**

-

Se acomodó un poco mejor en su asiento, intentando no echar cuenta a las habladurías que llegaban a ser bastante molestas. Por sobre todo al escucharse tan exageradamente ruidosas, dejando a muchos, o eso creía, bastante sordos.

Suspiró apoyando su mejilla en su mano, mirando por la ventanilla del vehículo. Esperaba aquel día con impaciencia, ya que el hecho de ir a esquiar, aunque sea con toda su clase, le sonaba tremendamente bien. Divertido. Aunque no sepa esquiar, lo entretenido es aprenderlo. Más seguramente que Tomoka la ayudaría, sabiendo que ella lo más seguro, al igual que el tenis u otros deportes, le iría de maravilla.

Giró su mirada hacia su lado, posándola en su compañera que no paraba de mirar hacia atrás y retumbar el vehículo con sus gritos. Sin embargo ella no era la única.

- ¡Osakada, eres demasiado ruidosa!-

- ¡Contigo no hablaba, Horio-kun!-

Horio Satoshi no pertenecía a la misma aula que Sakuno y Tomoka, pero tal parecía que la escuela había mezclado las clases de primero para ir a aquella excursión.

Y todo lo había organizado el profesor de gimnasia. Para que sus alumnos hicieran algún que otro deporte diferente y así hacer alguna calificación por su empeño y ver qué tal lo hacían. Aunque además de eso, era para divertirse.

- ¡Ryoma-sama!-

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y ya estaba Osakada Tomoka dando sus gritos. Se había levantado y colocado de rodillas sobre su asiento, mirando hacia atrás mientras alzaba una mano y agitaba rápidamente, gritando sonoramente, llamando al príncipe.

Pero él estaba más ocupado, vagando en el mundo de los sueños. O intentándolo. Horio estaba a su lado de brazos cruzados y frunciendo notablemente el ceño. Molesto y harto de las llamadas de la chica de coletas.

Era demasiado temprano para los griteríos.

- ¡Osakada!-

Finalmente un profesor se giró hacia ella y le llamó la atención haciendo que la chica sobresaltara un poco.

- Haz el favor de sentarte bien y compórtate-

Tomoka bufó y asintió, acomodándose en el asiento.

Aunque seguidamente los demás alumnos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, alzando la voz. Ryoma estaba cada vez más cabreado, podría haber dicho que no iría a aquella… excursión. Pero los profesores amenazaron con que sus calificaciones estaban en peligro si no accedía a ir. Que para pocas veces que la escuela los lleva a algún lado, ya puede hacer el favor de aceptar a ir y al menos, divertirse.

Justo al lado derecho de Horio y Ryoma estaban Kachirô y Katsuo, quienes conversaban sobre lo emocionante que sería esquiar. Y Satoshi se unió a la conversación, y con aquella voz poco agraciada, que sin alzar un poco la voz ya era algo fuerte. Como Osakada.

- ¡Echizen, Echizen!- Llamó emocionado e impaciente el uniceja.

Bufido por parte del peliverde, quien tan sólo descansaba su mejilla izquierda en su mano, mirando por la ventanilla. Horio arqueó una ceja ante la expresión de él, todos los alumnos estaban emocionados y con ganas de llegar para ponerse a esquiar y Ryoma estaba con la expresión más aburrida.

¿Tan sólo le fascina jugar tenis?

- Oi, Echizen- Llamó nuevamente. - ¿No estás contento de ir a esquiar o qué?-

- Es verdad- Intervino Kachirô. – Se te ve aburrido, ¿no te gusta la nieve?-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio por sus asientos, hasta que por fin Ryoma se dignó a abrir la boca.

- Ni me va, ni me viene- Respondió entre bostezos.

- Mhf, chico rarito tenía que ser- Murmuró Horio en un suspiro.

Ryoma deseaba estar en casa cubierto entre mantas, durmiendo plácidamente junto a su gato himalayo Karupin. Pero ahora iba a pasar un _largo_ fin de semana entero junto a sus compañeros esquiando. Por el lado bueno, estaba aquello de esquiar. Bien que preferiría el tenis antes que todo, pero algún que otro deporte sería bien recibido… según cual sea.

Y esquiar no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Cuando por fin conseguía cabecear un poco, el automóvil paró, estacionándolo junto a los demás. Seguidamente, hasta que el profesor no dio la señal, los alumnos esperaban ansiosos a que les permitiera bajar del vehículo. Y todo deberían hacerlo con tranquilidad y sin empujar.

Pero fue todo lo contrario y el profesor sólo los miraba salir con una mueca de fastidio.

Prefirió esperar a que desalojaran el estrecho pasillo del autobús, incluso le dijo a su compañera de asiento que se podía ir si quiere primero. Una vez notó que habían bajado todos, se levantó despacio y se dirigió hacia el fondo del vehículo, yendo hacia la puerta para salir.

Paró en seco sorprendida, creyendo que todos habían bajado, pero tal parece que aquello de esperar a que todos salieran y dejaran espacio lo había pensado alguien más. Él tan sólo se incorporó de su asiento, se ajustó la gorra y pasó por su lado sin mirarla bajando del autobús de manera despreocupada.

Una vez abajo miró todo su alrededor y bostezó de nuevo.

- ¡Ryuzaki!- El profesor captó su atención. - ¿A qué esperas para bajar de ahí?-

- ¡Ah, hai!-

Se había quedado paralizada en el sitio, viendo como el muchacho de mirada ámbar bajaba las pequeñas escaleras del auto. Pero sabía que ni siquiera la había mirado ni un poco, ignorándola como siempre.

Sonrió con ironía mientras bajaba también hasta llegar al lado de Tomoka y unas compañeras. Observando disimuladamente al chico arrogante de la gorra. Ryoma seguía con cara de aburrido algo lejos, junto a Horio, Kachirô y Katsuo, quienes le hablaban de algo que él ni escuchaba.

No era a la única que ignoraba pero, no podía evitar sentirse así. Tan deprimida a veces.

Ryoma le parecía algo tan inalcanzable para ella que le dolía. A veces demasiado.

Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros y posando su atención en Tomoka que hablaba de algún tema desconocido para ella, las demás compañeras reían y le seguían el hilo.

En ese momento un par de autobuses aparecieron, aparcando junto a los otros. Sakuno arqueó una ceja curiosa, preguntándose quiénes serían, ya que los de primero estaban al completo.

- ¡Ah, ya están aquí!- Exclamó una chica cercana bastante emocionada. Unas cuantas más se acercaron para ver salir a los de aquel autobús.

Tenían que ser de Seigaku, puesto que el autobús lo delataba.

Seguidamente las puertas se abrieron y comenzaron a salir alumnos, hasta llegar a aparecer chicos bastante familiares para la castaña. En las escaleras habían dos sujetos que se peleaban por quién salía primero, gruñendo entre ellos, hasta que una voz bastante autoritaria los hizo recapacitar y salir rápidamente. Dejando paso al "líder" de aquel grupillo que parecía ser los más "destacados". Cabe decir los más problemáticos.

Seguidamente, después de aquel apareció otro que sonreía ampliamente, divertido de lo sucedido.

- Los sempais…- Susurró la joven de trenzas.

Horio se fijó en ellos y su mirada se iluminó, llamando a sus compañeros, incluido Ryoma para que vieran también. Pero el peliverde al principio ignoraba.

- ¡Ah, Echizen!-

- ¡Ochibi!-

Parpadeó varias veces y giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la dicha dirección de su llamado, acto seguido tragó saliva. Dio media vuelta e hizo el intento de entrar nuevamente hacia el autobús, cosa que el profesor lo agarró del cuello del abrigo que portaba, arrastrándolo hacia fuera.

- Echizen, ¿adónde ibas?-

- Mhf… Olvidé algo en casa-

En pocos minutos estaba ya rodeado por los sempais y lejos del autobús.

Aquella mirada caoba se posó en todos ellos, sonriendo con resignación. Viendo el cómo molestaban al pequeño tenista, revolviéndole el cabello o comentándole alguna que otra cosa para fastidiarlo. Ryoma hacía todo por ignorarles, pero era imposible.

Los titulares sabían mucho más acerca de él, estaban más apegados a él… Seguro que Ryoma los consideraba amigos aunque no lo admitiera en público. Y ella para él… tan sólo podría considerarla como la nieta de la entrenadora. Una conocida, nada de amiga. Pero también podría sentirse algo afortunada, puesto que al menos a ella alguna que otra vez le habría hablado, sólo porque ella le ha preguntado algo. A otra más bien la ignora, principalmente a Tomoka por ser tan escandalosa.

Aún así eso no era suficiente para ella.

--

-

Aquellas frías y blancas pendientes, siendo deslizadas por los cuales iban saliendo del albergue, entusiasmados y ansiosos por el momento. Pero ella, aunque hubiera salido un poco antes siendo halada por Tomoka, se llevaba su tiempo en decidir si "tirarse" para intentarlo al menos. La idea de esquiar sí que le fascinaba, pero una vez que llega el momento y no se sabe nada de cómo hacerlo se tienen… dudas de si comenzar.

Encima que le había dicho a Tomoka que ella estaría bien y en unas más insistencias, la chica de coletas la dejó para esquiar ella misma. Aunque no la dejó muy convencida, seguro que sabía de sus condiciones en los deportes que sospecha. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho aquello a su amiga, tendría que ocuparse ella sola.

Iba andando algo encogida, temerosa de si resbalaría y deslizaría por la nieve cuesta abajo sin poder parar, llegando a ser un árbol la única forma de cesar. Giró su mirada hacia su izquierda, notando que había un pequeño camino más fácil para los novatos en ese deporte, por el cual no era la única en ese problema. Se ajustó aquellas gafas rosadas y clavó los bastones en la nieve para poder avanzar.

Paso a paso y lentamente se acercaba a aquel punto, colocándose al lado de los alumnos que eran ayudados por el profesor en lo básico. En la espera se subió las gafas a la cabeza, suspiró y miró al cielo, seguidamente a todo su alrededor, viendo como todos se divertían esquiando. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ella tendría que aprender al menos el deslizarse por la nieve y sin caerse, así poder disfrutar con los demás.

- ¿Vas Ryuzaki?-

La voz del profesor la hizo reaccionar volviendo la mirada al frente, colocándose de nuevo las gafas correctamente. Agarró con fuerza ambos bastones y mostró su mirada en decisión, asintiendo, así dándole señal que comenzaría.

A la de una, a la de dos y a la de…

- ¡Ey, Ryuzaki-chan!-

_¡Kyaaaaaaahh!_

Grito interno de Ryuzaki, que tan sólo pudo ahogar uno mientras notaba a cámara lenta el suelo más cerca, cayendo de bruces contra el mismo.

Entre el susto y la falta de concentración hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y resbalara. En ese momento agradeció que estuviera en la nieve.

- ¿Estás bien, Ryuzaki?- El profesor se agachó hasta ella para ayudarla.

- Mmhh- La cabeza castaña salió a la luz con varios copitos en la cara. – Moou…-

El muchacho se sintió culpable y se acercó mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia ella.

- ¿Estás bien, nyah?- Preguntó con tono preocupado. - ¡Gomen, no pretendía asustarte!-

Sakuno levantó la mirada quedándose sentada sobre la nieve y lo miró a los ojos, encontrándose con unos grandes y azules que la miraban con frustración.

- Ah…- No pudo emitir palabra, puesto que el nerviosismo la recorrió y su cara se coloreó un poco de rojo. – Ah…, h-hai. N-no te pre-preocupes…- El chico sonrió aliviado.

- ¡Menos mal, nyah!-

Alguien a lo lejos se acercaba alertado, advirtiéndole al pelirrojo.

- ¡Eiji, ten más cuidado!- Exclamó bastante preocupado al ver a la castaña sentada en el suelo. - ¡Gomen, Ryuzaki-chan, Sensei!-

El profesor ladeó la cabeza. Sakuno sonrió nerviosamente.

- No pasa nada, Oishi. No te alteres- Rió el hombre. Seguidamente volteó a ver a los demás alumnos que esperaban. – Ir con los de vuestro curso, Kikumaru y Oishi-

El ojiverde asintió e hizo señas al pelirrojo para que lo siguiera, más éste se preocupó más en ayudar a levantarse a la joven Ryuzaki.

- A-arigatou, Kikumaru-sempai- Agradecía sin mirarlo a la cara bastante avergonzada, quien el pelirrojo sonreía mientras tomaba ambas manos de la chica para levantarla.

- ¡Ah, Oishi-sempai y Kikumaru-sempai!- Kachirô y Katsuo se acercaron emocionados.

- Oh, ichinen- Emitió Oishi. -¿Os va bien en esto?- Ambos asintieron sonrientes.

¡Ah, Sakuno!

La aludida rodó los ojos, puesto por la voz y el tono por la que la llamaba era por algo… emocionante que habría visto. O buscaba.

Osakada Tomoka volvió a su lado contentísima al ver a los sempais y parpadeó curiosa al ver la cercanía de Eiji y Sakuno. Una sonrisita pícara apareció en sus labios.

- Heeh, Sakuno-chan no pierde el tiempo- Emitió en burla. Sakuno pestañeó confundida, pero ver a Eiji a su lado, aún con sus manos tomadas se sonrojó y apartó rápidamente, negándole a Tomoka que tan sólo la ayudaba. – Ya, ya, Sakuno-

Miró a todos lados y echó un resoplido.

- ¿Han visto a Ryoma-sama?-

Sakuno cayó en la cuenta, no lo había visto por ningún lado desde el autobús. Tal vez se encuentre esquiando tranquilamente a su ritmo.

_¿Qué tal se le dará esquiar?_

Fue la pregunta interna de Sakuno, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de verlo practicar otros deportes. Y viendo que en el tenis era maravilloso, ¿cómo sería en el esquí?

- Parece que Momo va por ahí de acoso al menor- Dijo entre risas Fuji que se acercaba al grupo. Todos le siguieron la mirada y quedaron observando las penurias del moreno.

- ¡Echizen, espera!- Espetó Momoshiro que torpemente podía deslizarse en las tablas de esquí sobre la nieve.

Las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron levemente mientras que sus ojos ocultos por aquellas gafas rosadas podrían mostrar un gran brillo por lo que veía.

Tal como pensaba para el joven Echizen no era ningún problema en el esquí, el cual era perseguido por Momoshiro Takeshi. Tal parecía que el moreno era la primera vez que iba a esquiar y aún no sabía del todo, pues al ver como el pequeño tenista se las apañaba tan maravillosamente pedía ayuda a gritos. Cosa que Ryoma ignoraba.

- ¡Sugoi!- Exclamaron Kachirô y Katsuo.

- ¡Ryoma-sama es genial!- Añadió Osakada entre gritos.

Oishi ladeaba la cabeza en desaprobación por el escándalo de Momoshiro y Eiji reía por lo "ridículo" que se veía.

Sakuno tan sólo contemplaba al Echizen maravillada. Portaba un abrigo rojo con gorro con una raya gris en los brazos y en el pecho, más unos pantalones oscuros con una parecida raya a la del abrigo del mismo color, que yacían desde la cadera hasta el extremo de la prenda. Al igual que todos llevaba puestos unas gafas azuladas para protegerse los ojos.

- Ah…- Tomoka miró de reojo a Sakuno. – T-Tomo-chan, ¿qué usa Ryoma-kun para… esquiar?-

La chica de coletas arqueó una ceja interrogativa y volvió a posarla en el príncipe, seguidamente agrandó sus ojos.

- Una snowboard- Se adelantó Fuji abriendo sus ojos. – Qué valiente- Rió.

Verdaderamente era fascinante, pensaba la chica de trenzas.

Verlo deslizarse por la nieve, tan fresco y hábil que parecía que era bastante fácil incluso con aquella simple tabla. Sus cabellos al descubierto, ondeándose a la vez de la rapidez que se desplazaba de un lado a otro le resultaba demasiado atrayente.

Era demasiado rápido para Momoshiro que lo dejaba atrás a pique de que se cayera en cualquier momento. Y eso seguramente le importaba bien poco a Ryoma.

- ¡Momo, Ochibi!-

Pareció que el llamado fue captado por el menor que dirigió su rumbo hacia ellos despreocupadamente al mismo ritmo y Momo lo seguía desde atrás penosamente.

- ¡Más despacio, Echizen!-

- Hmph. Yada-

-

- V-viene hacia aquí y… no ralentiza la velocidad- Murmuró Sakuno no muy convencida de lo que tendría pensado el joven. Los demás parpadearon y observaron incrédulos sus intenciones.

Pero justo no se movían.

- Oi, oi… Echizen viene hacia aquí…- Advirtió Oishi bastante desconcertado. – Y no cesa la velocidad-

- Muy seguro de sí mismo- Añadió Syusuke con su sonrisa.

Sakuno miraba a los mayores y seguidamente hacia el paradero de Echizen. Estaba bastante alterada y sin saber qué hacer, lo más lógico es apartarse y evitar daños. Porque Ryoma tenía malas intenciones al parecer.

- ¡Maa, maa, Ochibi no se atreverá!- Comentó tranquilamente el pelirrojo bastante convencido. – Tiene aprecio por sus amigos y no puede ser tan cruel. ¡Veréis como parará justo antes de dar con nosotros!-

Más cerca se encontraba el chico y no ralentizaba su velocidad, ni siquiera giraba para no dar contra ellos.

Todos excepto Kikumaru se apartaron, Ryoma giró justo antes de dar con el pelirrojo. Bien, pero el que venía detrás no se lo esperaba y menos sabe parar aquellos esquís. En el intento de girar, Ryoma esparció algo de nieve a su alrededor, parándose seguidamente.

Sakuno se levantó las gafas para limpiárselas de la nieve mientras se sacudía la ropa al igual que el resto. Observó a Eiji quien yacía en el suelo tirado con Momo al lado. Oishi se acercó alertado para verificar que estuvieran bien.

- ¡Eiji, Momo!, ¿estáis bien?-

Ambos levantaron una mano en señal de afirmación, mientras que luego se levantaban el uno del otro y le lanzaban una mirada gélida al menor. Sakuno lo observó de reojo, viendo cómo se apartaba aquellas gafas, subiéndoselas hasta la cabeza y los miraba desganado.

- Mada mada dane-

- ¡Echizen!-

- ¡Ochibi!-

Ryoma suspiró e ignoró como siempre.

- ¡Nos debes una disculpa!-

- Yada-

- ¡Ochibi discúlpate, nyah!-

- Yada-

- ¡Echizen, haz el favor!-

- Hmph… Yada-

Kachirô y Katsuo reían nerviosamente, mientras que Tomoka lo hacía bastante divertida por la situación. Oishi ladeaba la cabeza e intentaba hacer que se calmasen, que al menos no se han hecho daño. Mientras tanto Sakuno tan sólo permanecía en silencio, desde hace buen rato que no apartaba la mirada del joven tenista, sus facciones y expresiones ante los sempais.

Aunque el joven no lo hiciera notar, aquello lo hacía por diversión. Molestar a sus sempais para luego verles con aquel mohín de enfado en sus rostros suplicándole una disculpa.

Cosas que hacen entre amigos, si los sempais molestaban en demasía a Ryoma, él se lo devolvía de alguna que otra forma.

Entre la discusión, Ryoma se sintió observado, pues giró su mirada hacia su derecha encontrándose con la mirada de la castaña de trenzas, quien al ser descubierta volteó su cabeza hacia un lado, agachándola mientras se sonrojaba bastante. Echizen tan sólo parpadeó y desvió su mirada no entendiendo la reacción de ella.

A veces le resultaba tan rara. Pero le era más agradable que las demás chicas, siendo más tranquila y menos ruidosa. No como su amiga Osakada.

- Echizen- La voz autoritaria del profesor volvió a escucharse. Sonaba bastante molesta, con intenciones de cantarle los cuarenta al pequeño tenista. Ryoma medio giró hacia él. - ¿Qué haces usando una snowboard? Y… ¿se puede saber qué pretendías haciendo esa barbaridad hacia los muchachos?-

Momo y Eiji asentían a cada frase dicha por el profesor, esperando que le diera un escarmiento.

- Ya estás pidiendo… ¿Echizen?-

- Ah, ahí está…- Murmuró Sakuno apuntando hacia el joven, quien se alejaba esquiando cuesta abajo.

- ¡A ver, a ver!- Tomoka quiso ver y tuvo que dar un leve empujoncito a la joven de trenzas. - ¡Kyah, Ryoma-sama!-

Ah…

Lo veía absolutamente todo a cámara lenta, quiso alzar rápidamente los brazos en camino de tomar los bastones, pero no logró alcanzarlos. Las finas tablas bajo sus pies resbalaban por la pendiente causándole una caída cuesta abajo. Y sin bastones.

Tomoka giró a ver a Sakuno y se horrorizó con lo que veía. Ryuzaki se deslizaba por la nieve cuesta abajo, sin bastones y de espaldas.

- ¡Sakuno!-

La voz de Osakada alertó a la gente de los alrededores, fijando su vista en la castaña que caía por la pendiente.

-

No podía ver qué había atrás, tan sólo observaba como se alejaba de los sempais y de Tomoka, haciéndose cada vez más diminutos debido a la lejanía. Quería gritar, pero la voz no le salía, tal vez sentía demasiado miedo como para hacerlo. Todo pasaba tan rápido a sus costados, mirándola con desesperación por intentar dar con ella.

"¡Al fondo hay un precipicio!"

Aquello ni siquiera la colocó peor de lo que estaba, leves lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras el iris se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

- ¡Vamos Echizen!-

Eso la sorprendió y miró a su derecha. Agrandó más sus ojos al contemplar a Echizen deslizarse a la misma velocidad, su mirada seria y decidida.

- ¡Un poco más y la tendrás!-

Al estar deslizándose por una snowboard las manos las tenía libres, así pues alargó su brazo izquierdo hacia ella.

- ¡Ryuzaki!-

Con sólo alzar la voz pronunciando su apellido y con la mano alzada ya estaba exigiendo que ella le extendiera la suya.

¿Por qué dudaba ahora? Era la primera vez que Ryoma le ponía tal atención y se ofrecía a ayudarla. Tal vez por la situación del momento. Levantó su mano para alzarla hasta la de él, pero lo hacía demasiado lento.

- ¡Rápido!-

- Ah…-

Un árbol se interpuso entre Ryoma y ella, haciendo que el joven lo evitara y ralentizara su paso y tiempo para ayudarla.

_Mierda._

No sabía el por qué dudaba tanto. ¿Le importaba demasiado el hecho de que algo malo le sucediera?

Podía escuchar nuevamente el cómo alertaban de que se acercaba hacia un precipicio. Y Ryoma aún intentaba dar más velocidad para atraparla, lo mismo hacían otros compañeros y profesores.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos con miedo, esperando sin remedio lo que vendría a continuación.

-

Ni se enteró de qué había ocurrido. Notó que estaba cubierta por varios mantos de nieve mientras que su espalda chocaba contra algo bastante amplio. Ancho. Giró sus ojos hacia su alrededor, observando que la gente se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia ella.

¿No había llegado a caer?

Una leve respiración logró escuchar, más notaba en su espalda que chocaba contra ella.

- ¿Estáis bien?- Preguntó bastante preocupada una profesora, agachándose hasta la altura de la joven castaña. –Ryuzaki, ten más cuidado. Has estado a punto de caerte por aquel precipicio-

"¿Estáis?" se repitió mentalmente Sakuno. Buscó con la mirada con urgencia, con intenciones de dar con la figura que hace pocos momentos había intentado ayudarla. Lo que no sabía es si llegó a alcanzarla más tarde.

Ryoma permanecía a unos metros, con las manos en sus bolsillos y al tener aquellas gafas no podía verificar qué expresión podría tener. Obvió que siempre tenía aquella faceta de aburrido.

Si Ryoma estaba ahí, no era el que la había salvado.

El susodicho colocó una mano en su hombro sin moverse desde detrás suya. Y ella no pudo evitar alzar la mirada posándola en el muchacho. Desde luego, era bastante más alto que ella y su pequeño cuerpecito cabía a la perfección en el del chico, siendo aún más grande.

- Ya ha pasado todo. No alarméis-

Aquella voz sonó bastante autoritaria, debido a aquella bandana en la frente y esas gafas grises no podía reconocer con claridad la identidad del muchacho. A lo lejos Momo, Eiji, Oishi, los novatos y Tomoka se acercaban hacia ellos para ver a Sakuno. En el trayecto se llevaron a rastras al peliverde.

- ¡Ah, buchou!- Gritó Momo acercándosele mientras halaba a Ryoma con él.

- Momoshiro, Echizen- Pronunció, para luego mirar el escándalo formado por todos.

- Ha habido un pequeño incidente, pero no ha pasado nada- Explicó Oishi bastante aliviado.

Tezuka Kunimitsu se centró en el sujeto que había ayudado a la pequeña Ryuzaki, más se le hacía familiar. Tomoka se fue acercando a su amiga alertada y aliviada al verla sana y salva.

- ¡Sakuno, menos mal que estás bien!- Exclamó mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella para abrazarla.

- Ah, Tomo-chan…-

- ¡Gomen nasai, tendría que haber tenido más cuidado!-

- Eso es lo que deberíais de procurar- Aquella voz masculina les volvió a llamar la atención, más cuando giró su mirada hacia donde estaban los sempais.

Una sonrisa presumida se asomó en sus labios. Tezuka y Ryoma arquearon una ceja en interrogación.

- Veo que coincidimos en bastantes sitios, ¿eh, Tezuka?-

Aquella voz imponente con aquella arrogancia mezclada les hizo sospechar. Se quitó las gafas y los miró con soberbia.

- Seigaku y Hyotei se reencuentran- Comentó mientras se colocaba una mano bajo su barbilla y los observaba con superioridad. – Estáis predestinados a enfrentaros a Hyotei, sea el deporte que sea-

¿Qué?

Ante sus ojos se encontraba Atobe Keigo sonriéndoles con jactancia.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Bien, ahí queda la cosa. Estoy arreglando los demás capítulos que espero terminar pronto :3_

_Alguna queja, lo que sea, me lo hacéis saber, pero claro, constructivas._

_Espero que sea de su agrado y nos vemos en el próximo._

_Un saludo._


	2. Indiferencia ¿Es mejor tirar la toalla?

_Hola de nuevo x3_

_Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, a partir del siguiente tal vez sea un poco más largo. Espero que así sea xD_

_Os dejo con él :D_

* * *

_Fic dedicado a Chia-chan._

**By _Jackilyn-San._**

* * *

**- Between you and me –**

**Capítulo 2: 'Indiferencia. ¿Es mejor tirar la toalla?'**

-

Luego de un largo día esquiando, todos pasaron hacia el albergue, cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse. La gran mayoría aceptó no muy convencida, pues se estaban divirtiendo, algunos esquiando, otros –sin que los profesores se percataran- se limitaban a hacer muñecos de nieve, sin contar que los más problemáticos –por no decir que no se le daban bien esquiar- se dedicaban a hacer guerras con la misma.

Entre quejas y demás, entraron en el recinto.

Ryoma ansió la habitación, aún cuando observó su interior con una mirada deseosa de poder recuperar aquellas horas de sueño, Horio le espetó que no era el momento. Lo miró con reproche y lo ignoró, resignado a aquel recordatorio.

Se sentó sobre la orilla de la que sería su cama y suspiró, tomando su mochila y sacando otra ropa para estar por el albergue, también siendo parte de Seigaku. Por lo que todos los alumnos llevarían lo mismo.

Consistía en una sudadera azul marino con una fina línea roja adornando la parte izquierda, desde el hombro, hasta el extremo de la camisera. Y con la insignia de Seigaku en el pecho. Los pantalones eran de un rojo demasiado oscuro y, que adornaba una línea (como la sudadera) azul marino bastante visible –siendo dos colores oscuros-.

Para las chicas eran iguales, pero alternando los colores, sudadera rojo oscuro y pantalones, azul marino.

- Vaya sorpresa- Horio comenzó a hablar con Kachirô y Katsuo quienes al igual que Ryoma se cambiaban de ropa. – Nunca imaginé encontrarnos con la Hyotei por aquí- Ambos jóvenes cerca de Satoshi asintieron.

- Hay un albergue mucho más grande cerca de aquí según dijo. Ahí es donde se hospedan- Prosiguió Katsuo.

- Ese Atobe es un descarado- Refunfuñó Horio colocándose la sudadera. – No me cae demasiado bien-

- Pero gracias a él Ryuzaki-san está a salvo- Dijo Kachirô sonriendo nerviosamente. – Quien sabe qué hubiera pasado si no…-

Voltearon seguidamente hacia el peliverde que se había levantado de la cama de repente, colocándose aquellos pantalones azulados. No es que fuera raro, pero un poco inquieto y brusco se le notó en la acción.

Se acomodó la sudadera con la insignia de Seigaku y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación con intenciones de marcharse. Aquel trío no despegaba los ojos del joven, quien los miró algo cansado.

- ¿Nani?-

Kachirô y Katsuo se miraron mientras sonrieron no muy convencidos.

- Echizen, ¿pasa algo?- Se adelantó Horio. Ryoma desvió la mirada de él y abrió la puerta ignorándoles.

- No-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta tras él.

Iba con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, caminando tranquilamente sin mirar hacia delante. Bastante sumido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada algo seria.

- ¡Vamos, Sakuno!-

Aquella voz le alertó, pero siguió caminando, pues parecía que la dueña no se había percatado de su presencia y se había alejado.

- ¡Te esperamos abajo, Ryuzaki-san!- Opinaron otras chicas mientras seguían rápidamente a Tomoka.

Él se encogió de hombros y suspiró desganado. No podían hablar o bajar como personas normales sin armar jaleo, por lo menos al tener aquella prisa ni se dieron cuenta de que él se acercaba.

Desde el principio ni sabía que los de segundo y tercero también acudirían al pequeño viaje, que cuando lo supo le causó un estremecimiento por… terror hacia algunos sempais. Porque más de uno podría resultar de lo más pesado. Aunque podía afirmar que Tezuka buchou pensaba igual que él, más o menos.

Y luego está Atobe Keigo, ¿quién le estaba causando la mala racha? Parecía que quisieran complicarle más aquel molesto fin de semana agregándoles más y más personajes algo mal vistos por él. Atobe era de lo más arrogante, y junto a su equipo no hay más que decir.

Se frotó el cabello, exasperado.

- ¡Ah, esperad!-

Se paró en seco al casi chocar con aquella delgada figura frente a él, la cual apareció de improvisto justo al salir de la habitación y cerrar tras ella. La jovencita lo miraba algo sorprendida por el encuentro, cuando reaccionó bajó la mirada avergonzada mientras rodaba sus ojos de un lado a otro intentando pensar qué decir.

- A-anou…-

Se escuchó un resoplido por parte del joven, quien tan sólo comenzó a caminar y pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla. Dejándola bastante atrás, con la palabra en la boca. La castaña de trenzas bajó más su mirada, tornándose bastante desanimada.

_Tal como pensaba_… se dijo Sakuno para sí. _Siempre me ha estado y estará ignorándome_…

Ryuzaki apretó sus manos junto a la tela de su camiseta, cerrando los ojos fuertemente intentando reprimir aquel dolor que comenzaba a sentir. Llevando casi acto seguido una de sus manos hacia su pecho, apretándolo contra él.

_Y yo que pensaba darle las gracias…_

Sakuno suspiró pesadamente, torció el labio, haciendo gesto de su depresión que comenzaba a hacerse notar.

_Supongo… que le importará bien poco lo que piense…_

Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, para expulsarla seguidamente. Pareció sentirse algo mejor. Aún así ni se movió de su sitio, mirando largo rato al suelo.

_Ryoma-kun…_

Quedó así por bastante rato, ni siquiera se interesaba en las personas que pasaban por su lado para bajar con los demás. La miraban de soslayo por unos segundos para luego ignorarla y seguir su camino.

Tal vez debería darlo por perdido, lo único que conseguía era hacerse más daño. Al menos aún le quedaba el consuelo de que no lo había visto con ninguna chica, a todas le hacía el mismo caso, por no decir que las ignoraba por completo. Igual que a ella, o casi.

_Aunque no haya sido él…_

Verlo ir hacia ella con esmero, aún no consiguiendo su propósito pero no para ello siendo en vano. La reconfortó, pero… el momento en que debería de haber cogido de su mano y no cedió a ello. Un sentimiento de incertidumbre la abarcó.

_Me siento feliz de que al menos lo haya intentado…_

Se llevó su otra mano al pecho a la vez que se calmaba de a poco, recordando aquellos momentos vividos hace pocas horas en la pendiente.

- Hmm, perdona-

Sakuno se sobresaltó por aquella voz desconocida para ella, giró lentamente encontrándose con una figura algo familiar, sin embargo no lograba recordar de quién se trataba.

Lo observó detenidamente, el joven, más alto que ella, se rascaba la cabeza con su dedo índice de la derecha. Parecía algo preocupado.

- ¿O-ocurre… algo?- Pronunció con timidez, pues aunque le sonara su cara seguía siendo un desconocido.

El muchacho la miró curioso y observó el pasillo con confusión. Sakuno arqueó una ceja interrogativa. Llevaba el cabello algo revuelto, color negro enteramente y ojos entre azul y verde. Estaba bastante abrigado y no percibía la insignia de Seigaku por ninguna parte.

El joven suspiró desganado.

- La he cagado…-

- ¿Eh?-

--

-

Ya se encontraba a mitad de camino hacia el vestíbulo del albergue, donde los demás compañeros estarían pasando el rato jugando a cualquier cosa. Para él sería lo más aburrido. Juró haber visto a alguien pasar por su lado, pero por no mirar detenidamente hacia el sujeto lo dejó pasar de largo.

Llegado al vestíbulo pudo escuchar algunas voces que indicaban sobre una conversación que le llamó la atención, más no se fijó hasta escuchar cierta palabra peculiar.

-Puri-

Justo al final de las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo se paró, levantando la mirada hasta aquel punto donde escuchó aquello. Se sorprendió de sobre manera. Primero era Hyotei, ahora se encontraban justo en la entrada del albergue alumnos de… ¿Rikkai dai Fuzoku?

Definitivamente alguien le está haciendo una mala pasada, para que su _querido_ fin de semana con sus _queridos _ compañeros sea cada vez más _armonioso_. Era totalmente lo contrario.

Dio unos cuantos pasos pero sin acercarse hasta ese punto, notaba que Tezuka buchou estaba cerca y mantenía un duelo de miradas contra Sanada. Pero lo que le intrigaba es qué hacían en ese albergue, donde supuestamente estaba reservado para Seigaku únicamente.

- Puede que esté por aquí- Oyó decir de Sanada. Un compañero, para Ryoma desconocido, intervino colocándose al lado del joven sub capitán de Rikkai dai.

- Nos han enviado a buscarle, justo lo perdimos volviendo al albergue. Pues como este era el más cercano podría darse la posibilidad…- Sanada suspiró desganado por el comentario.

Tezuka no cambió su semblante ante nada, más se preguntaba a quién demonios buscaban. Quién se había perdido tan tontamente.

Antes de que unos profesores mandaran a algunos alumnos en busca del joven "desaparecido", alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Ryoma volteó al escuchar unos pasos tras él, el cual no se encontraba bastante lejos de las mismas.

- ¡Akaya!-

Aquella voz imponente de Sanada alertó al muchacho que bajaba las escaleras junto a una jovencita de trenzas.

- ¡Ah, parece que ya me encontraron!- El joven se rascaba detrás de la cabeza al ser descubierto. – Lo siento mucho, me desvié del grupo y…-

- Ya se ve- Obvió un compañero con el cabello plateado con aire desinteresado.

Ryoma lo observó, reconociendo de quién se trataba al fin. Kirihara Akaya, titular del Rikkai dai Fuzoku, más se centró en el pequeño gesto que tuvo al posar una mano sobre el delgado hombro de la chica de trenzas, para golpearlo suavemente, a la vez que se alejaba de ella. La joven se encogió un poco, sin decir nada.

Cuando Kirihara llegó hasta ellos los demás compañeros del pelinegro le molestaron por haberse perdido de una manera tan idiota, él tan sólo los ignoró cruzándose de brazos.

Sanada inclinó la cabeza en despido, para darse la vuelta y marcharse. Los demás hicieron una reverencia, exceptuando a algunos, y siguieron al primero.

- Buen día- Comentó un profesor que los había acompañado, a la vez que sonreía y se marchaba. – No te quedes atrás Kirihara-

Akaya tan sólo suspiró mientras lo seguía en silencio.

Observando como se marchaban sus compañeros, Momoshiro intervino extrañado de que él no hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Y tú…?-

El joven lo miró de soslayo, para sonreír de manera presumida con el mentón levantado.

- Puri- Emitió tan sólo, canturreando suavemente. Dándole un toque burlesco a aquella pequeña palabra.

Seguidamente el peliplateado les dio la espalda y siguió a sus compañeros a larga distancia.

Aquel despiste de Kirihara se le hizo algo familiar.

- Ah, c-con razón se me hacía familiar aquel chico…- Aquella suave voz hizo hacerle girar su mirada hacia ella.

Sí, bastante familiar. Pues la jovencita de trenzas, Sakuno, tenía unas características similares, además de despistada, mala memoria con las calles.

Cuando se disponía a volverse para alejarse, notó que la jovencita daba un paso adelante, terminando de bajar las escaleras y en el penúltimo tropezó con intenciones de barrerse todo el suelo. Por instinto o acto reflejo logró evitar su caída tomándola del brazo.

Siempre con su faceta de indiferencia.

No sabía ella cuanto tiempo había pasado, tal vez segundos, seguramente. Pero el cogerla desprevenida y ser ayudada por el joven Echizen le parecía… algo nuevo. En ese tipo de "problema", claro está. Bien la había defendido un par de veces cuando otros chicos se habían metido con ella, y otras veces que estaba con Tomoka.

Parpadeó varias veces y lo miró, quien aún no soltaba su brazo.

- Ah…-

- Torpe-

Silencio.

Ryoma la soltó y siguió su camino hacia los demás dejándola atrás. Más ella tan solo suspiró resignada por el acostumbrado comportamiento de Echizen. Desde lejos, Tomoka y unas compañeras la llamaban a gritos para que se acercara.

_Ryoma-kun no baka._

Pudo susurrar bastante bajo, mirando de reojo al pequeño tenista bostezar debido al aburrimiento. Cierto era que Ryoma nunca le ponía demasiada atención, que la ignoraba la mayoría de las veces, pero en ese momento sentía como si el joven estuviese mucho más distante que antes.

Antes al menos se paraba y esperaba a que ella dijese lo que tuviera que decir, en aquel momento en los pasillos, Ryoma pasó de ella. Sin importarle lo que tuviera que decirle.

Se sentó junto a sus amigas en aquellos sofás que yacían en el vestíbulo, suspiró desganada, disimulando que escuchaba la conversación de Tomoka. Jamás le podría contar aquellos problemas que tenía, si Osakada se enterase que el causante de que siempre estuviera en el limbo y otras, deprimida… fuera Ryoma, se podría armar la gorda. No es que le reprochara nada porque le gustase Echizen Ryoma, pero daría un grito que ya todos sabrían su _pequeño_ secreto.

Se acomodó algo nerviosa, observando como Ryoma se sentaba frente a ellas, pues no había otros asientos desocupados. A su lado estaban el trío de siempre, Horio, Katsuo y Kachirô. Echizen se dejó deslizar un poco sobre el respaldar del sillón y volvió a bostezar.

- ¿Sakuno-chan, cómo te ha ido?- Preguntó una chica sentada a su lado. - ¿Te va mejor esquiando?- La muchachita sonrió avergonzada, dándole a entender que… era un fracaso. – Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo, no te preocupes- Le sonrió y Sakuno la imitó.

Una joven intervino en la conversación, Sakuno tragó saliva, la chica mostraba un gran brillo en sus ojos. – Ne, ne, Ryuzaki-chan- Se acercó a ella y le tomó ambas manos. – He oído que quien te salvó fue Atobe Keigo-sama, ¿es eso cierto?-

Ryuzaki quedó pensativa un momento, recordando lo que sucedió. Ah, aquel chico que enfrentó miradas con Tezuka buchou y Ryoma-kun. Se dijo.

Asintió con la cabeza algo desconfiada.

Lo que llegó a pensar que pasaría, pasó. Parecía que ese Atobe era demasiado popular incluso en otros colegios. La joven pegó un "pequeño" gritito, pero se calmó de seguida al ser regañada por un profesor.

Lo que luego siguió fue unos ciertos comentarios de la suerte que tenía al haber tenido algún contacto con aquel chico con un lunar bajo el ojo derecho. Ella no lo entendía. Una cosa es que está demasiado agradecida porque la ayudó, pero nada más. Volvió a suspirar bastante cansada, haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo que las demás le contaban.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con aquellos ámbares, por unos segundos. Unos míseros segundos.

Pues el joven rápidamente había apartado la mirada posándola en Horio y los demás que al parecer le hablaban desde hace rato. Sakuno sacudió la cabeza levemente, negando la posibilidad de que él la miraba a ella. Tal vez sus miradas se encontraron y él la apartó para quitar malentendidos. Claro, eso debería de ser. Como siempre.

No pasó mucho tiempo en que los sempais se acercaron a molestar a Echizen, quien mandaba miradas poco amables a sus mayores. Eiji se apoyó en el respaldar del sillón donde se sentaba Ryoma y el trío de novatos, bastante sonriente.

- Ha sido muy buena idea venir aquí, ¿verdad?- Momoshiro asintió al comentario de Eiji. – Pero tú sigues sin dar ni una, Momo- Rió entre dientes.

- ¡Ya me saldrá, hoy fue el primer día!-

- En cambio Echizen lo hace muy bien- Intervino Fuji acercándose. Ryoma bufó, harto de la presencia de todos ellos.

- ¡Verdad que sí, nyah!- Exclamó Eiji observando al peliverde. - ¿Cómo es posible?-

- No es la primera vez que voy a esquiar- Comentó a desgana, bostezando por enésima vez.

- Como siempre se tiene que adelantar a todo…- Se quejó Momoshiro por lo bajo.

Syusuke sonreía ante la situación, pero su semblante cambió al notar el rostro entristecido de la joven de trenzas. Siguió su mirada hasta el joven tenista, parpadeó y volvió a sonreír.

Cierto era que se divertía, pero quería hacerlo mucho más.

- ¿Cómo os ha ido a vosotras?- Preguntó suavemente Fuji hacia el grupito de amigas de Sakuno. Las chicas suspiraron al ver al castaño dirigiéndoles la palabra.

Todas comentaron que le iban de maravilla para ser el primer día, excepto la de Sakuno, quien tenía la mirada bastante baja por la vergüenza.

- ¿Y tú, Ryuzaki-chan?-

Sakuno dio un respingo al notar que se dirigía a ella, pensaba que pasaría del asunto y no preguntaría nada. Pero Fuji se percataba de todo.

- Yo…-

- Aún le va muy mal- Respondió Tomoka por ella. – Pero seguro que mañana le irá mejor, ¿ne?-

- H-hai…, supongo-

Fuji ensanchó su sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos con una mano bajo su mentón, observando a todos allí presentes con aquella sonrisa tan enigmática.

- Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto- Todos posaron su atención en Fuji, sin saber a qué se refería. – Haremos un juego, ¿queréis?-

- ¿Qué tipo de juego…?- Momoshiro pronunció con desconfianza. Syusuke rió levemente mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. - ¿Qué… tienes ahí?-

Fuji mostró ciertas ramitas muy finas en las que en el extremo tenían un color diferente.

- Cada uno escogerá uno al azar, sabiendo a quiénes se le dan bien en el esquí y a quienes no…- Comentó Syusuke con un deje de malicia en su tono de voz. – Los _genios_ esquiando escogerán y, según el color que les salga ayudarán a la susodicha persona que les haya tocado- Volteó las ramitas para mostrar los diferentes colores disponibles. – El azul representa a Momo, el rojo ambos novatos, Kachirô y Katsuo, el verde a Horio, el rosa a Ryuzaki-chan…-

Sakuno se sobresaltó, no pensaba que la incluyera a ella… No quería ser una molestia para quien le toque ayudarla.

- Ah… Anou…, Fuji-sempai- El castaño abrió sus ojos, intimidándola. – Ah..., e-esto…-

- ¿Sí?-

- N-no hace falta incluirme, no quiero ser…-

- ¿Una molestia? Para nada Ryuzaki-chan- Interrumpió Syusuke amablemente. – Aquí estamos para ayudarnos entre nosotros-

Fuji volteó e hizo una seña a Kaidoh para que se acercara a ellos. Mamushi los observaba con desconfianza, más por la sonrisita de su sempai Fuji, lo desconcertaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Fuji-sempai?-

- Pues…-

Ryoma bufó, deslizándose más por el respaldar del sillón. Aquella idea le desagradaba, él había ido allí para esquiar solo, sin nadie para molestarlo. Y menos para ayudar a alguien a esquiar. Tan sólo se negaría y punto, nadie podría… obligarlo. Rodó sus ojos bastante fastidiado, encontrándose nuevamente con aquellos ojos caobas.

Y ella volvió a apartar la mirada rápidamente.

Él parpadeó, bastante confundido. Se llevó una mano hasta su rostro, palpándolo varias veces, pues pensaba que tenía algo en la cara debido a las continuas miradas de la castaña hacia él.

Horio observó extrañado al joven tenista mientras se tiraba levemente del flequillo.

- ¿Echizen, ocurre algo?- Ante la pregunta Ryoma reaccionó.

- Mhf, nada-

Suspiró cerrando sus ojos suavemente ante el acto.

- Coge una, Echizen-

- ¿Huh?-

Ryoma abrió sus ojos, encontrándose la mano del prodigio cerrado en un puño, en el cual tenía tomado aquellas finas ramitas de papel. Arqueó una ceja y lo miró molesto.

- Yada-

- Vamos, Echizen. Pon algo de tu parte-

Echizen giró su cabeza hacia un lado, renegando. Syusuke solo sonrió.

- Pues… no me queda otra- Murmuró tranquilamente el prodigio. Ryoma lo miró de soslayo.

En pocos segundos Inui Sadaharu se plantó al lado de Fuji, sacando una terma y echando un poco en un vaso de plástico. Acto seguido se lo acercó a Ryoma, muy cerca de su rostro mientras el moreno sonreía maliciosamente y sus gafas brillaban dándole un toque más maquiavélico.

Observó con temor el interior del vaso, contenía líquido color entre azul y verde… aunque también el rojo. Era bastante extraño y muy poco recomendable a incitarlo a tomar. Además su olor hacía que se le revolviera el estómago, para nada iba a tomarlo.

- ¿Quieres ser el primero en probarlo, Echizen?- Insinuó Inui.

- Veo que le tienes ganas- Añadió Fuji ensanchando su sonrisa.

Ryoma tragó saliva, observó las ramitas y luego el vaso, así simultáneamente. O bien aceptaba tomar una ramita y ayudar al que le tocara o… se moría de asco con aquel nuevo zumo de Inui. Optó por lo primero, era demasiado joven como para abandonar tan pronto el mundo.

Sin ni siquiera mirar sacó el papelito, no le importaba demasiado de quien se tratase. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Eiji quien miraba el suyo, se quejaba y luego daba gracias por no haber sido de otro color. Arqueó una ceja, clavando su mirada en el color. El azul.

¿Ese no representaba a Momo-sempai?

- ¿Qué… significa esto, sempai?- La voz ronca de Kaidoh le llamó la atención, se había acercado hasta Inui y Fuji, mostrando el papelito sin color alguno. Ambos hombres sonrieron maliciosamente.

- Olvidé decirlo…- Syusuke colocó una mano en el hombro de Inui. – Quien no obtenga ningún color… se toma el zumo de Inui-

Silencio.

Ryoma tragó saliva a la vez que se humedecía el labio. Ya le daba incluso miedo de mirar el suyo, si llevaba color, sería su salvación. Aunque le tocase Horio.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?-

Echizen rodó los ojos debido al grito. Osakada nuevamente estaba de mal humor.

- ¡¿Por qué con Horio?!-

- ¡Cállate, yo nunca pedí que me tocara contigo!-

Horio descartado. Volvió a tragar saliva, ahora le quedaba Kachirô y Katsuo… Por lo menos sería mejor que estar ayudando a aquel "sabiondo".

- Vaya, me tocó con vosotros. Es una suerte-

¿Desde cuando Oishi-sempai estaba allí?

¿Desde cuando?

Se revoloteó el pelo fastidiado.

- ¡Daremos lo mejor, Oishi-sempai!- Dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes.

El resto que había participado en aquel "juego", miraron con miedo aquel jugo que mostraba Inui con orgullo. Ya podría imaginarse a su sempai incitándole a beber, más bien a obligación.

Tendría una noche bastante "movidita", debido a los efectos que producía aquel líquido de mala muerte. Y se preguntaba el por qué tiene que beberse aquello a la fuerza, siempre podrían huir, negarse a ello. Incluso acudir a un profesor. Pero había algo en aquellos dos que no era nada bueno. No era sólo él, el resto que tomaba con temor el zumo lo hacían porque también sentían que si se resistían podría ser incluso peor.

Ya lo tenía perdido aquella noche, sería otra víctima más.

- ¡Ah, Ryoma-kun!- Katsuo le habló. - ¡Te has salvado, Ryoma-kun!-

Él pestañeó varias veces mirándole sin comprender, hasta que Tomoka le levantó la mano mostrándole el papel no lo entendió. Sus ojos se abrieron bastantes sorprendidos. Lo había olvidado, aún faltaba el color rosa.

- ¡Sakuno, Sakuno!- Osakada se dirigió bastante exaltada y sonriente hacia su amiga de trenzas. Le tomó las manos haciéndola reaccionar. - ¡Te ha tocado con Ryoma-sama!-

Se quedó mirando aquel trozo de papel por bastante rato, pensativo. Levantó la mirada hacia la joven castaña, mientras ésta era atacada por un montón de preguntas por parte de Osakada. Él suspiró resignado, era mucho mejor que tener que tomar aquel zumo de Inui-sempai. Muchísimo mejor que ayudar a Horio por sus inoportunos comentarios, y mejor que ayudar a Kachirô y Katsuo debido a que eran dos y sería más complicado y molesto.

Sakuno era bastante tranquila, no hablaba mucho y sólo la ayudaría a ella.

- Qué lástima, Echizen- Comentó Inui acercándose a él. – Pero no temas, te guardaré tu parte- Ryoma hizo una mueca de asco.

- No hace falta…-

Fuji reía levemente observando a las víctimas del zumo por el suelo, retorciéndose ante el mal sabor. Entre ellos se encontraban Kawamura y Kaidoh, por lo que el prodigio abrió sus ojos al no encontrar a cierta persona.

- Vaya…- Volteó y lo divisó hablando con el profesor de ciencias. – Tezuka tiene sus trucos…-

Ryoma se encogió de hombros a la vez que volvía a suspirar. Su mirada se perdió una vez más en aquella tira de papel con la punta de color rosa. La cual fue rozando con su pulgar, bastante absorto en sus pensamientos.

Había tenido suerte. Para él en el sentido de no tener que morir tras beberse aquel zumo mal oliente y de sabor poco agraciado. Haciéndolo repugnante.

El día de mañana llegará a ser demasiado largo. Lo presentía.

- ¡Kyah!-

Sus orbes doradas se guiaron por el grito, posándolos en aquella figura femenina que yacía en el suelo, siendo ayudada por su amiga para levantarla. Volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras daba un largo y sonoro suspiro.

Verdaderamente sí que sería demasiado largo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Ya estoy modificando el capítulo tres, añadiéndole cosas... arreglándolo, etc. x.x_

_Perdón si están mal los personajes de Rikkai... es la primera vez que los uso, y es que, hasta hace poco que me estaban empezando a gustar. Especialmente, Kirihara xD. Tenía ganas de sacarlo :D _

_La edad que tienen, estando en primero aún, pues... llegarán a tener sus 13 años. Muy inocente, pero eso es lo que me encanta xD hacer a Ryoma mucho más ignorante. Al terminar el fic, tendrá su epílogo dándole unos añitos más :)._

_Ahora Sakuno tendrá clases de esquís XD el incidente que nombro en el sumary, está a punto de pasar :)._

_¡Gracias por los comentarios :D!_


	3. Escúchame

_¡Hola de nuevo :3!_

_Por fin pude terminarlo el capítulo..., lo he revisado millones de veces x.x espero no haber metido la pata._

_¡Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

_Fic dedicado a Chia-chan._

**By _Jackilyn-San_.**

* * *

**- Between you and me –**

**Capítulo 3****: 'Escúchame'**

-

No sabía si sentirse feliz o incomodada por la situación. El hecho de que vaya a ayudarla no era porque él quisiera. Ella predecía que Ryoma se sentiría forzado y presionado por sus sempais para que cumpliera. El lado beneficioso sería el no haberse tomado aquel zumo.

Entre suspiros, tomó unas toallas y ropa limpia, sus compañeras, incluyendo a Tomoka, se fueron un poco antes hacia el balneario. Mientras ella se quedaba en su pequeño mundo de fantasías.

Pero podía asegurar que por mucho que la consuele de que Ryoma no se haya interesado en alguna chica, ella no sería la excepción.

Cerró con llave la puerta tras ella, dirigiéndose seguidamente hasta los baños con la cabeza gacha.

Olvidarse de él, sería duro.

Más sabiendo que lo veía cada día yendo a la escuela.

Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire antes de abrir la puerta de los baños, expulsándola pesadamente. Giró el pomo y mostró una sonrisa a sus compañeras, disculpándose por su tardanza.

- ¡Vamos, vente Sakuno!- Gritó Tomoka ya dentro de las aguas templadas.

- ¡Hai, gomen!-

Aquel baño le sentaría muy bien, la tranquilizaría y despejaría su mente mientras hablaba con todas ellas, olvidándose de él por un buen rato.

-

Había escuchado las quejas del uniceja incesantemente, él haciendo oídos sordos, o al menos intentaba. Respondió finalmente que iría más tarde, nunca se niega a un baño de esos, pero, en aquel momento necesitaba dormir un poco.

Lo que se puede decir, o bien quería recuperar el sueño arrebatado en la mañana ó más bien sentía demasiada pereza para ir en esos momentos.

Una vez solo, estuvo buen rato tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, sin hacer nada, con la mente en blanco. El sueño parecía haber desaparecido. Había algo que lo tenía inquieto, molesto. No le debía de dar demasiadas vueltas, pero, en aquella situación debería de haber procurado hacerle caso.

¿Qué habría pasado si aquel idiota arrogante no hubiera aparecido?

Lo único que se preguntaba, ¿por qué rechazó su ayuda?

Se levantó quedándose sentado sobre la cama mirando a la nada. Se frotó el cabello mientras suspiraba hastiado. Ella debía de ser una "cualquiera" para él, tan sólo iba a ayudarla, estaba cumpliendo. Si le rechazó, peor para ella si no llegase a aparecer Atobe.

Clavó su mirada pensativo en aquellas toallas que dejaron Katsuo y Kachirô para él, observó la hora y tan sólo habían transcurrido quince minutos desde que se fueron.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, con la intención de relajarse y disfrutar de aquellos baños, tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Echizen?-

Ryoma parpadeó a la vez que volteaba de lado, encontrándose con la figura de su capitán.

- Buchou…-

Ambos se miraron, observando que llevaban prendas y toallas. Ryoma fue el que inició.

- ¿Te diriges a los baños?- Tezuka asintió en silencio.

Seguidamente ambos siguieron su camino hacia el balneario masculino, el femenino se encontraba justo al final del pasillo. Ryoma se colocó delante, observó aquella puerta, el dibujo que diferenciaba cada baño.

El de caballeros y el de señoras.

De forma despreocupada tomó el pomo y giró suavemente, abriendo la puerta en el acto. Justo antes de abrirla escuchaba voces extrañas para él, pues eran algo finas y agudas, nada más deslizar la puerta aquellas voces cesaron, quedando en un silencio perturbador.

Tezuka esperaba a un lado, sin poder mirar el interior.

Ryoma arqueó una ceja y levantó la mirada para observar. Quedó enteramente helado mientras tragaba saliva costosamente. La cerró rápidamente. Kunimitsu se extrañó y lo miró intrigado.

- ¿Ocurre algo?-

Echizen retrocedió pocos pasos y miró el dibujo que yacía sobre la misma puerta, nuevamente arqueó una ceja. No se había equivocado.

Tezuka lo observó sin entender, a la vez que se encogía de hombros y se ocupó él de abrir la puerta una vez más.

- Ah, buchou…- Tezuka entre abrió la puerta y miró de reojo al peliverde. – Eh, ah… N-no…-

Hizo caso omiso, abriéndola del todo y observando su interior.

Sudores fríos se deslizaron por la mejilla del mayor, tragando pesadamente y cerrando de golpe. Se volteó y observó a Echizen con seriedad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ambos clavaron la mirada a la otra puerta y no dudaron ni un segundo en ir hacia allí a paso ligero. Pues por la otra salieron un manojo de chicas con toallas alrededor de sus cuerpos gritando hacia ellos, y no precisamente estaban enfadadas.

- ¡Tomo-chan!-

- ¡Eran Ryoma-sama y Tezuka buchou, Sakuno!- Exclamó la chica de coletas yendo con las demás chicas.

- Ah…-

Sakuno quedó en la entrada a los baños con su toalla, se había sonrojado bastante al ver que Ryoma había abierto la puerta justo cuando se disponía a entrar a las termas. Milagrosamente estaba cubierta por la toalla. Suspiró pesadamente y se volteó, quedándose su atención sobre el dibujo de encima de la puerta.

- ¿Are…?-

El dibujo era el de caballeros.

Ryoma no era ningún pervertido después de todo, pero cuando ellas entraron estaba el de señoras, ¿quién haría la broma pesada?

-

Al cerrar la puerta en un portazo, quedaron en silencio bastante rato, observando a todos los presentes que los miraban extrañados por su comportamiento. Ryoma suspiró aliviado, viendo que esta vez era el lugar acertado, Tezuka no dijo ni hizo nada, tan sólo avanzó como si nada, dispuesto a prepararse para meterse en las termas.

Tenía intención de imitarle, pero algo le pasó por la mente y no dudó ni un segundo en colocar cerrojo en la puerta. Aquellas chicas daban demasiado miedo. Mientras se iba desvistiendo pensaba, si aquellas chicas estaban en los baños con el dibujo de caballeros…, es que alguien lo cambió después de entrar todas ellas.

¿Con qué propósito?

Obvió que para que algún idiota como él cayera en la trampa y fuera acusado de pervertido.

Podrían catalogar a su padre, pero no a él, pero algo lo tenía incómodo. No quería haber tenido que abrir esa puerta y mucho menos, haber mirado.

No era esa su intención.

Entró despacio en aquellas aguas, metiendo finalmente la cabeza por entero.

- ¿Dónde habéis estado?- Preguntó divertido Fuji.

Salió en una sacudida empapando a los de su alrededor, mirando a Fuji ante su pregunta.

Iba a responder, pero notó algo raro en la sonrisa de Syusuke, más giró sus ojos hacia sus sempais Momo y Eiji, quienes se miraban algo nerviosos. Observaban de soslayo a Tezuka buchou. Y con miedo.

- He escuchado algunos gritos, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó esta vez Oishi.

- Nada importante- Comentó Ryoma en un murmullo, medio hundiendo su cabeza en el agua.

- Tezuka, ¿tú lo sabes?- El prodigio parecía divertirse con la situación. Tezuka seguía inmóvil en su sitio con los ojos cerrados y su expresión seria.

- Nada del otro mundo, Fuji- Respondió sin más, sin mirarle. Syusuke rió levemente.

Momo y Eiji rieron nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros?- Kawamura se acercó al notar raro a sus dos compañeros.

- Yo creo que éste guarda algo- Comentó rudamente Kaidoh. – No me fío de él, pshhh-

- ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso, Mamushi!?- Espetó Momo. - ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con los carteles de los balnearios!-

Silencio.

Todas las miradas puestas en Momoshiro, quien éste comenzó a sudar, tapándose la boca rápidamente.

- ¿Carteles?- Oishi lo miró extrañado. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

- Ah…, nada, nada- Trató de excusar bastante nervioso mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza. Kaoru lo miró con el ceño fruncido, muy poco confiado.

- Seguro que ya has hecho algo, baka- Acusó.

- ¡Te he dicho que no!-

Ryoma permanecía hundido en el agua hasta por debajo de la nariz, observando a cada uno de sus sempais discutir. Sus ojos pasaban de Momo a Kaidoh, de Kaidoh a Momo, hasta que justo al lado de éste último estaba Eiji, bastante sudoroso intentando hacer callar a Momoshiro-sempai. Entrecerró los ojos como señal de sospecha. Luego observó a su capitán quien los miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Tezuka también pensaba igual que él.

Sacó la cabeza del todo sin despegar su atención de la discusión.

- ¡Te he dicho que no he hecho nada! ¡Además, qué te importa!-

- ¡Los que niegan son lo más sospechosos!-

- Maa, maa, dejadlo, no es conveniente pelearse por algo que no vale la pena- Intentó tranquilizar Eiji, colocando una mano como muro para aquella batalla.

Mostró una pequeña sonrisa presumida, a la vez que se acercaba un poco, detrás de Eiji.

- ¿Por algo que no vale la pena?- Preguntó en un murmullo, a lo que Eiji dio un respingo. Al ver a Ryoma suspiró, pero igual seguía con aquella faceta. Estaba muy nervioso.

- Hai, hai-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- ¿Nani?-

- Ese "algo"-

Kikumaru quedó en silencio mientras se rascaba la mejilla girando sus ojos a un lado. Evitando la mirada del pequeño.

- ¡No es nada!- Pronunció luego de un tanto, soltando seguidamente una carcajada bastante forzada.

- Mhf-

Miró de reojo a Momo y Kaidoh, aún seguían discutiendo, mientras que Oishi y otros compañeros intentaban pararlos. Luego a Eiji que sonreía bastante forzado, intentando aparentar que no había nada que decir.

Soltó un resoplido y se acercó a la discusión, colocándose al lado de ambos sempais.

- ¡Deberías soltarlo ya, baka!- Espetó nuevamente Kaoru. - ¡Eres demasiado evidente!-

- ¡Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo!- Prosiguió alzando la voz tanto como Kaidoh hizo anteriormente. - ¡A ti no tengo por qué decirte nada…!-

El peliverde al escuchar eso volvió a entrecerrar los ojos. No lo miraba de muy buena manera.

- Ah, entonces sí hay algo que contar realmente…- Pronunció Ryoma con un tono bastante gélido. – Momo-sempai…- Éste tragó saliva mientras lo miró de reojo. – Kikumaru-sempai…-

- ¡Oi, Ochibi, te dije que yo no…!-

La puerta fue golpeada fuertemente, como en desespero. Horio, al estar un poco más cerca, corrió hacia ella y abrió poco a poco, hasta dejar pasar al pobre hombre y cerrar rápidamente. Quedaron en silencio observándole, recuperando el aire por aquel jadeo. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia ellos, notaron una marca en su rostro, un moratón y varios arañazos.

- ¿Se-sensei…?- Dijo Horio sorprendido por las pintas del profesor. Éste levantó una mano en saludo mientras sonreía forzado, como si no hubiera pasado nada. - ¿Qué… ha ocurrido?-

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Es algo extraño, cuando me disponía a entrar a los baños, me encuentro con que eran los femeninos…-

- ¡Ah, sensei no hentai!- Exclamó un alumno. El aludido movió ambas manos negativamente, desesperado.

- Es lo raro, que antes de entrar confirmé que llevase el dibujo de un señor, así era. Pero al entrar estaba plagado de mujeres, ya veis. En éste lleva el dibujo de una señora-

Y volvió el silencio, observándose unos a otros.

Ryoma miró de manera acusadora a sus dos sempais que tragaban saliva pesadamente, mirándose entre ellos. Si hacen aquella estúpida broma, deberían hacerlo bien. Además de haber caído Tezuka buchou, estaba el profesor.

- Debe de haber sido unos granujillas, tal vez alguien de vosotros- Opinó el profesor mirándolos de manera desconfiada. – Cuando los pille, les daré su castigo correspondiente-

Kikumaru se alteró.

- ¡No, no lo hemos hecho con mala intención, no nos lleve a la cárcel, nyah!-

El profesor parpadeó, al igual que los demás compañeros del pelirrojo. Eiji se encontraba con ambas manos juntadas, posición de súplica. Momoshiro se llevó una mano a la frente a la vez que le daba una colleja al tenista acrobático.

Eiji levantó la mirada y observó a todos, la mirada con el ceño fruncido de su profesor a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, bastante molesto. Hizo gesto con la mano para que ambos se acercaran, a la vez que se iban acercando de a poco, miraron de soslayo al buchou que, también yacía de brazos cruzados observándoles. Una mirada que mata. Volvieron a tragar saliva.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en los labios de Echizen mientras los contemplaba. Sabía muy bien que no estaban atemorizados por el castigo que les daría el profesor, sino más bien el de Tezuka. Ya estaba deseando saber de qué tipo sería y, mientras ellos lo cumplen él observaría bastante entretenido.

- Ellos se lo buscaron, pero he de decir que ha sido divertido-

Ryoma posó su mirada en el prodigio que reía suavemente. Tal vez él no haya participado en aquella _broma_, pero sí que podría haberlos visto y callarse la boca. Viendo la reacción del idiota que haya caído en aquel… incidente.

En cuanto notó que la mirada azulada se posó en él, desvió la suya.

- Echizen, te noto algo tenso- Ryoma no lo miró, ni dijo nada.

Oishi intervino.

- Echizen, ¿te sientes bien?- Preguntó preocupado. – Tienes…-

- No pasa nada- Interrumpió cortante.

Sus mejillas tenían un leve tinte rojo. Y Ryoma lo sentía.

- El calor de las termas, no te preocupes tanto… Oishi- El prodigio miraba de soslayo al más pequeño, con una ligera sonrisa divertida. - ¿Verdad…, Echizen?-

Ryoma tan sólo volvió a hundirse bajo las aguas templadas, sin decir palabra.

-

-

Habían quedado hasta muy tarde a pesar de los constantes avisos de las profesoras. Pensaba que sería la habitación que más había ignorado las regañinas. Pues a sus compañeras de habitación se les ocurrió contar historias de _miedo_.

Sólo una de ellas estaba en contra, pero, siendo minoría en votación, las historias fueron contadas. A oscuras y tan sólo con una linterna que había traído Tomoka.

Al pasar de las horas, todas quedaron totalmente dormidas, quedando sólo ella en vela. Miraba cada parte de la habitación oscura con miedo. Gracias a esa sesión, ella no lograba conciliar el sueño. Miró a su lado, donde estaba Tomoka dormida al revés, con la linterna apagada en mano. Suspiró y la colocó mejor, tapándola un poco con la sábana.

Cuando tenía intenciones de recostarse para intentar dormir, tuvo necesidad de ir al baño.

Se bajó de la cama, caminando con lentitud hasta la puerta y abriéndola de la misma forma, observando el exterior con un deje de desconfianza.

Los baños femeninos y masculinos estaban justo al lado, se fijó en su interior antes de entrar en alguno. Aunque cada baño se distinguiera por el dibujo, ya no se fiaba por lo pasado ese día en las termas.

Verificando que no había engaño, entro al femenino, quejándose interiormente por no funcionar la luz. Antes de volver, el espejo junto a los lavamanos le llamó la atención. Notaba su silueta en la oscuridad.

_No…_

Se dijo interiormente. Una de las historias contadas por sus compañeras había una escena en el baño. Las losas de las paredes se volvían descoloridas, con grietas, a la vez que, poco a poco se iba formando una figura a través del espejo.

Sakuno apartaba la mirada de vez en cuando, encogiéndose. Miraba todo el baño algo temerosa. Se humedeció el labio, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza a la vez que sacudía su cabeza en negativa. Apartó la mirada finalmente y la posó en la puerta entre abierta.

Había una luz muy leve.

Pestañeó incrédula, mordiéndose el labio. Se fue acercando con lentitud hacia la puerta, empujándola con pesadez. Interiormente rezaba porque no fuera algo para anormal.

_¿Cómo puede ser eso…?_ Se dijo, con ironía.

El sonido de una cisterna más un bostezo pudo escuchar al otro lado. La luz a su lado estaba encendida con la puerta entre abierta.

Pudo suspirar un poco de alivio, seguramente se trata de algún alumno.

El susodicho salió entre bostezos, con una mano en su estómago y otra en su nuca. Demasiado tranquilo y semi dormido.

Lo observó sorprendida.

- Ryoma-kun…- Dijo en un susurro sin darse cuenta.

El joven medio giró hacia ella, con los ojos entre abiertos por el sueño.

El silencio los envolvió, quedándose ambos sin moverse.

Sakuno rodó los ojos por el suelo, sin saber qué decir. Hasta que un fuerte ruido se escuchó, alertando a la joven asustándola, tanto, que dio un pequeño salto a su lado mientras se agarraba ahogando un grito.

_No es normal, no es normal, no es normal…_

Escuchó a alguien toser, haciéndole levantar la mirada y encontrándose con el rostro del muchacho quien tenía la mirada apartada. No lograba notar su expresión debido a la oscuridad.

Por unos segundos pudo olvidarse del miedo, disfrutando de la cercanía. Aspirando su agradable aroma y, su corazón. Que, sin entender, lo notaba bastante inquieto.

¿También tendría miedo?

Cuando tenía intenciones de separarse de él estando agarrada a su camiseta, una puerta se abrió muy lentamente, estremeciendo a la joven de trenzas. Se separó un poco de Ryoma, sin alejar sus manos de su camiseta, observando temerosa hacia aquella puerta.

Una silueta salió de la misma, tambaleándose, con ambos brazos alzados.

_No, no, no, no…_

- ¡Ah, Horio-kun!-

Sakuno parpadeó.

Kachirô se hizo notar saliendo de la habitación, seguido de Katsuo. Se acercaron hasta el supuesto joven que andaba en sueños, Horio.

- ¡Os demostraré mis hazañas de mis dos años de experiencia en el tenis!- Katsuo intentó taparle la boca, pero procuró mejor guiarlo de nuevo hasta la habitación.

- Sí, sí, Horio-kun, por aquí- Lo volteó suavemente con ayuda de su compañero.

- ¿Eh, Ryoma-kun?- Kachirô los observó, extrañado de ver al tenista fuera de la cama. – No sabíamos que Horio-kun fuera sonámbulo- Clavó su mirada en la castaña. – Perdona si te ha despertado Ryuzaki-san- Sakuno ladeó la cabeza, incrédula.

Seguidamente fueron adentrándose en la habitación, escuchándose quejas del uniceja por su experiencia en el tenis… entre otras cosas.

Echizen resopló, le habían levantado el sueño. Otra vez.

- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado…- Susurró Sakuno, girando su mirada hacia el peliverde, quien también hacía lo mismo.

Parpadearon al verse, Ryuzaki miró sus manos, apartándolas rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba, pronunciando un _lo siento_.

Ryoma desvió la mirada, frotándose los ojos.

- Che…- Dijo tan sólo, dándole la espalda para volver a su habitación. – Miedosa-

Ella infló los mofletes. Pero llevaba razón, se asustaba con lo más mínimo. Y todo por escuchar aquellas historias que contaron sus compañeras.

Ryuzaki bajó un poco la mirada mientras suspiraba.

- Oyasumi… Ryoma-kun- Susurró levemente, volviendo al cuarto con las demás.

-

-

--

-

De nuevo suspiró pesadamente al observar todo su alrededor. Seguramente no haría caso de aquel pacto con los sempais, la ignoraría una vez más. Tomoka enseñaba a regañadientes a Horio, pero al menos accedió a ayudarlo. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Excepto uno.

Bien, no iba a estar esperándolo todo el tiempo, sólo sería el fin de semana para esquiar y quería aprovecharlo. Sea sola, intentando aprender por ella misma, o en compañía. Se colocó bien las gafas rosadas y tomó fuertemente los bastones.

Daba un paso con el pie izquierdo, luego con el derecho y así sucesivamente y muy despacio mientras clavaba los bastones sobre la nieve. Tendría que ir poco a poco hasta cogerle el truquillo y hacerlo como los demás. Volvió a mirar hacia su alrededor, clavando su atención sobre Momoshiro y Eiji, éste último tendría que tener una gran paciencia, aún por la torpeza del moreno.

Al ver las incesantes caídas de Momoshiro, rió levemente. Pero se notaba que daba todo su esfuerzo en ello. Sonrió para sí misma y juró que ella también lo haría. Dejó aquellos lentos pasos para adaptarse y dio una leve sacudida con los bastones, deslizándose por la nieve poco a poco con ambas piernas algo separadas. Estaba segura que esa no era la posición, pero inconscientemente se colocaban así.

- ¡Pon más interés, estúpido!-

Giró su mirada hacia aquella voz y vio a Tomoka gritándole a Horio. El pobre estaba algo peor que Momoshiro. Ella tendría que tener mucha más paciencia. Rió nuevamente al ver como su amiga golpeaba al pobre chico. Ese mal carácter debería intentar cambiarlo si quiere conseguir a alguien en un futuro.

Cuando giró hacia delante, ni cuenta se dio que alguien iba igual o peor de distraído mirando hacia otro lado ante un llamado, no pudiendo hacer nada para detenerse y tropezar.

- ¡Kyah!-

Cada uno sentado sobre la nieve, frente a frente. Sakuno levantó la mirada preocupada, queriendo disculparse, más se sorprendió al ver al mismo chico que se equivocó de albergue.

Kirihara parpadeó, mirándola curioso.

- Ah, eres la chica de ayer- Dijo, haciendo el intento de levantarse.

Ryuzaki bajó la mirada, imitándole, pero no consiguió alzarse. Akaya ni se percató de ese detalle, ocupado en sacudirse las ropas, mientras que la joven, tras unos intentos más, logró levantarse.

- Gomen, no me fijaba por donde iba…- Murmuró avergonzada.

- Ah, eso…- Se encogió de hombros, colocando bien los bastones. – Che, supongo que yo tampoco soy inocente-

-¡Akaya, ¿qué estás haciendo?!-

Las voces de sus compañeros le hicieron girarse, alzando un brazo para agitarlo.

- ¡Ya voy!- Exclamó hacia ellos mientras medio volteaba hacia Sakuno. – Bueno- Echó una mirada hacia las personas que esquiaban. – Buena suerte, pues- Comentó posando una mano en la cabeza castaña dando unos leves golpecitos con su palma, amistosamente.

Sakuno parpadeó ante ese gesto.

- ¡Hasta otra!- Dijo, sonriendo y alzando un brazo hacia ella mientras se alejaba. Sakuno le sonrió, agitando su mano como despido.

_Un chico majo_, se dijo la castaña.

Aún con su sonrisa en su rostro, volteó hacia un lado para seguir, pero ni se dio cuenta de un obstáculo entre la nieve que hizo tropezarla, con intenciones de caer sobre ella. Más eso no ocurrió, y la extrañó.

Sentía algo rodear su pequeña cintura, desde el estómago. Podía jurar que se encontraba a su izquierda y no se equivocó. Vio aquella mano en aquel abrigo rojo sobre su estómago, la siguió hacia su lado, que la observaba de soslayo. Él se ajustó aquellas gafas azuladas, mientras la miraba con indiferencia, con molestia y aburrimiento.

- Ah…, Ryoma-kun- Pudo pronunciar ella en un murmullo. – G-gracias…-

Ryoma suspiró, apartándose de ella y agachándose para tomar uno de los bastones de Sakuno, que ante la intención de caer, se le escapó. Se incorporó y se lo dio, ella lo tomó y agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, sin quitarse aquel leve sonrojo.

- Se te da fatal esquiar…- Comentó volviéndola a mirar sin interés alguno. – Igual que el tenis-

Ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada, tenía toda la razón. Era un caso perdido en cuestión de deportes, pero nadie es perfecto. Quien es malo en alguna cosa, en otra era espectacular, en su caso es la cocina y algunas materias. Y quien sabe en qué más, tiene mucha vida para poder probar.

Volvió a clavar los bastones en la nieve, dispuesta a seguir con lo suyo, supuso que Ryoma la dejaría estar, ni se molestaría en ayudarla.

Cuando iba a avanzar, aquella profunda voz la paró. Sorprendiéndola.

- Las piernas más juntas, Ryuzaki- Opinó él golpeándole levemente con uno de sus bastones, justo detrás de la rodilla. – Al deslizarte, siempre tienen que estar juntas-

¿Consejos?

Aquello le sonaba, era igual a cuando le daba pequeñas clases de tenis. Finalmente acababa metiéndose con su cabello.

- Y tienes el pelo muy largo-

¡Mou!

Ella tuvo que contenerse, no se atrevía enfrentarle cara al príncipe, más bien porque tendría que mirarle a los ojos… y eso haría que se echase atrás.

- Otra vez- Dijo él entre suspiros. Se le notaba que estaba bastante aburrido.

- H-hai…-

Ella colocó ambos bastones a sus costados, juntando las piernas como había dicho él. Ryoma tan sólo se puso a su lado en la misma posición.

- Vamos, avanza un poco- Antes de que ella lo hiciera la alertó. – Sin separar las piernas- Terminó, sabiendo las intenciones de ella al observar sus pies.

- Mou…, sin querer se me doblan-

Ryoma volvió a suspirar. Hizo gesto de que lo observase, podría captar e intentar hacer que sus piernas no se doblasen. Verle hacer aquella acción con tanta facilidad parecía que hasta ella podría hacerlo. Él la esperaba un poco más debajo de la pendiente, sin apartar su mirada de ella.

Tragó saliva y tomó con fuerza ambos bastones. Se colocó como Ryoma dijo, piernas juntas. Su problema era que las piernas se doblaban de lado, ni siquiera las flexionaba. Pero intentó hacerlo bien, parecía que su empeño iba dando frutos.

Cuando fue acercándose hasta la posición de Ryoma, su sonrisa se ensanchaba. ¡Lo estaba haciendo!

- ¡Kyah!-

Aunque era demasiado pronto para alegrarse…

Ryoma se masajeó la sien después de observar como la jovencita de trenzas se caía de espaldas a la nieve. Había bajado bien, pero justo al final se confió y resbaló hacia atrás.

Sakuno se quedó sentaba sobre la nieve mientras se sobaba el trasero, mostrando una mueca de desilusión.

_Sakuno no baka_

Suspiró e hizo esfuerzo con las piernas para levantarse, pero volvió a resbalar.

- ¡Mou!-

Echizen rodó sus ojos observando el panorama, era demasiado torpe. Se rascó la cabeza con un deje de molestia y se acercó a ella, tendiéndole la mano. Sakuno, al ver la mano de él se sonrojó, pero sin despegar sus ojos del muchacho fue acercando su derecha para que la ayudara.

Aquella escena del día anterior volvió a su mente, quedándose inmóvil al momento. Ryoma al ver que no avanzaba, arqueó una ceja, impaciente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora?

- Ryuzaki- Nombró autoritario, pero no hubo respuesta. – Ryuzaki…- La mirada de ella se agachaba, ni siquiera le decía nada. Parecía ignorándole.

Un tic se asomó en el ojo izquierdo del chico.

Se humedeció el labio a la vez que tomaba el brazo de la joven que aún seguía un poco alzado, y tiró de ella, levantándola de la nieve con fuerza. Sakuno ahogó un grito en sorpresa.

- No me hagas perder más el tiempo- Comentó secamente a la vez que le daba nuevamente los bastones que se le habían caído.

Sakuno apartó la mirada apenada, asintiendo levemente.

- Gomen…-

- Vamos- Ella le volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Repitió lo anterior explicado por el joven, pero no se le notaba entusiasmo, Ryoma no lo notaba, estaba deseando poder finalizar con aquella práctica que por un principio no debería de estar enseñando. Maldijo en su interior por su mala suerte.

Ella soltó un suspiro, cansada. Se le habían quitado todas las ganas de esquiar, que sin darse cuenta había colocado las piernas rectas y los bastones mal colocados.

_Esto es una pérdida de tiempo_… se dijo Sakuno en un deje de tristeza.

- Lo estás haciendo mal… otra vez-

Ella no hizo mucho caso a aquella voz, sólo soltó un pequeño murmullo en respuesta. Ni siquiera prestó la atención para entender lo que el joven quiso decir. Ryoma pestañeó por ello, no entendiendo las razones por el extraño comportamiento de la castaña. Tomó uno de sus bastones y le dio detrás de la rodilla una vez más, pero no hizo efecto.

_Tsk._

Resopló y se acercó, tomando ambas manos de la joven para colocar mejor los bastones de ella sobre la nieve. Ante ese contacto, Sakuno se sintió extraña, estaba bastante ausente y un aroma demasiado agradable la hizo reaccionar, más aquel roce sobre su abrigo.

Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde más notaba aquella presencia. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho más, al igual que los contrarios que pestañeaban al estar en aquella situación. Él estaba algo pegado a ella, intentando colocar bien sus esquís, que Sakuno, al voltear hacia su dirección, casi chocó contra su rostro.

La nariz de Sakuno rozaba contra la mejilla izquierda de Ryoma. Sakuno tragó pesadamente, pudo jurar que oyó y notó como él también lo hizo. Sus ojos pasaron de los casi dorados de él hacia sus labios. Aquellos semi cerrados y secos por el frío, su aliento rozaba contra su barbilla, haciéndole leves cosquillas.

Antes de poder intentar de emitir algún sonido, él fue el primero en reaccionar. Apartándose de ella y golpeando detrás de sus rodillas para que las flexionara. En el impacto, casi pierde el equilibrio pero pudo contenerse, flexionándolas seguidamente.

Observó de reojo al joven quien se ajustaba su abrigo y las gafas, mientras se colocaba en posición igual que ella. Como si nada. Volvió a desilusionarse.

Ryoma era de hielo.

_Es un caso imposible…_

Una gran manta de nieve cayó sobre ellos, teniéndose que sacudir al instante mientras miraban la causa.

Una vez más a Ryoma se le frunció el entrecejo. El susodicho culpable quedó frente a ellos, levantándose las gafas sin dejar aquella sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

- ¡Oi, Echizen!-

Ryoma dio media vuelta ante su llamado, chasqueó la lengua ante aquella presencia.

Él era la persona que menos quería encontrarse en esos momentos. Más bien dicho nunca querría desear encontrárselo.

Sólo si se le apetecía un partido de tenis.

Desvió su mirada del sujeto e hizo como si no lo hubiera visto. Sakuno medio dobló su cuerpo, observando la actitud de Ryoma, luego al joven tras ellos que se acercaba lentamente.

Con elegancia y aires de grandeza.

Justo a sus espaldas, sobrepasando ambas alturas delante, sonrió con arrogancia no contenida.

- He visto a algunos de Seigaku, la mayoría, subir por el teleférico, ¿no vais vosotros?-

El pequeño se encogió de hombros e indicó a la castaña que lo siguiera, dejando al mayor atrás. Atobe carraspeó ante su ignorancia.

- ¿Sabes si Tezuka ha subido?- Volvió a preguntar alzando su voz en el acto. - ¿Echizen?-

El aludido medio giró su cuerpo hacia él, a la vez que sacaba la lengua de manera rebelde. Atobe ladeó la cabeza a la vez que suspiraba mientras se masajeaba la sien. Se humedeció el labio y posó su mirada en la joven de trenzas que permanecía cohibida, observando con aquellos ojos caobas a Echizen.

Echó una mirada rápida por los alrededores, no notando a demasiada gente. Como había notado, no sólo su escuela subiría por el teleférico.

Ryoma, ante el silencio junto con el desinterés que le pareció que mostró Atobe, con sólo inclinar su cabeza, indicó a Ryuzaki que lo siguiera.

- ¿Ryuzaki, cierto?- La chica asintió rápidamente, muy nerviosa por su presencia. - ¿Acaso este mocoso te está dando clases?- Preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Ah…, bueno, yo…-

Ryoma se quedó a un lado, al margen. Observó a Atobe con recelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Deseaba en demasía que desapareciera de su vista, a él le irritaba y, parecía que a Ryuzaki la incomodaba.

Al verla inclinarse en una reverencia ante Keigo, se sorprendió.

- ¡Gra-gracias por ayudarme ayer!-

Al parecer Atobe tampoco se esperaba aquella acción, pero en pocos minutos se le asomó una sonrisa presumida en sus labios. Sin decir nada más.

Echizen apartó la mirada seguidamente.

Un sentimiento perturbador lo abordó, frunciendo demasiado el ceño y entre cerrando sus ojos por su incomodes. Tan sólo se acordó cuando la joven rechazó su ayuda el día anterior y el presumido de Atobe llegó justo a tiempo e impidió su caída por el precipicio. Inexplicablemente se sentía algo frustrado.

Tal vez por las consecuencias de si no llegase a aparecer Atobe. Él es un ser humano y se podría preocupar por otro, obviamente. No es que estuviera interesado en ella.

Sakuno para él, era una chica rara e incomprensible, la nieta de su entrenadora. Nada más.

Levantó la mirada hacia ellos y torció el labio.

¿Qué pretendía aquel tío con ella?

- Tenemos prisa- Advirtió sin mirarles. – Vámonos, Ryuzaki-

La mirada de Atobe sobre él hizo que levantara una ceja en interrogación. Aquella sonrisa presumida lo desconcertaba, no entendía qué había hecho para que Atobe se sintiera superior en esos momentos.

El mayor presente se cruzó de brazos, llevando una mano bajo su mentón, sin dejar de echar pequeñas miradas a la joven de trenzas y a Ryoma.

Echizen bufó bastante cansado.

- Bye- Pronunció de manera molesta, guiando a Ryuzaki con uno de sus bastones para que siguiera adelante.

- ¿Tanta prisa tienes?- Atobe se giró hacia ellos, más mirando la espalda del de ojos casi dorados. - ¿Tanto impone mi presencia que presagias algún peligro venidero?-

Ryoma paró de golpe. ¿Algún peligro?

¿A qué se refería?

Chorradas, se dijo Ryoma para sí.

-

-

-

Sin gran interés pero algo curioso, los observó en silencio y a gran distancia.

Le había extrañado ver a Atobe _conversando_ con Echizen y más, teniendo a la pequeña Ryuzaki en medio. Podría estar molestándolo, sabiendo el carácter del buchou del Hyotei. Igual no le dio mucha importancia, Echizen sabía como comportarse para quitarse la _molestia _ o _estorbo_ de encima.

Se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada para seguir esquiando él solo, pero chocando miradas con el fukubuchou del Rikkai dai. Como comúnmente, serio y firme, esperando que el joven de segundo delante suya suba al teleférico para seguirlo.

Él subiría un poco más tarde, aún no daba la hora exacta que el profesor anunció para ir. Cuando volvió a fijarse en la posición de Echizen y Ryuzaki, ya se habían alejado algo más, e incluso Atobe se había largado.

- ¡Buchou!-

Aquel nombrado sonó desesperado, dando unos pasos atrás y fijando su atención. Dos personas pasaban rápidamente frente a él cayendo de bruces contra la nieve.

Tezuka los miró indiferente, levantando una ceja.

- ¡Nyah, si lo hubiera sabido no acepto ayudarte!-

Eiji sacó la cabeza de un montón de nieve, sacudiéndola como un perrito. Momoshiro lo siguió quitándosela con la mano.

- Eres cruel, Eiji-sempai…- Respondió ofendido. – Ya por lo menos me deslizo algo mejor…-

- Che… ¡Pero eres nulo para frenar!-

Cuando empezó aquella discusión a Tezuka se le hacía más notable aquel tic en su ojo izquierdo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Más aún no se le olvidaba lo que sucedió en los baños y, justamente, tenía a los culpables en sus narices.

- Momoshiro, Kikumaru- Alzó la voz, bastante notorio su enfado.

Pararon y le miraron mientras tragaban saliva.

- Comportaos- Prosiguió seriamente. – Y no arméis jaleo-

Asintieron rápidamente mientras suspiraban, levantándose y preparándose para deslizarse una vez más. Ahora sólo esperar que Momoshiro consiguiera frenar él solo sin tener que echarse encima del tenista acrobático.

- Siempre tan serio, Tezuka- Inui se acercó, observando con él a aquellos dos alejarse. – Por cierto…- Medio gira hacia él, mirándole. – Anoche no probaste mi nuevo zumo-

Tezuka no dijo nada, quedándose en el sitio sin moverse y sin mirarle.

- Guardé tu parte-

- No, gracias- Respondió rápidamente, para prepararse y deslizarse cuesta abajo.

El prodigio se acercó a Inui, sonriendo divertido.

- Tezuka es único- Rió levemente.

-

-

-

Le había seguido por inercia y sabía que Atobe seguiría atrás, pero, al girarse hacia él asomó una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, acomodándose las gafas y, acto seguido se deslizó por el lado opuesto al de ellos.

Ryoma lo notó, parándose y haciendo que la joven se golpeara con su espalda.

Levantó la mirada hacia él, quien observaba aún la dirección por la cual se fue Atobe, levantándose un poco sus gafas.

Cuando Keigo desapareció de su vista, Sakuno miró a su alrededor, notando la escasez de personas en el lugar.

- Ah… Ryoma-kun…- Susurró temerosa, humedeciéndose el labio. –A-anou…- Cuando la mirada dorada se posó en ella con desinterés, bajó la mirada, comenzando a tartamudear. – Lu-luego… en un rato… tenemos que ir con los demás al teleférico-

No llevaba reloj, pero podría hacerse una idea de cuándo marcharse.

Ryoma suspiró largamente, dándole la espalda.

- Hai- Respondió en un murmullo.

Sakuno tragó saliva, moviendo sus labios nerviosa.

- Los… Nacionales se acercan…- Intentaba dar conversación. – I-intentaré ir… para animaros…-

_Para animarte. _

_Pero por sobre todo, para verte._

Ryoma avanzaba a pasos con los esquís puestos, mientras ella estaba algo más atrás siguiéndole, con la cabeza gacha.

- Me da lo mismo-

Ante aquella respuesta tan seca, volvió a entristecerse. Si no iba a los entrenamientos ni se daría cuenta. Lo más seguro.

Pero, la idea de por lo menos entablar alguna conversación, la tenía presente.

- ¿Así que… habías ido a esquiar anteriormente…?- Dijo, frotándose las manos, inquieta.

- Tal vez-

Seguía dándole la espalda y, con aquellas pequeñas respuestas tan secas no ayudaba mucho a su estado de ánimo. Por un momento llegó a pensar en que hubiera sido mejor no haberle tocado con él.

Tal vez incluso Kaidoh-sempai hubiera sido mejor.

Miró a su alrededor no encontrando a nadie, parpadeando al acto. Ni se dio cuenta que llevaba rato siguiendo a Ryoma sin preocuparse que se estaban alejando demasiado. Volteó sin pararse, observando el teleférico desde la lejanía.

No sería mala idea volver, pues no sabía la hora que era.

Observó al joven que paró para colocarse mejor los zapatos en los esquís, y justo delante, el precipicio por el cual casi cayó el día anterior. Tragó saliva al recordarlo.

- A-anou, Ryoma-kun… - Echizen soltó un murmullo como señal que la escuchaba.

Sakuno soltó un largo suspiro observando al joven incorporarse, sacudiéndose las ropas. Sí, definitivamente lo notaba mucho más distante. Ni siquiera se giraba para mirarla al menos de soslayo, le daba la espalda completamente, comportándose el como si no le importara lo que tuviera que decir.

Y es eso seguramente.

Pero, lo que menos quería era estar de malas con Ryoma. Ya de por sí él no la echa en cuenta, no querría que fuera a peor.

Estando un buen rato en silencio, después de incluso recibir la respuesta de Ryoma que la escuchaba, no dijo nada. Ni Echizen se molestó en insistir qué quería.

Respiró hondo, queriendo reunir valor para acercarse y preguntarle por lo que hubiera pasado, pero, ¿y si en realidad actuaba así porque era su naturaleza? Si llegase a preguntarle, tal vez le dolería demasiado la respuesta.

_¿De qué hablas, Ryuzaki?_

Sería su respuesta, haciéndose el que no entiende nada.

Sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos, alzando la mirada hacia él, quien seguía de espaldas a ella.

Sin echar cuenta del lugar donde estaban.

Se agachó para quitarse los esquís y así andar con más comodidad, acercándose seguidamente al muchacho. Justo a su espalda, bajó un poco la mirada, mordiéndose el labio mientras volvía a tragar costosamente.

_¡Vamos, Sakuno!_

- V-verás, Ryoma-kun…- Susurró levemente, con temor.

Ryoma, sintiendo aquella voz justo detrás suyo, quiso adelantarse un poco. Unos pasos. Sakuno, viendo que se alejaba un poco, no pudo evitar apresurarse para detenerle, agarrándose a su brazo derecho.

_No te vayas, Ryoma-kun._

Echizen abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la acción, girando un poco por acto reflejo.

_Sólo… escúchame._

No supo qué fue lo que le hizo intentar retroceder al verla tan cerca, pareciendo un niño asustado. Pero aquello, fue su mayor error.

Sakuno le siguió en la sorpresa, más cambió a un semblante de terror por lo que pasaba. Ni siquiera le salían las palabras para gritar.

Aquel descuido de Echizen trajo las consecuencias, resbalando por el filo, mientras que Sakuno seguía agarrada a su brazo. Llevándola consigo.

Llegando esta vez a caer por aquel precipicio.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Hasta ahí :D me salió más largo... pero tampoco quiero extenderme mucho... el fic será cortito._

_Bueno, gracias por los comentarios :) Chia sabe lo que sufro por terminar un capítulo XD pero al menos intento no tardarme demasiado :D.  
_

_Un saludo.  
_


	4. Esperanzas

_¡Buenas!_

_Siento la tardanza... Pero este había que modificarlo más y no sabía cómo. Además que terminarlo fue... difícil xD._

_Sin más os dejo con él, nos leemos abajo :)._

* * *

_Fic dedicado a Chia-chan._

**By _Jackilyn-San._**

* * *

**- Between you and me –**

**Capítulo 4****: 'Esperanzas'**

-

Demasiado tranquilo aquel fin de semana y para él, incluso aburrido. Si es que no tener al más pequeño en casa no sabía con qué entretenerse y, jugar tenis con el viejo no era lo mismo.

Sin contar que la mayoría que le pedía un partido sacaba de excusa de que tenía demasiado frío como para salir. Suspiró al recordar dónde había ido Ryoma a pasar todo un fin de semana. Definitivamente se le hacía eterno.

Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, vestido con un pijama oscuro. Se encaminó hacia la salita mientras se frotaba el pelo con la toalla, escuchando algunos golpes que provenían del lugar. Pestañeó al verlo.

- ¡Oyaji!- Espetó. El mayor frunció el entrecejo y torció la boca en molestia.

- ¡Este cacharro no funciona!- Se defendió mirando con odio la televisión. – Tsk, maldita sea, me ha dejado sin ver mi programa…-

Incluso le pareció que lloriqueaba.

El menor presente se humedeció el labio.

- Sólo se fue ese canal, oyaji…- Comentó tomando el mando a distancia y cambiando canales, viéndose casi todos. - ¿Lo ves?-

- Me estás hablando como si fuera un viejo que no entiende nada…- Nanjiroh lo miró insinuante.

- Yo sólo aclaro- Se encogió de hombros, sentándose en un sillón mientras soltaba un largo y sonoro suspiro.

Nanjiroh quedó mirando la televisión, la cual mostraba el supuesto canal que el mayor quería ver. Ryoga lo miró de reojo, posando su mejilla en su mano apoyada en el posa brazos del sillón.

- ¿Se echa en falta, eh?- Nanjiroh no se movió. – Oi, que Chibi-suke no es la primera vez que viaja solo…-

- Hmph. Nunca ha ido con la escuela- Gruñó el mayor. Ryoga rió levemente.

- Nadie te robará a Chibi-suke, oyaji-

Ryoga pudo sentir unas de las miradas poco comunes de Echizen Nanjiroh. Tragó costosamente.

Y así, unos minutos. Con aquella seria mirada, haciéndola bastante gélida. Hasta que, sin previo aviso, Nanjiroh sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciéndolo de estúpido, comenzando a tararear alguna canción que Ryoga desconocía.

- Oh, yeah, baby!- Canturreó, mientras Ryoga lo observaba perplejo mientras se adentraba en la cocina. - ¡Jovencitas esquiando, a las que podría ayudar! ¡Hai, hai!-

El joven ladeó la cabeza, posando su mirada en la televisión el cual volvió a emitir el canal.

Ryoga parpadeó inclinándose sobre el asiento, apoyando los codos sobre sus piernas mientras miraba la televisión. El programa había terminado dando paso a las Noticias.

En ese momento llegaron Nanako y Rinko de unos recados, entraron a la salita por la cual se iba a la cocina, saludando a Ryoga.

- Parece que Chibi-suke no tiene suerte- Dijo en un tono divertido. Nanako se acercó para ver.

Justo en las montañas donde pasaría Ryoma el fin de semana, el tiempo empeorará, provocando una tormenta.

- Ah, pobre Ryoma-san…- Ryoga ladeó la cabeza.

- Pienso que ni siquiera le importará-

Nanjiroh se asomó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina cruzándose de brazos.

- Yo pienso que donde hayan féminas, se pasa un buen rato-

- ¡Nanjiroh!- El hombre dio un pequeño salto al ver a su mujer mirándole con el ceño fruncido. - ¡Sólo tiene trece años!-

Ryoga rió por lo bajo seguido de Nanako ante la situación de su padre.

Definitivamente tendrían que pasar varios años para que el joven vaya poniendo interés en el sexo femenino. Y Ryoga deseaba estar en ese momento para no perdérselo.

--

-

_Se sentía tan bien, pero a la vez le recorría un escalofrío, que dudaba en levantarse._

_Podía asegurar que se había dormido en medio de las clases, y el escalofrío era a causa de estar sentada junto a la ventana. Y abierta._

_Más lo ignoró por estar medianamente cómoda y sentía demasiada pereza para moverse._

**Ryuzaki.**

_Ante aquella llamada, ni se movió. Ni se preocupó, pensó que sería alguna compañera, además, tenía demasiado sueño como para reaccionar._

**Ryuzaki.**

_Aquella voz insistía, y ella no hacía caso._

_A la quinta llamada, abrió un ojo, viendo a una compañera junto a ella, advirtiéndola del peligro. Levantó el rostro y giró hacia esa dirección, encontrándose con una cara no muy amable de su profesora de matemáticas._

_Sakuno intentó sonreír, pero tan sólo había agachado un poco la mirada._

**¡Ryuzaki!**

_Luego de gritar su apellido con notorio enfado, le dio con la carpeta en la cabeza, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos en el acto._

-

- ¡Gomen nasai! ¡No volveré a dormirme en…!-

Calló de seguida, al ver la situación. No estaba en clases y aquello había sido un mal sueño.

Pudo dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Aunque pudo jurar que en cierto modo se sentía bien, el frío que notaba era obvio por el lugar donde estaba. No veía absolutamente nada, todo estaba cubierto de nieve.

Sakuno estaba casi tumbada boca abajo, con ambas manos sobre la nieve, por lo que pudo sentir algo bajo ella. Al igual que oyó una leve respiración.

Sus ojos bajaron curiosamente, encontrándose con aquel chico que tanto ocupaba su mente.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y alterarse al verlo aún inconsciente.

- ¡Ryoma-kun!- Exclamó, apartándose de él para levantar su cabeza suavemente. – ¡Ryoma-kun!- Volvió a decir.

Como respiraba se relajó un poco, pero sin dejar de preocuparse. Su mirada se ablandó más al repasar cada detalle de su rostro. Siempre le había encantado verle mientras dormía, las otras veces se lo encontraba en el descanso de las clases en la azotea. Verle tan relajado, con ese aspecto de nunca haber roto un plato, hacía que ella misma también se relajara.

No parecía aquel niño tan distante y de pocas palabras.

Aquella pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se curvó, transformándose en una mueca de tristeza. Todo al recordar en la realidad que vivía.

_Ni siquiera me considerará útil_… susurró bastante bajo.

Clavó sus ojos en la cabeza morena con reflejos verdosos. Llevó una mano hasta ellos, quitándose el guante seguidamente para poder sentir el tacto de aquellos flecos.

Acariciaba así, suavemente, la cabellera del príncipe mientras dormía. Mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

_Ni me habrá visto jamás como una compañera_… volvió a decir en un susurro.

_Una amiga._

Ella juró a sí misma que se conformaría con eso. Tener la amistad del príncipe, ayudándolo en todo lo que le hiciera falta. Pero siendo como era, sería imposible.

Dejó escapar un gran suspiro. De resignación.

Al tener la cabeza bastante gacha, mientras que su mano permanecía aún sobre la cabeza de Ryoma, aquel suspiro golpeó el rostro del príncipe. Ocasionándole inevitables cosquillas muy leves en el mismo.

Sakuno tan sólo permanecía con aquel triste semblante mientras tenía ambos ojos cerrados.

Y él comenzó a abrir lentamente los suyos, observando cómo vagamente se le iba formando la figura de Ryuzaki ante él. Viéndola con claridad finalmente.

Parpadeó confuso, al girar sus ojos a su alrededor, totalmente perdido.

Lo sucedido anteriormente lo abordó de repente, recordándolo con claridad.

Pudo notar el roce de la pequeña mano femenina sobre su cabeza, que a leves movimientos iba acariciando sus mechones rebeldes. Entonces se dio cuenta que se encontraba sobre el regazo de ella. Una situación incómoda, al menos para él lo era. Muy incómoda.

Alargó una mano y atrapó la pequeña femenina, desnuda al no llevar el guante, sorprendiendo a la joven.

- Ryuzaki- La aludida dio un respingo ante su llamado y el tacto de aquella mano sobre la suya. Aunque la de él estuviera cubierta por el guante.

Sakuno ya había abierto sus ojos, posándolos en los casi dorados del joven. Ryoma aún estaba sobre su regazo, con la mano de ella agarrada, más bien para que dejara de hacer aquello. Que tanto le incomodaba.

¿Pero era porque se sentía incómodo, de no gustarle?

¿Era porque lo hacía sentirse bastante extraño?

- Ryo…-

Ryoma la interrumpió incorporándose -quedándose sentado sobre la nieve-, mientras volvía a mirar todo el lugar. Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera reconocer. Pero nada. ¿Dónde demonios han parado ellos dos?

Además de que había poca visibilidad por culpa de aquella niebla que se profundizaba cada vez más. Sería un problema a la hora de ir a buscar camino para volver. Con aquel tiempo no era recomendable.

- ¿Estás… bien?- Preguntó Sakuno, observando como Ryoma miraba todo con confusión.

- Hai- Respondió sin más.

Al intento de ponerse en pie, cayó de nuevo sentado. Sakuno lo presenció todo, sin dejar aquella mueca de dolor en el rostro del príncipe.

- Te…-

- Estoy bien- Interrumpió nuevamente, sin mirarla. Haciendo el intento de volverse a levantar. – Tsk…-

Pudo estar erguido, pero al dar unos pasos se tambaleaba, intentando no apoyarse demasiado en aquel pie que le atormentaba. Ignoraba que se hubiera hecho daño. El que se hubiera torcido el tobillo.

Sakuno lo observaba preocupada, por más que él insistiera en que estaba bien, sabía de sobras que mentía. Tal vez fuera que no quisiera ser ayudado por ella, por una chica.

Siempre ponía la indiferencia ante todo.

Un ligero ruido escuchó que, al levantar la mirada hacia el joven, ya no lo veía. Se horrorizó.

- ¡Kyah, Ryoma-kun!- Exclamó bastante asustada, adelantándose unos pasos. - ¿Dónde…?-

Del suelo apareció, de una gran montaña de nieve. Sakuno suspiró aliviada y corrió en su ayuda. Se agachó hacia él, posando una mano en su brazo mientras podía escuchar varias maldiciones por lo bajo.

- R-Ryoma-kun…- Llamó suavemente, pero sin dejar aquel nerviosismo. - ¿Estás bien?-

- Hai…-

Una vez más se sorprendió, notando como Sakuno quitaba algunos copos de nieve de su cabeza. Después de eso, lo tomó del brazo, haciendo fuerza para ayudarlo a levantarse y, colocándolo alrededor de su cuello. Ryoma volvió a abrir sus ojos en sorpresa.

Sakuno lo miró tímidamente y sonrió.

- Se te nota mucho que te has hecho daño, Ryoma-kun- Ryoma desvió la mirada. – Deja que te ayude-

Él no dijo nada. Ni se movía. Sakuno lo acomodó más para ayudarle a andar sin tener que apoyar aquel pie demasiado. Como él no decía palabra, supuso que esa era la manera en que tenía de aceptar su ayuda. Y sonrió un poco más animada.

Comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo, siempre mirando al suelo, por culpa de la niebla no podía ver con claridad lo que había a través de ella.

Ahora sólo queda esperar a encontrar a alguien, o que lo encuentren a ellos.

--

-

Cada vez estaba más claro que comenzaría a nevar en poco tiempo. Las nubes se agrupaban.

Se quedó bastante pensativo observando el cielo, mientras que apartaba sus gafas, subiéndolas hasta la cabeza. Una vez más miró hacia abajo, desde el teleférico. Todos habían subido, apenas había poca gente allá abajo.

La inquietud que sentía, llevaba rato sin ver a Echizen.

Momoshiro era demasiado escandaloso, más con Kikumaru. Sabía de sobra que nunca pararían de molestar al pequeño tenista, sacando la más absurda excusa para ello. Echó una pequeña mirada hacia atrás, observando los asientos traseros, pero tan sólo había otros compañeros no pertenecientes al club de tenis.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Tezuka?-

Aquella voz lo alertó, mirando hacia el frente con el mismo semblante de indiferencia.

- No creo que sea nada importante- Contestó sin mirarlo.

Fuji abrió sus ojos y observó su alrededor con curiosidad.

- Hace rato que no veo a Echizen-

Ante el silencio de Tezuka, Fuji supuso que era eso lo que le preocupaba. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió nuevamente.

- ¿Crees que haya subido?- Preguntó.

Kunimitsu se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a mirar hacia abajo. – Quién sabe-

Syusuke rió levemente. Con ello demostró el interés de Tezuka por los suyos, se le veía inseguro.

No volvió a ver a Echizen en cuanto éste estaba acompañado por Atobe que, cuando desvió por un momento su atención de ellos, ya el capitán del Hyotei se había marchado, más el pequeño se alejaba.

No le echó demasiada cuenta.

Nada más posar un pie al otro lado tras bajar del teleférico, pequeños copos cristalinos comenzaron a caer de a poco. Tezuka alzó la mano, dejando que se posaran algunos de aquellos copos en su palma.

- Si comienza a nevar más fuerte, es posible que nos pidan volver al albergue- Comentó Syusuke observando el cielo. Tezuka tan sólo murmuró por lo bajo, en afirmación.

Justo en el fondo pudo percatarse de la presencia del Hyotei, Atobe ya estaba junto a ellos.

Tezuka volteó, encontrándose con Oishi y Kawamura. El primero le sonrió levantando una mano en saludo.

- ¿Ya están todos?- Ante la pregunta, Tezuka se cruzó de brazos, buscando con la mirada por si veía al joven de primer año.

- ¿Y Echizen?- Se adelantó Momoshiro rascándose detrás de la cabeza, mirando a todos lados. – Debería de haber llegado ya-

Kaidoh se acercó a ellos al escuchar. Tan sólo soltó el típico siseo de la serpiente y gruñó.

- Ese maldito novato sólo da problemas- Acusó. – Como otro que yo me sé-

Momo lo miró gélidamente acercándose a él con no muy buenas intenciones.

- ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?-

- ¿Acaso eres sordo?- Kaoru soltó un bufido. – Eres un estorbo-

Oishi se interpuso para calmar a ambos con ayuda de Kawamura.

Osakada se acercó a ellos con rapidez y algo de preocupación mostrado en su rostro. Antes de emitir palabra, miró a cada lado buscando a alguien. Más ese alguien pareció no estar entre ellos.

- ¿Y Ryoma-sama?-

La pelea entre Kaidoh y Momo cesó, mirando a la joven de coletas.

- No ha llegado aún… ¿Por qué?- Oishi se interesó por la expresión de la joven, quien se cruzó de brazos bastante pensativa.

- Vaya… ¿aún no han llegado?-

Tezuka la miró de reojo, para luego girarse hacia Fuji en busca de una respuesta, éste lo notó y sonrió levemente.

- Ryuzaki-chan está con Echizen- Aclaró sin borrar la sonrisa.

El buchou rodó sus ojos al recordar lo de la noche anterior. Aquel juego en el que eligieron quiénes se ocupaban de ayudar a esquiar. Él por instinto y sabiendo lo que caería luego, se adelantó para hablar con un profesor sobre el próximo examen.

Supo que a Echizen le tocó con la nieta de la entrenadora gracias a los griteríos de _enhorabuena_ que fueron más por haberse librado del temible zumo de Sadaharu.

- Hmm, pues notando como está el tiempo…- Inui dio aparición saliendo detrás de Kaoru para sorpresa de casi todos. – Si no aparecen, ya tomarán medidas-

Tezuka asintió ante ese hecho.

Ya llegarían. Además, el profesor pasaría lista por los de primero, seguro haría algo ante la ausencia de dos alumnos.

- Parece que alguien ha llegado tarde por el Rikkai dai. Se trata de Kirihara Akaya- Prosiguió Inui con su libreta en mano. Apuntó con la mirada hacia detrás del prodigio, donde se podían ver de lejos a los del Rikkai dai. – Parece que el fukubuchou, Sanada, no se toma muy bien los retrasos, aún incluso fuera del club de tenis-

- Es casi tan estricto como Tezuka- Comentó Syusuke divertido, ante una mirada desaprobatoria del buchou.

Sadaharu se acomodó las gafas, mientras le daba aquel brillo maligno.

- Algo me dice que… donde quiera que estén aquellos dos, algo ha debido de pasar-

Antes de poder responder a eso, los profesores llamaron a cada curso, reuniéndolos. Llegaban incluso otros alumnos tarde en esos momentos, pero, no había rastro de Ryoma y Sakuno.

Puede ser algo exagerado, que posiblemente se le hubieran pasado la hora, haberse entretenido con las _clases_. Tal vez. Aunque ese último pensamiento le hacía dudar un poco, puesto que Echizen desearía terminar lo antes posible y, la idea de subir al teleférico sonaba muy grata para interrumpir.

Pero aquella inquietud en el buchou no se lo quitaba nadie. Eso es a lo que llaman mal presentimiento.

--

-

Sakuno alzó la mirada al notar que había comenzado a nevar, Ryoma sacudió su cabeza al haberle caído un copo de nieve justo en la punta de su nariz.

Ella comprendió que tenía toda la pinta de apretar. De empeorar el tiempo.

Sujetó más fuerte al joven, siguiendo el camino, buscando algún lugar donde pasar hasta que amaine lo que llegaría, la tormenta.

Observó de reojo al peliverde, quien se frotaba la nariz despreocupadamente.

Seguía igual que siempre.

- ¿Are…?- Ryoma la miró de reojo.

Sin mirar donde pisaba, acabó cayendo en un pequeño hoyo, haciendo caer a Ryoma con ella.

- ¿Qué…?-

La forma tan extraña y peculiar del hoyo hizo encoger a Sakuno, tragando saliva.

- ¿Qué es esto…?- Preguntó Sakuno confundida.

- La huella del temible abominable hombre de las nieves-

Ryuzaki ahogó un grito. Ryoma resopló.

- No era en serio-

- Y-ya…, claro- Rió nerviosamente.

Justo tenía que soltar aquel comentario. Cuando la noche anterior sus compañeras, incluida Osakada, se dedicaron a contar historias sobre la mujer de las nieves o aquel nombrado por Echizen.

- Debería haberme llevado el móvil…-

Sakuno suspiró, lamentándose por ese hecho. Nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar.

- Lo más probable es que no hubiese cobertura…-

Ryoma se encogió de hombros y se levantó, olvidándose de aquella torcedura en su tobillo. Se tambaleó pero pudo mantenerse en pie.

- ¡Espera, Ryoma-kun!-

Ryuzaki se apresuró e intentó impedir que Ryoma siguiera andando por sí solo con el pie en aquellas condiciones. Que al menos dejara que siguiera ayudándole. Pero él no desistía y avanzaba de a poco, con ella delante intentando forzar a que parase.

- ¡Sólo te harás más daño!- Sin importar la cercanía que tenía con el príncipe, siguió insistiendo. - ¡Espera, Ryoma-kun!-

Sakuno apoyaba ambas manos en su pecho, mirándole bastante preocupada.

En ese momento, él paró. La miró perplejo y desvió rápidamente su mirada de ella. Echando una maldición tras ello.

Sakuno suspiró, al menos había cedido.

Sintió como pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cuello, posándolo en su hombro. Dio un respingo ante ese contacto, que jamás pensaría que Ryoma lo iniciara.

Lo miró curiosa, notando que él posaba su atención hacia otra cosa, siguió la dirección de sus ojos.

- ¿Eh…?-

- Vamos hasta allí-

Lo dijo con un tono tan desinteresado, que pensó que aquella acción fue porque sin ella, no llegaría. Sujetó más fuerte a Ryoma y siguió andando junto a él.

En silencio.

La niebla se había disipado un poco llegando a poder divisar el lugar. Un poco al menos, de todos modos no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse.

- Tal vez allí podamos esperar a que vengan los demás-

Bien, no era de esas cuevas que por casualidad te encuentras en mitad de una tormenta de nieve.

Era algo tan poco profundo, pero al menos podrían refugiarse esperando a que alguien viniera a por ellos. Sobre todo durante la tormenta.

Justo allí, Ryoma se apoyó en la pared del muro, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar completamente sentado. Se quitó las gafas que aún llevaba puestas y las colocó a un lado en el suelo, suspirando seguidamente.

Sakuno observó cada acción del muchacho mientras se quitaba también las gafas rosadas, pasando hasta el pie lesionado. No tenía nada para ayudarle, pero, quería ver como estaba. Pero seguro que Ryoma ni se dejaría tocar.

Juntó sus manos sin apartar la mirada, pensativa. Podría empeorar si no hacía algo.

Se echaba las culpas de aquella torcedura, aún viendo que fue él quien retrocedió y resbaló llevándosela consigo. Pero Sakuno estaba agarrada a él, ¿y si por el peso…?

- ¿Qué pasa?-

Aquella pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a Ryoma quien la observaba desinteresado.

Tragó saliva, sonrojándose y negó con la cabeza.

- N-nada-

Sin más se sentó, ni muy cerca y ni muy lejos de Ryoma.

Aún con aquella inquietud sobre su pierna, volvió a mirarla de reojo, preocupada. Ryoma se frotaba el pie disimuladamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos mirando a la nada. Sin decir palabra.

Sakuno tragó saliva, acercándose lentamente a gatas hasta quedar a su lado mirando su pierna. Enrojeciendo inevitablemente sus mejillas, acercó una mano hasta la lesión, rozándose con la masculina levemente.

La mirada dorada giró hacia ella, parpadeando al verla a su lado, más viendo que tenía una mano sobre su pierna.

- R-Ryoma-kun… a-anou…- Al chocar con su mirada, la desvió, bastante nerviosa. - ¿P-puedo verte la…?-

- No-

Fue una respuesta tan seca que pudo sentir venirse abajo.

- P-pero… podría estar…-

- No es nada-

Nuevamente se mordió levemente el labio, sin mirarle, con sus ojos clavados en aquella pierna.

Sabía perfectamente que mentía. La tenía sujeta, frotándola, y a veces mostrando alguna mueca de incomodes. Le dolía.

¿Si fuera alguno de los sempais… cedería? Tal vez, pero a regañadientes. ¿Por qué a ella no?

Los sempais llegan a ser muy insistentes, ignorando las palabras negativas cortantes del tenista más joven. Ella… se hacía daño a cada palabra escuchada de sus labios.

Y más sufría en silencio.

¿Habría sido mejor no conocerle?

Sakuno agachó la cabeza ante aquella pregunta formulada en su mente. Si no lo hubiera conocido, no estaría en esas circunstancias, dudando o hiriéndose por querer algo de él.

Pero es por eso que debía ser fuerte y tener paciencia, demasiada paciencia. Ryoma, la mayoría de veces, ni piensa en lo que dice. Al menos eso le había contado Momoshiro.

_Insiste si no hace caso a la primera, e incluso a la segunda._

_¡A Echizen hay que forzarlo a hablar!_

Sin que el muchacho la viera, siguiendo en aquella posición, sonrió levemente, irónica. Forzarlo a hablar… sería imposible para ella.

- ¿Vas a estar todo el rato ahí?-

Ryuzaki reaccionó, parpadeando.

_Insiste._

_Ignora todo aquello que le moleste._

Y, centrándose en la lesión, se propuso a comenzar, desatando sus zapatos para desconcierto de Ryoma.

- ¿Qué estás…?-

- Quiero mirar tu pierna- Había adelantado, sin detenerse. – Por favor, déjame hacerlo-

Pestañeó incrédulo.

Había tenido intenciones de apartarle las manos y, justo aquella que estaba en su pierna, la alejó para posarla en su rodilla, presionando sus dedos sobre la misma. Ella, al ver el gesto, le sonrió tímidamente, agradeciéndole.

Entre cerró sus ojos observándola inconscientemente. Tan decidida y atenta a lo que hacía.

_¿Estás bien, Ryoma-kun?_

Lo recordaba. Por muy leve que sea, siempre estaba ahí preocupándose y preguntándole por su estado.

Sea o no sea él.

_La nieta de la entrenadora te admira demasiado, Echizen._

Aquellas palabras de Fuji-sempai dichas con aquella enigmática sonrisa. Le invadió la mente por completo. Admiración… Tal vez.

Siempre estaba ahí junto con Osakada, viéndolo jugar.

Y las veces que habían coincidido justo antes de un partido…

_Ganbatte, Ryoma-kun._

Apartó necesariamente la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza. Cierto es que le deseaba suerte, que se preocupaba por él, pero… ¿y qué?

La observó de soslayo nuevamente, bastante serio. Los sempais también lo hacían, pero había algo que… lo confundía.

Se encogió al sentir un ligero dolor, girando por entero su rostro. La joven lo miró preocupada.

- Ah, gomen…-

Rozó suavemente aquella hinchazón que tomaba un color violáceo. Y la vio alejarse un momento tomando algo entre sus manos para volver al instante.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, ya le había colocado una pequeña montañita de nieve sobre la hinchazón, haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo por el frío contacto. Gruñó y maldijo por lo bajo siendo escuchado por Ryuzaki, quien le sonrió comprensiva.

- Es necesario...-

Había dicho suavemente, por lo que él, volteó el rostro una vez más, torciendo el labio.

Le incomodaba y, le confundía. Viendo que no tenía intenciones de apartarse, trató de ocupar el lugar de aquella pequeña mano, apartándola sin dirigirle la palabra, colocando la suya.

Sakuno pestañeó, levantando la mirada para verle, pero él la tenía apartada, con los ojos semi cerrados.

- R-Ryoma-kun…-

- Ya está bien-

La joven asintió levemente con la cabeza, comprendiendo. Se dirigió a un lado nuevamente, volviendo a reinar el silencio entre ellos.

_Forzarlo a hablar… imposible._

Suspiró pesadamente.

_Ni si quiera sé qué decirle._

_Además…_

Observó su expresión detenidamente. Una mirada tan seria, que, en aquellos momentos parecía suspirar de vez en cuando. Sea de aburrición o, tal vez de alivio por su pierna. ¿Qué era lo que le hacía ser tan… callado? Tan serio.

Tenía la sensación que, los sempais fueron sus primeros amigos. Y seguramente, serán los únicos.

_¿Me dejarías ser parte de ese círculo, Ryoma-kun?_

Lo dudaba. Además, había algo extraño que le notaba.

Era muy leve, sabía que él era así, pero notaba que estaba mucho más distante que antes.

Tal vez…

- A-anoche…- Ryoma la miró de reojo. – Tezuka buchou y tú…-

Echizen rápidamente volteó el rostro.

Sakuno parpadeó perpleja ante esa reacción. Antes de que él volteara la cabeza, pudo notar aquella sorpresa en sus ojos. Como no sabiendo que ella los vio… entrar en los baños. O que no sacara aquel tema precisamente, en aquella situación en la que se encontraban.

Cuando por fin olvidaba aquello, venía y se lo recordaba.

Cierto es que, al abrir los baños supuestamente _masculinos_, pudo encontrarse con un _gran_ panorama. Había cerrado lo más rápido posible, pero en ese intervalo, pudo divisar una figura, o varias. Entre ellas estaba Ryuzaki, aunque agradecía que todas estuvieran tapadas o metidas en las aguas sin poder ver más allá.

Tragó saliva pesadamente.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Ryoma se decidió a hablar.

- Fue culpa de Momo-sempai y Eiji-sempai…- Respondió en un murmullo. – Ellos cambiaron las placas de los baños…-

Podría notar que el joven parecía avergonzado. Un poco al menos. Con el rostro volteado al lugar opuesto donde ella se encontraba.

Nuevamente, de manera inconsciente, se le vinieron a la cabeza cuando él y Tezuka se apresuraban hacia los otros baños, huyendo de sus compañeras.

Se llevó una mano hasta su boca, intentando evitar que saliera alguna risita. Más no logró hacerlo.

Un minúsculo sonido proveniente de ella hizo que Ryoma se diera cuenta, mirándola de reojo. Viendo su situación frunció más el ceño.

El hecho de que se estuviera riendo a su costa, de él y Tezuka… No le hacía demasiada gracia. Aunque ella intentara reprimirlas, más llegaban las ganas de echarse a reír.

- No le veo la gracia- Emitió bastante cortante. Notándose la molestia.

Ella lo miró con ambas manos en su boca, pestañeando curiosa. Viendo toda la expresión del muchacho, notoriamente enfadado, no pudo hacer más que volver a reír.

No quería, no debería.

Pero cuanto más deseaba parar, más empeoraba.

Ryoma bufó bastante molesto, sin hacer nada por el que ella parase de reírse de él. La observó de reojo, escuchando la fresca risa de Sakuno, su expresión al hacer aquella mueca.

Por un momento, la comparó con las demás expresiones que había visto en ella. Las veces que habían coincidido sus miradas.

Esa era la primera vez que presenciaba a Ryuzaki reír de aquella manera.

Las demás, con su rostro enteramente rojo, o preocupada. Más el que había presenciado desde que llegó al albergue.

Como si algo la hiciera sentir muy triste. Insegura.

Supuso que la jovencita estaba deprimida por algo. Algo demasiado fuerte como para rechazar su ayuda aquella vez.

Aquel suave sonido había parado, notando que ella se estaba limpiando unas leves lagrimitas debido a la risa. Al hacerlo, Sakuno volvió a mirarle y sonrió tímidamente.

- Gomen ne… Ryoma-kun- Se disculpó avergonzada. – No… no pude evitarlo-

Ryoma volvió a desviar su mirada de ella, sin decir palabra. Sakuno bajó la suya pensando que lo había molestado.

El silencio volvió, haciéndolo demasiado perturbador. Demasiado incómodo.

¿Qué harían para matar el tiempo?

¿Llegarían a encontrarlos?

Seguramente, en cuanto el profesor pase lista y ellos no estén presentes, comenzarían a buscarlos.

Tomoka estará muy preocupada, pensó Sakuno. Más recordando que ella lo exageraba todo.

Se apoyó en sus piernas, abrazándose a sí misma.

No sabía ni la hora que era. Presentía que para ella pasaría una eternidad con Ryoma a su lado, hasta que alguien viniese a buscarlos.

Un rugido llamó su atención, volteando hacia Ryoma.

Miró al joven, luego a su estómago.

Ryoma suspiró.

Sakuno se llevó un dedo hacia el mentón, pensativa. Rápidamente rebuscó en su abrigo al recordar que, antes de salir del albergue a esquiar, Tomoka le había dado algunas chocolatinas.

Y lo encontró, pero lamentablemente quedaba sólo uno.

Como ella no tenía demasiada hambre, se lo quiso ceder a Ryoma. Tragó saliva y reunió valor para dirigirle la palabra una vez más.

Tosió un poco llamando así la atención del joven.

- Esto me lo dio Tomo-chan esta mañana y…-

No dijo más, al ver que Ryoma volvía a desviar su mirada de ella, comprendió que había rechazado su chocolatina.

- ¿T-tienes hambre, verdad…?-

Ryoma se apoyó en sus rodillas.

- Te la dieron a ti, cómetela tú- Respondió sin mirarla.

- Y-yo… no tengo hambre-

El silencio fue la única respuesta de Ryoma. Nuevamente la estaba ignorando.

¿Tan difícil era tratar con alguien como él?

¡Tan sólo le estaba ofreciendo amablemente una chocolatina!

El semblante de Sakuno cambió, a uno más decidido. Se levantó y acercó a él, colocándose de rodillas a la altura del príncipe nuevamente y así, volvió a tomar su atención. Ryoma la miró de reojo, sin interés alguno.

- ¿Qué?-

Ryuzaki tendió el pequeño paquete frente a él, Ryoma pasaba la vista del chocolate a Sakuno.

- Cógelo, Ryoma-kun-

Notó un brillo especial en los ojos caobas de la muchacha. Sabía que aunque se negara de nuevo, ella insistiría en dárselo. Y el chocolate se quedaría sin ser probado.

Se rascó la nuca y bufó, tomando la chocolatina por el extremo del envoltorio sin mirar a la joven.

Sakuno sonrió feliz, mientras se sentaba de nuevo, en el mismo lugar. El sonido del envoltorio al abrirse llegó a sus oídos, realmente se sentía bien el haberle ofrecido aquel dulce, aunque no fuera demasiado.

Un gruñido de Ryoma hizo que volviera a mirarlo, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de sobre manera en el acto. Echizen le ofrecía una parte del chocolate. La mitad.

Él no dijo nada, permanecería así hasta que ella aceptara tomarlo. Sakuno alzó una mano, la cual temblaba a cada momento que se acercaba para tomar el chocolate, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, algo inevitable en ella.

Ya con él en sus manos, sonrió agradecida, bastante roja.

Sabía que Ryoma tenía demasiada hambre, le rugían incluso las tripas. Aquella chocolatina que le ofreció pudo habérsela comido entera, aunque eso ni le llenaría el estómago. Ni de lejos.

Pero le ofreció la mitad, haciendo ver su lado generoso. Tal vez se sintiera incómodo comiendo él solo.

Fuera lo que fuera, le había hecho sentir un poco mejor.

Sonrió una vez más, mirando de soslayo a Ryoma que se había quitado los guantes para tomar el chocolate y, habiendo terminado se lamía los dedos observando el exterior.

Ella siguió la mirada, notaba que la oscuridad se avecinaba, más la nieve comenzaba a apretar poco a poco.

Apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, rezando porque alguien llegara lo más pronto posible.

--

-

Todos se miraban entre sí, murmurando, intercambiando opiniones de qué hubiera podido pasar. Mientras Tezuka se dedicaba a mirar de soslayo a los profesores, quienes discutían sobre ello.

Lo más seguro es que se dividan y bajen para buscarlos mejor. Más preocupados que enfadados, sabiendo que aquellos dos alumnos no eran de causar problemas, menos la pequeña Ryuzaki.

Tezuka clavó su mirada en el teleférico, bastante pensativo.

- ¡Me apunto para buscar a Echizen!-

No tuvo que fijarse para ver de quién era aquella voz. Momoshiro era demasiado obvio.

- ¡Podríamos echar una mano, sensei!-

Más los mayores quedaban pensativos, muy preocupados, mientras observaban el cielo por el tiempo. Y, sin antes escuchar una respuesta de ellos, Momoshiro salió rápidamente hacia el teleférico, parándose al ver a alguien delante.

- ¿Atobe-san?-

El joven medio giró hacia él, con Kabaji a su lado. Sonrió arrogante y se cruzó de brazos, señalando las sillas del teleférico con un movimiento de su barbilla.

- Supongo que fui el último que vio a ese enano- Comentó, impasible. – Me veo forzado a ir a echar un vistazo-

Momo pestañeó, más giró a su lado al notar una mano en su hombro.

Atobe ensanchó su sonrisa ególatra.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Tezuka?-

El capitán del Seigaku miró por unos momentos a los profesores, esperando a que les diera permiso.

- ¡Buchou, vayamos a buscarlos!-

Tezuka interiormente quería afirmar aquella petición.

- No os separéis- Se acerca una profesora. - Iréis en grupos, pero tened cuidado. Cuando empeore el tiempo, volver al albergue. Nosotros…- Señaló a un grupo de profesores. – Haremos lo mismo-

Kunimitsu asintió levemente con la cabeza, mirando seguidamente hacia el puesto de Atobe.

- ¿Y bien?- Insistió Keigo.

Dejó a un lado sus esquís y le dio una seña a Momoshiro. Agradeciendo una vez más con la mirada al prodigio por ofrecer su ayuda.

Pero no les gustó nada lo que encontraron.

Miraron por los alrededores, justo donde Atobe los perdió de vista. Y, al no encontrarlos, por cabezonería de Momo, tuvieron que adentrarse para seguirle, aun sabiendo que estaba prohibido pasar más por lo que pasó anteriormente.

Unos esquís casi enterrados por la nieve, fue lo que les llamó la atención.

Fuji fue quien los desenterró del todo y observó, afirmando que pertenecían a los de Seigaku, por lo que, tendría que pertenecer a alguno de los dos. Ryoma o Sakuno.

Atobe se acercó un poco con una mano en su barbilla, pensativo. A su lado se colocó Tezuka, de igual manera.

- No sabría qué decir- Comenzó Keigo, acercándose un poco hasta el borde del sitio. – Pero…-

Tezuka se adelantó y desenterró unos bastones de la nieve, cerca de Atobe. Momoshiro abrió sus ojos, viendo los esquís que encontró Syusuke, más aquellos bastones que mostró el buchou.

¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Se mordió el labio y miró a la nada que le mostraba lo profundo de aquel precipicio, más con aquella niebla que apenas podía ver algo. Aquella niebla que comenzaba más abajo de ellos.

Por todo lo encontrado… pudo suponer que, por mucho que le duela, hayan caído ambos por el precipicio. ¿Pero qué locura han debido de estar haciendo para caer? ¡Debían de haber sabido que no estaba permitido acercarse de más!

Recordando los _raros_ comportamientos de Echizen y, sabiendo lo tranquila y buena chica que es Ryuzaki, Ryoma gana de culpabilidad por goleada. Se los imaginaba claramente, Echizen tomando la delantera y Ryuzaki más atrás, siguiéndole en silencio. Y, ante querer _tranquilidad_ Ryoma no pararía hasta que la joven cesara. Acabando en esta zona.

Tal vez haya pasado de otra manera, pero esa es la que se le venía en mente.

Atobe dio el primer paso, mirando de reojo a Kabaji.

- Ya sabes qué hacer… Kabaji-

El joven más corpulento asintió con si típica respuesta, inclinando la cabeza para marcharse.

- ¿Qué…?-

- Hay que mirar por todos lados, en cada rincón…- Interrumpió Keigo, mirando de reojo a Tezuka. – No vendría mal mirar allá abajo, ¿ne, Tezuka?-

- Pienso lo mismo- Respondió al instante.

Momoshiro permaneció en silencio, sin despegar la mirada del gran vacío. Apretó los puños a la vez de su labio inferior, bastante enfadado. Sentía rabia de no poder hacer nada en esos momentos, quería bajar y ver con sus ojos de que estuvieran… enteros.

Vio como Atobe mostraba un teléfono móvil y marcaba un número, hablando al instante dando algunas órdenes.

_No seas negativo, Momoshiro-kun._

Sacudió su cabeza y mostró un semblante más decidido.

Sabía y debían de estar vivos.

Todo sea por ese enano ególatra, siendo tan cabezón. Imposible que le haya ocurrido algo. No le entraba en la cabeza.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Hasta ahí :D esta vez espero traerlo antes xD. Y síii, Ryoga salió x) le echaba de menos. _

_Ya veis, Ryoma actúa inconscientemente, ni se da cuenta de sus palabras._

_Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado... ya que a mí no me convence x.x Si hay alguna duda..., me lo decís. Aunque haya releído millooones de veces para corregir y/ó cambiar cosas, siempre se pasa alguna xD.  
_

_Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente :3_

_Un saludo._


	5. Sentimientos de incertidumbre

_Buenas. Siento la tardanza, pero me costó bastante seguir este capítulo xD los detalles para alargarlo y tal..._

_Espero que lo disfrutéis :)._

_Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

_Fic dedicado a Chia-chan._

**By** _**Jackilyn-San.**_

* * *

**- Between you and me –**

**Capítulo 5****: 'Sentimientos de incertidumbre'**

-

_Cuando ves y piensas que todos se olvidaron lo que ese día representaba, te dices que tal vez no tenga tanta importancia._

_Es lo que pensaba. Un cumpleaños, por lo menos el suyo, no sería tan importante._

_Pero, cuando todos te dan aquella sorpresa, con felicitaciones, regalos… sin esperártelo. Irremediablemente rebosas de alegría. Dando las gracias incesantemente._

**- ¡Felicidades, Sakuno!-**

_Tomoka fue la que avisó sobre su cumpleaños. _

_Su abuela también presente, junto a los sempais, quienes sonreían y reían._

_Pero alguien a quien le hubiera gustado que estuviera… no apareció. Y no comprendió por qué Momoshiro se disculpaba. E incluso Eiji y Fuji-sempai._

**- Tuvo cosas que hacer… perdónale-**

_Tan sólo ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender. Nadie estaba obligado a tener que felicitar… regalar. _

_Pero no negaba que le hubiera gustado verle._

**- Asuntos importantes, no pasa nada-**

_Había contestado con una sonrisa y aquellos tres, le sonrieron comprensivos. _

_Aquel mismo día, cuando se despidió de todo el mundo, pudo comprender qué ocurría. _

_Cada vez que iba acercándose para observar, un nudo se le hacía en el estómago. Tragaba saliva muy de vez en cuando, temerosa. Temía que fuera así. Aquel sonido tan peculiar la atrajo, notando también del lugar donde estaba._

_**Cosas que hacer…**_

_Ni giró con totalidad la esquina, quedándose algo escondida, observándole._

_**Cosas importantes…**_

_Se le asomó una sonrisa forzada. _

_**- El tenis… por encima de todo, ¿ne, Ryoma-kun…?-**_

_Tan despreocupado y tranquilo._

_Se hacía daño y… había veces que la hacía feliz con una pequeña acción. Una minúscula acción. Aunque sólo lo hubiera hecho por hacer, sin pensar, no dándole importancia._

_**Siempre estaré ahí por ti, Ryoma-kun.**_

_**Aunque tú no te percates de ello.**_

-

_Ya da igual…_

Se abrazó a sí misma, frotándose los brazos por el frío que más se hacía notar. Se había levantado y asomado de a poco mirando el exterior, aunque poco podía visualizar. Tan sólo contemplar como poco a poco se intensificaba la nieve.

Pudo girar para verle de reojo, contemplando cada cosa que hacía. Asomó una pequeña sonrisa, viendo que se distraía dándole vueltas a las gafas tan simplemente.

_Es tan diferente de Ryoga-kun…_

El mayor sacaría conversación y, de seguro que todo se le haría más llevadero. Se le iría el tiempo rápidamente.

Cuando llegó desde América, recordaba que se enteró al otro día cuando Ryoma fue a clases. Los sempais ya lo sabían, que tenía un hermano.

Ella siempre la última.

Ryoga había ido en su busca después de clases, no teniendo el menor, entrenamiento. Y eso no le gustó demasiado, seguramente, se le hacía ver como un crío que no sabía volver a casa solo. Ante esa idea rió para ella misma, sin que él se diera cuenta.

Más quisiera ella tener un hermano tan puesto como Ryoga.

Lo que daba vergüenza fue que, al verlo por primera vez, pensó exageradamente que Ryoma había crecido de sobremanera. Se sonrojó al recordarlo. Eso era bastante estúpido.

Le preguntó a ella personalmente sobre el paradero de su hermano y, ante unos momentos de ensoñación, pudo responder entre tartamudeos. Ryoga tan sólo sonreía y luego, dándole las gracias acariciándole la cabeza como una niña pequeña.

¿Cuándo Ryoma le había dado las gracias de algo? Sinceramente, porque lo dijera con sentimiento, no forzado.

Ella agradecía incesantemente, mientras que cuando hacía algo por él, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello, o simplemente lo ignoraba.

_Amiga de Ryoma-kun…_

Su mirada se entristeció, sin apartar la mirada de él. Recordar cuando Ryoga, ni le dio tiempo a adentrarse a la escuela en busca de Ryoma, quien éste salía en esos momentos tan despreocupadamente.

_**-**__**He conocido a una amiga tuya- **_

Al escuchar la palabra _amiga_ en aquella frase, volteó alterada hacia ellos, como si fuera la palabra prohibida. Queriendo aclararle a Ryoga lo que en realidad era.

Ryoma la miró unos segundos, luego a Ryoga y, seguidamente siguió su camino sin decir palabra. El mayor se inclinó hacia ella como despedida.

_**- Seguro estarás acostumbrada, pero perdónale-**_

_Perdónale…_

¿Cuántas personas le habían dicho eso?

Incluso cuando una vez se topó con su prima, Nanako. Quien Ryoma estaba con ella en el supermercado a la fuerza, ayudándola con los recados.

Dijo su nombre al verlo, siendo escuchada por la peliazul. Ryoma dio un saludo con la cabeza, siguiendo con las compras mientras se fijaba en la lista. No muy pendiente o interesado en el encuentro. Nanako le sonrió comprensiva.

_**- Perdónale-**_ Le dijo. _**– Está algo enfadado por haberle insistido en que viniera a ayudarme-**_

Tal vez fuera eso, se dijo aquel día. Pero igualmente no le interesaría mucho.

Perdonarle. Él es como es, se decía. Nadie puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana, es así con todo el mundo.

Pero cuando aquellas veces que salía dolida, se replicaba a sí misma.

_Ignórale a partir de ahora. Ve por tu propio camino._

Incesantes veces se decía mentalmente, pero ninguna vez pudo realizar ese hecho. Ignorar a Ryoma… era imposible para ella. Pero tan fácil para él pasar de todos.

'_Perdónale'_

Le perdonaba todas aquellas veces que le dirigía palabras cortantes, cuando la ignoraba o no escuchaba. Él no tenía la culpa de que ella… no le interesara.

- ¿Nani…?-

Sakuno se sobresaltó, mirando hacia el joven delante que aún permanecía sentado. Parpadeó mirando a todos lados, quien Ryoma la observaba fijamente. Tanto tiempo estando en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia un punto, siendo él, tan ida no era nada bueno. Podría llegar a sospechar que llevaba rato observándole de manera descarada.

Se sonrojó bastante y negó con la cabeza, alzando sus manos moviéndolas muy nerviosa.

Con la cabeza gacha, se fue a su lugar sentándose sin decir nada más. Suspiró apoyándose en sus rodillas volviendo a mirar hacia el exterior. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí? Definitivamente se le hacía eterno.

Ante el silencio tan sólo presenciaban la nieve caer, escuchándose cada vez más fuerte el viento, haciendo un sonido parecido a un llanto. A Sakuno le pareció así, que se encogió sobre sí misma, intentando mirar hacia otro lado y distraerse. Tragó saliva al instante, notando más profundo aquel viento, su mirada quedó clavada una vez más en la figura masculina de su _compañero_. Tan tranquilo e impasible.

- R-Ryoma-kun…- Comenzó en un murmullo. - ¿Qué tal… las navidades?-

Sabía que preguntaba en vano, pero prefería así que estar más incómoda con aquel estúpido _llanto_ que le parecía escuchar. Y… llegados a último de Enero, no sabía cómo pasaban los Echizen las navidades.

Ryoma parpadeó, mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Por qué… preguntas eso?-

Ryuzaki rodó sus ojos ante aquella pregunta. Quería decirle la verdad, entre curiosidad y miedo. Pero la llamaría estúpida, si es que ya no la llamaba.

- B-bueno… tu cumpleaños fue por esa fecha…- Jugueteó con sus dedos por encima del guante, algo nerviosa. – El mismo día de Noche Buena…-

Escuchó un gran largo suspiro por parte de él, quien apoyaba su codo en su pierna para descansar su mejilla en su mano. Entre cerró sus ojos mirando a la nada. Sakuno lo observó atentamente, esperando por si iría a decir alguna cosa más.

Aún recordaba el momento en el que ella le felicitaba por anticipado, recibiendo un seco _agradecimiento_.

_**Feliz cumpleaños Ryoma-kun. Sé que es algo pronto, pero, segura estoy que no te veré en esas fechas…**_

Todo lo dijo sin mirarle, entreteniéndose con la tira de su mochila. Y es que así, evitaba tartamudear porque, mirándole a los ojos parecía intimidarla. Ryoma la había mirado unos instantes, parpadeando por el comentario, quedándose unos segundos, o tal vez minutos, en silencio.

_**Hmph. **__**Dōmo.**_

Seguidamente se giró para marcharse.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor ofrecerle algún detalle. Como regalo de cumpleaños.

_¡Echizen no se merece la gratitud y amabilidad de Ryuzaki-chan!_

Apoyó su barbilla en su rodilla, suspirando levemente. Aquel comentario de Momoshiro, fue por las fechas de san Valentín y, más bien fue por envidia a que el príncipe recibiera más chocolates que él.

Sin moverse de como está, buscó nuevamente entre los bolsillos de su abrigo, uno más pequeño que contenía cremallera. Acercó aquello hasta su rostro para observarlo, un simple colgante que compró en un momento junto con Tomoka. En una tienda de souvenir.

_Tal vez no se lo merezca, pero…_

Observó de reojo al príncipe, quien aún permanecía en la misma pose bastante callado.

_Es lo que deseo hacer. Aunque sea algo tarde…_

- Es… aburrido-

Sakuno parpadeó.

- ¿Eh?-

- Las navidades, son aburridas- Aclaró, sin mirarla.

- P-pero… tu hermano…-

- Peor- Soltó un bufido. – La casa está demasiado ruidosa… desde que él llegó-

Levantó una ceja al escuchar aquello. Debe de haber cambiado al menos algo, sabía que Ryoga haría cualquier cosa para intentar que Ryoma… se _divirtiera_. Tal como los sempais hacen con él, acaba apreciándolos. No puede ser al contrario con su hermano ¿verdad?

- Pienso que si Ryoga-kun se marchara… se notaría bastante ese vacío que seguramente dejaría- Pausó unos segundos. – Lo notarás más que nadie-

Ryoma giró levemente el rostro hacia ella, escuchándola.

- O-ojalá… tuviera un her-hermano como Ryoga-kun…- Bajó más la voz entre tartamudeos, notando la mirada dorada sobre ella.

- Hmph…-

Cuando quiso girar para verle, él adelantó para desviar su mirada. Apretó más la mano que contenía aquel colgante, decidiéndose entre si entregárselo o no. Había pasado casi un mes, no tendría gracia. Además… ¿lo aceptaría?

_Es mejor tarde que nunca…_

Suspiró largamente y, volvió a reunir valor. Mucho más.

Tragó saliva y se humedeció el labio, sujetando, o eso creía, el colgante entre su mano.

- A-anou… Ryoma-kun- Bajó la mirada atrapando el objeto con sus dos manos, sin verse de qué se trataba. – V-verás…-

Ryoma volvió a mirarla de soslayo y ella, abrió un poco la palma de arriba, observando el objeto. Lo que no se dio cuenta al leer el papelito que colgaba aún con el dichoso colgante. Ni se paró a leerlo con antelación.

_Collar del amor eterno. En egipcio._

Enrojeció al instante y Ryoma esperaba impaciente, levantando una ceja por su inexplicable sonrojo.

Ahora podría entender por qué el vendedor le deseaba suerte. Cerró ambas palmas sobre el colgante y cerró los ojos dándole la espalda al príncipe.

- ¿Nani…?- Su voz sonó bastante ruda. Impaciente porque soltara lo que tuviera que decir.

O mostrar, que lo era en este caso.

- U-un momento, por favor…- Balbuceó.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Ella había comprado el colgante porque se veía bastante bien, nada cantón. Que incluso podría llegar a agradarle, sólo tal vez. Si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la etiqueta, el objeto estaría ya en manos de Echizen y a saber qué habría ocurrido si leyese el papelito.

Se mordió el labio abriendo sus manos para volver a ver el colgante, leyendo una vez más la etiqueta. Podría quitársela, era lo más fácil, pero… ¿él sabría lo que significaría el colgante?

Sonrió irónica, alguien como Echizen Ryoma no podría saber sobre algo que tenga que ver con la palabra _amor_.

De una vez le arrancó el papelito y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Y, nuevamente sujetó con fuerza el colgante tragando una vez más.

Respiró hondo y decidió contar mentalmente hasta tres.

Justo llegar al dos, giró rápidamente con la mano alzada, abriéndola muy sonriente hacia el príncipe.

- ¡Ryoma-kun…!-

Pero al abrir los ojos para mirarle vio el colgante volar de sus manos. Sonrió temerosa, parpadeando al ver donde caía expresamente.

El rostro de Ryoma. Horror.

Se llevó las manos a sus labios asustada. Él gimió en molestia, llevándose una mano al ojo izquierdo.

_Oh, no._

Pudo escuchar alguna que otra maldición, pero no captando bien las palabras. Levantó de su sitio acercándose a él con ligereza, preocupada por si le había dado demasiado fuerte. Cuando se colocó junto a Ryoma, quiso apartarle un poco la mano, pero, antes de poder rozarle, él había descendido la suya, frotándose de a poco el lugar.

Pudo suspirar un poco de alivio al ver donde fue. Más abajo del ojo, pero viéndolo frotarse, de seguro que le dio lo suficiente.

- G-gomen, Ryoma-kun…- Susurró preocupada. – Se… se me fue de las manos…-

- Bastante- Contestó seco. – No tienes…-

Diciendo aquello había apartado un poco su mano, dando alcance a la muchacha a poder revisarle, sin su consentimiento. Cortándole las palabras al notar la mano femenina sobre aquella parte. En su mejilla, rozando con el pulgar la zona rojiza por el golpe.

Se quedó inmóvil, notando que su respiración se dificultaba. Tragó levemente intentando no ser notado, desviando sus ojos hacia otro punto de distracción, encontrando aquel objeto que chocó contra su rostro. Y que _casi_ le deja tuerto.

Lo tomó con la derecha, rozando el plano círculo de un color amarillento gastado. Antiguo. Con algunas letras extrañas que supuso que se trataba de algún adorno.

Verdaderamente, después de tocar más notoriamente el colgante, era algo más ancho de lo que notó al principio. Sólo un poco. Haciéndolo bastante duro y, dando razón al fuerte golpe que recibió.

Volviendo a mirar hacia delante, su cuerpo quiso retroceder con urgencia. Ryuzaki se había acercado un poco más para verle el golpe.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

Echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, pestañeando incrédulo. Ella lo notó, por lo que, al verse en dónde y cómo estaba, no dudó en apartarse rápidamente. Sonrojándose como sólo hacía ella.

- Perdón, perdón, perdón…-

Ryoma se frotó el rostro soltando un bufido, ladeando la cabeza. Negando que le importara demasiado. Aunque en lo más profundo de él… decía lo contrario.

_¿Por… qué? _

Suspiró pesadamente con una mano en su frente, entre cerrando sus ojos mirando a la nada. Nuevamente sentía unos leves ardores en sus mejillas. Inexplicablemente para él. Aquellas cercanías, acciones y palabras por parte de Ryuzaki, lo confundían. Y ó a veces, como en ese momento. Le hacía sentirse estúpido.

Se humedeció el labio masajeándose la sien, cerrando los ojos.

_**¡Ey, Chibi-suke! ¿Te gusta alguna chica de la escuela?**_

Levantó levemente la mirada posándola en la joven a su lado, frente a él. Permanecía sentada, la mirada bastante baja y muy sonrojada. Movía sus manos por sobre sus pantalones, notándose su incomodes.

_**¿Te gusta alguna chica de la escuela?**_

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente, revoloteándose el cabello, descolocándolo. Aquello era absurdo. No podía gustarle Ryuzaki.

Era…

Al verla juntar sus manos, distrayéndose con lo más mínimo, levantó una ceja.

Demasiado diferente a él…

Tan opuesta.

…_Demasiado pronto para estas tonterías._

Apretó su puño derecho contra el suelo, notando algo en su interior. Lo alzó y observó, tratándose de aquel colgante que intentó cegarle. Pasó su mirada del objeto a la joven y así sucesivamente. Alargó la mano desinteresadamente hasta ella, con su semblante de indiferencia. Siempre con aquella _máscara_.

Sakuno parpadeó, clavando sus ojos en su mano. Nuevamente su sonrojo se intensificó al ver lo que había. Se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró temerosa.

- ¿Qué?-

- E-es…- Volvió a tragar. – Es… tuyo-

Pestañeó, mirando el colgante con confusión. ¿Suyo? ¡Si era ella quien lo tenía desde el principio!

- No es mío-

- Lo… lo co-compré para ti…-

A cada respuesta que daba, agachaba más la cabeza. Bajando un poco su voz.

Ryoma levantó una ceja.

_Lo compré para ti._

Tragó costosamente.

- ¿Eh…?-

- Q-que… es para ti…- Sin mirarle y entre susurros le respondía, haciendo círculos con su dedo índice en el suelo. – S-sé que no es gran cosa…- Pausa. – Pero… un _detalle_ de cumpleaños-

- ¿Por qué?-

Su tono de voz tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

- P-porque quise hacerlo…-

Echizen la miró incrédulo, volviendo a mirar el colgante detenidamente.

_Es demasiado generosa para Echizen._

_El día en que se dé cuenta de lo que ha tenido, lo lamentará._

Cerró el puño con el colgante dentro, endureciendo su mirada.

_Chorradas._

Observó una vez más a la joven que seguía en la misma posición, haciendo círculos sobre la tierra. Parecía que Momo-sempai lo había tomado con él con respecto a Ryuzaki. Siempre salía con comentarios como aquellos cada vez que la veía pasar con Osakada.

Y lo miraba a él, bastante insinuante. Al pasar del tema, recibía sacudidas del mayor acompañado por Kikumaru.

_¡Cuándo piensas madurar Echizen!_

Se encogió de hombros, recordando las veces que le decían que se comportaba como un crío.

_Soy un niño._

Se dijo. Por lo que aún, para él, no debería de interesarle esas niñerías de… las chicas. No como a su equipo, pensando que el único que pensaba igual que él, era el buchou. Momoshiro interesado en la hermana pequeña de Tachibana, Eiji queriendo tener novia.

Suspiró resignado, volviendo a mirar el colgante. Tampoco moriría con agradecerle… el detalle. Otros bien pensarían que lo dejaban para el próximo cumpleaños.

- Gracias-

Esta vez no sonó bastante rudo. Pareció sincero.

Sakuno lo miró, sonriendo al instante con sus mejillas enrojecidas graciosamente.

Se sentía, de manera extraña, relajado. La observaba mientras ella le sonreía, buscando aquella razón.

Era absurdo…

…Pero agradable.

- ¿Por qué… rechazaste mi mano?-

Aquella pregunta le salió sola, sorprendiéndose de él mismo por formularla. Pero no haciéndolo notar, esperando la respuesta de la joven que, aparentemente pareció confundirla, borrando aquella sonrisa al poco rato. Seguidamente, bajó poco a poco la mirada, quedándose en silencio.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Giró su rostro hacia el lado opuesto al de ella, suspirando. Era inútil, ni sabía por qué se molestó en preguntar. La curiosidad, tal vez.

Pero aquello le carcomía demasiado la cabeza.

Lo dejó estar, si volvía a preguntar pensaría que tendría demasiado interés. Y él… no lo tenía.

O eso quería hacerse creer.

-

-

-

Volvió a marcar el mismo número, bufando al instante y guardando el móvil al no recibir respuesta. El tiempo había empeorado y, cuando estaba dando algunos informes de lo que pasaba, la línea se cortó. Kabaji tan sólo avisó a los mayores sobre lo sucedido y sobre todo, lo que encontraron justo al lado del precipicio.

Enseguida se pusieron a intentar llamar por el teléfono del albergue, pero igualmente, no había cobertura.

Se masajeó la sien mientras suspiraba largamente. Menudo fin de semana más ajetreado y, por culpa de aquel enano ególatra.

Tezuka permanecía igual de serio, sin decir nada. Con una mano bajo su mentón bastante pensativo. Momoshiro estaba bastante inquieto, dando vueltas de un lado a otro golpeándose levemente la cabeza en un intento de… pensar.

- Era tal como pensaba-

Había escuchado decir de Inui, el chico de datos del Seigaku. Vio cómo se ajustaba las gafas y observaba a sus compañeros cuchichear. Oishi no paraba de decir supuestas suposiciones de lo que les habría pasado. Atobe se dirigió a ellos con molestia.

- Oi, no hables tan deprisa- Se atrevió a interrumpir. - Pienso enfrentarme a ese mocoso en los nacionales-

Sentenció seriamente, volteándose para ver alguna manera de poder buscar. Los mayores no hacían nada gratificante, casi todos estaban en el desespero de qué podrían hacer. Si esperaban a poder hacer una llamada y luego, a que viniera la ayuda, entonces todo estaría perdido.

Tenían que intervenir de la manera que sea. Cuanto antes.

- ¿Dónde está Osakada-san?-

Una chica, compañera de Sakuno y Tomoka, preguntó. Mirando a todos lados por si daba con la joven de coletas. El trío de novatos se giraron hacia ella, extrañados.

- ¿Osakada?- Dijo Horio, echando una rápida mirada por el lugar. - ¿No estaba con vosotras?-

La joven asintió, mirando de reojo a su grupo de compañeras.

- Estaba. Pero hace un rato que no la veo- Se llevó una mano al pecho, preocupada. – Cuando se enteró de las noticias de Tezuka buchou y los demás…- Pausó. – Se le notó bastante la preocupación. Tomoka-chan y Sakuno-chan son muy amigas, desde pequeñas-

Kachirô y Katsuo asintieron comprendiendo.

- Por eso…- Prosiguió la joven. – Sólo espero que no se le haya ocurrido ir por su cuenta... en su busca-

- No creo que Osakada-san…-

Horio chasqueó la lengua.

- Esta idiota…- Se rascó molestamente la nuca, mirando hacia otro lado. – Tiene que estar por aquí, ¿habéis mirado en la habitación?- Ella asintió.

- En el vestíbulo, los baños… Es cuando al salir, vine a preguntar por si la habéis visto-

_Si no es una cosa, es otra._

Bufó el uniceja.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Oishi preguntó, aumentando su preocupación.

El trío le hicieron una reverencia asegurando que todo estaba bien, se encargarían ellos. Seguidamente, despidiéndose de la jovencita, los novatos se separaron para buscar ante una mirada confundida del fukubuchou del Seigaku. Kaidoh siseó ante ello, habiéndose enterado de lo que pasaba, restándole importancia pensando que estaría en el albergue o cerca de él.

Siendo su amiga, Sakuno, normal que esté preocupada.

-

Preguntando por el albergue, mirando nuevamente por los lugares que habían ido sus amigas, más a fondo, no había rastro de ella. Kachirô y Katsuo insistieron en mirar de nuevo, por si se les había pasado alguna cosa, pero Horio cedió, quedándose en el vestíbulo pensativo.

Imposible que se haya ido tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. Tenía que estar por algún lado, cerca. Pero el hecho de no ocurrírsele dónde estaría, le ponía nervioso. Extrañamente.

Se frotó el pelo, exasperado.

_Esa estúpida._

- Me hubiese gustado montar en alguna de esas motos de nieve-

Horio parpadeó, medio girando hacia aquella voz. Unos alumnos conversaban, fastidiados por la tormenta y no poder esquiar. Más le hubieran gustado montar en aquellas motos de nieve, pero les sería imposible aunque no estuviera la tormenta de por medio.

- ¿Las has visto?- El compañero asintió, con un brillito en sus ojos.

- ¡Están geniales!- Opinó.

Alumnos de tercero, pensó Horio.

- Están aquí al lado, justo detrás-

Había buscado por dentro del albergue y alrededores pero, no se fijó en aquel sitio. ¿Y si… por algún casual se le habría pasado por la cabeza tomar alguna de esas motos sin permiso e ir en busca de aquellos dos?

Todo es posible. Osakada es capaz de todo.

Sin pensárselo más corrió rápidamente por la puerta trasera, buscando el sitio con la mirada, encontrándolo finalmente y, antes de llegar fue acercándose lentamente. Tragando saliva a cada paso que daba.

Si no llegara a estar… ¿qué haría? ¿Dónde demonios debería de mirar?

Asomó la cabeza por el _garaje_ viendo algunas de aquellas motos de nieve. Se sacudió las ropas y el pelo al entrar, observando cada rincón detenidamente.

No veía nada de ella. Se mordió el labio girándose y mirando el exterior sin saber qué hacer. Dónde mirar.

_Sabía que era estúpida, pero no tanto._

Se dijo con gran molestia.

Agudizó el oído, concentrándose en escuchar con atención. Juraría haber oído… un gemido. Giró lentamente, clavando su mirada en las motos de nieve que tenía justo detrás, entre cerrando sus ojos, intentando dar con lo que fuera.

Más volvió a escucharlo.

_¿Un… llanto?_

Se acercó lentamente, pasando entre dos de aquellas motos mirando justo detrás. Humedeció sus labios, mirándola perplejo.

Permanecía sentada, apoyada a una de las motos y encogida sobre sus piernas, con el rostro cubierto por ellas.

Mientras lloraba.

- ¿Osa… kada?- Pronunció inseguro. Aturdido al verla de aquella manera.

La joven levantó un poco el rostro, cubierto de lágrimas. Frunció más las cejas al verle.

- ¡Largo!- Exclamó. - ¿Quién te dijo que vinieras?-

- No aparecías- Se quejó Satoshi, levantando una ceja por su reacción. – Encima que me molesto en buscarte-

Tomoka apoyó su barbilla en sus rodillas, sollozando. Quedándose en silencio escuchándose tan solo sus hipidos. Se frotó los ojos en un intento de secar sus lágrimas, no lográndolo. A medida que lo hacía, más lágrimas aparecían.

Horio no perdió detalle, viendo sus labios temblar, mordiéndoselos para evitar que se intensificara el llanto. Pero era inútil.

Suspiró y, rebuscando en sus bolsillos, le ofreció un pañuelo. Osakada lo miró de reojo, a él y luego al pañuelo. Aunque tardó un poco en aceptarlo, lo tomó, sin decir nada. Satoshi se sentó a su lado esperando a que se calmara.

De nuevo escuchó un hipido. Mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Crees que… estarán bien?- Pudo articular quebradamente. – Han…- Tragó, agarrando el pañuelo con sus dos manos por sobre su rostro. – Han… encontrado… unos esquís que posiblemente…-

- Lo sé- Respondió en un murmullo. – Podría pertenecer a Echizen o Ryuzaki-

Volvió a no decir nada, gimoteando. Horio la observó comprensivo, él estaba preocupado. Por Echizen y por Ryuzaki. Pero tal vez ella lo sintiera más por su amiga, al conocerse de mucho antes.

Pero tenía la certeza, como decía Momo-sempai, que Ryoma era demasiado duro. También podría ser por no querer pensar tan negativo y decir que… no estuvieran con vida. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Horio parpadeó. ¿Podría ser por Echizen?

- Más les valdría… estar bien-

Balbuceó la joven, sin mirarle.

- ¡Y a Ryoma-sama cuidar de ella…!-

Horio ladeó la cabeza al escucharla, había malpensado demasiado. Tal vez fuera una maldita fanática de Echizen pero, su mejor amiga estaba por encima de todo. Sonrió ligeramente.

- Eres única, Osakada-

La nombrada lo miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Nani…?-

Horio tragó, negando con la cabeza. Su voz había sonado bastante ruda y él, tampoco sabía por qué había dicho aquello. Miró nuevamente las motos acordándose en dónde estaban.

- Oi… ¿por qué estás aquí?-

- …Quería tomar uno de estos para ir en busca de Sakuno y Ryoma-sama-

Dijo tan campante, apareciéndole un tic en el ojo de Satoshi.

- Pero no tuve valor y... me eché a llorar-

Suspiró largamente. Tal como había pensado en un principio, pero milagrosamente no lo hizo. Se llevó una mano hacia su nuca.

- Eres una ilusa, era demasiado peligroso que hubieras ido tú sola con esta tormenta de por medio- Gruñó. Osakada bufó.

- ¡Si has venido a animarme, no lo estás consiguiendo!- Espetó. - ¡Eres un inútil!-

- ¡Vine a buscarte porque no aparecías! ¡No a animarte!-

- ¡Insensible!-

-¡Aquí, Atobe-san!-

Ambos jóvenes que discutían voltearon, viendo por entre los vehículos de nieve. Momoshiro hacía señas para que se acercara. Concretamente pudieron ver a Atobe, Tezuka y otros.

Estaba claro, tenían pensado tomar algunas de las motos para ir a buscar a Echizen y a Ryuzaki. Satoshi se levantó seguido de Osakada, quien los miraba interesada.

Atobe los vio y parpadeó, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Qué hacíais ahí… escondidos?- Insinuó, ladeando la cabeza intentando concentrarse en lo importante.

- ¡No malinterpretes!- Espetaron ambos a la vez.

Atobe los ignoró y se acercó a una de las motos de nieve, mirando de reojo a Tezuka.

- Tezuka y yo iremos- Comentó, para mirar al resto que, curiosamente aparecía el Rikkai dai. – Estaría bien que fueran dos más-

Momoshiro observó con seriedad una de las motos, apretando ligeramente sus puños a sus costados. Y, al ver que Tezuka conversaba con Atobe, miró de reojo a los demás, por si alguien se decidía a ir. Él estaba decidido.

- ¡Yo iré!- Pidió el moreno levantando un brazo, Tezuka le asintió.

- Busca a alguien que te acompañe, Momoshiro-

Asintió sonriendo, decidido a seguirles. Viendo que Atobe y Tezuka tomaban una para cada uno y se posicionaban, él les imitó.

Se colocó junto a ellos y, rápidamente, notando que ambos mayores ya estaban dispuestos a dar marcha, tomó el brazo de Kikumaru para montarlo detrás de él y así, poder seguirles.

Cuando estaba alejándose del grupo siguiendo a Tezuka y Atobe, se extrañaba por las quejas de su compañero. Sintiendo curiosidad para querer mirar de reojo hacia atrás.

Pestañeó incrédulo.

- Eh… ¿qué cojones haces…?- Respondió su supuesto compañero.

Que no resultó ser Eiji.

Y es que, era una mala manía arrastrar al primero que cree que sería… su sempai.

Ver las caras de los demás al observar a quien había cogido de acompañante… era un poema. Más de sus compañeros del Rikkai dai, quienes miraron de reojo a Sanada por si decía algo al respecto. Tan sólo suspiró largamente mientras comenzaba a frotarse la frente.

_Si no les da problemas, se las trae._

Akaya era un caso perdido.

-

-

-

Se había sentado a su lado sin decir palabra. No porque no supiera la respuesta, pero no sabía cómo decirle. Sintió duda por él en aquellos momentos.

Sabía que Ryoma podría sentir el impulso de querer ayudar a alguien pero, conociéndole y habiendo intentado conversar con él demasiadas veces antes, durante o después de las clases e incluso al final de los entrenamientos, se hacía difícil verle prestar ayuda a alguien.

A ella por ejemplo.

_Que se encargue otro._

Podría haber pensado. Pero estaba claro que Ryoma se preocupaba por los demás y, si había ido en su ayuda, era porque estaba más a su mano.

_**¿Por qué rechazaste mi mano?**_

Por aquella pregunta, pudo comprender que él sí se había percatado que ella dudó de su ayuda. Que no fue por falta de tiempo.

Y, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, Ryoma comenzó a ser más distante desde ese momento. Como si estuviera enfadado de que no aceptara su ayuda.

Aunque finalmente fue salvada por Atobe.

_Imposible._

Sonrió para ella, intentando convencerse de que no podía ser que Ryoma estuviera… frustrado. Si se podía decir que aquella era la palabra.

Observó a Ryoma de reojo, el cual se frotaba la frente con los ojos cerrados.

Se abrazó a sí misma y frotó sus brazos, el frío había aumentado al igual que la tormenta. Debido al lugar donde estaban, siendo tan pequeño y poco profundo, podía sentir parte de la fuerte ventisca, causándole leves escalofríos.

Echizen se percató, comprendiendo que comenzaba a hacer cada vez más frío. Ajustó más su abrigo, escondiendo un poco su rostro entre el cuello del mismo. Por mucho que le doliera, intentaría no dormirse, por su bien. Y, esperaba no tener que avisar a Ryuzaki si ella lo intentaba. Ésta imitó al joven, colocándose el abrigo como él, en busca de cubrir su rostro en busca de calor.

Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas al igual que su nariz. Y es cuando, en aquel momento ella giró sus ojos hacia él, coincidiendo nuevamente sus miradas.

Extrañamente para ella, Ryoma no apartó la suya. Parpadeó y le sonrió tímidamente.

Debido al abrigo no lograba verle los labios, sin embargo, pudo notar un cambio en su expresión, entre cerrando más sus ojos antes de apartar finalmente la mirada. Siguió observándole igual, sus toques rojos en sus mejillas por el frío y en su nariz hacían ensanchar su sonrisa.

Podría decirse que esa era la única ocasión en la que podría ver aquellos colores en el príncipe. Los cuales causaban el frío pero, sólo por ello, le hacía verle adorable.

_**¿Por qué rechazaste…?**_

_¿Estaría bien responder a eso…?_

Ni bien sabía lo que hacía. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba cuando tenía que alzar su mano y su mente le causaba malas pasadas. La confundía.

Se rozó los párpados con sus dedos en un intento de disipar aquel picor que sentía desde hacía bastante rato. Cerró los ojos fuertemente para abrirlos al acto, así seguidas veces. Pero aquello no lo hacía desaparecer del todo. Asimismo le causaba un ligero sueño, teniendo que palmearse el rostro para no dormirse.

- No debes dormirte-

Pestañeó fuertemente para poder verle con claridad, Ryoma no la miraba, pero parecía percatarse de todo lo que pasaba.

- E-extrañamente me… pican los ojos y…-

- Sea lo que sea, no te duermas-

Asintió más por temor, con timidez. Y ante la idea de poder distraerse, se fijó en la pierna lesionada del muchacho, alargando una mano inconscientemente para querer rozarlo.

- ¿Te duele…?-

Antes de que pudiera tocarlo, él lo evitó, tomando su mano mientras la miraba de reojo.

- Mientras no lo fuerce o lo toque…-

Más fue una advertencia para que ella no insistiera en hacerlo. Sakuno enrojeció bajando la mirada mientras asentía, apartando su mano lentamente.

- L-lo siento-

Se disculpó en un murmullo, encogiéndose más sobre sí misma. Entre cerró sus ojos con amenazas de cerrarlos por completo, debido al cansancio que iba invadiéndola poco a poco. Aquel viento helado comenzaba a golpear contra su rostro, no ayudando demasiado a su estado. Hasta que no sintió el roce contra su brazo, no se percató que él se había acercado más a ella, quedando sentado justo a su lado.

Lo vio acomodarse en silencio, arrastrando la pierna con cuidado y, sin poder evitar chasquear la lengua por un leve dolor al desplazarla.

Ella no dijo nada. Palpándose una vez más el rostro para intentar no caer en el sueño profundo.

Normalmente él no hacía caso a nada de su alrededor pero, en esas situaciones no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Más vigilarla era lo mejor. Cuando notó aquellos síntomas del sueño venidero que la estaba envolviendo, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba arrastrándose para sentarse más a su lado. Tenerla más a su alcance.

Demasiado frío como para ceder al sueño.

- Gracias, Ryoma-kun…-

Abrió demasiado sus ojos en sorpresa, mirando hacia su lado lentamente. Observándola de soslayo. Sakuno permanecía con la mirada baja, sonriendo levemente. El tono rojizo de sus mejillas y nariz se habían intensificado.

- Si… te soy sincera, me sorprendió verte… intentando ayudarme-

Dijo en un susurro. Ryoma escuchaba incrédulo sus palabras.

Expectante, impaciente.

Es lo que sentía. Más quería regañarse a que desviara la mirada e intentara hacer ver que ni le interesaba.

- S-siempre… tan distante del resto. Tan centrado… en el tenis- Musitó, juntando sus manos mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. – Que pensé que… nada te importaba-

_¿Eh…?_

_¡No sólo es el tenis en esta vida, shounen!_

Cada vez que escuchaba algo parecido de su padre con respecto a las chicas, ignoraba por completo. Le irritaba que se lo recordara. ¿Acaso no entendía que, a sus trece años, aún no se sentía atraído por el sexo contrario?

Al parecer ignoraba ese hecho.

Tenía toda una vida por delante, aún era muy joven como para pensar en esas cosas, se decía constantemente cada vez que Momoshiro o algún otro le hablaba sobre chicas. Incluso le parecía alocado ver a una niña más joven que él diciendo disparates de "¡Me casaré contigo!" al primero que pasara por sus ojos.

Un ejemplo era aquella niña, Kurumi con Fuji-sempai. Pareciéndole algo descabellado pero, sí que le parecía divertido, al menos por una vez podría reírse del prodigio, siendo éste el que siempre se divierte a su costa.

_Hay tiempo para todo._

Contestaba casi siempre para quitarse al pesado que le intentaba explotar la cabeza con aquellos temas. Y otras de las muchas respuestas es "Soy un niño", ciertamente, lo es.

Y las chicas eran las primeras en interesarse en esas chorradas, las escuchaba a diario, más las ignoraba al oír sobre el tema, echándose a dormir sobre su pupitre.

Ahora, en ese preciso momento, se le pasó por la cabeza el si a la muchachita de trenzas le pasará lo mismo. El si se haya interesado en algún chico de la escuela o de algún otro sitio, todo puede caber. Notándola tan deprimida a veces desde que llegaron a la montaña. Tan ausente que ni le escuchaba cuando le daba consejos en el esquí y, es que pudo percatarse cuando ocurrió aquel incidente.

Se humedeció el labio, tragando al acto. Apretando sus manos –cubiertas por los guantes-, sobre sus piernas y, sintiendo que aún sostenía aquel colgante en la mano izquierda. No echando demasiada cuenta, pendiente de la jovencita.

- T-te agradezco tu empeño, Ryoma-kun. Yo… lo siento- Su voz se quebró, cerrando levemente los ojos, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. – No sabes… lo importante que fue para mí…-

_Importante._

Aquella palabra resonó en su cabeza, haciéndole tragar con necesidad.

¿Acaso…?

- Y-yo… por eso…-

Se quedó inmóvil, sin apartar la mirada del delgado cuerpo. Ni siquiera había acabado la frase, invadiéndoles nuevamente el silencio.

Levantó una ceja, observándola detenidamente. Alguna señal en su rostro, algún movimiento.

- ¿Ryu… zaki?- Logró articular, pillando algún detalle de que ella seguía consciente.

No se movía.

Puso los ojos en blanco, para luego mirarla totalmente confuso. Desde hacía rato, había observado sus movimientos y es que, pareció estar algo cansada. Él también comenzaba a sentirse por igual pero tal parecía que ella no pudo más. Cediendo al sueño.

- Ne, Ryuzaki-

Insistió, alzando un poco la voz, pero no hubo respuesta. Ni una mueca producta por el sueño. Apoyó sus manos sobre la tierra, impulsando al querer alzarse. Arrastró con cuidado y lentamente su pierna, mordiéndose el labio al hacerlo.

_No te duermas, Ryuzaki._

Se repitió interiormente. Incorporándose con torpeza y tocándole levemente el hombro, moviéndola con suavidad.

_**Los Nacionales se acercan…**_

- Ryuzaki-

Siguió moviéndola al no haber respuesta, impacientándose. Gruñía a cada _sacudida_ de la muchachita que, sujetándose con su mano izquierda sobre el muro, la movía algo más fuerte con la derecha.

_**Intentaré ir… para animaros.**_

Tragó costosamente y, frunciendo más el ceño fue acercándose un poco más.

_Despierta._

Parecía rogarle. Deseando que abriera los ojos de una maldita vez.

- Vamos, Ryuzaki-

_**Ni me habrá visto jamás como una compañera…**_

Movió una vez más su pie en un intento de querer acomodarse mejor en el sitio. Tenía que hacer que despertara por todos los medios.

_**Una amiga.**_

Hizo una mueca de dolor, cerrando fuertemente un ojo y apretando levemente los dientes. Llegando a posar mal la pierna y resbalar su mano del muro, cayéndose sobre el cuerpo femenino que tenía en frente.

Maldijo por lo bajo antes de abrir los ojos.

¿Quién le estaría lamentando el día?

Todo lo había causado él. El _accidente_ de caer por el precipicio junto a ella, llegando a ser la torcedura, su castigo.

Estaba seguro que en cuanto los encontrasen, le llegarían millones de preguntas hacia su persona. Echándole, con razón, las culpas del por qué estarían en esa situación.

Abrió con lentitud los ojos, para llegar a agrandarlos al acto. Sin moverse, observó la situación y posición. Notando que tenía su mejilla contra la contraria, rozándose peligrosamente con sus labios. Tragó una vez más, sin saber qué hacer.

Ya era la segunda vez desde que había llegado a la montaña. E intentó hacer que no le importaba o afectaba. Le sorprendió, sinceramente. Por el hecho de que nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica.

- Ryuzaki…-

Pronunció en un hilillo de voz. Sintió la suave respiración de la joven, tranquilizándole interiormente que, al levantar un poco la cabeza, quedó observándola. Hipnotizado, mordiéndose el labio.

_**Ni siquiera me considerará útil…**_

Sacudió la cabeza al recordar aquellas palabras y es que, había permanecido despierto justo al escuchar su nombre. Mientras seguía en su regazo, escuchando aquellos susurros que lo confundían. Por culpa de aquellas caricias en su pelo, abrió los ojos para lograr cesarlo.

Cada cual es útil en algo, se dijo. Tal vez ella no sea buena en tenis, pero como cocinera era fantástica. Cosa que él será un desastre para el resto de su vida.

Apretó sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo bajo él, cada vez más confuso.

Tendría que saber valerse por sí misma, no subestimarse. No menospreciarse.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, habiendo semi cerrado los ojos, observando cada facción de ella. Su respiración pausada, sus mejillas del tinte rojo, más su nariz. Y aún siendo consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no le importó.

Sentía curiosidad, tentación.

Aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre desapareció tras posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Con torpeza y suavidad. Besándola con total inocencia.

Importándole lo más mínimo si ella despertase o no, encontrándose con aquella _pequeña_ sorpresa.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Ya veis, Ryoma sintió curiosidad xd y vaya que se aprovechó del momento. Supongo que después de tantos __golpes merecía premio xD. Ya queda menos _

_Jo, como desearía estar ahí, con el frío x3 Por aquí ya comienza el verano T.T_

_En fin, no diré más. Espero que os haya gustado :D Gracias por los comentarios.  
_

_Un saludo._


	6. Sinceridad

_Buenas. Perdonad por el retraso, no sabía como seguir el capítulo xD lo que siempre pasa._

_Pero por fin pudo concluirlo :). Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, nos leemos abajo._

* * *

_Fic dedicado a Chia-chan._

**By** _**Jackilyn-San.**_

* * *

**- ****Between you and me**** -**

**Capítulo 6****: 'Sinceridad'**

**-**

_Qué imprudencias. _

Se repetía Oishi interiormente. Hoy día los _jóvenes_ se arriesgaban a todo, sea para lo que sea. Incluso para ir en busca de unos compañeros en medio de una gran tormenta.

Y con unas motos de nieve que tomaron sin permiso. ¿Qué les diría a los mayores? Seguramente, la verdad. Pero notando la desesperación por la desaparición de Echizen y Ryuzaki, al enterarse de la ida de cuatro alumnos más les daría un ataque.

Ladeó la cabeza mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, con nerviosismo.

_Qué hacer, qué hacer._

Fueron enviados dentro del albergue, daba igual si no eran de la misma escuela, la tormenta había empeorado.

Oishi ya notaba la expresión de los profesores, seguramente notando la ausencia de Tezuka, siendo tan responsable. Ante ello se mordió el labio, rezando porque no preguntaran.

- ¿Tezuka Kunimitsu?-

Pero era demasiado evidente que sí lo harían.

Temió más al ver otro profesor, de segundo, mirar al de tercero con una lista en la mano. Se dijeron algo que no logró captar y, observaron a los alumnos una vez más. Extrañados.

- ¿Momoshiro Takeshi, dónde está?-

_Oh, no._

Pensaba que él era el único que estaba sufriendo toda la situación. ¡Era más que claro que les caería una buena en cuanto regresasen!

…Si regresaban.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando malos pensamientos, deberían de volver sanos y salvos. De encontrar a Ryuzaki y Echizen que para algo han ido arriesgándose.

Tal vez puedan fingir no saber nada o, decir que están en sus habitaciones. Podrían hacer tiempo.

Pero tan sólo fue mirar a su lado, donde yacía Eiji, que se le fueron los ánimos por los suelos. No sabía disimular para nada, notándose su nerviosismo a simple vista, moviéndose inquieto y bajando la mirada hasta clavarla en sus pies. Tuvo que frotarse la frente en un intento de calmarse.

Aun prediciendo que si le preguntaban justo a Kikumaru, éste contestaría, contando cada detalle sin apenas darse cuenta que estaba confesando lo que sus compañeros habían osado hacer.

Levantó de a poco la mirada hasta los profesores, quienes intercambiaban palabras ante la mirada de algunos alumnos, escuchando leves cuchicheos entre ellos. El nudo en su estómago se intensificó al notar sus miradas puestas en él, haciéndole tragar con urgencia.

_Ya está, se han dado cuenta._

Se lamentó, rogando desaparecer. No teniendo que soportar lo que vendría a continuación.

Y no sabiendo a quién echar las culpas, si a los _desaparecidos_ o a los _rescatadores_ que se fueron a arriesgarse. Cierto es que debían encontrarlos, pero tomar aquellas motos de nieve con esa tormenta, estaban pidiendo a gritos tener algún accidente durante la búsqueda.

_No, no y no._

- ¿Oishi?-

Aquella voz lo exaltó. Tardando más de lo que debiera en alzar su rostro para enfrentarse con la mirada de su profesor. Aún sin hacerlo, giró sus ojos hacia sus lados, notando la mirada de algunos compañeros hacia él, incluido Kikumaru.

- Oishi…-

Le susurró, moviendo sus ojos como señal que respondiera a su llamado.

Tragó una vez más, respiró profundamente y levantó la mirada posándola en el profesor. Éste lo miraba ceñudo, seguramente por su tardanza e ignorancia en atenderle.

Suspiró, intentando esbozar una sonrisa y así no caer sospechoso.

Aunque fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¿Por qué tanto silencio?-

Se llevó una mano hasta la nuca, inclinándose demasiadas veces, en disculpa.

- ¡Perdón, sensei!- Exclamó el muchacho, colocando ambos brazos a sus costados. Bastante tenso.

Le pidió que parara, siendo tan insistente con las disculpas. Eiji le palmeó la espalda así dándole su apoyo, o eso creía.

- ¿Kikumaru?-

El susodicho dio un respingo al escuchar su apellido, observando al mayor con temor.

- Te he visto más con el alumno de segundo, Momoshiro. ¿Lo has visto?-

_Uh._

Notaba como comenzaba a sudar, rodando sus ojos de un lado a otro con intenciones de ocurrírsele algo para salir de la situación.

Puede que Tezuka sea muy responsable, pero esta vez no actuó como se debe. Oishi suspiró nuevamente, observando a su compañero de dobles.

- Kikumaru Eiji-

- ¡Hai!-

Exclamó automáticamente, colocándose firme como un soldado.

Verle actuar así, pudo temer lo que pensó con anterioridad. Eiji lo contará todo sin tapujos.

_**El castigo.**_

Tal vez sea eso.

Ya había sido regañado junto a Momoshiro, aunque aún no haya asignado el castigo y, que si ahora no dice nada, piense que éste aumentará.

- ¿Y bien?-

Lo notó tragar con urgencia.

- Eh… esto… verá…- Balbuceaba, buscando alguna excusa.

Pero siendo él, encontrará una muy incoherente.

- ¿Quiere, sensei?-

La mirada del mayor se horrorizó al ver a su alumno ofrecerle algo poco apetecible para sus ojos. Tragó con dificultad y, con un tono azulado en su rostro, le sonrió intentando no ser desagradecido.

- Gracias… Inui- Expresó con una sonrisa forzada. - Acabo de…-

- Es nuevo, no como el de anoche, sensei- Insistió, acercándole la jarra de aquel líquido de extraño color. - Lo he probado y está delicioso-

_¡Siendo el creador el que lo haya probado, no tranquiliza nada!_

Coincidieron la mayoría de alumnos, sin tener que decirlo en voz alta por miedo a que el moreno diera venganza.

Ante la oportuna intervención de Inui, la mayoría de la atención fueron centradas en él. Causándoles, por el momento, un gran alivio a la Golden Pair.

- ¡Hirota sensei!-

Y al parecer, por largo rato. Por una vez bendeciría a los zumos de Sadaharu.

-

-

-

Podría haberlo dejado estar, aunque se hubiera confundido de persona.

Bien podía servir Eiji que… _este_ que había ido improvisado, pero también en contra de su voluntad. Y desde luego, se había jurado mirar a quien coge la mano antes de llevárselo consigo.

Aunque un poco tarde para jurar.

Después de repetirle varias veces lo que ha pasado, siendo su despiste, se disculpó. Demasiadas veces, había pensado. Pero teniéndole rajando por lo sucedido, parecía pedir las disculpas como a rogación.

Y él, se negaba. Sólo trató de ignorarlo, pareciendo ahora, estar más tranquilo.

Sólo _un poco._

Respiró profundamente más de una vez.

Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala.

Aunque aquella incesante y endemoniada pregunta no tardó en reaparecer.

- ¿Falta mucho…?-

- ¡Y yo qué sé!- Exclamó sin mirarlo.

Momoshiro no se contuvo, las anteriores respuestas eran entre; Quizás, quién sabe, no. Y las demás quedaba callado intentando concentrarse en el camino, mirando cada lado y rincón por si veía alguna _pista_. Era más que evidente que, con esa tormenta sería muy difícil dar con ellos.

El titular de Rikkai dai se acomodó las gafas, observando a su lado mientras se desplazaban en aquella moto, sujetándose en su compañero.

Torció el labio, bastante aburrido.

Aunque él no tuviera nada que ver con ese mocoso de primer año, ya no tenía nada que hacer. Sólo deseaba terminar pronto y volver con los demás. Encima su compañero era demasiado aburrido.

- Falta…-

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no lo sé!-

Akaya se llevó las manos a sus oídos.

Ya respondía siempre con mala gana y con gritos. O estaba muy desesperado en encontrarlos o se estaba hartando de él.

Quiso optar por lo primero.

- No hace falta gritar- Bufó el joven, frunciendo el ceño.

- No haces más que preguntarme lo mismo cada dos minutos…-

Observándolo desinteresado, decidió fijar en aquellos los cuales iban más adelantados y, este _pardillo_ intentaba no perderles de vista. Notaba que encogía los ojos, moviendo demasiado la moto de un lado a otro, no sabiéndolo manejar del todo bien.

Ya que estaba ahí por equivocación, quería un poco de _acción_.

- ¿Sabes que se te están yendo de las manos?-

- ¿Qué…?-

Kirihara volvió a interrumpir. - Tu buchou y ese Atobe-

Momoshiro gruñó, ignorando sus comentarios. Aburrido y hastiado por sus respuestas, pasó de las preguntas y sacarle conversación, asomando como pudo la cabeza por su hombro, observando la lejanía de aquellos dos con Momo. Un despiste y los perderían de vista.

Se agarró a sus hombros extrañando a Takeshi, inclinándose y tomando las manillas de la moto y dándole más velocidad. El semblante de Momoshiro se horrorizó, escuchándose los gritos vacilantes de Akaya, que al parecer disfrutaba con el cambio como si fuera un niño.

Un niño que ignoraba el peligro, divirtiéndose al máximo.

- ¡No hagas eso idiota!-

Espetó intentando controlar el mando del vehículo que, al ir más rápido y no ver con claridad debido a la tormenta, se curvaba repetidas veces. Ignorado por Kirihara, quien no cesaba la marcha y los controles, combatiendo con Momoshiro. Éste empalideció cuando veía un árbol justo en frente, dispuesto a ser el que cesara su camino.

- ¡Cuidado con…!-

Enseguida el chico de Rikkai dai giró con rapidez, esquivando milagrosamente el _obstáculo_. Escuchando las risas satisfactorias del mismo, bastante divertido con lo sucedido y, pareciendo dispuesto a repetirlo.

- ¡A un lado…!-

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, sintieron pasar algo entre ellos a gran velocidad. Tezuka parpadeó sin decir nada al respecto y Atobe, los observó sin remedio, ladeando la cabeza. Apareciéndole un tic bajo su ojo, pensando que no era buen momento para jugar.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderán…?-

- ¿Kirihara Akaya?-

Atobe observó de soslayo a Tezuka, quienes ambos mantenían la velocidad al mismo ritmo. Cuando siguió la mirada hacia aquellos que les habían adelantado, se extrañó al ver a un miembro de Rikkai dai junto a Momoshiro. Pensando que sería Kikumaru Eiji quien ocuparía aquel puesto.

¿Tan buenos amigos…?

- ¡Tendría que haber mirado mejor a quien escogía de compañero!-

Al escuchar aquel lamento, borró ese pensamiento al instante. Tezuka suspiró levemente, intentando ignorar lo que pasaba.

_Encontrar paradero de Echizen y Ryuzaki, encontrar paradero de Echizen y Ryuzaki…_

Iba a ser más difícil de lo que realmente pensaba.

-

-

-

_Si te soy sincera, me sorprendió verte… intentando ayudarme._

_Tan centrado en el tenis y siendo tan distante, que pensé que nada te importaba…_

_No sabes lo importante que fue para mí._

_Arigatou, Ryoma-kun._

Aquella sensación que primeramente la notó helada, se iba volviendo algo más cálida. Ese suave contacto, extrañamente para él, le había agradado. Le agradaba. No deseando separarse tan pronto, disfrutando cada segundo de aquella caricia.

Nunca pensó que él sería el que iniciaría algo como… un beso. Que para que eso ocurriera aún faltaba mucho, mucho tiempo. Muchos años.

Siendo un niño, tal como él se describe, no debería _preocuparse_ por esos temas a tan temprana edad. Por mucho que le dijeran que su estúpido padre ya salía con chicas a su edad.

_Oyaji… es un caso perdido._

Movió ligeramente sus labios, inconsciente, sintiendo de nuevo el roce de sus labios, con suavidad y, causándole un leve cosquilleo en los mismos.

_¿Shounen, ya estás en la edad, eh?_

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, sin saber qué estaba haciendo en esos momentos, apareciéndole el rostro femenino aún dormido, sintiendo su respiración chocar contra él. Haciéndole reaccionar. Parpadeó incrédulo, separándose de ella rápidamente y respirando agitado, observando a la joven que yacía bajo él sin enterarse de nada.

¿Qué había hecho?

Se mordió el labio, intentando recordar la razón por la cual lo impulsó a hacer tal acto. Pero no daba con ella.

Tentación… ¿Curiosidad?

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esas posibilidades. Clavó nuevamente sus ojos en el rostro femenino, bajando hasta sus labios. Ya notándolo algo más rosados. Tragó costosamente, rozándose sus labios con dos de sus dedos, entre cerrando los ojos. Acto seguido, desvió la mirada de la joven, mezclándose aquel rojo carmín del frío, sintiendo sus mejillas más cálidas.

Odiaba aquellas situaciones.

Si anteriormente pensaba que le daba igual si ella despertaba en ese momento, ahora agradecía en demasía el que no lo haya hecho.

No sabría qué darle como explicación coherente sin sonar mal. E… ¿hiriente? Ya tendría bastante con aquella persona que la colocara así de ausente.

Al centrar su atención en el costado de la joven, notó un pequeño papel que quedó enganchado en la cremallera del bolsillo, ondeándose con rapidez debido al fuerte viento de la tormenta. Con curiosidad y notando que ella aún dormía, quiso mirar qué era aquel papelito, alargando una mano para tomarlo.

Y aún sin darse cuenta, tenía el rostro demasiado cerca al contrario, respirando por la boca, golpeándola. Cuando ya casi tenía el papel en sus manos, la joven comenzó a encoger los ojos, para empezar a abrirlos con lentitud que, al visualizar el rostro conocido del príncipe y encima, muy cerca del suyo, se alteró. Ahogando un grito mientras se incorporaba rápidamente para sorpresa de Ryoma, chocaron sus cabezas dolorosamente.

Echizen cayó sentado, sobándose la frente dolorida, echando alguna queja por lo bajo y Ryuzaki, cubrió la suya con ambas manos, quejándose de igual manera.

- Gomen, Ryoma-kun…-

Frotándose el golpe lo observó, extrañándose al ver el rostro masculino. Mostrando una ligera sorpresa, seguidamente, resentimiento antes de girar el rostro. Esquivándole la mirada.

_¿Enfadado…?_

Agachó la cabeza algo desilusionada, tal vez estuviera molesto porque desobedeció. Pero no pudo evitar dormirse y aún sentía deseos de volver a hacerlo. El viento helado chocaba contra sus ojos, causándole aquella sensación. Frotándose los mismos para intentar disiparlos.

Sintió algo chocar a su costado, girándose y encontrándose con unas gafas grisáceas, observando seguidamente a su compañero que no la miraba.

- Ryoma-kun…-

- Para los ojos- Interrumpió. – Los protegerá-

Sakuno observó detenidamente el objeto y luego, al dueño, curiosamente. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y luego, reír algo divertida. Extrañando al príncipe.

Y es cuando la miró confundido ante aquella risita, viendo como al instante ella le mostraba otras gafas, de color rosado.

- Arigatou, Ryoma-kun. Tengo… aquí las mías-

Le sonrió avergonzada, notando la mirada de desconcierto de Echizen, quien arrebató de una las gafas que le había ofrecido, colocándoselas sin decir nada. Ryuzaki parpadeó al ver su reacción, pareciendo que el joven estaba resentido por algo. Acto seguido, se colocó las suyas, sintiendo alivio al notar sus ojos más protegidos. Una estupidez no haberlos puesto anteriormente.

Ya acostumbrada al incesante silencio que se producía cada dos por tres, se acurrucó en su sitio, encogiéndose sobre sí misma mientras se agarraba a sus rodillas, quedando pensativa. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían llegado?

Era una de las preguntas que más se formaban en su mente. Realmente cada vez se preocupaba más, sobre todo por la tormenta de nieve, que no le animaba demasiado. Dejándola intranquila por si fuera algún obstáculo para la búsqueda.

Al dar un largo suspiro y notar aquel _humo_ blanquecino al exhalar, recordó instantáneamente lo ocurrido hace unos momentos. Dejándola bastante aturdida. Pero muy intrigada.

Antes de despertar, pudo sentir una agradable sensación. Recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo un calor interior que, al poco rato, chocaba algo cálido contra su rostro, resultando ser la respiración del príncipe. Y, sorprendiéndola, más porque ni se imaginaba qué hacía, reaccionó de aquella dolorosa manera.

Se sonrojó levemente, afirmando que el muchacho desprendía un calor bastante agradable y sobre todo, un aroma embriagante. El cual se quedó grabado en ella.

Giró sus ojos en un intento de observarle e inconscientemente, se vio formulando aquella pregunta que esperaba que la sacara de su curiosidad.

- ¿Qué… hacías antes, Ryoma-kun?- Cuestionó en un susurro.

La mirada del muchacho que representaba seriedad, volvió a agrandar sus ojos en sorpresa, no esperándose la pregunta. Más no giró su rostro para mirarla, se ocultó entre sus rodillas sujetas por sus manos. Ensombreciendo la mirada, cubierta por sus flequillos.

Cada gesto y acción era captada por la jovencita, quien no se imaginaba qué le pasaba al pequeño tenista.

- ¿R-Ryoma-kun…?-

- …Nada-

Respondió en un hilillo de voz. Sakuno pestañeó, confundida por su manera de comportarse. Estaba extraño, mucho más que antes.

La diferencia era que parecía estar más ausente, como si algo le preocupara. Además de aquellas respuestas a tan baja voz, cuando acostumbra a escucharle con aquella tan profunda que caracterizaba a Echizen. La palabra vergüenza no podía existir en el diccionario del joven. Para nada.

No podría ser que estuviera avergonzado.

- ¿De verdad que…?-

- Sólo me caí, eso es todo- Zanjó rápidamente, bastante cansado de las insistencias a las explicaciones.

¿Pero qué más podría decirle? Eso era realmente cierto, al menos. Resbaló y cayó sobre ella y luego, llegó la _tentación._ La maldita _curiosidad_. Que aún le sonaba incoherente y estúpido.

Frotó lentamente sus labios de manera inconsciente, recordando al instante, como un tormento, la suavidad del contacto sobre los femeninos. Seguidamente, se mordió el inferior, disipando el recuerdo.

_Soy un niño, soy un niño, soy un niño…_

Repetía seguidas veces mentalmente, intentando convencerse. Pero era imposible no pensar en ello, como si fuera culpable de algo malo que hubiera hecho. Teniendo la conciencia intranquila. Lo peor es que no podía mantener la mirada caoba demasiado rato.

_Baka._

Suspiró largamente, observando el interior de su mano izquierda, teniendo aquel colgante entregado por la joven hace unos momentos. Instantáneamente se lo guardó en el bolsillo y, alzó la mano derecha para posarla sobre la rodilla, extrañándose por aquello que traía consigo. Volvió la curiosidad, tomando aquel papelito entres sus dedos, queriendo ver de qué se trataba. Perteneciendo anteriormente a la jovencita.

El terror se vio dibujado en el rostro de Ryuzaki al mirar hacia su compañero, cubriéndose de rojo casi por inercia. Alargó rápidamente la mano hacia la del joven para arrebatarle el papel, sólo llegando a taparlo sobre las manos masculinas.

El silencio volvió a invadirles. La mirada dorada se posaba en las manos y luego en la joven, levantando una ceja en interrogación.

Su curiosidad aumentó.

Para que Sakuno no quisiera que lo mirase, debía ser algo importante. Se encogió de hombros, más bien parecía una etiqueta, no tendría que ser nada malo.

- ¿Ryuzaki?-

- P-por favor… R-Ryoma-kun…- Balbuceó sin mirarle, muy sonrojada y al parecer, demasiado nerviosa. – N-no lo mires… es personal…-

¿Una etiqueta, personal?

Chasqueó la lengua.

Optó por alzar la mano con el dichoso papel, alejándolo de ella y, con intenciones de leer qué demonios era. Pero eso causó en la joven un miedo, impulsada a querer recuperarlo a toda costa, apoyándose en la pierna equivocada de Echizen y olvidando su lesión. Ante la presión del peso, forzaba más a su pierna contra el suelo, causándole aquel dolor insoportable.

Gimió en molestia cerrando uno de sus ojos con fuerza, siendo captado por ella.

Pero demasiado tarde.

Ahogó un grito, tragándose el nombre del muchacho al ver su rostro al ocasionar el dolor, queriendo disculparse. Resbalando esta vez ella, sobre el joven, quien aún intentaba calmar aquel molesto dolor de su pierna.

Sakuno respiró profundamente, alzando la cabeza sin saber qué había pasado, pero temiéndose lo peor. Justo al dar con lo que pensaba, agrandó sus ojos, siendo imitados por los dorados.

Ella quería disculparse, emitir alguna palabra para pedir perdón. Sin embargo, su voz se había quebrado. Quedando estancada con un nudo en su garganta. Ni siquiera sus piernas respondían, su cuerpo quedó paralizado, pareciendo ser absorbida por aquellas orbes doradas.

Al momento en que Ryoma rompió el momento, le siguió la mirada, quien había girado el rostro hacia el lado derecho, siendo para ella el izquierdo.

El pequeño papel aún permanecía entre sus dedos, ondeándose fuertemente y, en un ligero movimiento, el papel desapareció de sus manos, llevándoselo la corriente y perdiéndose entre la tormenta.

Sakuno se sorprendió a su acción, incorporándose lentamente y apoyándose en el pecho del joven en el acto, quedando sentada a su lado mientras observaba el exterior por donde había desaparecido la etiqueta.

_¿Por qué lo hizo…?_

Echizen permaneció por un rato tumbado, llevando un brazo a tapar sus ojos por sobre las gafas grisáceas, respirando pausadamente.

Estaba seguro que aquel día lo tendría presente, no pudiendo olvidarlo nunca. Con una situación como esa, le sería imposible. Además de tenerla a ella cada día por la escuela y, en los entrenamientos.

Abrió sus ojos aún sin moverse de su posición, recordando que últimamente, entre comentarios de los sempais y, cada vez que giraba ante unos gritos de Osakada, a ella no la encontraba junto a su amiga. Más ni siquiera echó demasiada cuenta.

Recordó una conversación en los vestuarios después de los entrenamientos, con el trío de novatos. Normalmente, como ese día, le daba igual de qué hablasen pero, estando delante, obviamente que no podía evitar escuchar algo. Sobre la _ausencia_ de la joven Ryuzaki.

Los entrenamientos en el club femenino se estaban poniendo más duros y ella, estaba dando todo de sí. Esforzándose.

Por ello, tuvo que _sacrificar_ el verles entrenar a los chicos junto con Osakada. En esos momentos, pensó que hacía bien. En vez de perder el tiempo viendo como entrenan otros, aburriéndose en las rejas. Ciertamente, al principio, no entendía por qué demonios iban a verles en los entrenamientos y ó partidos. Tomoka se había hecho presidenta de… su club de fans, y tal vez, arrastraba a la joven de trenzas junto a ella para animar. Teniendo aquel carácter tan tímido, sería incapaz de contradecir a Tomoka.

Y aprovechando el entrenamiento intensivo en el club femenino, ya tuvo excusa para no acudir. Eso era lo que él pensaba.

No encontraba otra razón.

- ¿E-estás bien…?-

La fina voz de Ryuzaki lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Emitiendo un murmullo en afirmación.

- Perdona, lo primero que me digo que no debo hacer… es lo primero que hago- Musitó, observando de reojo la pierna de Ryoma.

Éste no dijo nada, permaneciendo en el mismo lugar, pareciendo estar metido en sus pensamientos. Sakuno suspiró levemente, con resignación, volviendo a abrazarse a sí misma con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Ante el silencio más prolongado, volvió su atención al fuerte sonido del viento de la montaña, humedeciéndose el labio. Esta vez pareciéndole un rugido, recorriéndole el miedo interiormente. Encogiéndose más sobre sí misma.

La historia que Tomoka y sus otras compañeras de habitación contaron, le vino a la mente como un calvario. Girando sus ojos de un lado a otro incesantemente, con desconfianza. Olvidándose de su compañía con el príncipe.

**_Aquellos jóvenes perdidos entre la tormenta de nieve, se refugiaron en una pequeña cueva, esperando la ayuda de sus compañeros de viaje. Ante la lesión en la pierna de uno de ellos, se les dificultó la llegada a la cueva, topándose con una huella poco peculiar._**

Bastante parecido, se dijo la castaña. No quería pensar que fuese igual. Idéntico a lo que les estaba pasando.

**_La tormenta se intensificaba, aumentando el frío y aquel sonido del viento pareciendo a veces algún gruñido. Pero pasando desapercibidos por los jóvenes._**

Alzó la mirada hacia el exterior, observando con cierto temor. Ella los escuchaba, aquellos gruñidos no los dejaba atrás, siendo tan notables.

_Es el viento, el viento, el viento, el viento…_

Comenzó a mecerse agarrada a sus rodillas, repitiéndose que el causante de aquel gruñido era el viento. Pero el miedo a veces hace malas pasadas.

**_Uno de ellos quien alzó la mirada entre la neblina y la tormenta, divisó cierta silueta oscura entre la niebla. Pensando que por fin venían a por ellos._**

Atenta y con la mirada clavada al exterior, procuraba no pasarse ningún detalle, aunque deseando que nada de lo narrado por Tomoka se hiciera realidad. Al menos lo último contado ya que, el principio parecía idéntico.

_Mou… Tomo-chan…_

Sin poderlo soportar, cerró los ojos fuertemente, escondiendo el rostro entre sus piernas, sin dejar de mecerse, bastante inquieta.

_Quiero volver a casa…_

**_Cuando estaba aún más cerca, pudiéndose divisar mejor, sus semblantes cambiaron a unos horrorizados por tal vista. Lo que nunca pensaron y creyeron que existía estaba en sus narices. El temible abominable hombre de las nieves…_**

Cuando sintió algo posarse en su hombro, no pudo evitar dar un brinco seguido de un grito, abrazándose más, escuchándose unos gemidos de lamento.

- ¿…Qué haces?-

Levantó la mirada con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, girando el rostro a su lado y encontrándose con el de su compañero. Pestañeó y tragó, mirando de nuevo hacia fuera, no encontrando rastros de aquel monstruo.

Era una estupidez, todo era a causa del miedo y por culpa de aquella historia que contaron. Y por su maldito temor a esos _cuentos_, no podía borrárselo de la cabeza.

Si se le contaba su problema a Ryoma… ¿se reiría de ella? Tal vez la vea como una estúpida. Nunca había visto que se riera de la gente… si es que ha llegado a reírse en una carcajada.

Observó que le seguía la mirada, bastante perdido a lo que ocurría, mientras se frotaba el oído. Enrojeció al pensar que seguramente había gritado demasiado fuerte, o bastante cerca de él.

Mal fin de semana, se decía ella que pensaría él. Teniendo que cargar con ella, enseñándole a esquiar, luego caen por el precipicio, torciéndose él el tobillo. Le golpea, no intencionadamente, con el colgante que tenía dispuesta a regalarle. Le desobedece durmiéndose, despertándose y golpeándole de nuevo, esta vez, con su cabeza.

Y finalmente está ese _problema_ del yeti. Definitivamente tendría que tener mucha paciencia para soportarla. Después de todo, ya la está evitando demasiado. Le responde en cortas palabras y la mayoría, secamente.

_¿Acaso me…?_

- R-Ryoma-kun…-

Llamó en un susurro, pero teniendo la voz temblorosa. Tal vez se arrepintiera de lo que estaba a punto de preguntar. Más sabiendo que, en la mayoría de cosas, si se podía ser más antipático, lo sería. Para alejar el tema y que lo dejase en paz. Aclarando de una vez lo que pensaba de ella.

No escuchó ni un _sí_ o _dime_, pero aquel murmullo bastó para saber que la escuchaba. O eso pensaba.

Tragó con necesidad, apretando sus manos contra sus rodillas y sin alzar la mirada para ver a Ryoma a la cara. Repitiéndose aquella pregunta que formularía, no tendría valor de mirarle a los ojos tras decirla.

- Ryoma-kun…-

Nombró nuevamente en un hilillo de voz, agachando más la cabeza, siendo observada de soslayo por el príncipe.

Era una estupidez preguntárselo. Lo sabía, pero en su interior, algo le exigía que lo hiciera. Para sacarse de dudas. Podría encima quedarse sin respuesta, no sabiendo interpretar el silencio que tal vez surja nuevamente. Y lo peor también, recibir una dura contestación.

_Por supuesto._

- Tú… tú piensas…- Musitaba, con dificultad. Tragó una vez más y cerró los ojos fuertemente. - ¿Tú… me odias…?-

Ryoma volteó el rostro enteramente hacia ella, agrandando sus ojos por la sorpresa, no esperándose tal pregunta. Con los sempais había pasado, pero sabiendo que estaban actuando, siendo todo una broma, él les seguía la corriente. Diciendo el _sí_ a la pregunta. Sabiendo que era mentira aquella afirmación, pero divirtiéndose interiormente por la reacción causada por ello.

Unos sempais inmaduros.

Pero observando a la jovencita, su semblante, y su estado… no parecía estar bromeando. Mucho menos en esa situación.

Se frotó el cabello, pensativo, ante más tormento de espera para ella. Sin remediarlo, comenzó a recordar hechos que tuvieran que ver con Ryuzaki. Una de ellas, cuando olvidaba el almuerzo y no traía dinero para la cafetería de la escuela. Para intentar disipar el hambre, se dirigía casi siempre a la azotea para dormir, pero era encontrado por ella.

Con una tímida sonrisa y con temor, se acercaba a él y le ofrecía parte de su obentō, y él, teniendo el hambre presente, aceptaba su comida con un poco audible _gracias_.

Una chica tan tímida y poco habladora que, cuando menos te lo esperas, puede llegar a sorprenderte con el cambio de humor. Por ejemplo; en aquel partido contra Ibu Shinji, la herida que se hizo en el párpado. Sin parar de insistir de llevarlo al hospital.

_Ryoma-kun…_

_¿…Me odias?_

Dejó escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y reposándola en el muro tras ellos. Con los flequillos y las gafas, ocultaba su expresión.

- ¿Qué… preguntas son esas, Ryuzaki?-

¿Por qué tenía que hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a él?

Se llevó una mano hasta su frente, frotando alguno de sus flequillos con sus dedos de manera distraída. Para Sakuno aquella pregunta, queriendo haber sido una respuesta, le había desconcertado. Comparable con aquella vez que le comentó el por qué hablaba demasiado aquel día, cuando la acompañó al encordado.

Un chico con poco tacto con las chicas.

- No sabes jugar tenis…-

Pestañeó mirándolo incrédula, quien observaba el techo disimuladamente.

- No sabes esquiar...- Prosiguió su relato. – Por lo que, eres bastante torpe en los deportes-

Desconcertada, frunció las cejas, nada satisfecha por los comentarios de Echizen. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que no era nada buena en los deportes, por lo que, nadie más tenía el derecho a reprochárselo. Y encima, utilizándolo para _insultarla_.

- Además de ser… una chica extraña-

Ante ello, le desvió la mirada perdiéndola en el suelo. Tan sólo debería de decir _sí_ o _no_ a su pregunta, ¿por qué tendría que explicar la razón de su odio?

Sólo hacía que se empequeñeciera y dejara de gustarse a sí misma, cuando ella es la que siempre se ponía faltas en todo. Si llegaba otro y le decía lo que pensaba, siendo los defectos, acabaría por creérselo.

- Y tienes el pelo muy largo-

Sintió deseos de espetarle, pero su carácter se lo impedía. ¿Qué tenía que ver su pelo con su personalidad?

_Ryoma-kun no baka…_

- Y-ya basta… Ryoma-kun- Quiso interrumpirle en un susurro. – Eso… lo sé mejor que nadie…, ya basta-

Ryoma le lanzó una ligera mirada, para desviarla al instante y posarla de nuevo en el techo.

- Pero… cocinas bien-

Eso la sorprendió, impulsándola a mirarle incrédula. Lo difícil que era que Ryoma dijera algún cumplido, lo estaba diciendo ahora sin ser obligado o amenazado.

- Siempre que sea comida japonesa-

Giró levemente su rostro para mirarla de soslayo, con sus ojos aún ocultos por las gafas. Apoyó su mejilla en su mano que descansaba en su rodilla, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

- Estará bien-

Tuvo que tapar su boca con sus manos por la sorpresa, que no podía alejar el rostro del chico. Alguien que odia a dicha persona, nunca, nunca jamás se le podría escuchar un halago de su parte. Por lo que, si Echizen había dicho todo eso, quitando los defectos resaltados, ella en teoría no le caía mal.

Por lo menos no llegaba al punto del odio.

Y eso, aunque fuera poco, le aliviaba bastante, alegrándola. No pudiendo remediar las leves lágrimas que estaban amenazando por salir, adelantándose con sus manos para secárselas antes de que se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

Pero era algo inevitable, siendo ella tan débil y sensible. Comenzando a sollozar irremediablemente.

Se había alzado las gafas para intentar retenerlas, siendo captado por Ryoma quien la miraba sorprendido. No sabiendo qué había dicho para que la hiciera llorar.

_Las chicas son difíciles de entender…_

- L-lo siento, Ryoma-kun…- Entre sollozos, él volvió a mirarla. – Y-yo… no sé… gracias…-

Con sus manos en su rostro, intentando cesar las lágrimas, se escuchaban sus hipidos. Ryoma suspiró, apartando la mirada y posándola de manera ausente en su rodilla.

- Llorona…- Respondió en un bufido. – Miedosa y llorona…-

Cuando tendría que enfadarse ante aquellos _nombramientos_, lo único que escuchó de ella fue unas leves risas entre los sollozos. Ryoma cada vez la entendía menos.

_Definitivamente, es una chica extraña._

-

-

-

- ¡No!-

- ¡Sí!-

- ¡Que no!-

- ¡Es divertido!-

- ¡Y una mierda!-

Iba más cuesta abajo, habiendo sobrepasado a sus dos compañeros y, entre disputas entre ellos, manejaban el vehículo con deficiencia. Akaya seguía disfrutando del trayecto como una atracción y Momoshiro trataba de ralentizar la velocidad, pero su _querido_ acompañante daba al acelerador cada vez que Takeshi intentaba cesarlo un poco.

No pudo escoger mejor compañero.

- No te veo nada preocupado por los tuyos- Comenzó el de ojos lila. – Me refiero, a que viniste sin avisar-

Momoshiro lo observó de reojo por unos segundos, fijándose seguidamente en el camino. Akaya rió con sarcasmo.

- Has sido tú quien me metió en esto. Además, fui visto por mi fukubuchou-

Respondió tranquilamente, más bien concentrado en dirigir las direcciones del vehículo que, para Momo, pensaba que ni sabía por dónde manejaba.

Escuchando un bufido por Takeshi, Kirihara prefirió cambiar de tema, haciéndole más llevadero el _viaje_.

- Pareces muy desesperado. ¿Piensas que no lo encontrarás con vida?-

- ¿Encontrar? ¡Encontrarlos!- Corrigió al instante Momoshiro. – No sólo es Echizen, sino Ryuzaki-chan- Ladeó la cabeza levemente. – De alguna manera cayeron ambos por el precipicio…- Suspiró. – Tenemos que ir pues, donde supuestamente habrían caído-

Akaya rodó sus ojos en un intento de recordar. - ¿Ryuzaki…-chan?- Pronunció con duda. - ¿Quién…?-

- Una chica de primer año-

El chico de ojos lilas lo miró de reojo por unos momentos.

- Debiste de haberla visto en el albergue, cuando te confundiste, por cierto- Asomó una ligera sonrisa maliciosa al recordarle aquello.

Kirihara pareció comprender, emitiendo alguna exclamación, obviando. - ¡Con aquellas largas trenzas!- Takeshi le asintió.

- Parece que no estás muy al tanto… pensando, aún en estas alturas, que sólo fue Echizen el desaparecido-

Ante ello, Kirihara torció el labio en molestia.

- ¿Debería?-

Al comienzo de la conversación, Momoshiro pudo darse el lujo de ralentizar la velocidad, sin esperar que su compañero lo volviera a aumentar. Y lo agradeció. El tiempo no estaba mucho de su parte como para ir como loco con la moto en medio de esa tormenta.

- No soy de Seigaku, si el Hyotei se quiere inmiscuir, que se meta, pero mientras no tenga que ver conmigo... – Lo miró de reojo. – Me la sudará. Pero viendo la situación y en donde estoy, no me queda otra- Suspiró levemente. – Además que si no está ese mocoso, los Nacionales deben de ser un muermo-

Momoshiro arqueó una ceja. - ¿Huh, acaso sólo Echizen vale en nuestro equipo?- Akaya sonrió con diversión.

- No. Pero más que tú, seguro, ¿cierto?-

Akaya lo vio rechinar los dientes, seguido de un gruñido.

- ¡Echizen será un genio, y muy cabezón, pero no hay quien diga que soy un mequetrefe en el tenis!-

- Ya, ya-

Pensando que lo veía como un tenista del tres al cuarto, sin esperárselo él mismo, aceleró la marcha del vehículo, sorprendiendo también a Kirihara, teniendo que agarrarse con fuerza a las manillas de la moto.

Ahora más que nada, importándole poco la velocidad y el tiempo, prefería encontrar a Echizen y Ryuzaki, por su seguridad y… ¿por qué no? Para hacerle entender a Akaya que él, aunque estuviera Ryoma, daría guerra en los Nacionales.

Pero hubiera sido mucho mejor no llegar a ser precipitado. Conduciendo más a lo loco que, incluso el chico de Rikkai dai presintió el peligro. Sudoroso y alarmado intentó mantener el curso del vehículo por el buen camino e incluso, ralentizando, como pudo, la velocidad. No llegando a tener suerte.

- ¿¡Quién decía que iba como loco!?- Espetó. - ¿¡Quieres matarnos!?-

Al momento en que Momoshiro reaccionó y giró su rostro hacia su compañero, parpadeó, interrogativo. Kirihara puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Estaba en el limbo!

- ¿Qué crees que…?- Tragó urgentemente al mirar hacia delante. - ¡Tío, cuidado!-

No reaccionó a tiempo, haciendo tropezar la moto con aquella montura oculta bajo la nieve y ellos, saliendo despedidos hacia delante. Cayendo dolorosamente uno encima del otro, como sacos. Entre maldiciones, Kirihara intentaba querer quitarse aquel enorme cuerpo sobre él, estando boca abajo contra la nieve.

Pero pareciera que Momo tardaría en darse cuenta, y él, quedaría aplastado si no se lo quitaba de encima. Dejó los intentos unos momentos, suspirando largamente y observando a unos pocos metros la moto derrumbada.

_Maldita sea._

Además de sentir todo el peso de Momoshiro en su espalda, algo bajo él le clavaba, queriendo removerse y así, sin quererlo, haciendo que el _idiota_ sobre él se despertara.

Momo sacudió la cabeza levemente ante unos copos de nieve, frotándose el pelo y mirando su alrededor. Aturdido.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la vida?-

Habló irónicamente Kirihara, harto de ser aplastado. Teniendo que echarle algo de nieve a la cara para que espabilara y quitara de encima, alzándose él mientras se rozaba el costado donde sentía aquello que clavaba segundos antes. Extrañándose y quedando sentado en la nieve, comenzó a desenterrar aquello que fuera, sorprendiéndose por lo encontrado.

Lo miró detenidamente y, al encontrar aquello que sospechaba, llamó en un murmullo a Momoshiro, sacándole como respuesta un murmullo poco amable.

- Tío, tienes que ver esto- Insistió sin voltear a verle. – Sólo tú puedes identificarlo, aunque viendo la insignia...-

Takeshi dejó la moto a un lado, girando hacia él y acercándose con confusión, acompañándole la curiosidad. Se inclinó apoyándose en sus rodillas y asomándose por sobre los hombros de Kirihara, haciéndole cambiar el semblante de confusión a uno de temor. Akaya lo miró de reojo, aclarando su duda.

- ¿Lo son, verdad…?- Inquirió.

Momo tomó uno de los objetos, partidos por la mitad y, al echar una rápida mirada a su alrededor, dando unos pasos por donde había desterrado aquello, sonrió con arrogancia.

Esperando estar en lo cierto.

- Ey, tío, ¿y esa cara?-

- Son de ellos, no hay ninguna duda- Aseguró Momoshiro sin borrar aquella sonrisa. – Estamos justo donde podrían haber caído-

Echó una mirada a la lejanía, siendo poco visible por la niebla.

- Pero ellos, no están- Prosiguió, lanzándole una mirada inquisidora.

Akaya pestañeó, ajustándose mejor el abrigo por el fuerte viento. Momo le imitó, ajustándose de paso las gafas. Seguidamente, el primero se incorporó junto al segundo, siguiéndole la mirada.

- ¿Crees que hayan ido en busca de alguna especie…?- Momo le asintió. – Tendríamos que avisar a esos dos, pues-

- Lo encontraremos nosotros, no hay tiempo-

Comenzó a frotarse los brazos, dándole a entender que cada vez bajaba la temperatura, llegando a ser un peligro para ellos. Akaya se frotó la nariz, rojiza por el frío, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Como quieras- Al dirigir su mirada hacia la moto, Momo se adelantó, colocándola.

- Menos mal que no recibió un fuerte golpe- Suspiró aliviado. – Con esto será más fácil y rápido-

Echó una última mirada a aquellos esquís destrozados, seguramente, por el impacto de la caída y, ante el peso de la persona que los tuviera puestos, podría haberse doblado y partido por la mitad. Realmente sentía que la esperanza crecía en su interior, al no haberlos encontrado justo en el sitio donde yacían los esquís rotos, deben de haberse movido en busca de algún refugio que les pudiera servir para resguardarse de la tormenta.

Lo que no podía saber es si ambos están del todo bien. Sólo esperaba que Echizen dejara todo su orgullo y arrogancia a un lado y, entre los dos, se ayudaran en todo. Por lo necesario.

- ¡En marcha, Momoshiro!- Avisó Akaya subiéndose primero en el vehículo.

- ¡Claro, pero esta vez nada de velocidad!- Advirtió. – Además de seguridad, pueden de estar cerca de aquí. ¡Así que a estar atentos a todo!- Agregó alzando un puño en decisión, acompañándole una sonrisa motivadora.

Subiéndose detrás de Kirihara y, empezando la marcha, no despegó sus ojos del camino por nada del mundo.

_¡Esperad, Echizen, Ryuzaki-chan!_

-

-

-

Al pagar y salir de la tienda, comenzó a jugar con una de las naranjas del kilo que había comprado, lanzándola hacia arriba y atrapándola seguidamente con su mano. Sus favoritas, de piel fina.

Sacó excusa para poder distraerse aunque sea en el pequeño camino hacia la tienda, comprando naranjas ya de paso al notar que casi no quedaban.

Intentando hacer desaparecer el aburrimiento, había jugado con la pared, golpeando la pelota y así, entrar en calor. Había propuesto a su padre jugar un partido, de hecho, llevaba toda la mañana proponiéndoselo. Pero el hombre se juntaba en la mesa camilla viendo la tele con aspecto aburrido.

_Hace demasiado frío fuera, Ryoga._

Seguro que su hermano menor jugaría sin rechistar. Y puede que fuera él el primero en dar la idea, como casi siempre.

Exhaló un suspiro al llegar a la puerta de su casa, dispuesta a abrirla tras darle un mordisco a la naranja que tenía en mano. Pero siendo detenido por el sonido del claxon de un coche, haciéndole girar por curiosidad.

Un hombre y una mujer que, pareció haberlos visto en alguna otra parte.

- ¡Ah, es el hermano mayor de Ryoma-kun!-

Claro, cómo no olvidarse de aquella reportera que idolatraba a todo el equipo, incluyendo a su hermano. En cuanto le vio a él, se le aparecieron estrellitas en los ojos, como alucinando ante algo fuera de lo normal. Y estallando en su fascinación al enterarse de que se trataba del hermano mayor de Ryoma.

Ryoga sonrió alzando levemente una mano, en saludo. El hombre al lado de la mujer, Shiba, correspondió el saludo, pidiéndole perdón por los comportamientos anteriores de la mujer. Pareciendo ser una inmadura.

Ciertamente podría decir que lo era, pero sería estar diciéndoselo a él mismo. Sobre todo a su padre.

- ¿Adónde os dirigís?- Preguntó fingiendo tener interés, siempre acompañado de una sonrisa amigable.

- ¡A la montaña!- Respondió automáticamente Shiba. – Los del Seigaku han ido a pasar el fin de semana, como sabrás por tu hermano-

- Y… si sois reporteros sobre el tenis…-

- ¡Por eso mismo!- Interrumpió Shiba llevándose las manos al pecho, con ensoñación en sus ojos. – Los del club de tenis están pasando un divertido fin de semana en la montaña, y esquiando. Por lo que, iremos a ver qué tal les va- Terminó con una gran sonrisa, sin faltarle aquellos tonos carmesí en sus mejillas.

Estaba ansiosa por llegar.

- Ya, Shiba-san…- Intentó calmar Inoue, suspirando por su inmadurez. – Sólo es un pequeño reportaje…-

Ryoga los observó con curiosidad. – Pero… está cayendo una buena por allí, ¿lo sabíais?-

- Igualmente iremos, eso no impedirá nuestra entrevista- Respondió Shiba con una sonrisa. – Seguramente a tu hermano debe de dársele bien esquiar, ¿verdad Ryoga-kun?-

Ryoga se rascó detrás de la cabeza, pensativo. Verdaderamente Ryoma no ha estado nervioso para nada en ese tema. Más bien mosqueado por tener que madrugar para pasar un fin de semana entero con sus compañeros de clase. Y, sinceramente, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de presenciarle esquiar.

Sabiendo como es él, se le dará bien. Además de haber escuchado por parte de su madre y prima que, anteriormente, habían ido a ello y Ryoma, ante un poco de práctica, le cogió el tranquillo enseguida.

No era nada torpe en los deportes.

El problema ahora era la tormenta que estaba cayendo por aquella zona, obviando que su hermano estaría que mordía a la gente. No literalmente.

Asomó una sonrisa presumida. Tendría que verle la cara, podría imaginársela, pero nunca mejor que verla en directo.

Alzó la mirada hacia los reporteros que hablaban entre ellos, más por las quejas de Inoue sobre los pensamientos de la joven soñadora.

Tosió un poco para hacerse notar. Y, echando una mirada rápida hacia la entrada de su casa, se encontró con Nanako barriendo la misma. Sonrió y alzó una mano a la vez de su voz.

- ¡Nanako, dile a oyaji que regresaré más tarde!-

Shiba e Inoue se miraron extrañados y Nanako no fue la excepción.

- ¿Ryoga-san…?- Parpadeó Meino.

Sin decir nada más y sin pedir permiso, abrió la puerta trasera del coche de ambos periodistas y se introdujo, mordisqueando la naranja felizmente.

- ¿Echizen…?-

Inoue giró el rostro para verle en los asientos traseros, con confusión. A lo que Nanako, antes de que el coche diera marcha, se acercó a paso ligero a la ventanilla donde Ryoga Yacía apoyado.

- ¡Ryoga!-

El joven le tendió una naranja como si nada y le sonrió.

- No te preocupes, Nanako. Sólo iré a ver a chibi-suke- La del pelo azul abrió la boca desconcertada.

- Pero… ¡Pero Ryoma-san está…!-

- Lo sé, por eso mismo. Estoy algo aburrido e iré a verle para divertirme un poco- Rió entre dientes. – No pasa nada. Diles a mi madre y al viejo que volveré más tarde, cuando los periodistas regresen-

Nanako le siguió la mirada, clavándola en ambas personas sentadas delante. Inoue sonrió comprensivo y afirmando que no les importaba que Ryoga les acompañara. Shiba estaba más que encantada. Por lo que, Meino tuvo que ceder, suspirando con resignación y aguantando la naranja con fuerza entre sus manos. Seguidamente, miró una vez más a Ryoga.

- Más te vale volver, la tía no me lo perdonará si no lo haces- Comentó con preocupación. – Y sobre todo, no te metas en líos-

Ryoga se encogió de hombros. – Lo de siempre-

- Promételo- Insistió. Ryoga suspiró largamente, sonriéndole algo cansado.

- Prometido-

Nanako sonrió un poco más satisfecha, alejándose unos pasos del vehículo y, alzando una mano en despedida de ellos.

- ¡Lo traeremos bien, Meino-san!- Prometió Inoue bastante embobado con la joven, por lo que Shiba tuvo que darle un leve codazo en el costado para que bajara de las nubes.

Nanako rió ante ello, haciéndoles una reverencia.

Acto seguido, Inoue volvió a dar marcha, mientras Ryoga observaba por la ventanilla la lejanía de su casa, la cual no entró su prima hasta haber perdido de vista el coche.

Verdaderamente, había hecho bien en apuntarse. Pensaba que no podría soportar más aquel aburrimiento en casa, necesitaba moverse. Y ante aquella oportunidad, podría divertirse tomándole el pelo a su hermano Ryoma.

Sonrió divertido ante ello, pero teniendo la sensación de que, en cuanto llegase al lugar, se encontraría una sorpresa.

Ahora solo falta comprobar si sería para bien, o para mal.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Bueno, éste sería el penúltimo, por lo que el siguiente es el último. Ya dije que sería un fic cortito. Pero además, vendría un epílogo, el cual está pensado x3_

_Pienso que Ryoma puede mostrar interés por aquello que le interesa, obviamente. Como lo es el tenis, si llegase a "gustarle" una chica, o atraerle algo de ella, estaría un poco al tanto de lo que hiciera o le pasara. Siendo lo más disimulado que fuera._

_Y de sinceridad, sabiendo que Ryoma no es nada de hacer halagos a nadie, esa es la única manera de... hacerle un cumplido. Primero resaltando sus "errores", que según él resaltan más xD, y por último el remate de lo bueno que posea. No sólo es la comida, pero claro, Ryoma no iría diciendo a los cuatro vientos todo lo demás. _

_Mil disculpas si Kirihara está mal... es la primera vez que lo manejo. Pero espero no desviarme demasiado._

_Bueno, es todo. Nos leemos en el siguiente :D._

_Un saludo._


	7. Reconociéndolo, pero no aceptándolo

_Euh... me retrasé. Pero es de esas veces (como la anterior xD) que la inspiración te abandona. Pero aquí traigo lo que sería el último capítulo. _

_Sin más os dejo leerlo, leed las notas finales de autora para aclaraciones :D_

**Disclaimer:** _Prince of tennis no me pertenece, sino a Konomi Takeshi. Si fuera de mi propiedad... juju... el RyomaxSakuno sería más notable (y quedarían finalmente juntos).  
_

(Nunca me acuerdo de decir esto, así que, por una vez que quede claro, aunque me duela xdd)

* * *

_Fic dedicado a Chia-chan._

**By** **_Jackilyn-San._**

* * *

**- Between you and me -**

**Capítulo 7****: 'Reconociéndolo, pero no aceptándolo'**

-

_- ¿Chibi-suke? ¡Chibi-suke!-_

_El aludido, ante la enésima llamada, se medio giró mirándolo de perfil. Pareciendo estar bastante harto. Sólo recibió una sonrisa divertida, colándose en su habitación y sentándose a un lado de su hermano menor, quien se había dejado caer sobre la cama boca abajo._

_Ryoga lo miró por unos segundos, suspirando levemente y mirando la puerta frente a él, cerrada._

_- ¿Qué quieres…?-_

_Se rascó la cabeza antes de volver a mirarlo._

_- El que debería estar cansado soy yo. Menudo el viaje para venir a Japón- _

_Ryoma bufó, sin alzar la cabeza para ver a su hermano, entrecerró los ojos, agarrándose a la almohada._

_- No hubieras venido-_

_- Pero lo hice- Se apresuró. _

_La puerta se abrió, apareciendo Rinko y Nanako por ella, observando el panorama. Ryoga les sonrió, para mirar de reojo a Ryoma aún en la misma posición, sabiendo incluso que habían entrado su madre y prima a la habitación._

_Nanako parpadeó al verle, mirando a Rinko con confusión._

_- ¿No se lo habías dicho?-_

_Rinko se llevó una mano a la mejilla, mirándola. – Pensaba que se lo habías dicho tú-_

_Ryoga ladeó la cabeza._

_- Vaya, que mi regreso no se lo esperaba- Suspiró. – Una sorpresa inesperada-_

_Ryoma abrió un poco más sus ojos al oírle y, tragando levemente, alzó un poco la cabeza para girarla y mirarle._

_- ¿…Regreso?- Preguntó en duda. - ¿Qué…?-_

_Ryoga ensanchó su sonrisa. – Sí, chibi-suke. Me tendrás en casa a partir de ahora-_

_El menor lo miró en sorpresa antes de hundir su rostro en la almohada. Rinko y Nanako se miraron, preocupadas._

_- Darling, ¿te molesta?- Cuestionó Rinko._

_Un gruñido fue lo único que se escuchó como respuesta, haciendo ladear a los tres mayores presentes._

_- O tal vez el que haya ido a recogerte a la escuela- _

_Al ver a Ryoma moverse un poco, entre gruñidos, pudo captar que eran ambas cosas._

_- Por cierto chibi-suke… si siempre eres así con las chicas, te veo un futuro muy negro-_

_No teniendo respuesta, Ryoga se acercó e inclinó, arrebatándole la almohada. El menor se cruzó de brazos como estaba, dándole la espalda, aún tumbado._

_- ¿Me escuchas?-_

_- No-_

_- Ya veo que sí-_

_Ryoma gruñó._

_- Antes estuviste… muy seco- Comentó. - ¿Eres así con todo el mundo?-_

_- ¿Qué…?-_

_- Aquella chica en la entrada de la escuela, por ejemplo- _

_Notando que Ryoma no parecía entender, dio una pista._

_- Hm, con largas trenzas. Es muy simpática-_

_- ¡Ah, la nieta de Ryuzaki-san!- Nanako comprendió y Ryoga la miró parpadeando._

_- ¿Nieta…?-_

_- Ryuzaki-san es la entrenadora de Ryoma-san- Explicó Nanako. – Y esa chica, la nieta de su entrenadora- Sonrió._

_Ryoga cada vez lo veía todo más interesante._

_Rinko se excusó dejándolos en la habitación, pidiéndole a Nanako que le contase luego._

_Ryoga rió al recordar. - ¿Sabes? Pareció que al verme, me confundió contigo. Me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a todos lados y luego posándola nuevamente en mí. Sin poder creérselo- Volvió a reír ante ello. – En cuanto le dije que era tu hermano mayor, se le escapó una exclamación e hizo intento de darme la indicación de donde estarías-_

_Nanako observaba cada reacción de su primo, desilusionándose al ver que no le afectaba algo referido a alguna chica. Al fin y al cabo, aún sigue siendo un niño, se dijo._

_- Cuando saliste, no nos miraste a ninguno de los dos. Te hablé incluyéndola, pero sólo le echaste una rápida mirada, sin interés- Bufó. – Al menos, un "Hasta mañana", baka-_

_- Hmph-_

_- Ryoma-san es así… con todos. Con sus sempais también-_

_Ryoga se cruzó de brazos al escuchar aquello dicho por Nanako, frunciendo el ceño._

_- Pero, les he visto tener contacto. Chibi-suke…- Lo miró acusadoramente. - ¿No serás… uno de esos, verdad…?-_

_Echizen menor enseguida volteó la mirada observándolo gélidamente._

_- Vale, veo que no- Suspiró aliviado. - ¿Por qué entonces eres así con las chicas…?-_

_- Hmph-_

_- ¿No ayudas, lo sabes?-_

_- Me da igual-_

_Nanako rió al ver la expresión de Ryoga, conteniéndose en no echarse a la yugular de su hermano menor. Ryoma, con pocas y secas respuestas, podría desesperar a cualquiera._

_- Ryoma-san ha salido a su madre, no al tío, Ryoga-san-_

Pero por algún lado tiene que tener sus genes…

_Tal vez esperaba demasiado de su hermano, a sus trece años, seguramente para él, terminaría despertando su interés por el sexo femenino en unos años. Bastantes al parecer._

_Lo miró de reojo, su espalda estando tumbado boca abajo y de brazos cruzados. Pensativo, entre cerró sus ojos, no entendiendo los comportamientos de su hermano, diferente a otros chicos de su edad. Por lo poco que tuvo de presenciar a sus sempais, eran más vivaces que su propio hermano._

_Incluso uno de ellos parecía tener interés en una chica, ¿y qué diferencia de edad hay entre él y su hermano? ¡Se llevaban un año!_

_- ¿Sabes algo más de ella?-_

_La pregunta le salió sola, mirando con interés a su hermano, el cual, ni siquiera pronunció palabra. Sin moverse._

_- ¿Chibi-suke?-_

_Ante la ignorancia arqueó una ceja, mirando a su prima extrañado. Nanako levantó levemente los hombros, sin saber, ladeando la cabeza._

_Frunció el ceño acercándose sigilosamente hasta su hermano, notando que se había quedado sopa tal como estaba._

_Nanako rió suavemente. – Es muy típico de él-_

_La voz de Rinko se escuchó desde las escaleras, llamando a la prima de ambos hermanos Echizen. Nanako se inclinó levemente ante Ryoga, excusándose unos momentos y dejándole solo con un dormido Ryoma._

_Dirigió nuevamente su atención al pequeño que dormía, emitiendo pequeños y suaves ronquidos, ignorante a todo. Chasqueando la lengua, tomó la almohada que arrebató momentos antes y se lanzó tras él, tapándole la cabeza con la almohada._

_- ¡Mientras esté aquí, nadie dormirá la siesta!-_

_Sonrió altanero, aguantando el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano, estando él sentado sobre su espalda, sintiendo la rápida movilidad del mismo._

_Ryoma pudo en varios intentos sacar su cabeza, inhalando aire con rapidez y, seguidamente, su semblante se iba cambiando, notándose lo cuan enfadado estaba._

_Ryoga se hizo el inocente, sin apartarse y sosteniendo la almohada por el cogote del pequeño. Sonrió._

_- ¿Qué, chibi-suke, te vienes a jugar un partido?-_

_Estaba seguro que Ryoma aceptaría. Lo haría si no hubiera pasado aquello y él hubiese intentado… asfixiarlo._

_- ¡Aniki!-_

_Las risas de su hermano mayor fue lo siguiente que se escuchó. Ryoga predijo que la diversión no faltaría en aquella casa._

-

-

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante ese recordatorio. Ryoga realmente disfrutaba enrabietando a su hermano, el cual para él, respondía o simplemente gruñía, muy malhumorado.

Para Ryoga muy entretenido.

Se acomodó en su asiento, mirando hacia la ventanilla y perdiéndose en el paisaje, notándose la nevada e indicándole que se acercaban hacia donde estaba su hermano. Shiba hablaba sin parar, contándole o preguntándole cosas que no llegó a captar, demasiado distraído con lo que veía.

- ¿Has estado estudiando en el extranjero?- Preguntó Shiba. – No te he visto hasta hace pocos meses… y Ryoma-kun nunca habló de ti-

Aquello le llamó la atención, fijándose en la periodista. Ladeó la cabeza con lentitud.

- Es normal que no lo haya hecho- Expresó con tranquilidad, tornando su rostro en un semblante aburrido.

_No tuvo ocasión de conocerme del todo._

- Hace mucho que no me ve, demasiado diría yo- Desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia la ventanilla. – Él era muy pequeño, cuando me vio después de tantos años, ni se acordaba que tenía un hermano-

Consiguió reír levemente al decir lo último, aunque en su interior, tal vez se haya arrepentido de haberse marchado hace tiempo. Él también se había olvidado de Ryoma, de su existencia.

Sólo fue verlo en un vídeo en aquel crucero, que volvieron las memorias a su cabeza al instante.

¡Cuánto ha crecido! Pudo haber dicho, pero fingió en aquellos momentos que no lo conocía. Sin embargo, al saber del apellido del pequeño tenista, se supieron la relación de ambos.

Había vuelto, seguramente, por ello. Queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sobre todo, nunca más alejarse de lo que sería su familia, porque él realmente, aunque no tuviera la misma sangre, era un Echizen. Desde que Nanjiroh lo llevó a casa y presentó a Ryoma, se había convertido en un Echizen.

Le costaría de ganarse el afecto de Ryoma, lo sabía. Más viendo la actitud del pequeño.

_Se alegra de verte._

Fue el comentario que soltó Nanako al ver la reacción de Ryoma cuando se enteró que su hermanito mayor había regresado. Por supuesto, para quedarse. Para siempre.

- ¿Ryoga-san?-

El aludido pestañeó varias veces y la miró de reojo, sonriéndole comprensivo. – Lo siento, ¿qué decía?-

- Pues…-

- Ya basta Shiba-san, no se inmiscuya en los asuntos ajenos- Regañó Inoue sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. – Sea lo que haya pasado, si ahora están bien, sólo hay que desear que siga así-

Shiba asintió, sonriendo a Ryoga por el espejo del coche. – Perdona, no debería de haber hecho tantas preguntas- Se disculpó arrepentida. – Sólo deberían estar referidas al tenis-

Ryoga negó con la cabeza, no dándole importancia y, una vez más se fijó en la ventanilla.

Agradeciendo en silencio a Inoue por su interrupción a las incesantes preguntas por parte de Shiba. No se le apetecía contar hechos pasados, cuando ahora, actualmente, le estaba yendo más o menos bien en su nueva casa.

Porque él debería de haber estado con ellos desde que llegó aquel día con Nanjiroh. Y así no saltarse el crecimiento de Ryoma. Que éste, más que obvio, lo habrá mirado al principio como un desconocido.

Pero se puede dar el intento de volver a empezar y es lo que Ryoga estaba haciendo. Los primos días fueron fatales, pero cuando iba intentando relacionarse con su hermano pequeño, ya incluso, con retarle a un partido, Ryoma accedía automáticamente. Para él, el tenis va primero. Aceptando cada reto por muy desconocido que fuera el rival.

Pero, ante aquellos partidos, le intentaba sacar conversación, aunque aquello fuera para gastar saliva.

Tras unos días, pudo notar más aquella expresión de diversión en el rostro de Ryoma. Lo tranquilizó, sinceramente. Ya logrando que le hablase más familiarmente.

Lo estaba logrando, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

_En realidad necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar._

_Con quien compartir opiniones._

Aunque esto último fuera por el tenis, Ryoga le atacaba con preguntas referidas a su vida de estudiante, fuera de aquel deporte. Con respuestas cortas, pero al menos, o eso esperaba, eran sinceras.

Menos cuando le preguntaba, si le gustaba alguna chica. Simplemente, se volvía hacia él con una mirada bastante confundida. Y, levantando una ceja, le negaba todo aquello.

_Soy un niño._

Odiaba esa respuesta. ¡Tenía la edad, al menos, para que se interesara en alguna chica!

Realmente pensaba que, el hijo adoptado era Ryoma. Tan distinto a Nanjiroh pero tan parecido. Y Ryoga pareciéndose incluso físicamente, de manera extraña, también en sus _gustos_ con su padre.

Sonrió irónicamente.

_Es demasiado temprano como para preocuparse en esas cosas, ¿ne, chibi-suke?_

- ¡Ya estamos!-

Alzó la mirada hacia la voz, luego, al instante se centró en el lugar donde Inoue estacionaba el coche, a un lado de algunos autobuses escolares. Por la insignia, leyó Seigaku. Una vez paró el vehículo, agarró la bolsa de las naranjas que había traído consigo y salió, golpeándole el fuerte viento en la cara. Se abrazó a sí mismo, frotándose los brazos a la vez que miraba a todos lados.

Definitivamente se les había fastidiado el fin de semana.

Shiba e Inoue salieron finalmente del coche, ajustándose más sus abrigos. Ryoga rió por lo bajo al recordar las quejas de su padre por el frío que hacía. Si se lo hubiera llevado, se quedaría clavado en el sitio, totalmente congelado.

Observó a Shiba demasiado emocionada, tomando su cámara de fotos del coche seguido de una pequeña mochila. Inoue ladeaba la cabeza al ver su actitud, asegurándose que estaba bien cerrado el vehículo, le indicó a Ryoga que fueran con ellos.

Les siguió un poco más atrás, observando como podía la fachada del albergue, ya cubierta por un manto blanco. Pasando por al lado, echó una rápida a una de las ventanas sin detener su paso, extrañándose por el _movimiento_ allá dentro.

Pensó que habrían buscado otra forma de pasar el tiempo al no poder esquiar.

No podía imaginarse a su hermano… jugando a algo que no sea tenis o videoconsolas que hayan propuesto algunos de los alumnos. Tendría la manía de encerrarse en su cuarto malhumorado y durmiendo para pasar rápidamente el rato.

Inoue que iba en cabeza, paró delante de la puerta, llamando con suavidad al notar que ésta estaba cerrada. Ryoga, detrás de Shiba, observaba la puerta a espera de que fuera abierta, acercándose ambas manos a su boca y soplando aire cálido, frotándoselas repetidas veces.

La puerta se abrió y, Shiba aprovechó, dando la sorpresa según ella, para tomar una foto a quien fuera que les haya abierto. Causando la confusión en el susodicho.

- ¿…Qué demonios?-

Shishido se frotó los ojos por el flash producido por la cámara. Shiba parpadeó y se sorprendió al ver a alguien del Hyotei y no de Seigaku.

- ¿Are…?- Emitió con confusión. - ¿Shishido Ryou, Hyotei Gakuen?-

El muchacho observó a los tres con confusión, seguidamente frunció el ceño.

- El mismo- Respondió cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Qué se os ha perdido?-

- ¡Shishido-san!- Llamó Choutarou. - ¿Quiénes…?-

Shishido chasqueó la lengua. – Nada que ver con los desaparecidos- Replicó, con intenciones de cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

Pero Ryoga colocó un pie entre la puerta, impidiéndolo. Acto seguido, algunos más por el albergue se interesaron al ver la puerta abierta, acercándose con esperanzas de quienes pudieran tratarse.

Oishi fue el primero, sorprendiéndose al ver a Ryoga, tragando temeroso a lo que pudiera pasar.

- ¡El hermano de ochibi!- Exclamó Eiji al acercarse a Oishi. - ¿Qué haces aquí, nyah?-

_Es más que obvio, Eiji…_

Se dijo Shuichiro llevándose una mano a la frente.

Al notar que ya se conocían, encima siendo el hermano mayor de Ryoma, Shishido se alejó dejándoles paso. Inoue cerró una vez entró junto a Shiba y Ryoga después de sacudirse la nieve de la ropa y pelo. Éste último lo miró todo con curiosidad, sintiendo las miradas temerosas de algunos alumnos, extrañándole.

Clavó la suya en Oishi, quien se sobresaltó.

- Oye, ¿y chibi-suke?-

En ese momento saltaron todos, mirándose entre sí. Ryoga levantó una ceja, Shiba e Inoue se miraron, extrañados por sus reacciones.

Alzó la bolsa donde tenía las naranjas y mostró una sonrisa. – He traído naranjas, quiero que chibi-suke las pruebe, ¿dónde está?-

Alcanzó a pillar a uno de los alumnos fijar su mirada en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Ryoga sonrió presumido, comenzando a dirigirse hasta allí.

- Ya veo, ¿durmiendo, eh?-

El profesor que había sido víctima del zumo de Sadaharu apareció, con aspecto moribundo y bajando por aquellas escaleras, siendo ayudado por dos profesores más, un hombre y una mujer. Suspiró largamente y alzó la mirada, parándose al ver a Ryoga.

Él también se le quedó mirando, observando a sus dos acompañantes.

Hirota, el profesor afectado, se humedeció el labio y parpadeó. – Te pareces demasiado a…- Tragó levemente. - ¿No serás por casualidad…?-

Ryoga le asintió con una sonrisa. – Si te refieres a chibi-suke… soy su hermano mayor-

- ¿Chibi-suke…?-

- Se refiere a Echizen, sensei- Aclaró Oishi.

- He venido a verle, nada más-

Volvió a alzar la bolsa con naranjas.

- ¿Quiere alguna?- Cuestionó. – Están muy buenas- Aseguró con una sonrisa. - ¿Dónde está mi hermano, por cierto?-

El trío de profesores presentes se miraron y, Hirota asintió a la mujer a su lado.

- Verá…-

La joven profesora decidió ser la que se lo explicara, juntó sus manos y lo miró preocupada, contándole a cada detalle lo sucedido y la situación actualmente. Ryoga los miró incrédulo, apretando las asas de la bolsa contra su mano.

- ¿Chibi-suke se…?-

- No es seguro, Ryoga- Se apresuró Oishi.

- ¿Y… no estáis haciendo nada?- Ryoga miró seriamente a Oishi, haciéndole tragar con temor. - ¿Qué estáis haciendo para dar con ellos?-

Antes de que uno de los adultos contestara, Eiji exaltó sin darse cuenta, contándolo todo sin tapujos.

- ¡Eiji!- Exclamó Oishi.

Kikumaru tapó sus labios con ambas manos, inclinándose hacia los compañeros que lo sabían, pidiéndoles perdón repetidas veces. Oishi ladeó la cabeza, suspirando. Clavó su mirada al profesor Hirota.

- Lo siento, sensei. Pero ellos han sido más…-

- Eso es una buena noticia- Interrumpió Ryoga. – Me hace ver que chibi-suke tiene buenos amigos-

- ¡Son unos niños!- Exclamó la profesora. - ¿Tezuka y Momoshiro han ido en aquellas motos en medio de la tormenta a buscar a sus compañeros?- Preguntó desconcertada.

Shishido se encogió de hombros, alzando un brazo desde su asiento, sin ningún interés.

- Atobe Keigo del Hyotei, también- Declaró.

- …Y Kirihara Akaya, del Rikkai dai- Añadió Marui Bunta. – Aunque… él más bien ha sido, ¿un accidente?-

La profesora ahogó un grito al escuchar aquello. Además de alumnos de su escuela, ¡dos más de otros colegios se habían implicado!

Ryoga se dirigió una vez más hacia la salida siendo parado por Inoue.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?-

El joven se encogió de hombros. - ¿No es obvio?- Shiba se interpuso.

- No puedes, ¿no ves el tiempo que hace?-

El muchacho dejó en manos la bolsa de naranjas a los periodistas, tomando el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a abrirla, girándose hacia ellos antes de hacerlo. Sonrió.

- Poder puedo- Comentó. – Lo de deber, estará en mi criterio-

Concluyó con un guiño, abriendo la puerta finalmente. Se tuvo que cubrir más el rostro extrañamente, llevándose el brazo al lugar. Lo desconcertó, temiéndose lo peor ante el fuerte viento, pareciendo que hubiese aumentado, impidiéndole observar con claridad. ¿Cómo se las arreglarán los demás? Su hermano y aquella chica. Además de esos cuatro que fueron de valientes en su busca, si estaban en aquellas motos de nieve, ahora se les dificultará.

_¿Ha aumentado…?_

Pero un sonido peculiar lo alertó, confundiéndolo bastante e intentó observar por bajo su brazo hacia el cielo. Se sorprendió, podría haber abierto más sus ojos si no fuera porque en ese momento le era imposible.

_¿Qué rayos…?_

Alumnos del Hyotei que yacían en el albergue, se asomaron hacia la puerta, principalmente Kabaji. Éste no decía palabra, cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo, sin dejar de observar aquello que intentaba descender. Sus compañeros lo comprendieron.

Ahora sería más fácil y, lástima que Atobe no estuviera presente. Si se llegaba a enterar de que habían venido, estando él _jugándose la vida_, no sabrían lo que pasaría.

Ryoga observó a los chicos del hyotei, extrañado.

- Parece ser que, aunque se cortara la línea mientras conversaban, sabiendo el paradero de Atobe, les sería fácil acercarse con uno de estos- Explicó Oshitari sin apartar la mirada del vehículo volador.

- Más bien si no lo hacían, tendrían que escuchar a Atobe- Añadió Shishido.

- Los Atobe siempre a lo grande-

Inui, olvidándose por un momento de la situación, prosiguió escribiendo _datos_, para el resto desconocidos.

Ignorando de paso las quejas de los profesores, comenzaron a debatir quienes irían en el helicóptero. Ryoga no apartaba su mirada del vehículo. Deseaba subir. Tenía que subir.

Sin decir nada, se adelantó y acercó, abriendo la puerta para poder entrar. Uno de los hombres de Atobe le impidió.

- Y el señor Atobe- Cuestionó con desconfianza.

- No está- Respondió al instante Ryoga. – Se fue por su cuenta, así que, déjeme subir-

Más fue una orden que una petición. Oishi se acercó también, mirándole seriamente.

- No me vengas con…-

- Yo también voy-

El muchacho parpadeó al escucharle, pero le alegró la decisión, sonriendo. Shuichiro le devolvió la sonrisa, subiendo primero al vehículo. Cuando Ryoga le siguió sentándose a su lado, se fijó en el asiento del piloto, leyendo _Atobe_. Leía lo mismo en muchos lugares del helicóptero, no sabiendo si lo hacían para dejar claro a quién pertenecía o por arrogancia. Ambas cosas podría ser, se dijo.

Oishi anunció que todo iría bien, además de pedir disculpas a los profesores por desobedecer, pero era algo que le impulsaba a hacerlo. Por una vez. Como Tezuka, haría las cosas tal y como dictaban en su interior. Sin importarle si era irresponsable o no.

Una vez iba ascendiendo el helicóptero, Eiji se acercó un poco y, mientras cubría, como todos, su rostro con su brazo, alzó el otro señalándolos.

- ¡Traed a ochibi y Ryuzaki-chan!- Exclamó. - ¡No se os ocurra volver sin ellos!-

Esos griteríos por parte del pelirrojo parecieron más berrinches infantiles por el tono usado. Oishi sonrió levantando una mano y Ryoga, asomó levemente la cabeza.

- ¡No lo dudes!- Le siguió, haciendo un gesto con su mano cerca de su rostro, en modo de despedida.

Porque no regresaría hasta que tuviera a esos dos niños con ellos en el helicóptero. De ninguna manera se rendiría. No, siendo su hermano uno de los implicados. También se preguntaba cómo había ocurrido aquel incidente y más, con una chica. Ladeó la cabeza, sacando pensamientos que sería imposible que fuera cierto.

_Una casualidad, seguro._

-

-

-

Sigilosamente y, sin que él lo notara, cosa difícil, intentaba acercarse más a su lado. Debido al estar quietos en el mismo lugar, sin mover ni un músculo, el frío calaba sus huesos. Haciéndola tiritar muy de vez en cuando. Ryoma trataba de no hacerlo notar, pero estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, moviéndose, sin poder evitarlo, muy levemente ante los incesantes escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo.

Las veces que ella le preguntaba si estaba bien, le contestaba afirmativo. Pero no la convencía. Se percataba del tembleque que hacía su cuerpo aquellas veces que lo miraba.

Ryoma la sentía moverse pero, cuando giraba para verla por el rabillo del ojo, estaba quieta mirando hacia otro lado. Era demasiado evidente.

Tan sólo suspiró con suavidad, haciendo ver que no se había dado cuenta, o no le importaba.

Una vez más la sintió al rato de haber desviado la mirada de ella.

_A veces parece que muerdes, chibi-suke._

¿Acaso…Ryuzaki le tenía miedo a él? No podría ser verdad pero, tal como hacía ella para acercarse sin que él la viera, daba mucho que pensar. Aunque también resaltaba su timidez.

Al último movimiento la miró nuevamente, pillándola in fraganti. Él la miraba con tranquilidad, y ella, pestañeó repetidas veces. Luego, su rostro se coloreó de rojo. Un rojo intenso.

Se sentó seguidamente sin decir nada, con rapidez. Y él la observó extrañado.

- ¿…Qué pasa?-

Se atrevió a preguntar, en un murmullo. Sakuno movió la cabeza repetidas veces en negación, sin mirarle.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros, no volviendo a preguntar nada más y, llevó una mano a su rostro, pasando un dedo por debajo de la nariz, frotándolo. Había sentido un leve cosquilleo, queriendo quitar cualquier pelusa o lo que quiera que sea que haya ocasionado el picor. Pero no lograba quitarlo. O simplemente, se produjo interiormente.

Sin poder remediarlo, estornudó, llamando la atención de la jovencita.

- ¿Estás…?-

Siendo un lugar tan poco profundo, teniendo el final del techo encima, el manto de nieve que lo cubría cayó sobre ellos.

_Genial._

Se maldijo el joven. Movió su cabeza negativamente en intento de sacudir la nieve de su rostro y cabeza. Sakuno se sacudía con sus manos y, viéndolo quitárselo de aquella manera, le recordó a Kikumaru Eiji. Sacudirse como un gatito. Podría ser perfectamente un perro, pero ella lo comparaba más con un gato. Siendo tan independiente.

Sonrió con timidez, acercando sus manos y quitándole algo de nieve del pelo y los hombros. Ryoma la observó con total curiosidad, preguntándose por qué siempre era tan servicial. Ofreciendo ayuda a todo el mundo.

Sakuno rió con suavidad. – Parecías un gatito-

Ni ella supo por qué lo dijo. Lo pensaba, pero no tenía pensado decirlo para que él se enterara. Se moriría de vergüenza. Aunque, ya lo estaba haciendo.

Aún con su sonrisa en la boca, enrojeció de nuevo. Para desconcierto de Ryoma, pestañeó incrédulo, tomando entre su mano derecha algo de la nieve que cayó sobre ellos y, se la estampó en el rostro.

- ¡Moou…!- Se quejó, quitándose la nieve del rostro y entre los cristales de las gafas. - ¡Ryoma-kun…!-

El chico se miró la mano con la que había lanzado la bola de nieve, sin creérselo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Es más, había sentido necesidad de hacerlo. Pero no por maldad y hacerla escarmentar por algo tan ilógico.

Es como cuando le resalta todos sus defectos y, para rematar comenta sobre su cabello. Ese último comentario, al haberlo dicho la primera vez y, notando que le molestaba, siguió diciéndolo.

De alguna manera, le resultó entretenido. El ver como una chica como ella, siendo tan callada y tímida, reacciona ante el nombramiento de su pelo tan largo.

Ahora pasaba igual, le había lanzado una pequeña bola de nieve. ¿Para qué, para picarla? O quizás al ver su rostro enteramente rojo, pensó que si le tiraba algo de nieve, se enfriaría. También por el simple hecho de haberlo comparado con un gato, aunque agradeció el que no hubiera sido un perro.

Sakuno, tras haber limpiado las gafas y quitado los copos de nieve de su pelo, lo miró con un puchero infantil. Sorprendiéndolo.

Ryoma la vio bajar la mirada, clavándola en un montoncito de nieve. Con su dedo comenzó, distraídamente, a hundirlo sobre la nieve, haciendo círculos. Él seguía mirándola expectante, pensando que le había molestado aquella acción. Bueno, tenía que resaltar que, si hubiera sido al contrario, él se habría mosqueado.

Sakuno comenzó a moldear la nieve entre su mano, extrañando a Echizen, quien al ver que lo tomaba finalmente, por acto reflejo, posó rápidamente la suya sobre la femenina. Parecía que la jovencita le había leído el pensamiento.

Aún con aquellas gruesas gafas de esquí, pudo captar su expresión. Sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Seguidamente los entrecerró, quedándose en silencio por largo rato.

_Chibi-suke, ¿siempre has estado por y para el tenis?_

De nuevo aquellas preguntas, que aún seguía diciéndose que no tenían sentido, le invadieron la mente. Ryoga no paraba de molestarlo incluso no estando presente.

Por mucho que se negara…

_Ryoma-kun…_

Sakuno cubrió la mano de Ryoma sobre la suya antes de que él la apartara. Parecía estar ausente, hipnotizada con lo que hacía, acercándose aquella mano cubierta por ambas suyas. Su mirada se entristeció sin apartarla de la zona, rozando con suavidad la piel con el pulgar de la mano que cubría la de Ryoma. En una caricia.

Echizen la observaba desconcertado, parpadeando repetidas veces. Sentía su cuerpo inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Y, nuevamente, un nudo en el estómago lo atormentaba.

Se fijó en sus labios, los cuales se curvaron formando una sonrisa que, contemplando en totalidad su rostro, era un triste semblante.

Por mucho que se negara…

…Aquel beso…

…No fue por curiosidad o tentación.

_¿Por qué… entonces?_

Encima había algo más que no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo.

La mirada de Sakuno aún permaneció sobre sus manos, sonriendo ahora con calidez. – Ryoma-kun-

Saliendo del trance, la miró con curiosidad, olvidando por un momento el que tuviera su mano cogida entre las suyas.

- Ryoma-kun- Repitió suavemente y, tras un murmullo por parte de él, prosiguió. - ¿Leíste… la etiqueta?-

No hacía más que cogerlo por sorpresa a cada momento, resultando ser impredecible. Ante ello, Ryoma apartó levemente la mirada, escondiéndola entre sus flequillos.

El silencio, después de tanto, volvió a hacerse presente. Cada vez más incómodo.

Sakuno alzó un poco la mirada, observando el semblante del príncipe. Al no poder presenciarlo, volvió a clavar sus ojos en su mano, meneando un poco la cabeza.

- No tenía ni idea…- Continuó. – Fui con el fin de comprarte algún… detalle para tu cumpleaños- Hizo una pausa. – Ni siquiera me fijé en… la etiqueta que llevaba el colgante-

_¿Y…?_

Le hubiera gustado decir en voz alta, pero sabía que si lo hacía, la moral de Sakuno caería más de lo que ya estaba. Realmente no quería seguir escuchándola, no quería que aquel nudo en su estómago se intensificara.

Preocuparse por ese tema a tan temprana edad.

Y más, no entendiendo el por qué de sus acciones que, ante la última posibilidad, no quería darlo como afirmativo.

Ryoma la había besado, seguramente, el primero para ella y, para él. Pero Ryuzaki no sabía, al parecer, lo que había pasado mientras dormía hace unos momentos.

Había visto antes de soltar el pequeño papel de entre sus dedos, lo que contenía. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

- …Me di cuenta antes de dártelo-

En silencio, continuó escuchándola sin remedio.

- Me… puse muy nerviosa, diciéndome qué pensarías si te lo entregaba… y leyeses la etiqueta-

Teniendo la cabeza gacha, sin mirarle a los ojos, Sakuno podía mantenerse firme y no tartamudear. Aunque interiormente se estuviera muriendo de la vergüenza, pudo sacar algo de su valor para contar todo aquello.

- Yo… yo…-

Notó sus manos temblar, más el comienzo de sus tartamudeos lo inquietaban, intentando mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. Se esforzaba por hablar, aun temblándole los labios muy de vez en cuando.

Hasta que un fuerte viento los golpeó, no se percató de la razón. El frío le recorrió nuevamente, haciéndolo tiritar. Con más intensidad.

- ¿T-tienes… frío?- Preguntó entrecortadamente.

Eso era obvio, se dijo. Y a cada momento aumentaba, notando parte de su rostro helado, exceptuando lo que cubría las gafas. Rápidamente, percatándose que aún sostenía su mano, la apartó, haciéndole malentender la razón. Pareciéndole brusco. ¿Y qué se puede esperar de Echizen Ryoma? Nunca jamás se le había visto tratar con una chica sin ser seco y antipático.

Suspiró largamente, haciéndose notar más visible aquel humo blanquecino, sin esperar a que el muchacho respondiera a su pregunta pero, al verle detenidamente, ella misma lo supuso.

_Cada vez hace más frío…_

Encima comenzó a formularse preguntas la mar de preocupada. Sentía miedo. Miedo de que nadie los encontrara o, en el peor de los casos, dieran con ellos demasiado tarde. Deseó que la tormenta amainara, al menos, que todo fuera más visible a sus ojos.

Apoyó su barbilla en sus rodillas, las cuales abrazaba, entristeciendo la mirada y sin poder evitar asomar unas leves lágrimas. Ocultas por las gafas.

_Abuela, Tomo-chan…_

Escondió el rostro entre sus piernas, escuchándose unos hipidos.

¿Moriría de frío? ¿No vería nunca más a Ryoma en un partido?

Lo peor es que él estaba con ella, y herido. Se maldecía a sí misma, en todos los aspectos. Era su culpa el que ellos estuvieran ahí, que Ryoma se hubiera lesionado.

- Vendrán-

Levantó levemente la mirada. La voz de Ryoma la sorprendió.

Éste suspiró de nuevo.

- He dicho, que vendrán-

Dicho esto, la miró de reojo, con seriedad. Y Sakuno, lo miró con confusión, más bien no se esperaba esas _palabras_ de _ánimo_.

- ¿Eh…?-

Ryoma gruñó.

- No voy a repetirlo- Torció el labio en molestia. – Sé que lo has escuchado, así que no llores-

Sakuno asintió muy lentamente, sin perderse cada palabra del príncipe. No es que fuera muy amable pero, notaba el esfuerzo en pronunciarlas, como a ella le estaba pasando. Los labios le temblaban. Se moría de frío, como ella.

- Tienes frío- Le dijo.

- Tú también-

Le asintió con la cabeza, observando el cuerpo del príncipe, totalmente inquieto. Aunque ella estuviera igual, verlo a él así…

_Tanto sufres por un amor imposible, ¿no te gustaría verle sufrir al menos una vez?_

_Sea con lo que sea._

Una compañera, que raramente no era del club de fans de Ryoma, diciendo que era tan distante y arrogante, que la ponía negra. Un caso extraño, porque la mayoría de las chicas de primer curso y, tal vez, de segundo, no paraban de cuchichear sobre él. Iban a algunos entrenamientos, en los cuales la mayoría de veces se les exigía que guardaran silencio.

Por lo que aquella chica le sorprendió al escucharla comentar sobre el príncipe. Nada bueno salía de sus labios respecto a él.

Sabía y, se había dado cuenta de su interés por Ryoma. Ella se preguntaba qué era lo bueno que le veía. Sería un niño de cara bonita, pero para tener que convivir con él hacía falta demasiada paciencia. En eso, Sakuno iba sobrada.

_**- ¿No te gustaría verle sufrir al menos una vez?-**_

Mientras frotaba con fuerza y rapidez sus brazos debido al frío, volvió a recorrer con la mirada la figura masculina. La cabeza la había bajado, ensombreciéndole la mirada. Respiraba agitado, notándolo por el humo blanquecino que salía por su boca y, aquel temblor de su cuerpo, como a ella.

La pregunta que le formuló aquella chica, le llegó a la mente, de seguro, por la situación actual.

Verle así era…

_Desgarrador._

Por mucho que ella estuviera en las mismas condiciones, Sakuno miraba más por los demás y, viéndole vulnerable en esos momentos, no podía evitar sentir deseos de protegerle.

_Puede sonar absurdo, pero…_

Quería dar todo por él, serle útil una vez en la vida.

_Porque Ryoma-kun forma parte de ella._

- Ryoma…-kun- Se humedeció los labios al secarse, no tardando en volver a hacerlo.

Echizen no dijo nada, estando en la misma pose. Suponiendo que no había hablado lo suficientemente alto, volvió a llamarle, extrañándose de nuevo al no recibir respuesta.

- ¿Ryoma-kun…?- Pronunció más para ella.

Se incorporó quedando de rodillas, de cara al muro al sujetarse al mismo. Miraba a Ryoma con confusión y, alargando una mano trató de tomarlo del hombro. Se sujetó a ambos, acercándose y llamándole repetidas veces.

- ¿…Estás bien…?- Preguntó en hilillo de voz que, ante un fuerte golpe del viento, la obligó a mirar hacia atrás. – Mou… ¿cuándo vendrán…?-

Cuando se le pasó por la mente, diciéndose de manera negativa que nadie vendría a buscarlos, las palabras de Ryoma dichas antes le hicieron olvidar. Teniendo más esperanza.

Tembló ligeramente, volviendo su mirada al joven que, al verlo con los ojos cerrados, se preocupó. Su rostro estaba más rojizo de lo normal. Alterada, inclinó su cabeza quitándose las gafas por unos momentos, verificando su temperatura con su frente contra la del príncipe.

Estaba ardiendo. Sakuno lo miró horrorizada, sumándole aquel temblor del frío con el miedo.

_Ryoma-kun… está enfermo…_

Movió la cabeza primeramente con lentitud, en negación. Negándose a lo que estaba ocurriendo, no queriendo creérselo. Lo veía jadear, sintiendo que estaría a punto de desfallecer.

_**No me hagas perder más el tiempo.**_

Las lágrimas volvían a asomarse por sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio sin apartar la mirada del muchacho. De nuevo se echó las culpas de todo, que por ella, él estaba así. Dejando claro que, aunque hubiera sido por aquella rifa, el que le hubiera tocado con ella, había sentenciado su mala suerte desde el momento en que sacó la tira de color rosa.

No es culpa de Fuji-sempai, sino de ella y su mala suerte.

_Ryoma-kun estaba harto…_

Intentó cesar sus lágrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, con sus manos. No pudiendo evitar los hipidos.

De ninguna manera quería que cesaran aquellos días en los que Ryoma le daba consejos sin que nadie se lo pidiera, que la ayudara él. Sólo él.

Incluso que se metiera con su pelo. Porque, desde que él lo hacía, no había día que no lo hiciera y si lo había, lo notaría. Lo echaría en falta.

- Quiero… escuchar tu frase…- Susurró entre sollozos, sin darse cuenta. – No quiero que…-

- Mada mada dane-

Lo observó por unos momentos, sorprendida. Ryoma hizo un esfuerzo en abrir los ojos, clavándolos en los orbes cristalinos caobas de ella.

Olvidando el que estuviera llorando, apretó más sus dedos en los hombros del muchacho, mirándolo preocupada.

- ¿Estás… bien?-

Él cerró con fuerza los ojos, abriéndolos igualmente, costándole demasiado hacerlo. Realmente no estaba del todo cuerdo y, ya sentía algún malestar a parte de la pierna, desde antes. Y, poco a poco ha ido empeorando por el frío que fue aumentando.

Sin decir nada, observó como pudo a la joven frente a él, que parecía estar preguntándole por su estado. No lograba escucharla con claridad.

Sólo con ver aquellas lágrimas, se repitió interiormente que era una llorona y, no pudo evitar soltar su típica frase.

- Si te encontrabas mal, tendrías… que haberlo dicho antes…-

_**Mou, Ryoma, si te encuentras mal, lo dices.**_

_**No te hagas el duro.**_

La clara preocupación en el rostro femenino, más una de sus trenzas cayendo por uno de sus hombros, lo aturdió.

- ¿Ryoma…-kun?-

_**¡Okaasan, chibi-suke se ha levantado de la cama!**_

Los recuerdos lo asaltaron, cuando una vez siendo más pequeño y con Ryoga en casa, se puso enfermo. Odiaba guardar reposo, no poder salir de su cuarto y jugar con su hermano y padre. Porque realmente quería aprender, siendo en ese entonces, un perdedor. E ignorando al chivato de su hermano mayor, salía del cuarto, pero siendo pillado por Rinko enseguida. Arrastrándolo nuevamente a la cama.

- No deberías… guardártelo todo, Ryoma-kun…-

Por mucho que quisiera parecer a un regaño, bajaba demasiado la voz como intimidada.

- No… te hagas el duro-

_**Ryoma, no te hagas el duro.**_

Aún intentando mantenerle la mirada, no dejaba de observarla, cada vez más aturdido.

Su larga trenza cayéndole por el hombro, la mirada entristecida, pero siempre acompañada por una cálida sonrisa. Preocupándose por los demás, preguntando por su estado en cada momento.

Por un momento, la vio a _ella_. Por unos instantes sintió retroceder en el tiempo, en una casa algo apartada, rodeada de pasto y árboles de naranjos.

Donde aún _ella_ las llevaba.

Aquella larga y extensa trenza.

Preguntándose interiormente por qué le recordaba a _ella_ en esos momentos. Por qué Ryuzaki.

Instintivamente, observando una vez más el rostro de la muchacha, alargó sus brazos, sorprendiendo a la jovencita quien lo miraba sin comprender.

- Ah… ¿Ryoma…?-

La atrajo hacia él, exigiendo calor corporal al incesante temblor de su cuerpo. Escondió su rostro en su cuello mientras cerraba los ojos al instante, percibiendo todo su olor, resultándole bastante dulce. Sakuno se quedó quieta entre los brazos de Echizen, sin saber qué hacer. Lo miró expectante, tragando repetidas veces por su nerviosismo al haber aumentado.

- Ryo…Ryoma-kun…- Pronunció en un hilillo de voz. – A-anou…-

El joven gruñó de nuevo, como exigiendo que guardara silencio. Sintiendo que la apretaba más contra él, creyó que se quedaría sin aliento. Y no precisamente sería por el _fuerte_ apretón.

- Ryo…ma-kun…-

- Cállate…- Pudo alcanzar a decir, tragando con dificultad. – Sólo… quédate quieta-

Los instintos y el impulso que le llevó a que lo hiciera, los ignoraba. Al menos intentándolo.

Extrañaba y anhelaba aquellos días en los que Ryoga estaba con ellos, años atrás. Tal vez, como sería seguramente, estaba delirando por la fiebre y, por eso, vio a su madre de antaño en la joven de trenzas. Y él se sentía como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo. Encontró a Sakuno bastante maternal. Recordándole a ella.

Pero sus ganas fueron algo más que eso.

- Pronto… todo acabará- Susurró bastante bajo. - …Como antes-

_Volverá todo a la normalidad._

Sakuno, no sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería, no pudo más que entristecerla que el _como antes_ significara romper todo contacto con él. Siguiendo observándole desde lejos, sin hablar con él lo bastante como podrían hacer… dos amigos.

_Vendrán, así que no llores._

Aquellas palabras dichas por Ryoma anteriormente, resonó en su cabeza con suavidad, tal como le hubiera gustado escucharle. Pero él… era Ryoma-kun, se dijo.

Cualquiera hubiera pasado de ella incluso en aquella situación. Ryoma, a su manera, le habría prestado atención.

Y en ese momento la abrazaba. Rodeó la nuca del muchacho inconscientemente, agradada por el calor que le otorgaba. Aunque no fuera suficiente para hacer desaparecer el frío que sentía, se podía conformar con eso. Con él.

Seguramente, Ryoma lo había hecho para buscar calor y, por la fiebre, ni sabía qué hacía pero, ¿qué menos que aprovechar el momento?

_Hasta que tú quieras… deshacerlo. _

Descansando la barbilla en los cabellos verdosos del muchacho, cerró los ojos y depositó un suave y largo beso en su cabeza. Ryoma ni se percató y, habiendo pasado sus brazos por la espalda de la joven, agarró una de las trenzas entre sus manos. Como así impidiera que ella se alejara.

-

Agudizó el oído después de un buen rato, aparte del sonido del fuerte viento, había algo que se mezclaba. El ruido de un motor.

- ¿Has visto algo? ¡Mira bien!-

Parpadeó varias veces sin apartar el rostro de la cabeza morena del chico, tragando levemente. No podía ser que, justo ahora, le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada.

- ¿¡Cómo quieres que vea si con esta niebla no veo una mierda!?-

Sobre todo, una de las voces le era muy familiar. Antes de decidirse a mirar hacia atrás para confirmar, observó al joven que seguía pegado a ella. Sin percatarse de lo que sucedía.

O tal vez fuera sus alucinaciones, tanto deseo de que alguien los encontrara.

Al girar el rostro, juró que ante sus ojos pasaba algo a gran velocidad –o tal vez para ella- y escuchando un _estruendoso_ ruido.

Pestañeó incrédula y bastante confusa, escuchando algunos murmullos a lo lejos, pareciendo ser maldiciones. Echándose las culpas unos a otros.

Se humedeció el labio, sin apartar la mirada, tan expectante y a la vez aturdida a lo que pasaba. El corazón nuevamente le comenzó a bombear más fuerte a medida que aquellas voces eran más claras.

- ¡Te dije que pararas, baka!- Espetó uno de ellos. - ¡Que he visto algo por aquí!-

- Tsk, tampoco es para ponerse así. Te recuerdo que estoy aquí sin quererlo-

Sakuno volvió el rostro, agrandando sus ojos, respirando agitada por la gran esperanza que sentía. ¡Aquella voz era la de Momo-chan-sempai!

El del acompañante no lo recordaba, pero sí podía sonarle.

Volvió a tragar con dificultad, observando el rostro del príncipe que seguía ausente del mundo, tranquilizándola al verle respirar un poco más calmado. Con intenciones de alejarse del cuerpo del muchacho para encontrarse con Momoshiro y avisar, notó que algo le impedía. Ryoma la sujetaba con bastante fuerza y, sentía presión en una de sus trenzas.

_Mou…_

Enrojeció nuevamente, pensando qué diría Momo al verlos así y luego, como sería de esperar, Ryoma estaría cabreado durante un buen rato. Escuchando al sempai meterse con él.

Suspiró derrotada al no poder zafarse del chico, inflando los mofletes sin despegar la mirada del rostro masculino.

Era la primera vez que podía contemplarlo así de cerca y por largo tiempo. El color carmín de sus mejillas no había desaparecido del todo, sólo un poco. Encontrándole bastante encantador con aquellos colores nada típicos en el príncipe.

Acercó más su rostro, hipnotizada por él, sintiendo deseos de besarle. Aunque sea rápido. Nunca tendría alguna oportunidad como esa y, él posiblemente ni se acordaría.

Olvidando a aquellos que los buscaban bastante cerca, ella prosiguió con el acercamiento, con lentitud.

Semi cerró sus ojos a medida que estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios, reuniendo valor al último impulso.

Pero paró, no llegando a realizarlo. Sus ojos como los contrarios, se abrieron de sobre manera, haciéndola parpadear con miedo.

_Uh._

Dio un respingo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás bastante asustada al haber sido pillada.

- ¡Ah, los encontré!-

Aquel grito produjo otro susto no conveniente para su pobre corazón, habiendo estado sufriendo de lo mismo demasiadas veces en el día.

Al alzar la mirada y toparse con la mirada dorada, quien la observaba muy extrañado, giró el rostro hacia los recién llegados.

Momoshiro se acercó a ellos bastante feliz de encontrarlos, preguntando demasiadas cosas que no logró a captar. Luego, se fijó en aquel chico que acompañaba a Momo, Kirihara Akaya del Rikkai dai, lo reconoció enseguida.

Akaya, sintiendo la mirada puesta sobre él y, encontrando a la joven, levantó una mano desinteresado. Un leve saludo. Sakuno le sonrió ligeramente.

- Echizen…- Murmuró Momo mirándolo enteramente, encogiendo ligeramente los ojos. - …Estás hecho una mierda-

Ryoma, aún con la respiración agitada, pudo lanzarle una mirada gélida a su sempai. Sakuno se adelantó, colocando una mano en la frente del chico.

- ¡Momo-chan sempai! ¡Ryoma-kun tiene mucha fiebre!-

- Con razón le veía mala cara…-

Hizo el intento de hacerlo levantar, pero la joven volvió a impedirle. Contándole que se había lesionado en el pie izquierdo debido a la caída. Momoshiro se rascó la nuca, pensativo.

- Definitivamente estás hecho una mierda-

- …Cállate-

Ante los incesantes insultos o conversaciones entre ellos, Kirihara se quedó al margen, cada vez más aburrido y con ganas de regresar.

Sakuno tomó nuevamente sus gafas y, al colocárselas, se ofreció a ayudar al joven a levantarse sin tener que apoyar el pie demasiado. Primeramente se había ofrecido Momoshiro pero, ante las menciones anteriores y quejas, Ryoma le negó toda ayuda, bastante mosqueado por ello.

- Tenemos que avisar a Tezuka buchou y Atobe- Comentó Momoshiro ignorando a Ryoma y ayudando junto a Sakuno. – Deben de estar aún buscándoos-

Akaya los seguía de cerca, unos pocos pasos más atrás.

- Hmph… ¿No crees que esa moto no será suficiente?-

Momoshiro lo miró, luego a la moto tirada y cubierta de nieve. Quedó en silencio, tragando levemente con dificultad.

- …Pues no lo será-

- Pues claro- Obvió Kirihara.

Akaya, con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza, parpadeó al agudizar el oído. Escuchando un sonido peculiar acercarse y, al alzar la mirada al cielo, justo a la lejanía, pudo notar una pequeña silueta, haciéndose cada vez más grande entre la niebla.

Momoshiro al pisar un gran hoyo junto a los dos jóvenes de primero, observó el suelo con confusión.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó más para él.

Sakuno al observarlo, se alteró al recordar que antes cayeron Ryoma y ella por él. Tragó saliva y miró suplicante a Momo.

- Rápido, Momo-chan-sempai- Avisó Ryuzaki. – Es… es…-

- ¿…Es?-

- ¡La huella del temible hombre de las nieves!-

Ryoma al escucharla, suspiró largamente.

_Es mentira._

Se dijo. Era imposible que algo así existiera.

- ¿¡En serio!?-

Genial. No se trataba de Momoshiro y, nunca esperó que alguien como Kirihara se fuera a creer algo así. Para colmo, Sakuno le asintió con rapidez con la cabeza, exaltando más al titular de Rikkai dai.

- Venga, venga… es imposible-

Y aunque Momo dijera aquello, su voz sonó demasiado temblorosa.

El sonido de un helicóptero se hizo más notable, haciendo que Kirihara volviera a la realidad. Mirando hacia el cielo y, alzando uno de sus brazos señaló la dirección, llamando la atención del resto.

Momoshiro comenzó a levantar su brazo, agitándolo repetidas veces mientras gritaba hacia el vehículo volador.

Sakuno miró al lugar opuesto, extrañándose al escuchar doble y, encontró para su sorpresa otro vehículo de esos acercarse por el otro lado.

- ¿Qué… es esto?- Susurró la jovencita, confundida.

Momoshiro alucinó al ver el otro, aumentando los gritos para más dolor de cabeza del príncipe, soltando el agarre de su sempai y sosteniéndose más en el cuerpo femenino que también le prestaba ayuda. Pidiéndole con un movimiento de su cabeza que se alejara un poco de Momo, sino, su cabeza estallaría.

Una vez más apartados, incluso de Akaya, Ryoma observó distraídamente el helicóptero opuesto al que miraba Momoshiro y, una vez más bajó la mirada mientras suspiraba.

Sakuno lo miró preocupada. – Ryoma-kun… ¿estás…?-

- ¿Qué hacías antes…?-

Interrumpió sin sonar rudo, sin mirarla. Ryuzaki enrojeció al recordarlo, pensando que no le pondría demasiada importancia. Apartó el rostro buscando alguna excusa convincente, cualquiera que sacara de _dudas_ al muchacho.

Se mordió el labio ligeramente, humedeciéndoselo y, sin mirarle, le respondió en un susurro.

- …Me caí-

Echizen la miró de reojo, observando su rostro enteramente rojo. Pestañeó varias veces y nuevamente suspiró. Aquella respuesta era lo mismo que respondió él cuando le hizo la misma pregunta. Pero, en este caso, era imposible que se hubiera caído. Él mismo la tenía sujeta, por muy embarazoso que sonara. Aunque, todo puede ocurrir.

- ¿…Segura?-

Sakuno deseó desaparecer ahí mismo, de la vista de Ryoma. ¿Por qué insistía con las preguntas?

- H-hai…-

Ante su nerviosismo, extrañamente sintió inflar su orgullo, no diciendo nada más.

- ¡Chibi-suke!-

Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco, no queriendo mirar hacia la dirección donde provenía aquella voz que, por aquel nombramiento se temía lo peor.

_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…_

Sakuno olvidó lo pasado hace unos segundos y lo miró por un momento, quien se esforzaba por no mirar. Ella lo hizo por él, extrañándose al reconocer a Ryoga en unos de los helicópteros junto a Oishi.

En pocos minutos, ambos vehículos aterrizaron, algo alejados entre sí y del resto. Enseguida, Ryoga salió disparado en dirección a su hermano, observando su estado.

- ¿Chibi-suke…?-

Ryoma, tras un bufido, levantó la mirada enfrentándola contra la de su hermano mayor. El rostro enrojecido, más sus leves jadeos, lo descolocó. Haciendo tomar su atención en la jovencita a su lado que lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie. La reconoció al instante, la muchacha de trenzas que era la nieta de la entrenadora de su hermano.

Pensó en la casualidad que fuera ella misma la que se perdió con Ryoma.

Sonrió ampliamente y dirigió de nuevo su atención a su pequeño hermano.

- ¿Buena compañía, eh, chibi-suke?-

Vio las intenciones de alejarse, jalando y ordenando a Sakuno que lo esquivara para acercarse al vehículo pero, Ryoga lo tomó de un puñado y colocándolo en su hombro como un saco de patatas. Ryoma parpadeó incrédulo mientras tragaba aturdido.

- ¿Te has hecho daño, verdad?- Inquirió Ryoga avanzando.

- ¡Suéltame, Ryoga!-

Sakuno los seguía más atrás, no pudiendo evitar reír de vez en cuando por las peripecias de los hermanos. Giró su rostro hacia el segundo vehículo, reconociendo a Tezuka buchou y Atobe, con Oishi hablando con el primero. Salió alguien más, sorprendiendo a Kirihara.

- ¡Fu… fukubuchou!-

Él no había hecho nada, no tenía la culpa que Momoshiro se confundiera a elegir compañero de búsqueda pero, la expresión del sub capitán del Rikkai dai no era muy amable.

Hubo un segundo helicóptero para la búsqueda de Atobe y, antes de partir, Sanada se ofreció a subir y así, traer de vuelta a su problemático compañero.

Con la mirada, duramente, le indicó que subiera al vehículo. Rápidamente, sin rechistar o quejarse, obedeció. No sería muy grato lo que pasaría luego si él se negara a obedecerle. Le temía.

Oishi iría donde Tezuka, junto con Atobe, Sanada y Kirihara. Mientras tanto, Ryoga, Momoshiro, Sakuno y Ryoma irían en el otro vehículo, haciendo ocupar a éste último dos de los asientos que permanecían pegados. Tumbándose largamente sobre ellos.

Ryoga, Momo y Sakuno se sentaron frente a él.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres una almohada mejor?- Preguntó Ryoga hacia Ryoma, desviando su mirada hacia Sakuno. Momoshiro le envió una sonrisa cómplice.

Extrañamente, captó la indirecta y, sabiendo de las intenciones que siempre tenía Ryoga, se esperaba cualquier comentario de ese tipo.

Ryoma pasó su mirada de la joven hacia un punto que no había absolutamente nada interesante, ensombreciendo el rostro.

- …No-

- ¡Venga ya, Echizen!- Exclamó el moreno. - ¿Qué ha pasado?-

- Nada-

Momoshiro siguió con su tanda de preguntas, no siendo contestadas. Ryoga observó la escena, al principio, pareciéndole divertido pero, las reacciones de su hermano le parecieron estar huyendo de aquellas preguntas. Puede que se tratara de que, al tener fiebre intentaba evitar a Momo, no teniendo ganas de nada.

Pero en cierto modo, lo veía cambiado.

Al observar a Sakuno, notó que no estaba muy al tanto pues, Momo le hacía las preguntas a ella sobre Ryoma, no entendiendo casi nada. Aunque no se perdió en alguna que notó su sonrojo aumentar más la ignorancia de su hermano.

Se cruzó de brazos en silencio, sonriendo para sí.

_Veremos qué pasa._

Se dijo, observando por la ventanilla del helicóptero ya habiendo ascendido nuevamente.

-

-

-

Giró por una calle, que para ella le pareció conocida, siendo el resultado nulo. Ya era la cuarta vez en el día que pasaba por esa misma zona.

Suspiró cansada, mirando a cada lado sin tener éxito. No teniendo idea qué camino tomar. Echó una enésima mirada al reloj de pulsera de su mano izquierda, inquietándose por la _tardanza_.

Nadie le había dicho que fuera, que le visitara. Había pasado pocos días desde que regresaron y, ante aquella lesión, él tenía que guardar reposo. Recibió noticias de que la fiebre le bajó al dormir un día entero, quedando como nuevo pero, teniendo aquel pie así, tuvo que aguantarse en cama.

Lo que más sentiría era no poder jugar tenis. Y ella, verlo lucirse.

- ¿Buscas algo en concreto?-

Dio un saltito hacia un lado al escuchar aquella voz cerca de ella, mirando hacia el causante.

- ¡Ah, Ryoga…-san!-

El muchacho levantó una mano sonriente, llevando una bolsita en la otra. – Buenas tardes, Sakuno-chan-

La muchachita miró a todos lados, incrementando su nerviosismo. Ryoga sonrió interiormente, observando cada detalle de la joven. Parecía que iba a algún lado y bastante apurada y, justo saliendo de clases. Llevaba su larga mochila colgada a su hombro derecho junto con la raqueta en una funda de un osito, sobresaliéndole de la mochila y, en la mano izquierda cargaba con una bolsita.

- A-anou… verás…- Balbuceó, clavando la mirada en el suelo. – Este… bueno…-

- ¿Vas a visitar a mi hermano?- Preguntó directamente.

El rostro de Sakuno enrojeció, pareciendo que estallaría. Eso al joven le pareció divertido, riendo ligeramente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza castaña.

- Veo que sí-

Alzó su mano con aquella bolsa, llena de naranjas de piel fina.

- Vengo de hacer unas compras y, me encontré con uno de los sempais de chibi-suke-

Sakuno se preguntó cual de ellos sería, mientras, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a caminar siguiendo de cerca a Ryoga. Éste comenzó a contarle sobre su hermano, lo que hacía con tal de no permanecer siempre en cama. Cuando llegaba la hora de la siesta, notando un gran silencio, decidía que era esa su oportunidad, saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación mientras se agarraba a la pared y luego, a la barandilla al bajar por las escaleras. Pero, antes de que lo hiciera, Rinko esperaba en la puerta de su dormitorio con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una sonrisa amenazante. Ryoma, conociéndola, tragaba temeroso y daba la vuelta él solito regresando a su habitación.

Y, cuando se le permitía, Ryoga se ofrecía a prestarle ayuda para guiarlo a la salita pero, Ryoma tan cabezón que es, prefería hacerlo solo. Todo solo.

Le contó incluso, después de hacerle prometer que no le comentaría nada a su hermano que, una de aquellas veces, no fue él quien lo sacó como un saco. Sino su padre Nanjiroh. Harto de las cabezonerías del menor. Después de eso, Ryoma permanecía de mal humor durante todo el día que quedaba.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a la casa de los Echizen. Sakuno tragó nerviosa después de aceptar la invitación de Ryoga a que pasara y, al hacerlo, mientras se descalzaba en la entrada, miraba todo curiosidad. Ciertamente, esa era la primera vez que iba a casa del príncipe. Le pidió la dirección a su abuela pero, como siempre, se desviaba a donde tendría que irse y, se perdía. Suerte que esa vez se topó con Ryoga para guiarla.

- Ten confianza. Mi madre no está en estos momentos, mi prima tiene clases de tarde y mi padre…-

Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba a la salita, ladeando la cabeza. Ni se molestó en terminar la frase que, le indicó con la mano que le siguiera hasta las escaleras, subiendo acto seguido por ellas.

Sakuno obedeció en silencio, observando cada cuadro que había en las paredes, la mayoría eran de pinturas. Supuso que las fotografías estarían en la salita. Dirigió la mirada hacia la ancha espalda del mayor de los hermanos, el cual paraba ante una puerta al final del pasillo, llamando y asomando la cabeza.

- Chibi-suke, tienes visita-

Pudo escuchar decir y, luego de unos segundos, pudo haber captado algún murmullo.

- Es una sorpresa-

Sakuno arqueó una ceja. ¿Sorpresa?

Tal vez en cuanto la vea, le entrarán deseos de huir de ella. Pensamientos que tenía sobre sí misma en mente.

Ryoga medio giró hacia Sakuno y le indicó que se acercara. La muchacha hizo caso enseguida, pero con lentitud, cada vez más nerviosa.

Ryoga le sonrió. – Venga, no tengas vergüenza, no muerde-

Él fue quien tuvo que dar el empujoncito para hacerla entrar y, cuando ella levantó la mirada y observó al cuerpo masculino en la cama sentado y tapado… creyó que se le cortaba la respiración. Ryoma la miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma, dirigiéndola hacia su hermano, como si tuviera algo que ver con esa visita.

- Sakuno-chan decidió venir a hacerte una visita, chibi-suke. No seas descortés-

Su mirada se profundizó más en Ryoga.

- ¡Es cierto!-

Sakuno se colocó delante de Ryoga, inclinándose ante Ryoma en un saludo.

- ¡Bu-buenas tardes!-

Ryoga sonrió. _Se esfuerza mucho y chibi-suke ni lo nota._

Ryuzaki con permiso de ambos, dejó aparte su mochila de la escuela, acercándose a la cama donde yacía el muchacho con el gato himalayo, Karupin. Era la primera vez que lo veía y se maravilló con el felino que, cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Karupin abandonó las caricias de su amo para atender a la muchachita de trenzas.

El gato se enroscó entre ellos, notándose bastante el ronroneo del minino. Sakuno sonrió agradada, acercando una bolsita que traía consigo, tendiéndosela al joven.

- Lo preparé… en las clases de repostería-

La mirada de Ryoma pasó de la cajita hasta su hermano, quien éste le guiñó un ojo.

_Sospechoso._ Eso pensaba él.

- ¿Te… gustan las cerezas?-

Cuando fijó nuevamente la atención a Ryuzaki, ésta había abierto la caja con cuidado, exhibiendo aquel dulce. Un buen trozo de pastel de chocolate con nata y, adornándole unas cerezas por encima.

No podía negar que con solo mirarlo, se le metían por los ojos. Incluso sabía perfectamente que aquel dulce estaría delicioso, reconociendo el talento por la cocina de la joven.

- ¡Qué buena pinta Sakuno-chan!- Halagó Ryoga. - ¿Podría probarlo yo también?-

Sakuno asintió gustosa, asegurándole que había suficiente para ambos. Tapó de nuevo la caja y entregó a Ryoga, quien se marchó para guardarla en frío y comerlo en la merienda.

Una vez habiendo abandonado el cuarto, el silencio les invadió por completo. Ryoma quedó con la mirada clavada en la mochila de la jovencita, notando la funda de su raqueta sobresalir. Ella al notarlo, sonrió, levantándose para sacarla mientras frotaba por encima de la funda con melancolía.

- ¿Cómo vas?-

Extrañamente, él inició una conversación, pero se trataba de cómo le iba en el tenis. Al menos eso le hizo feliz, se sentía interesado en cierto modo.

- Bien… más o menos- Respondió. – Me han dicho que… si sigo esforzándome como hasta ahora, llegaré a titular-

Observó que no parecía tan contenta con esa noticia, ella entristeció la mirada, aún clavada en la raqueta, perfilando el dibujo del osito en la funda con sus dedos.

Ryoma suspiró levemente y se distrajo con Karupin, mientras éste se dedicaba a juguetear con la mano de su amo, dándole leves zarpazos sin utilizar sus uñas.

- ¿Cómo estás…?- Preguntó abrazando su raqueta, clavando sus ojos en las piernas del muchacho cubiertas por las mantas.

- …Bien-

Karupin le propinó un mordisco en la mano de Ryoma, haciendo que éste la alejara con molestia. El felino le maulló varias veces y, seguidamente saltó de la cama, saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese gato…?- Preguntó más para él mismo.

Sakuno quedó en silencio con la mirada clavada en la puerta entre cerrada. Ryoma bajó la mirada mientras se frotaba la mano, pensativo.

No dejaba de pensar en lo mismo y no quería aceptarlo. Pero, ¿y ella?

Ryoma la besó, pero Sakuno no lo sabe. Cada vez que la tenía cerca sentía deseos que no se alejara y aquello le molestaba. Se repetía estúpidamente que era aún muy temprano para esas chorradas. Unas chorradas que inevitablemente algún día afectarán con fuerza.

No había contado ni una sola palabra de lo que había ocurrido durante la espera de que los demás dieran con ellos y, por lo visto, Sakuno tampoco.

Si no hubiera participado en aquella rifa… ¿estaría así en esos momentos? Con una pierna lesionada y con la cabeza bastante llena de ideas absurdas. ¿Si no hubiera caído con ella, él estaría ahora como una rosa?

Tal vez. Pero quien sabe qué depararía el futuro. Lo mismo podría suceder ahora o, dentro de unos años. De todos modos, a él aún le quedaba mucho por crecer.

- Oye-

Ryoma se llevó una mano al pecho, al comienzo del primer botón de la camisa del pijama azulado que portaba. Sakuno volteó para verle, ladeando la cabeza curiosamente. En cuanto le vio que comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y la voz se le quebró.

- ¡Ah…eh...Ryo…!-

Pero paró al tercer botón, abriéndoselo un poco para hacerle ver, aquello que Sakuno le entregó ese mismo día. La joven abrió sus ojos observándolo, incrédula a lo que veía. Pensaba que ni se lo pondría, que lo tiraría o simplemente lo dejaría por cualquier lado de su habitación. En el olvido.

- E-eso…- Tragó. – Ryoma-kun…-

Él asintió, tomando el colgante entre su mano. – No queda mal- Dijo. Sakuno tuvo ganas de reír en esos momentos, conteniendo algunas leves lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Pudiendo tener éxito, sonrió bastante agradecida, asintiéndole.

_Ya lo creo._ Se había dicho ella interiormente. Había hecho bien en comprárselo.

- Y… sí leí su significado-

Silencio.

Sakuno quedó de piedra, teniendo que cerrar con su mano su propia mandíbula al escucharle. Ella lo había temido, aunque en cuanto le contaba aquello… iba con cautela por si podría interrumpir él con que no lo había leído y, como no sacó luego el tema, pensó que…

- P-pero pensé… que…- Sus labios temblaron. – Sa-sabiendo su significado… no lo llevarías-

- Tonta. Un colgante es un colgante- Recalcó aquella palabra. – Y no me desagrada… el diseño-

Sakuno pudo suspirar con alivio, y de nuevo, le sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que Ryoma desviara la mirada con ligereza.

- ¿Eh?-

- No creas que… me gustas o algo por el estilo-

Aquello supo interiormente que no era verdad. Pero aún… tenía que saber más. De aquel mundo que desconocía. Hasta llegar el día en que pueda decirle que él le robó desconsideradamente su primer beso. Sin su permiso. ¿Qué cara pondría?

Sakuno enrojeció y movió su mano agitadamente. Negándolo.

- Ja-jamás se me pasó…- Susurró avergonzada.

Sí, estaba seguro. Sakuno se convertiría en una bombilla con patas, saldría corriendo hasta su casa y de ahí no saldría en meses. Le divirtió aquella idea, pero no era plan de ponerse cruel.

Giró el rostro con su mejilla posada en su mano, mirándola una vez más y, para desconcierto de la muchacha, él le sonrió. Sin arrogancia o superioridad.

Ella situada a los pies de la cama, dejó caer la raqueta de sus manos por la impresión, golpeándole contra la pierna del muchacho quien se retorció de dolor.

- ¡Ah, lo siento, Ryoma-kun!-

No la entendía, por eso tendría que darle más atención. Le intrigaba. Más sabiendo aquellas costumbres de dejar caer las cosas de sus manos como en ese momento.

Negó con la cabeza, que todo estaba bien.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando un Ryoga con el ceño fruncido y con Karupin en brazos.

- ¡Chibi-suke!-

Por el tono usado no estaba nada contento.

Bastante extraño, se dijo Sakuno.

- ¿…Qué?-

Ryoga alzó el gato, tomándolo por las patas delanteras, mostrándoselo. – Ten más vigilado a este gato. Y… - Sacó una varita con pelos en el extremo. – Guarda mejor sus juguetes-

- Si ha llegado a incordiarte, bien por Karupin- Respondió en un murmullo, no muy interesado.

Ryoga lo escuchó y soltó al gato encima de la cama, sobre las piernas. Y, olvidando las quejas y el dolor que sentía su hermano menor en esos momentos, se cruzó de brazos al acabar de desahogarse. Sakuno se acercó y verificó si se encontraba bien, recordándole a Ryoga que su hermano aún no estaba del todo bien en su pierna.

- Oh, lo había olvidado-

_Mentira._

Gruñó de nuevo, mirando a la joven apartar el gato mientras lo sostenía en brazos, acariciándolo.

Estaba decidido. Para él, aún no era la hora y más, que los nacionales se acercaban, quedando poco para el verano. Tendría que estar bien concentrado en el tenis. Pero esta vez, _eso_ no estaría tan en segundo plano.

Ryoga volvió a salir ante una llamada telefónica, y Ryoma giró el rostro hacia la ventana a su lado no viendo demasiado.

_Esperar._

- Gracias, Ryuzaki-

Sakuno parpadeó. - ¿Por qué…?- Él ladeó la cabeza.

- Gracias-

No entendiendo las razones, sonrió, no dándole importancia. Sin mirar, se sentó en la cama, justo en los pies.

- Uy-

Nuevamente gimió de dolor. - ¡RYUZAKI!-

- ¡Lo siento!-

_Esperar. Hasta que pueda conocer aquellos nuevos y desconocidos sentimientos que le abordaban._

Conocerla a ella, un poco más de lo que ya sabía. Reconociendo que para que ese llegue, no quedaba demasiado.

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

_Nah. No me peguéis que así no acabará la cosa xD El siguiente es el epílogo, pero de grande igual que un capítulo. La cercanía de estos dos, lo que pasó y pasará... (¿?) se dirá :D **NO** pienso dejar a esta parejita separada XD y menos por una tontería de cabeza de Ryoma-chan.  
_

_Tenía que hacerlo así porque, él siempre ha estado a lo suyo, no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Sakuno. Todas lo sabéis... y si aquí, por una casualidad de la vida tienen ese incidente, sólo por estar unas horas con ella no va a cambiar su pensamiento de "Te quiero" xD tendrá que pasar más tiempo con ella, y ver qué tal :). En el siguiente y último definitivo (al ser el epílogo), lo sabréis._

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!_

_Viva los Atobe, siempre a lo grande (¿?).  
_

_¡Un Saludo!_


	8. Epílogo: Entre ellos

_¡Buenas! Vuelvo por fin con el epílogo... bastante largo, pero tuvo que ser así ;x; en fin, siendo lo último, espero que no sea para tanto xD_

_Os dejo con él :)_

* * *

_Fic dedicado a Chia-chan._

**By** **_Jackilyn-San._**

* * *

**- Between you and me -**

**Epílogo****: 'Entre ellos'**

-

_Aquella sensación le hizo bombear el corazón con fuerza. Se le había atorado el habla, secado los labios, permaneciéndolos semiabiertos por la impresión. Sus ojos quedaron demasiado abiertos, sin despegar la visión que tenía en frente. Aturdida._

_Nunca pensó que, al hacer una simple llamada a su abuela para saber cómo iba el equipo de tenis, ésta le informó algo que la hizo ir inmediatamente al lugar. Y milagrosamente no llegó a perderse, seguramente ante las ganas y desesperación por llegar sin retrasos._

_Hasta que no lo vio no se lo había creído. Se encontró primero con unos chicos que paseaban por el lugar, preguntándoles sobre Seigaku y, sobre todo, el novato titular. Fue entonces cuando vio a lo lejos a Momoshiro junto a él. Se mordió el labio nerviosa, juntó sus manos y se fue acercando lentamente hacia ellos, llegando a apresurarse con rapidez y, una vez detrás de ellos, el cual, el menor iba siendo arrastrado por el moreno, se dio valor para llamar la atención de ambos._

_Tragó y apretó fuertemente los ojos, una vez hecho, los abrió y clavó en ambas espaldas que se alejaban._

_- ¡M-Momo-senpai, Ryoma-kun!-_

_Aquellos cuerpos dejaron de alejarse ante la voz femenina, el mayor se volteó primeramente, y el menor miraba a Momo con confusión, imitándole y observando a la jovencita tras ellos. Había levantado una ceja, interrogativo. Sakuno se percató y lo miró desconcertada. Él no la recordaba. Sino pues, la habría mirado como tal, indiferencia. Pero aquella expresión representaba la confusión._

_Se fue acercando con lentitud sin despegar la mirada del joven, con ambas manos cerca de su pecho. Apretándolas contra sí. Una vez con ellos, miró a Ryoma una vez más, tragando saliva._

_- R-Ryoma-kun…-_

_Para sorpresa de la joven, a Ryoma se le aparecieron leves tonos rojizos en sus mejillas, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Sakuno parpadeó, alargando una mano hacia él, pero Ryoma volvió a retroceder. Temblaba ligeramente._

_- ¿Ryoma-kun…?- Emitió más para ella, confusa. _

_Si no la recordaba… ¿por qué huía de ella?_

_Momoshiro observó la escena, extrañado._

_- ¿La recuerdas, Echizen?-_

_Ryoma sin mirarle, con sus ojos clavados -con cierto nerviosismo- en la joven, negó lentamente con la cabeza._

_- N-no… recuerdo nada- Musitó._

_- ¿Ha… perdido la memoria?-_

_Lo sabía, pero tenía que escucharlo de los labios de Momo, éste con dificultad, asintió. Seguidamente, recordando a qué iba con tanta prisa, se disculpó con ella y arrastró nuevamente al joven amnésico. Sakuno los siguió por inercia, realmente preocupada y queriendo hacer algo por él. Por Ryoma._

_Mientras éste iba siendo arrastrado por Momoshiro, miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás, posando sus ojos en la jovencita de trenzas._

_Sentía muchísimo interés acerca de esa chica. Sus largas trenzas la hacían destacar demasiado y, opinando interiormente que le quedaban realmente bien._

Rodillas demasiado altas.

El codo, demasiado doblado. Los hombros demasiado separados.

Caderas demasiado flojas.

Pelo demasiado largo, mejor córtatelo…

_Ryoma se zafó de Momo, desconcertándole. Mirando con curiosidad a la jovencita que paró al verles, intercambiando miradas con el mayor. Sin decir nada, alargó una mano y atrapó una de las trenzas, inspeccionándola detenidamente. Para él era realmente fascinante siendo una trenza tan larga._

_Momoshiro paró con esperanzas que recordase algo, más le intrigaba aquel comportamiento con la jovencita._

_Sakuno se sonrojó levemente. - ¿O-ocurre… algo?-_

_- ¡Ah, lo siento…!- Se disculpó soltando la trenza al instante. _

_Un acto impropio de Echizen Ryoma. Disculparse. Sakuno negó lentamente con la cabeza._

_- T-tienes… el pelo muy largo-_

_El corazón le dio un vuelco ante el comentario. Típico que siempre le decía él para molestarla, o eso pensaba. Porque no creía que su pelo largo fuese un obstáculo para jugar al tenis._

_Pero ahora sus labios temblaban ligeramente, sin salirle las palabras._

_Ryoma, con la mirada en el suelo, rodó sus ojos y volvió a posarlos en ella. Sorprendentemente para Sakuno, Echizen le dedicó una sonrisa. Descolocándola._

_- Te queda bien, no te lo cortes- _

_No fue eso lo que la dejó allí parada. Inmóvil. Nunca jamás había presenciado a Echizen Ryoma sonreír con tanta amabilidad. Tanta inocencia. En ese momento él parecía un niño desorientado, asustado por lo desconocido. Todo para él en aquellos momentos era desconocido. Los senpais, ella. El tenis._

_Quedó con la boca abierta y ahogó un grito, sorprendida por el gesto del joven. Aún olvidando que tenía amnesia. Echizen parpadeó varias veces y observando el rostro de Sakuno, retrocedió nuevamente unos pasos, colocando ambas manos delante de él y moviéndolas agitadamente._

_- ¡L-lo siento, yo…!-_

_Sakuno hizo lo mismo._

Vaya par.

_Momoshiro se llevó una mano a la frente, frotándola. No podía estar ahí por más tiempo, mientras durase el partido de la Golden Pair él tenía que hacer lo que estuviera en su mano para que Echizen recuperara la memoria. Antes del partido final._

_Sakuno estuvo con ellos observando como al principio, en unas canchas cercanas, Momoshiro trataba de hacer recordar al príncipe jugando al tenis. O eso intentaba._

_A cada pelota que le lanzaba, el joven se tapaba el rostro con la raqueta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Asustado por la potencia._

_Ryuzaki sentía deseos de hacerlo salir de la cancha en esos momentos, pero eso era por su bien. Por él y por el equipo. ¿Qué había estado haciendo para haber acabado así?_

_Veía a Momo esforzándose, frustrado de que el chico no recordara nada y, en cuanto vio a los antiguos rivales del príncipe, retrocedió unos pasos de las rejas de la cancha._

_Todos podían hacer algo por Ryoma. Todos. ¿Pero ella qué podía hacer? No era buena en tenis, por lo que no podía decir que pudiera jugar con él para _enseñarle_. Ridículo._

_Se alejó de ellos lentamente, sin hacerles percatar que se había marchado. Lentamente y con la cabeza gacha. Sintiéndose inútil._

_Justo cerca de allí, encontró una expendedora de refrescos, acercándose como por inercia, se vio sacando un Ponta. Un Ponta de uva. Se quedó mirándola distraídamente, bastante decaída por no poder hacer nada._

¿Qué podría hacer por ti esta vez...Ryoma-kun?

_Exhaló un leve suspiro, frotando con suavidad la lata de Ponta con sus pulgares y, seguidamente, se la atrajo hasta su rostro, presionándola hacia sus labios mientras cerraba levemente sus ojos. Se había sentado en un banco cercano de la máquina de refrescos, quedando en esa posición, sola. Todos estarían pendientes del partido de dobles, el último de la Golden Pair. _

_Notó sólo un poco la diferencia respecto a su –relación- con Ryoma, más en cuenta, tal vez. Pero no dejaba de ser tan distante y poco hablador. El chico de monosílabos._

_Le prometió, una y otra vez, que iría a verlos en los nacionales. Y allí estaba. Mucho no había podido pasarse teniendo otras cosas que hacer. Pero a algunos, al menos, pudo acercarse y verles. Trayendo comida como compensación._

_Ese día, ignorando lo que tuviera que hacer, fue a ver a Ryoma por la impresión de enterarse de que tuviese amnesia. Nada más verlo su impresión aumentó. No parecía él._

_Su mirada seria y fría había pasado a ser una bastante apacible. Con sonrisas bastante adorables cuando, las de Echizen Ryoma, eran más arrogantes y presumidas. Algo digno de verse._

_Recordando el rostro enrojecido del chico, no pudo evitar que se le asomara una sonrisa divertida en el rostro pero, en cuanto le llegaron los recuerdos de aquel viaje a la montaña nevada, se le entristeció. Había pasado demasiado con él en esos días. Detalles que tal vez no tengan demasiada importancia pero que para ella, eran realmente un tesoro. Porque Ryoma, siendo tan distante e indiferente con casi todo el mundo, cuando le da por algún detalle, aunque sea sin darse cuenta, era muy significativo. _

_Sus detalles son leves pero muy importantes y notables. Aquellos que tanto le gustan y le hacen rebosar de alegría._

_Y ahora que ha perdido la memoria, él no la recordaba. Nada de lo que había pasado con ella y, su carácter había cambiado. Cierto es que lo encuentra encantador, pero Ryoma de por sí, lo era. Sea como sea. Pero si ella tenía que elegir, prefería al Ryoma de siempre. A ese Ryoma de monosílabos y detalles que la hacían feliz irremediablemente._

_Se alzó del banco aún con la Ponta en manos, dispuesta a volver a la cancha para ver cómo les iba pero, nada más voltearse, lo vio a lo lejos. Acercándose con la raqueta echada a su hombro izquierdo, el semblante tapado por su gorra y flequillos. A pasos lentos y seguros._

_Apretó la lata entre sus manos, mordiéndose el labio y, contemplando en silencio la cercanía del príncipe. En cuanto la pasó de largo, ella volteó rápidamente y lo llamó. Sakuno no lo miró a los ojos._

_- N-no quiero que sigas así… Yo…- _

_Agachó más la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dándose valor para hablar._

_Porque él debería saber lo que significaba para ella, él y su tenis._

_- Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, me enseñaste tu tenis…- Balbuceó. – Realmente yo…-_

_Tragó y se humedeció el labio. Por mucho que se confesara, él se quedaría igual. Seguro la estaría mirando totalmente aturdido, desconociendo a lo que ella estuviera hablando._

_- ¿Qué dices, Ryuzaki?-_

_Echizen medio giró hacia ella. Mostró una leve sonrisa creída sin dejar de mirarla, obviando lo que pasaba. Sakuno, sorprendida, alzó la cabeza para verlo, notando el leve sudor en su rostro, cayendo pequeñas gotas hasta perderse en su cuello. Más su respiración algo agitada, seguramente, le habían estado dando sesiones de tenis._

_- Lo siento, ¿puedes guardártelo para después?-_

_Ryuzaki abrió levemente sus labios con intenciones de responderle, pero Ryoma interrumpió colocándole con suavidad la raqueta en la cabeza. Miró hacia otra dirección, suspiró levemente y volvió a observarla de soslayo. Sin borrar su sonrisa arrogante._

_- Tengo algo importante que hacer- Dijo. – Algo que me queda pendiente y está esperando-_

_Ella no dijo nada, lo observaba ensimismada mientras él hablaba y, notándolo, bajó la raqueta y la golpeó con el marco detrás de las rodillas, haciendo que Sakuno se tambaleara y volviera en sí mientras ahogaba un leve gritito._

_Ryoma le dio la espalda, alzando la raqueta y volviendo a colocarla sobre su hombro, ajustándose la gorra a la vez que clavaba su mirada hacia la entrada. Donde lo llevaría hacia aquel que, tras vencerlo, Seigaku sería victorioso. Campeones de los Nacionales._

_Sakuno se acercó un poco y vio aquel brillo en sus ojos. Aquel que determinaba la pasión que tenía el chico por el tenis, las ganas que tenía de comenzar. La jovencita no pudo remediar esbozar una sonrisa. Definitivamente, había vuelto. El Ryoma-kun que tanto le gustaba._

_Cuando Ryoma comenzó a andar dispuesto a ir a su encuentro, ella lo siguió un poco más atrás, dándose prisa para llegar a su altura._

_Antes de que pudiera hacerlo habían cruzado hasta poder llegar hasta los demás y, quitándose la chaqueta de titular, se la echó encima a la joven, bajando acto seguido hacia donde se encontraban los senpais, ignorando demasiados comentarios que le parecieron poco dignas de responder._

_Ryuzaki se reunió a ellos, unos asientos algo más arriba, apretando la chaqueta fuertemente contra su pecho mientras sentía su corazón bombardear con fuerza. A Momoshiro se le notaba cansado, pero orgulloso y feliz del resultado. Había hecho volver al novato de Seigaku. Y agradeció a todos aquellos que prestaron ayuda para conseguirlo._

Buena suerte, Ryoma-kun.

_Deseó interiormente con todas su fuerzas, observando desde las gradas el saludo de ambos jugadores. El enigmático Yukimura Seiichi y el novato arrogante, Echizen Ryoma._

-

-

El sonido peculiar de la campana retumbó en sus oídos, haciéndola abrir sus ojos al instante y mirándolo todo con confusión. Como analizando dónde se encontraba.

Lentamente se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentada, emitiendo un suave y poco audible bostezo a la vez que secaba las leves lágrimas producidas por tal acción. Una vez hecho, volvió a observar su alrededor, encogiéndose por la brisa que caló por su ropa. Se frotó los brazos un poco, captando dónde se encontraba.

Se irguió sacudiéndose al instante la falda y chaqueta, ambas de color verdoso. De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco mientras se giraba. Tres chicas, más la de en medio siendo su mejor amiga, agitaban sus manos y la llamaban estruendosamente.

- Lo siento, Tomo-chan-

Ryuzaki sonrió avergonzaba al haberse quedado dormida en la azotea y, Tomoka, la tomó rápidamente del brazo y arrastró seguidas por las otras dos hacia el aula. Exclamándole mientras la regañaba por casi llegar tarde a la clase de matemáticas. Decir casi al toparse con el profesor de aquella materia justo en la puerta del aula. Las cuatro chicas, más lo sentía Sakuno, se inclinaron hacia el mayor y pidieron disculpas. Seguidamente, entraron a clase y sentaron en sus lugares.

El asiento de Sakuno estaba bastante cerca de la pizarra, unos de los lugares más próximos al profesor. Casi todos intentaban no escoger aquellos lugares pero, una vez que tomaban asiento, el tutor cambiaba a su gusto y a Ryuzaki le tocó aquel lugar. Tomoka unos asientos más atrás de la fila de su amiga y, si tenía algo que decirle, escribía alguna nota y pasaba hacia delante, pidiendo a los compañeros que se la hicieran llegar a Ryuzaki. Aunque más de una vez habían estado casi de ser pilladas por el profesor.

Sakuno sacó los materiales en su mesa y, en cuanto el profesor empezó la clase, no despegó su atención de la lección. Las matemáticas y el inglés eran las asignaturas que le costaban un poco más, por lo que, no perdía detalle de las explicaciones y tomar apuntes en todo.

Por un momento mantuvo sólo sus ojos en el profesor, pero su mente divagó a los recuerdos. Más aquel sueño que tuvo hace unos minutos en la azotea.

_Lo siento, ¿puedes guardártelo para después?_

Exhaló un leve suspiro, descansando su mejilla en su mano izquierda, bastante pensativa. Había pasado año y medio desde aquello y, aún se le venían imágenes, recuerdos de aquel torneo. Aunque no fuera realmente importante pero, fuera para lo que fuera, no cumplió lo que él mismo dijo. Ni siquiera esperó para _contarle_, sino para que él diese cuenta y recordara. La buscara y preguntara por aquello que estaba intentando decirle aquel día. Lo dejó pasar. Más cuando él se marchó, pero no lo sintió. Es decir, pensaba que se quedaría depresiva un buen tiempo ante la ausencia del príncipe, pero lo pasó bastante bien, es más, no era un adiós.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y, al sonar el timbre, todos los alumnos sentenciaron la lección por sus cuentas, recogiéndolo todo y saliendo del aula a toda prisa. Incluso algunos, a gritos.

Sakuno, como siempre, recogió todo despacio y haciendo tiempo para que desalojaran el aula y así, poder salir cómodamente sin empujes. Tomoka, mientras bajaban las escaleras para salir, le hablaba sin parar y ella, aún sin enterarse de todo, asentía y, de vez en cuando, respondía con palabras cortas.

Un año más, es lo que le quedaba. Llevándose consigo recuerdos en los que pasó felizmente en el Seigaku. Lo extrañaría.

Rió interiormente al recordar aquellos momentos en los que Kaidou era el buchou y, Momoshiro el fukubuchou. Suplantaban perfectamente a Tezuka y Oishi. Pero lo que le hacía gracia era el temperamento de Kaidou con los novatos y, Momoshiro queriendo ser algo más amable, pero no menos duro, con ellos. Y así iban _intercambiando opiniones_ entre ellos, estallando una _pequeña_ pelea. Pero sorprendentemente, no duraba casi nada, Kaidou se reformaba ignorándolo y se centraba en los demás.

Sakuno iba de vez en cuando a verlos, aunque él no estuviera, no había razón por la que no debería ir. Les debía mucho.

Cierto era que se notaba todo bastante más vacío por la graduación de los senpais, pero no decayeron. Horio, Katsuo y Kachirô se convirtieron actualmente en titulares. Una sorpresa. Pero debido al incesante y duro entrenamiento, era de esperarse que tarde o temprano llegarían a ascender.

Lo mismo pasaba con ella misma, le habían comentado que si seguía esforzándose tal y como lo hacía, ascendería a titular. Pasó bastante sobre eso y, finalmente, lo consiguió.

Agarró la tira de su mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro con fuerza y, apretándola contra ella, sintiendo el mango de la raqueta que sobresalía, contra su costado. Pasaron por las canchas de tenis del club masculino, sin poder evitarlo, echó una ligera mirada, al igual que Tomoka que señalaba descaradamente a sus integrantes, y sobre todo, opinando sobre ellos. Mas no pasó los típicos comentarios hacia Horio, haciéndole enfadar.

Sakuno rió nerviosamente ante tal escena y, seguidamente, desvió la mirada hacia un punto, donde yacían los novatos que recién integraron ese año. Entristeció un poco la mirada. Ni Kaidou, ni Momo. Terminaron por graduarse y dejaron el club a cargo del resto. Una pena, pero todo llegaba a su fin. Sin embargo, no por eso dejaba de verlos algunas veces o, no los veía jugar tenis. Tan sólo no volvería a verlos participar en algún torneo junto al Seigaku.

Afortunadamente, él era de su misma edad.

- ¡Ryoma-sama!-

El joven aludido se encontraba más al fondo, dando lecciones a los más novatos y, al escuchar su nombre estruendosamente, dio un respingo, volteándose muy lentamente. Vio el miedo en sus ojos, tragando saliva. Pareció dar gracias a estar dentro de las canchas para que cierta chica no se acercara, aunque, Horio enseguida volvió a regañarla, diciéndole repetidas veces que se encontraban en medio de un entrenamiento.

Ryoma apresuró a los novatos con sólo empujarles detrás de las rodillas con el marco de su raqueta rojiza. Luego se la echó al hombro, típico en él. Observando la carrera alrededor de las canchas, la mayoría, hartos por el incesante entrenamiento. Asimismo alertó a Horio de mala gana a que se uniera a la carrera y así, él unirse al instante.

Tomoka reía y, Sakuno le siguió, pero en silencio, contemplando el entrenamiento del equipo masculino en el que, actualmente, Echizen Ryoma era el nuevo capitán. Cada vez que éste pasaba por su lado en las vueltas, quedaba visualizando su gran cambio. Y entonces, comenzó a compararlo a hace unos pocos años. Rostro más alargado, una espalda más ancha y, no teniendo la chaqueta de titular en esos momentos, podía apreciar sus brazos, notándose perfectamente lo que había hecho el tenis en él. Sin olvidar el estirón que había dado, siendo mucho más alto pero, sin sobrepasar a Momoshiro. Llegándole hasta la altura de la nariz.

Ryoma volvió a Japón a mediados del segundo curso, sorprendiéndola, pensando que se tardaría mucho más en volver. Pero no por ello le desagradó esa sorpresa, realmente agradeció el que lo hubiera hecho. Sean las razones que sean.

Y, bastante contenta, en cuento terminaron las clases ese día, se acercó en silencio hacia él mientras recogía sus cosas. Le saludó con una tímida sonrisa y entre tartamudeos, sin dejar sus típicos sonrojos, le contó que había ascendido a titular. No sin antes darle la bienvenida. Echizen había dejado lo que estaba haciendo y la miró, pestañeó y se alzó de su asiento.

_- Heeh, no está mal siendo tú-_

Ella levantó una ceja ante el comentario y él, sonrió de manera presumida, tomó su mochila, echándosela al hombro y, se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Luego pasó de largo dispuesto a salir del aula.

_- Good luck, Ryuzaki-_

Eran sus maneras de _felicitar_ a la gente. Ya estaba acostumbrada, por lo que tan sólo sonrió.

Pero sí que notó una ligera sorpresa en los ojos dorados del joven, sin poder esperarse que ella se hubiera convertido en titular. Ni qué decir cuando Horio pasó por lo mismo. Pensó que se quedaría entre los seniors toda su vida de estudiante en el Seigaku. Tal parece que sus alardeos sobre su experiencia en el tenis llegaron a no ser simples palabrerías.

Echó una mirada a su reloj de pulsera y se horrorizó. Tomoka al verla tan pálida, le preguntó por su estado y, al no recibir respuesta, pasó una mano por delante de su rostro.

- ¿Sakuno?-

Sakuno soltó un grito, miró a todos lados y comenzó a correr. - ¡Mou, llegaré tarde a los entrenamientos!-

Tomoka parpadeó incrédula y luego rió sin remedio, agitando la mano en despedida hacia su amiga. - ¡Suerte, Sakuno!-

Horio ante el grito y viendo a Tomoka despedirse, paró de repente, curioseando. Ante ello, Ryoma vino por detrás y volvió a empujarle detrás de las rodillas con la raqueta, exigiéndole con una gélida mirada a que avanzara y no se detuviera. Horio, a regañadientes, obedeció, retomando la carrera.

Pero, él mismo miró hacia las rejas, donde se encontraba Osakada y, habiendo presenciado lo ocurrido con la chica de trenzas, exhaló un largo suspiro mientras se centraba en el entrenamiento. _Mada mada dane._

-

-

-

Sakuno se apartó el sudor que amenazaba por recorrer su rostro con el dorso de su mano. Sólo había llegado unos pocos minutos tarde, pero la capitana no perdonaba nada, haciéndola correr alrededor de las canchas el doble que sus compañeras.

Luego de unos partidos libres, tuvo permiso para ir a los grifos y refrescarse. Se humedeció el rostro una vez bebió del agua, secándose con la pequeña toalla que traía consigo.

Notó que el agua seguía corriendo del grifo. Extrañándose, pensando que lo había cerrado, volvió a girar la llave sintiéndolo bastante duro. Como atascado.

Tragó y miró a todos lados y, después siguió con el intento de hacer cesar el agua. No consiguiéndolo. Cualquier otro dejaría el grifo así y se marcharía, pero ella, por muy absurdo que le pareciera, no podía. Nada de malgastar el agua.

- ¿Vas a estar todo el día ahí o qué?-

Ryuzaki dio un leve respingo, abriendo sus ojos a la vez que giraba la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose la figura del príncipe quien la miraba impaciente con sus manos en los bolsillos.

- Ah…-

- ¿Mhf?-

Sakuno, con las manos en el grifo, sonrió nerviosamente y, tras un momento de silencio, volteó sin apartar los brazos. - ¡Ry-Ryoma-kun!- Exclamó. Y al girar medio cuerpo, sus manos fueron con ella, llevándose los dedos justo donde caía el agua, salpicando al joven medio cuerpo.

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente. A Ryoma se le ensombreció el rostro, tapándole la visera de la gorra. Ryuzaki quedó inmóvil, temblando ligeramente al ver lo que había ocasionado.

Él comenzó a levantar la mirada lentamente, notándosele la humedad en el rostro.

- ¡Lo siento!-

Le señaló el grifo aún abierto. - ¡No logro cerrarlo y…!-

Ryoma gruñó, acercándose a un lado de ella y apartándole las manos para hacerlo él mismo. En unos leves tirones, notó algo incrustado que impedía girar la llave, una pequeñísima piedra. La quitó y cerró el grifo sin problemas.

Seguidamente, la miró a ella de reojo, cayéndole leves gotas de sus flequillos.

- Torpe-

Sakuno retrocedió unos pasos. – Pe-perdón…-

Se fijó en su ropa medio mojada, y en su rostro. Sabiendo que ni siquiera estaban en verano, se alteró pasándole la toalla, pero la rechazó. Ryoma, a punto de secarse él mismo el rostro con la manga, fue impedido por ella al atreverse por sí misma. Echizen parpadeó, quitándole al rato la toalla para seguir él solo.

- ¿No pasó nada, verdad?- Le sonrió tímidamente. Ryoma le tiró la toalla, sin ser demasiado brusco, a la cara. – Moou…-

Sin decir nada más, se alejó a pasos lentos, dirigiéndose hacia los vestuarios masculinos. – Ah- Paró unos segundos. – Mañana a las cinco en el parque-

Sakuno pestañeó. - ¿Eh?-

- Llévate la raqueta. No tardes-

Apretó la toalla justo hacia su pecho sin apartar la mirada de la ancha espalda del joven que se alejaba lentamente. Y, aturdida, dio unos pasos.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó. - ¿Para qué…?-

Ryoma paró y la miró unos instantes por encima del hombro. Pero no respondió. Volvió a retomar su camino hacia los vestuarios, dejando a Sakuno con la duda. Ni esperando una respuesta de un sí o un no. Tampoco preguntó si tenía algo que hacer ese día, si estaba ocupada. Como si tuviera que ir a donde él dijera por obligación, no aceptando un no por respuesta.

Echizen se encogió de hombros entrando a los vestuarios, haciendo caso omiso de sus compañeros que ya casi estaban listos para marcharse. Horio, colocándose la camisa y la chaqueta negra del uniforme, miró a Echizen, extrañado por su tardanza. Pues, aún siendo muy tranquilo, a la hora de marcharse siempre trataba de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

El trío de siempre, Horio, Kachirô y Katsuo se miraron entre sí, para luego fijarse en el príncipe.

- Ryoma-kun- Se adelantó Kachirô, abrochándose los botones de la chaqueta. - ¿Adónde has ido?-

No obteniendo respuesta, Horio prosiguió.

- Oye, Echizen- Una vez habiendo terminado, se alzó y se acercó al muchacho arrogante, ahora ignorándole. - ¿Ha pasado algo?-

- No- Negó rápidamente sin mirarle, tirando la chaqueta de titular justo en los banquillos del vestuario.

Satoshi, no muy convencido, se rascó la nuca, bastante pensativo. Y, notando el semblante de indiferencia ante todo de Ryoma, lo dejó estar, optando por cambiar de tema. Fue cuando notó su ropa algo mojada.

- Estás mojado- Dijo.

- El sudor- Contestó Ryoma.

Sin más, se dirigió a las duchas, huyendo más bien del joven de una ceja que no paraba de hacerle preguntas. Horio lo dio por perdido, suspirando largamente. Luego, ante una mirada de Kachirô y Katsuo, decidieron marcharse finalmente a sus casas.

Una vez fuera, se toparon a medio camino con Ryuzaki, ya vestida con el uniforme verdoso de la escuela. Agarraba su raqueta contra su pecho, colgándole la mochila en su hombro. Al verles salir, se aproximó a ellos y, con una tímida sonrisa, más se le notaba preocupada, les intentó formular una pregunta.

Pero el tartamudeo podía con ella. Si preguntaba cada dos por tres sobre él, pensarían mal. De ella estaba claro pero, ¿y si se meten con Echizen por su culpa?

- ¿Ryuzaki-san?- Kachirô la miró curioso, al igual que Katsuo. - ¿Ocurre algo?-

Sakuno, mirando al suelo, movió la cabeza negativamente, repetidas veces. Se sonrojó mucho más.

- Echizen aún sigue dentro- Dijo Horio, señalando con el pulgar los vestuarios. Sakuno lo miró con ojos esperanzadores, guiñando los ojos.

- ¡Gra-gracias!- Exclamó con una reverencia, corriendo hacia el lugar.

El trío la observaron, toda feliz. Pero el castaño rodó los ojos al recordar, rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice. – Aunque no le dije que estaba… Ah, da igual-

Se llevó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y siguieron andando.

- Siendo como es, seguro que preguntará antes- Los dos morenos con él, asintieron.

-

Bajo el agua templada recorriéndole el cuerpo, escuchaba aún las voces que avisaban su marcha. Ignorando a las despedidas, trató de centrarse en las sensaciones que le proporcionaban el agua de la ducha. Relajándolo. Exhaló un largo suspiro, alzando la barbilla para sentir el golpeteo de las gotas contra su cuello, resbalándose rápidamente por su torso.

Tendría que echarles las culpas a los senpais. Principalmente a Fuji y Momoshiro.

_- Se sentirá muy mal si no haces algo- _

Había dicho Momo, luego, Fuji al escuchar y saber de la situación, prosiguió con la acusación.

_- Pensará que la odias. Ya lo hiciste una vez, la ignoraste. Preferiste el tenis a…-_

Fue cuando él mismo los interrumpió con un golpe brusco hacia la pelota. Agradeciendo que estuvieran jugando tenis, no teniendo que aguantarse las ganas de descargarse. Cuando querían, podían llegar a ser muy molestos. Demasiado. ¿Quiénes eran para meterse en sus asuntos? Sólo él decidía qué hacer. Si quería o no hacerlo.

_Ryoma-kun… ¿me odias?_

Sólo con recordar aquella pregunta, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo. Él no ha llegado a odiar a nadie. Ni siquiera a su padre, sólo sentía… cierta irritación cuando lo veía _actuar_. No tenía pensado hacerlo tan rápido pero, el día se le echaba encima, y sólo le quedaba ese.

Si ella jugaba tenis y él también, ¿por qué no darse un partido entre ellos? Pensándolo bien, si ha llegado a titular, tendría que ser medianamente buena, a no ser que el equipo femenino fuera un fracaso. Encima, nunca ha jugado contra ella, sólo anteriormente para comprobar su fuerza, nada más.

Había accedido a regañadientes, primeramente se negó. Pero algo se formó en su estómago que no lo dejó tranquilo. Y, sin decirles a sus senpais si haría algo, lo aceptó en silencio. Aunque pensaba que Fuji lo presentía. Lo observó con diversión y cuando se encontraba con su mirada, él la ensanchaba.

Cuando salió de la ducha aún quedaban dos o tres chicos que no tardaron en despedirse tras tomar sus mochilas. Ryoma no dijo nada y se acercó a la suya, sacando el uniforme de la escuela y colocándola cerca, sobre el banquillo. Seguidamente, siguió secándose bastante ausente. Absorto a lo que ocurría allá afuera.

-

- ¿Echizen?-

La jovencita se aferró más a la raqueta, asintiendo con timidez. El chico, acompañado por otro, la miró con una ceja alzada, luego miró a su compañero.

Viendo lo tímida que se veía la muchacha, se lanzaron una sonrisa cómplice, sin ser percatados por ella. Uno de ellos se llevó una mano al mentón, haciéndose el que pensaba, intentando recordar.

- Pero Echizen buchou aún no se ha marchado- Adelantó el otro. – Sigue dentro, pero…-

El compañero sonrió con amabilidad fingida. – No te preocupes, ya está listo. Sólo recogía las raquetas y comprobaba que todo estuviera en orden- Explicó.

Ryuzaki volvió a mirarlos, con un ligero brillo en sus ojos. Seguidamente, se inclinó dándole las gracias y que con permiso iría en su encuentro.

Cuando la vieron pasar rápidamente entre ellos, se quedaron mirando. El que empezó con la broma, se rascó la nuca, torciendo el labio.

- No sé yo si hicimos bien…-

El otro le dio una palmada en el hombro, ladeando la cabeza. – Ya es tarde, qué más da- Chasqueó la lengua, mirando hacia la dirección donde salió la jovencita de trenzas. – Con un poco de suerte no se lo encuentra in fraganti-

Ambos soltaron una risita y, decidieron esperar a ver qué ocurría. Cierto era que, con sólo ver el rostro de Sakuno, habían sentido remordimientos ante aquella _ inocentada_, pero ya estaba hecho. Además, querían ver al menos una vez en aquella situación al frío de Echizen Ryoma. Sin embargo, comenzaron a pensar que la que más saldría perdiendo, sería la muchacha.

Siendo tan tímida, terminaría muriéndose de la vergüenza y saldría corriendo. Incluso tal vez se podría plantear no querer salir de casa un tiempo.

Uno de ellos borró aquello último, era demasiado exagerado. Pero sí tal vez no dirigirle la palabra a Echizen, ni mirarlo a la cara.

Una inocentada, una inocentada. Se repitieron ambos escondiéndose en unos arbustos cerca de los vestuarios, esperando que la joven llegara y entrara. Sólo cuando vean lo que ocurriría, y notasen que Ryoma se había largado, ellos se irían como rosas. No sería inteligente que, después de lo sucedido, se dejaran ver por él. Pensaría –teniendo razón- que ellos fueron la causa del _shock_ de Ryuzaki. Engañándola de alguna forma que la hiciera entrar tan libremente.

Asomaron la cabeza al notar que Ryuzaki había llegado y que tímidamente se disponía a llamar, para entrar confiada. Rieron por lo bajo esperando las reacciones.

-

Aún no podía creerse que Ryoma la hubiera _invitado_, que saliera con él el día de mañana. Recalcó la palabra salir en su cabeza. Le había pedido que llevara su raqueta, por lo que, no se trataba de alguna cita. A no ser que para él, una cita con una chica, fuera sólo jugar un partido con ella.

Además que, ni siquiera le dio explicaciones de por qué lo hizo. Ni esperó a que ella dijera un sí o un no.

Decidió volver a los vestuarios, y arreglarse, después de una rápida ducha, e ir directamente a su encuentro. Pedirle explicaciones, algo que de verdad le lleve a ir al otro día verse con él. Aunque cierto es que, jugar un partido con Ryoma… sonaba tentador. Nunca antes había jugado contra él. Siempre era demostraciones y comprobando su fuerza o habilidad. Pero de eso ya hace bastante. No seguía dándole esos típicos consejos para novatos, pero sí se metía con su pelo.

_- Cada vez lo tienes más largo, córtatelo-_

Sakuno resopló al recordarlo. Por mucho que se quejara, no se lo cortaría, sería absurdo. No le daría el gusto.

Miró hacia delante, teniendo los vestuarios masculinos a sólo unos pasos. Tragó y se aproximó finalmente, alzando de manera temblorosa su mano izquierda a la puerta y, después de unos segundos pensándoselo, llamó suavemente con los nudillos tres veces.

Sin esperar respuesta, recordando lo que aquellos chicos le dijeron, abrió. Ryoma estaba listo. No había por qué preocuparse.

Pero se desmoronó al ver el interior. La sonrisa que radiaba en su rostro hace pocos segundos, se congeló. Sus labios temblaron en una sonrisa nerviosa, perpleja. Luego, lentamente sentía como la sangre le subía incluso por las orejas.

El joven en el interior no estaba igual. Había escuchado el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, y lo primero que pensó es que alguno del club se había olvidado alguna cosa. Pero se sorprendió al ver a la jovencita. Justo ella entrar. ¿Qué hacía allí?

Ryoma se encontraba inclinado, a medio colocarse los pantalones negros del uniforme y, con la camisa sin poner agarrada con su boca. Giró ligeramente el rostro y así la observaba, pestañeando varias veces.

Notó el tembleque del pequeño y delgado cuerpo de ella, más su rostro, sus ojos y sus labios. Definitivamente, ella no entró con las intenciones de espiar. Es más, ni se esperaba encontrarlo a medio vestir. Maldijo interiormente a que alguien le había hecho una jugarreta, engañándola con cualquier tontería. Pero Ryuzaki era demasiado confiada.

Sakuno finalmente reaccionó y, cerró con fuerza los ojos, dejando caer la raqueta al suelo. Seguidamente, gritó una disculpa para salir como un rayo por donde había venido.

Ryoma guiñó los ojos de nuevo, ajustándose los pantalones para abrochárselos y, dejando a un lado la camisa, miró por donde había salido Ryuzaki.

- Extraña…-

Dijo tan sólo, rascándose la parte derecha de la cabeza, echando un resoplido. Se fijó en el suelo donde se encontraba la raqueta en su funda, tomó la camisa y se la colocó, mientras iba abrochándosela, se acercó y agachó para mirarla. Una vez terminado, la cogió entre sus manos, examinando el objeto. _Descuidada_. Había pensado.

Al salir del vestuario ya preparado, cerró, asegurándose antes, después de echar la llave, que estaba bien cerrada. Luego, volteó y miró a todos lados como si pudiera dar con la mirada con la jovencita, pero no fue así. Observó de nuevo la raqueta con aquella funda con el dibujo de un osito y suspiró. Bajó la mochila de su hombro, abrió y metió aquella raqueta dentro, para luego cerrarla y echársela de nuevo al hombro.

Si al otro día había quedado con ella, se la daría, después de todo, _habían_ quedado que tendrían que llevar ambos la raqueta. Y, sobre todo, el resto de la tarde la tendría ocupada. Maldijo ante ello, le costaría demasiado decidirse.

-

-

-

Ante la petición de un partido, estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero pudo negarse a tiempo. A esa respuesta, ambos mayores frente a él se miraron, luego al más joven. ¿Se estaba negando?

- ¿Estás enfermo chibi-suke?-

Ryoma bufó y siguió con la partida en la consola, sentado en el suelo, apoyado de espaldas a su cama. Nanjirou se frotó la barbilla interesado, sentándose en los pies de la cama. Ryoga pasó por delante de la televisión, sin importarle el que su hermano estuviera jugando y sin pedirle permiso, para sentarse cerca de la cabecera de la cama.

El menor gruñó ante el punto ganado del jugador rival tras pasar su hermano delante, pero igual siguió ignorando a ambos mayores presentes.

Karupin se encontraba recostado entre sus piernas, profundamente dormido. Ryoma, nada terminar de comer se fue directo a su habitación y, antes de la hora prevista, decidió hacer tiempo jugando a la consola.

Pero estaba visto que su hermano y padre querían incluso amargarle la partida. Porque un día no se le apeteciera jugar tenis… ¿qué tenía de malo? Bueno, no es que no quisiera… si se ponía a jugar, sudaba, se le iba el santo al cielo y perdía toda la tarde. Lo bueno es que entraría en calor, pero no aceptaría. Luego podría arrepentirse.

- Shounen… es extraño que rechaces un partido- Comentó Nanjirou. - ¿Pasa algo?-

- Acabo de comer, no se me apetece- Respondió sin más, sin mirarlos.

Ryoga volvió a dirigirle la mirada a su padre, para centrarla en la coronilla de su hermano.

- Eso es lo raro…- Dijo con desconfianza. - ¿Y cuando pase un rato?-

Ryoma pareció pensárselo. – No-

Abrió los ojos como platos, pero Nanjirou pareció divertirle mucho más. - ¿Por qué, Ryoma?-

- Tengo que salir, cosas que hacer-

Ni se daba cuenta que aquellas preguntas tenían trampa. Nanjirou rió por lo bajo, se deslizó de la cama y se agachó a la altura del joven que yacía sentado en el suelo con Karupin durmiendo en sus piernas.

- ¿Dónde, con una chica, quizás?- Inquirió canturreando.

Ryoma entrecerró los ojos ante aquella pregunta, ya notando las intenciones de su padre. Suspiró largamente aún sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. – No-

- ¿Sólo sabes decir _no_?-

El joven rodó los ojos. – No-

Lo hizo adrede, sabiendo que a uno de ellos dos le irritaría sus contestaciones y eso, aunque no lo hiciera notar, interiormente le divertía.

Ryoga se frotó el pelo, harto. Se alzó y colocó delante de la pantalla, impidiéndole total visión sobre la partida. Ryoma frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada hacia él.

- ¿Qué?-

Al ver a Ryoga sentarse justo pegando la espalda contra la pantalla, pronunció más el ceño fruncido.

- Aniki…-

- Dime-

Ryoma bufó. – Molestas. Estás estorbando- Replicó. – Quítate-

Ryoga ensanchó su sonrisa arrogante, cruzándose seguidamente de brazos.

- No quiero-

Apretó el labio y ensombreció el rostro. Intentando calmarse, respiró profundamente y, dejó el mando de la consola a un lado, tomó a Karupin en brazos con suavidad -aún sin evitar que despertara-, pasó con brusquedad haciendo que Nanjirou se hiciera a un lado inevitablemente y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Nanjirou y Ryoga se miraron, luego, sin decir nada, se alzaron y persiguieron a Ryoma a todos lados que iba por la casa. A la cocina, a la salita, si se sentaba a ver la televisión, ellos hacían lo mismo, sin dejar de mirarle. Ryoma, sintiendo sus miradas, irritado se alzada de nuevo y se marchaba, siendo seguido por ellos.

Era torturante.

Nanako y Rinko observaron a aquellos tres, más viendo al menor que era el acosado. Incluso tenían la intención de colársele en el baño estuviera lo que estuviera haciendo. Y, antes de que lo hicieran, Rinko se hizo con una de sus orejas para jalar de ellos enseguida, arrastrándolos a la cocina. Luego los liberó, se cruzó de brazos y los miró con una ceja alzada. Esperando por alguna explicación.

Ambos hombres se sobaban la oreja, Nanjirou desvió su mirada, silbando distraídamente. Viendo que no tenía otra, Ryoga optó por hablar.

- No hacemos nada, mamá- Tragó al ver que el ceño se pronunciaba más. – Eh… sólo le picamos un poco-

- ¿Un poco…?-

Nanjirou se decidió a hablar. – Sólo le molestamos un poco, queremos saber una cosa. Nada más-

Rinko se volvió hacia su esposo, sin dejar aquella faceta de mujer enfadada.

- Si él no quiere deciros lo que queréis, no tenéis derecho a obligarle-

Pero parecieron no echar demasiada cuenta en los comentarios de Rinko, sus ojos se desviaban muy de vez en cuando a la salida de la cocina. Nanako sonreía comprensiva al observarlos mientras lavaba los platos. Rinko tenía que disponer de una GRAN paciencia.

- ¿Me estáis escuchando?-

Nanjirou tenía la mirada desviada y, levantó una mano, agitándola ligeramente. – Sí, sí-

A Rinko se le pronunció un tic bajo su ojo, mirando a su marido con ambos entrecerrados. Ryoga, quien había vuelto la cara y al notar el aspecto de su madre, tragó saliva y sonrió nerviosamente, tomándola por los hombros en un intento de hacerla calmar.

- Después os quejáis de que Ryoma esté siempre de mal humor- Replicó la mujer, masajeándose la sien.

En ese momento, Ryoga afirmó por milésima vez que su hermanito había salido a su madre y no a su padre. Pero… ¿era algo bueno o malo?

Al ver a Nanjirou abrir más los ojos como interesándose en algo, le siguió la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina, viendo pasar a Ryoma despreocupadamente. Se había cambiado de ropa.

Las miradas de padre e hijo mayor se encontraron y, con un brillito en los de Nanjirou, Ryoga comprendió.

- Me voy- Anunció Ryoma.

Nanjirou se asomó un momento, agarrándose al marco de la puerta mientras observaba a su hijo menor colocarse los zapatos y, después de esconderse de nuevo –para que Ryoma no lo viese-, escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Sin girarse, alzó un brazo e indicó a Ryoga que se acercara, éste observó a su madre a la que aún tomaba por los hombros. Rinko se olía algo.

Con cuidado, despegó sus manos de su madre y fue alejándose lentamente, siempre con una sonrisa en la boca, pero nerviosa.

- ¿Adónde vas, Ryoga…?-

Rinko volvió a cruzarse de brazos y comenzó a golpetear con su pie el suelo. Ryoga, sin dejar de alejarse, se llevó una mano a su nuca y pronunció más su sonrisa. Seguidamente agitó su mano libre, indicando que no pasaba nada. Pero era obvio que Rinko no se fiaba.

Una vez al lado de Nanjirou, en un rápido movimiento, ambos se fueron a paso ligero a la entrada ante la mirada de desconcierto de la mujer.

- ¿Qué…?-

Nanako siguió a su tía hacia el pasillo que daba a la entrada. Nanjirou y Ryoga se calzaron rápidamente y, después de que el mayor abriera la puerta saliendo por ella, Ryoga asió la misma antes de seguirle. Giró el rostro hacia su madre y prima, con una sonrisa. Luego alzó una mano mostrando la palma con sus dedos apegados.

- Perdón, sólo iremos a husmear un poco…- Comentó rodando sus ojos, pensando lo que decía. – Bueno, confirmar. Curiosear… qué más da-

Antes de que Rinko o Nanako pudieran decir algo, Ryoga cerró la puerta de golpe. La chica del pelo azul miró de reojo a su tía, quien exhalaba un largo y sonoro suspiro, llevándose su mano derecha a su mejilla. Meneó la cabeza negativamente.

- Compadezco a Ryoma- Murmuró. Nanako le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Aunque Ryoma-san esté malhumorado, realmente está feliz de tener a Ryoga-san en casa-

Rinko esbozó una leve sonrisa ante el comentario. Ella también lo pensaba. Al principio le preocupaba que nunca lo reconociera, que lo aceptara. Pero en poco tiempo se fue acostumbrando a su presencia y ya actuaban como verdaderos hermanos. Uno molestaba y el otro gruñía. Siempre el hermano mayor haciendo rabiar al hermano menor, pero que en realidad se apreciaban.

- Vamos- Rinko dio media vuelta para volver a la cocina. – Esto da para largo- Resopló. Nanako sonrió y asintió, siguiéndola hacia la cocina.

Justo entrar en la salita, en la mesita que yacía en medio, había dos revistas. Nanako, curiosa, se acercó y tomó, enrojeciendo seguidamente hasta las orejas. Rinko volteó hacia su sobrina, extrañada al verla tan encendida, se acercó. Ella también enrojeció, pero no avergonzada. De ira.

Oh, sí. Ahora sabía por donde atacar. Pero…

- ¡NANJIROU!-

Se lo había advertido demasiadas veces, si encontraba alguna revista por la casa, se desharía de ellas. Pero aquel hombre no escarmentaba.

-

-

-

Dieron un pequeño salto a medio camino nada lejos de la vivienda, mientras seguían andando a paso ligero miraron hacia atrás. El mayor de los dos tragó con dificultad.

- ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a…?-

Paró al ver a su padre de reojo, que levantó una ceja, pensativo. Seguidamente comenzó a sudar y colocarse pálido. Tragó con dificultad.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Mis tesoros!- Exclamó.

Ryoga tuvo que cogerlo antes de que el menor que iba unos pasos más adelante volteara y los pillara. Lo arrastró y escondieron detrás de una vivienda, tapándole con una mano la boca de Nanjirou. Éste apartó la mano rápidamente y comenzó a dramatizar. Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos como si le fuera a estallar.

- ¡Mis tesoros! ¡Mis vidas!-

El hijo mayor comenzó a mirarlo ceñudo. Estaba exagerando. Con sólo verle y escuchar el apelativo dirigido, obvió al instante que se trataba de sus revistas verdes.

- Oyaji, exageras- Replicó.

Entonces Nanjirou lo miró por entre su brazo, sin soltarse la cabeza.

- Como no son tuyas…- Murmuró molesto. Cuando volvió a recordar las revistas y las malas intenciones de su esposa, volvió a gimotear de angustia.

- Si sigues así, chibi-suke se nos perderá…- Comentó colocándose las manos en las caderas. - ¿Qué prefieres…?-

Nanjirou permaneció en silencio, se humedeció el labio y volvió a dramatizar. - ¡Qué dilema!- Exclamó. – Oh my god!-

Ryoga suspiró, ladeando la cabeza. Él sí quería ir detrás de su hermano, lo tenía intrigado.

- Te compraré otras…- Dijo casi en un murmullo. – Pero…-

No hizo falta acabar la frase, Nanjirou se colocó firme y con una radiante sonrisa, seguidamente se adelantó unos pasos. Ryoga parpadeó.

- Let's go!-

Echizen Nanjirou nunca cambiará, se dijo Ryoga comenzando a seguirle.

-

-

Guiñó los ojos varias veces, mirándolo todo con desconfianza. Había escuchado un ruido extraño, más bien unas voces. Un grito. Pero al girarse no había nada que desencajara. Todo normal. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando en silencio, con las manos en sus bolsillos y, entre su brazo izquierdo, llevaba consigo aquello.

Le había cambiado la funda porque, él siendo un chico y con algo así en la raqueta, sería humillante. Ahora que tenía, aunque sea por casualidad, la raqueta de Ryuzaki, podía hacer algo con ella.

Volvió a escuchar algo detrás de él, pero al girarse no vio nada. Entrecerró los ojos y mantuvo la mirada en cada parte, cada rincón. Algo le olía mal, se sentía como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo. Notó algo que sobresalía de un muro, un ligero humo. Alzó una ceja interrogativo y fue acercándose lentamente. Un gato callejero saltó en ese instante, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos por lo inesperado.

De repente, alguien le tocó el hombro, exaltándole.

- ¡Ey, Echizen!-

Ryoma giró con lentitud, topándose con la figura de Momoshiro Takeshi, pero pronto su mirada se clavó en su acompañante.

Tachibana Ann le sonrió y saludó.

- Ah…- Emitió Ryoma tan sólo.

Momoshiro comenzó a hacerle muchas preguntas, pero él ni caso. Su mirada iba de él a Ann, y así sucesivamente. Al notarlo, Momo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Hmph. Mira que habéis tardado- Resopló.

Momoshiro enrojeció y Ann le imitó, agachando la mirada y girando el rostro hacia otro lado.

- ¡Mira quién habla!- Exclamó el moreno. - ¡Tú sí que tardas!-

Ryoma lo observó con total confusión. Pestañeó repetidas veces y torció la cabeza. Momoshiro se llevó una mano a la frente, moviendo su cabeza negativamente. Era un caso perdido. O se hacía el tonto –que era lo que él pensaba- o realmente no se enteraba de nada.

Ann, para cambiar de tema y no sentirse incómoda, se fijó en la raqueta que llevaba el príncipe consigo.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte a jugar?- Preguntó. Ryoma intentó no mostrar demasiado la raqueta. - ¿Echizen-kun?-

- No- Contestó. – Voy al encordado-

- ¿Eh? ¿Le pasa algo a tu raqueta?- Intervino Momo. – Déjamela ver, Echizen-

Pero cuando se acercó para tomarla, Ryoma retrocedió y colocó la raqueta detrás de su espalda. Miró a Momo con indiferencia y sacó su lengua de manera rebelde. – Yada-

- ¡Echizen!-

Ryoma hizo oídos sordos, apartándole la mirada. El moreno desistió y suspiró resignado.

- ¿Quieres al menos que vayamos contigo?-

- No-

Momo gruñó y Ann rió nerviosamente. Aburrido, dejó que el más joven se marchara, era como si hablase con la pared por mucho que insistiera en que le enseñara la raqueta. Había veces que lo notaba muy extraño, como ese día. ¿Qué tenía la raqueta como para no querer enseñársela?

Al doblar el muro de una vivienda se quedaron mirando perplejos a aquellos que parecían esconderse de alguien. Momo frunció las cejas y volteó el cuerpo para mirar cómo se alejaba Ryoma, luego volvió a mirar hacia los _fugitivos_.

- ¿Ryoga…?- Dijo Momo.

El aludido lo saludó con la mano y, sonriendo le hacía señales para que disimulara en que ellos estaban ahí. Nanjirou fumaba y los miraba por encima de sus gafas oscuras. Ann se colocó detrás de Momoshiro por inercia. Sentía que ese hombre no era precisamente un santo.

- Sé discreto, chico- Habló Nanjirou, inhalando del cigarro y expulsándolo seguidamente. – Estamos en medio de una misión-

- ¿Misión…?- Repitió Ann.

- Una misión secreta- Comentó con una sonrisita bobalicona.

- Sólo estáis siguiendo a Echizen, ¿para qué?-

Ryoga se rascó la cabeza y se asomó por el muro para ver aún la silueta de su hermano menor.

- Una larga historia. Es sólo curiosidad, lo noto extraño-

_¿Extraño?_ Comprendió que no sólo era él quien lo pensaba. Y, sobre todo, tenía una ligera idea de lo que sería.

Enseguida Nanjirou cortó toda conversación que tuvieran y se interpuso entre ellos, mirando hacia la lejanía a su hijo menor. Se ajustó las gafas negras y, con un movimiento de cabeza, indicó a Ryoga que eran su momento de proseguir con la dichosa _misión_.

Sin dejar que Momo y Ann dijeran algo más y, con una pequeña despedida de Ryoga, vieron a ambos hombres salir _discretamente_ de su _escondite_, pasándose de coche en coche para esconderse y, vigilar al menor. Momoshiro trató de impedirles pero se alejaron antes de que pudiera decir algo, por lo que, indicó a Ann que lo siguiera. Él también quería ver qué iría a hacer Ryoma. Era todo un misterio. ¿Qué tenía la raqueta?

-

-

Casi pegó el rostro a la pecera, maravillándose de los peces en su interior. Se separó y rió entre dientes observando a uno en especial. Inflando los mofletes tal como lo hacía el pez globo.

En un despiste de la pecera, miró hacia la salida del pequeño acuario, viendo pasar a alguien conocido. Sin pensárselo y, despidiéndose del dueño de la tienda, salió a paso rápido, mirando hacia la dirección donde el muchacho, ahora capitán, se alejaba distraídamente.

Apunto estaba de alzar su mano y gritar para llamar su atención, pero ciertas presencias que se desplazaban de coche en coche agachándose se lo impidió. Los miró curiosamente, se llevó un dedo bajo su barbilla inocentemente y se acercó a ellos, inclinándose.

- ¿Qué hacéis, nya?-

Momoshiro dio un respingo, el único, y vio a Kikumaru Eiji mirándolos infantilmente. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró, tranquilizándose.

Eiji miró hacia donde estaba Ryoma y luego volvió a centrar su mirada en ellos.

- ¿Por qué seguís a ochibi?- El pelirrojo torció la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlos. - ¡Ah, ya sé!- Se incorporó dando una palmada. – Mira que es fácil preguntar en vez de estar persiguiendo porque…-

Cuando estuvo a punto de gritar a Echizen, Momo lo atrajo hacia ellos y le hizo callar de in mediato. Kikumaru parpadeó. - ¿Qué… pasa?-

- Es una larga historia…- Momo resopló.

Nanjirou gruñó sin mirarlos.

- Mocosos, callaos. Esto no os incumbe, es un problema familiar- Refunfuñó tirando el cigarro y pisándolo al instante para luego, viendo la oportunidad, salir hacia unos coches más adelante seguido por Ryoga.

Aunque Momoshiro hizo caso omiso, arrastró a Eiji y tomó a Ann de la mano para seguirlos. Ante ello, Nanjirou trató de ignorar tras chasquear la lengua en desagrado.

Ann trató de ignorar y esconder su cara de la gente que los observaba como si fueran bichos raros. _Esto no debería de estar pasando_.

-

-

Nanjirou se humedeció el labio y los apretó de seguida, tratando de evitar un sonoro gruñido. Se escondieron detrás de una furgoneta blanca, por ello, estaban más ocultos. Escuchó la leve risita divertida de uno de los que yacían detrás escondidos. Ryoga a su lado, frotándose la frente.

Primeramente iban a ser sólo ellos DOS. ¡¿Qué hacían todos esos mocosos acoplados?! Ni él les pidió permiso para que se unieran. ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer?

Lo peor fue que, tras dar una ligera mirada hacia atrás, aparte del nuevo que se había unido, el pelirrojo, Eiji, había alguien más. Entrecerró sus ojos al observarlo, desconfiado. El joven al verlo, ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Qué divertido- Dijo riendo suavemente.

- ¡Fuji-senpai!- Momoshiro tragó. - ¿Desde cuándo…?-

- Salía de esa tienda- Señaló una herboristería. – Y os vi escondiéndoos de coche en coche…-

- ¿Y…?- Inquirió Nanjirou.

- Se me ocurrió que podía ser divertido…- Abrió sus ojos, asomando la cabeza levemente por un lado del camión. - …Perseguir a Echizen-

Ryoga ladeó la cabeza y, viendo otra oportunidad, palmeó el hombro izquierdo de su padre y así, volvieron a adelantarse otros coches, seguidos al instante por los demás.

¡Tan sólo eran dos! Pareció exclamar Nanjirou. Cuanto más se les uniesen, más visibles serían, haciéndose más sospechosos, evidentes. La gente los observaba mientras murmuraban en voz baja lo que podrían estar haciendo. Y no decían nada agradable. Viendo al _cabecilla_ que los indicaban, con ese aspecto tan sospechoso. Gafas oscuras, kimono negro y, que a veces mandaba miradas no muy amables a sus seguidores.

Las chicas asustadizas retrocedían al ver a Nanjirou pero, con una radiante sonrisa y disculpas de Ryoga, olvidaban todo lo visto.

Pasaron por un parque, casi todo los bancos ocupados por parejas y, Ryoma pasando bastante desinteresado y tranquilo, sin echar ninguna mirada a nada. Nanjirou volvió a chasquear la lengua. El chico pasaba de todo y ya no tenía doce años. _Demonios_.

- Ah, ¿no son esos los de Seigaku?-

Su joven amigo, quien comía _takoyaki_ gustosamente, se fijó dónde señalaba el mayor. Los miró a ellos, luego donde estaban tan interesados. Sus ojos color almendrados brillaron en intensidad y su sonrisa, algo manchada por la salsa del _takoyaki_, se ensanchó. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, emocionado.

- ¡Es Koshimae!-

Pero al ver de nuevo las posiciones de cada uno, se extrañó.

- ¿Pero qué hacen los otros…?-

Shiraishi resopló, tomándole una ración de _takoyaki_, retomando su camino, desinteresado.

- No es de nuestra incumbencia, Kin-chan-

Kintarou no hizo caso, no habiendo más comida, tiró la cajita en una papelera cerca y, arrastró a Shiraishi consigo hasta donde se encontraban los ex titulares del Seigaku. Sin preguntar si podían unírseles a lo que estuvieran haciendo, se agachó, obligando a Shiraishi, junto a ellos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Nanjirou lo había visto y… no estaba nada contento. ¿Dos más?

Momoshiro se sorprendió al verlos.

- ¿Qué hacéis en Tokio?- Fue lo primero que le salieron de los labios. Shiraishi suspiró.

- Por el capricho de alguien…-

Y no, no se estaba refiriendo a Kintarou.

- Tsk, mocosos y más mocosos. Nos estáis entorpeciendo el espionaje cada vez más- Se quejó el mayor Echizen.

Kuranosuke se disculpó, sonriendo nerviosamente. Luego tomó a Kintarou del brazo con intenciones de sacarlo del tumulto, pero el pelirrojo se negó en rotundo. Se movió y forcejeó al sentirse más jalado por Shiraishi, ante ello, éste desistió y volvió a disculparse con Nanjirou por la infantilidad de Kin-chan.

Nanjirou se encogió de hombros, esperando que el semáforo en el que estaba Ryoma, se pusiera en verde y, después de él haber cruzado, lo harían ellos a toda velocidad para esconderse entre los coches de en frente. _Sólo espero que sean los últimos._

- ¡Ah, chicos!-

Nanjirou maldijo por lo bajo, golpeando repetidas veces su frente contra el metal del coche. El chico presente los miró con confusión, con una sonrisa desconcertada. Luego, echando una rápida mirada a su alrededor, la posó en el semáforo, encontrándose con la figura de Ryoma. El joven se temió lo peor.

- Oishi…- Susurró Eiji. – No es lo que…-

- ¡Cielos, otra vez!- Lamentó. - ¿Acaso no aprenderéis que…?-

Enseguida, notando que la voz de Shuichiro era demasiado alta, Kikumaru lo jaló del brazo y lo agachó junto a ellos. Ryoga agradeció que estuvieran tras ese gran camión, había visto que Ryoma había girado un poco al haber escuchado algo. Pero de seguida, al ver el semáforo cambiar al verde, se desinteresó de lo que pudiera ser y siguió su camino.

Ya eran nueve personas las que perseguían _cautelosamente_ al joven Echizen. Oishi lo lamentaba pero era empujado por Eiji. Más de una vez se preguntaba que, siendo tantos escondidos en un solo coche… ¿cómo es que Ryoma no se daba cuenta?

Suspiró, se podía oler que, el joven tenista lo supiera todo y lo dejaba estar. Aunque eso era muy poco probable, sabiendo cómo era Echizen.

Pasaron por algunos institutos; Fudômine, Saint Rudolph, etc. A éste último se habían topado con Yûta, quien se quedó perplejo por lo que estaban haciendo, más notando a su hermano entre ellos. Aunque él prefirió estar al margen de eso, no quería problemas.

Absortos con lo que estaban haciendo, que no se percataron de la presencia de alguien cerca de ellos. Justamente en una cafetería, en unos asientos fuera del local. No estaba solo. Delante, a sus lados, yacían dos hermanos. Ni sabía qué demonios hacía allí. El mayor de los hermanos hablaba animadamente y pedía cosas que ni llegó a captar y luego, fijándose en la figura del lado derecho, los ojos de ella brillaban con intensidad, sonriéndole.

No sabía qué hacía él allí.

Al mirar entre ambas figuras, podía verse la carretera, coches pasar, más algunos aparcados. Se fijó en la figura de Echizen pasar de largo, no le dio mucha importancia. Pero en cuanto vio a aquel _bulto_ de gente, moviéndose descontroladamente y escondiéndose de coche en coche, levantó una ceja sin saber qué pensar. Se imaginaba otro tipo de espionaje a Ryoma.

Lo compadecía.

Si pensaba que Fuji sería más respetado y serio, se equivocaba. Lo vio entre ellos y una ligera gotita resbaló por su mejilla.

- ¿Tezuka?-

La voz de Chitose Senri lo sacó de su atención hacia aquella anormalidad. Kunimitsu se aclaró la garganta y volvió a colocarse firme.

- Dime-

Chitose le volvió a sonreír amigablemente.

- ¿Qué hay de los consejos a mi hermanita?- Inquirió el de piel morena pasándole una mano por la cabeza a su hermana pequeña. Chitose Miyuki.

Tezuka la miró de nuevo, a lo que ella sonreía esperanzada. Su pregunta, ¿no su hermano también jugaba tenis? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el que le _enseñara_?

- No-

Chitose lo miró suplicando, juntando ambas palmas por delante de su rostro.

- ¡Por favor!-

- ¿No juegas tenis…?

- Pero yo últimamente tengo mucho trabajo…- Comentó rodando sus ojos disimuladamente.

¿Acaso él no? Tezuka suspiró cansado. Iba a volver a negarse y sintió un roce en su brazo, al girar el rostro, se encontró con la mirada de la pequeña Miyuki. Ella infló los mofletes, ambos ligeramente sonrojados. _¿Qué?_ Quiso decir él. Odiaba aquellas miradas, menos de una niña, ¿por qué? Si seguía diciendo que no, temía que se pusiera a llorar y le echaran la culpa de alguna tontería que se creyeran los demás. Todos con malos pensamientos.

- No siempre podré…-

- ¡Gracias!-

Miyuki se abrazó a su brazo y Chitose rió divertido. Con una simple mirada le agradeció el detalle. El ex capitán resopló, no tenía otra. Tal vez fuera incluso entretenido.

-

-

Nanjirou iba por el tercer cigarro desde que estaban ahí. Miraba desesperado al local, escondidos detrás en una pared. Cerca de un restaurante chino. Los demás se miraban entre sí y luego la hora que era.

Ryoma llevaba más de media hora en el local de Haritatsu. ¿Tanto se tardaba en arreglar una maldita raqueta?

Ann miró al cielo. Luego se giró hacia Momoshiro, mostrándole su reloj de pulsera para indicarle una vez más lo tarde que se estaba haciendo.

Shiraishi y Kintarou, ante los berrinches de éste último, tuvieron que marcharse antes, no iban a quedarse tanto tiempo en Tokio. _¡Quería al menos saludar a Koshimae!_ Había exclamado, pero por un favor que le pidió Ryoga, desistió. Él se encargaría de mandarle saludos de su parte.

Momoshiro se desesperaba, se rascaba la cabeza y luego, mirando por milésima vez a Ann, desistió finalmente.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de volver… éste sólo ha ido a arreglar la raqueta-

- Ya dije que no sería bueno ir tras él…- Recordó Oishi, frotando sus manos.

No era tan tarde, pero esperar le estaba impacientando. No podía quedarse en el mismo sitio tanto rato. Nanjirou, en cuanto había visto a su hijo entrar al local de Haritatsu, se desanimó un poco. Pensaba que iría a jugar con alguien _especial_. Si había negado un partido con ellos, quería reservarse. Aunque se desvaneció aquel pensamiento al ver las vestimentas de Ryoma. Nada deportiva, ropa normal. Por lo que le pareció más raro si llegó a negarse.

Pero reconoció que se estaba hartando de esperar.

Cinco minutos, quince minutos…

Se arrancó el cigarro de los labios y lo tiró al suelo para luego pisotearlo con molestia. Se estaba irritando.

- ¡Este estúpido hijo!- Estalló. - ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa estar más ahí dentro?-

- Oyaji, será mejor volvernos a casa- Opinó Ryoga, mirando el reloj. – Recuerda lo que prometiste a mamá- Lo miró de reojo y Nanjirou, al recordarlo, tragó saliva. – De camino a casa te compraré esas revistas si quieres-

La sonrisa se volvió a formar en el rostro de Nanjirou. Ignorando completamente al local de Haritatsu, dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar estúpidamente. Pareciendo dar un baile entre zancadas y brincos.

_Y eso que se quejaba del frío, excusas_. Se dijo Ryoga, ladeando la cabeza. Luego miró a Momo, Ann, Fuji, Eiji y Oishi.

- No diré lo siento. Vosotros decidisteis venir con nosotros, así que…- Hizo un gesto con la mano, en despedida. – Good bye-

Ann tomó a Momo de la mano y lo arrastró seguidamente por el mismo camino que Ryoga y su padre –ya que era el único camino para salir de aquel callejón-. Oishi los siguió sin pensárselo, Eiji fue detrás y, Fuji, dando unos pasos siquiera, volvió a girarse sobre sus pies y miró una vez más hacia el local. Sus ojos se abrieron muy levemente, se cerraron al acto y sonrió profundamente.

- ¿Fuji?-

Syusuke miró hacia delante. – Ah, sí. Ya voy- Sonrió y les siguió más atrás, sin decir palabra.

Sabiendo más que todos.

-

-

Lo había notado todo el tiempo. Unas presencias, al principio pocas, luego fueron aumentando. Escuchaba voces, cuchicheos a sus espaldas. Cuando miraba hacia atrás no veía nada, por lo que prefirió centrarse en su camino y ya vería qué hacía.

Aunque no los viera, sabía que había alguien siguiéndole.

Fue llegar al local de Haritatsu que, tras hacerle el pedido e ignorar las preguntas de por qué _su_ raqueta ahora es de un color rosa/violeta, se acercó a una de las ventanas, abriendo con sus dedos entre las persianas echadas, mirando a través de ellas. Se sorprendió y, por dentro se había enojado. Su padre, hermano… ¡y senpais! ¿Por qué le habían seguido?

Decidió esperar a que el viejo terminara con su trabajo, sólo respondiendo a las preguntas referidas al tenis, nada más. Pero de vez en cuando, echaba alguna que otra mirada al exterior por la ventana. Aún seguían allí.

Haritatsu terminó después de veinte minutos ahí esperando, entreteniéndose con la televisión que tenía cerca. Viendo un partido amistoso de tenis.

Pagando y dando un leve y vacilante gracias, fue directo para salir, acordándose en la situación en la que estaba. Sin decir nada al anciano, se acercó de nuevo a la ventana y los vio todavía ahí plantados. Haritatsu se acercó y los vio, más a Nanjirou entre ellos. Ladeó la cabeza y sin decirle nada, dejó que el chico se quedara allí hasta que quisiera.

Luego de un rato, notó que su padre se retiraba seguido de Ryoga, luego Momo y Ann. El último, Fuji Syusuke.

Ryoma se quedó fijo al verle parar y girarse. Mirar hacia su dirección. Sintió sus ojos clavársele en los suyos y tragó saliva. Había sonreído luego para, después de una llamada de Eiji, marcharse junto a ellos.

Echizen suspiró largamente, dejó pasar un poco más. Observó la hora y decidió que era el momento. Iría por otro camino, distinto al que siempre solía tomar. No quería volver a toparse con alguno de ellos y que retomaran el espionaje.

Se volvió hacia Haritatsu al llegar a la puerta, inclinó la cabeza muy levemente, y salió del local.

Observando a todos lados, no vio nada sospechoso, sin embargo siguió su camino con desconfianza.

No era la hora de volver a casa, no ahora. Hasta que no lo encuentre, aunque le costase… por ser él. Insistiría más.

_Mada mada dane._

-

-

-

Buscó por todas partes, cada vez más desesperada. Ni se había percatado, siendo extraño, de que había perdido la raqueta. Recordó al instante ante aquel _incidente_ que había dejado caer el objeto al suelo y luego, salió corriendo como le permitieron sus piernas. Se sentía avergonzada, engañada. ¿Qué pensaría Ryoma de ella? ¡Que había entrado con todo el descaro para verle… cambiarse!

Aquello volvió a su mente y gimoteó de horror. Se encendió todo su rostro, lagrimeando levemente. _Aquello no podía estar pasando_. Sólo tenía aquella raqueta, ¿qué haría? Pensaba que se había quedado allí, donde la dejó caer. Suspiró resignada. Dentro de pocos minutos tenía que estar en el parque para encontrarse con él. Si no veía su raqueta, le contaría que… estúpidamente la dejó caer y no volvió a por ella. Ryoma seguro que la vería aún más imbécil. Eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Se tiró sobre la cama boca abajo entre suspiros. _¿Qué hacer?_

Echó otra mirada a su reloj en la repisa. Las cinco menos cuarto. En quince minutos tendría que estar allí y ni siquiera aún se había vestido. _Ni duchado_. Sacudió la cabeza. Se alzó de golpe y se fue a dar una ducha rápida, sin raqueta, ¿cómo jugarían tenis? Aún así se colocaría traje deportivo, el que llevaba para el club de tenis, de titular. Le parecía bonito.

Una vez fuera, miró el reloj que marcaban las cinco menos cinco. Tragó saliva. Pero no se alteró para nada, él debería de recordar lo que pasó el día anterior. ¿Asistirá igualmente?

Cuando volvió de aquel _shock_ el día anterior se metió en su cuarto y no salió. Sólo para las comidas. Se sentía muy avergonzada y, peor aún, no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella imagen de Ryoma-kun.

Y volvió a aparecérsele, maldiciéndose por haber logrado olvidarse de ello en la mañana.

Suspiró resignada y se terminó de vestir, sin olvidarse de atarse las dos trenzas, ahora más largas. Su abuela no estaba, sus padres tampoco. Se encogió de hombros, le vendría bien salir después de todo.

Así pues, sin prisas pero tampoco yendo con lentitud, salió de su casa en camino hacia el parque. Cada vez que sentía acercarse hacia su destino, comenzaba a colocarse nerviosa. Por ello, respiró profundamente repetidas veces en un intento de calmarse.

Por encima se había colocado, además de la sudadera que correspondía al uniforme titular, una chaqueta para abrigarse mejor del frío.

Alzó la mirada y paró ante un semáforo. Nada más cruzar se encontraría al lado del parque, por ello, volvió a tragar con dificultad. Y, a pesar del frío, sentía un calor interior debido al nerviosismo. Más sus manos cubiertas en un sudor frío. Ciertamente se estaba retrasando, de las cinco que debería de estar allí, pensaba que pasaban de las cinco y media. No reparó demasiado en ello, no le echaba demasiada importancia. Si él fue quien la _invitó_, si es importante, si es más o menos importante… él seguiría allí esperando. A no ser que cambiara de opinión por lo ocurrido ayer. Si pensaba mal de ella…

_¡Mou!_

Meneó el rostro de un lado a otro, sacándose esas ideas. Sin darse cuenta, se había introducido en el parque. Niños jugaban a la pelota, madres paseaban a sus bebés en el carro, sentándose en un banco cercano y así pasar la tarde, hablando entre ellas.

Sakuno se llevó las manos al pecho, temerosa. Buscó con la mirada al joven por el parque. Se sorprendió al hallarlo alejado del bullicio de niños, sentado en un banco con las manos en los bolsillos. En su interior se formó ligeramente -desapareciendo algo de aquel nudo por la intranquilidad al no encontrarlo- un cosquilleo, alivio y felicidad al ver que asistió al encuentro.

A unos metros, se pensó en acercarse. Reunió valor y así lo hizo, parándose a unos pasos cerca de donde estaba sentado.

- Esto…-

Su voz salió muy débil, pero aún así el muchacho alzó la mirada al poder escucharla. Inevitablemente el rostro de Ryuzaki se coloreó entero de rojo. ¡¿Por qué demonios se le venían las imágenes del chico del día anterior?!

Bajó ante ello la cabeza y escondió su rostro con sus flequillos castaños. Ryoma parpadeó sin comprender.

- P…perdón por llegar… tarde-

Todo dicho sin mirarlo y con un tono de voz bastante bajo, haciendo que Ryoma hiciera un esfuerzo para poder entenderla. Él suspiró.

- Era típico de ti- Respondió.

Echizen se alzó tomando dos objetos a su lado. Sakuno no se fijó, tan sólo en la presencia del chico al levantarse. Se sentía impotente. Pequeña. Ryoma había crecido demasiado o le pareció que era ella la que había empequeñecido.

Lo vio volver inclinarse hacia el banco y tomar la gorra para colocársela, a ello, se fijó por fin en los objetos que tenía en su otro brazo. Dos raquetas. Y al ver una de ellas abrió sus ojos demasiado. ¡Una era suya!

Ryoma al sentir la mirada de Sakuno, alzó ambas raquetas y le mostró la de ella con la funda del osito. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cómo y por qué la tenía él, éste se adelantó.

- Dejaste la raqueta tirada en el suelo- Comentó. – Torpe, descuidada, irresponsable…-

Sakuno enrojeció de nuevo, avergonzándose por la razón por la que lo hizo. ¿Acaso él no lo recordaba o le daba igual? Será que los chicos son más desvergonzados.

Sintió el roce de la raqueta contra su brazo y, finalmente aceptó el objeto tomándolo y agradeciendo en silencio el que lo haya recogido por ella.

- Ryo…Ryoma-kun- Susurró, sin mirarle. – A-anou… lo de ayer… yo…- Tragó pesadamente y cerró los ojos. - ¡Me… me dijeron que estabas visible y…!-

Ryoma le cortó la frase con un empuje con su raqueta detrás de las rodillas de la chica. Algo típico últimamente.

- Vamos- Murmuró liberando seguidamente un bostezo.

Ryoma comenzó a andar sin decir palabra, sin prisa. Haciéndola ver que le siguiera. Ryuzaki se aferró a su raqueta y caminó por detrás de él observando la ancha espalda del joven. Le había interrumpido, como no queriendo escuchar lo demás. ¿Le habría molestado?

Aceleró unos pasos para mirarle el rostro de perfil. Una expresión de indiferencia, despreocupado. No tenía pinta de estar incómodo o molesto por algo.

Pudo tranquilizarse un poco, pero su inquietud seguía ahí. Y si él no la dejaba expresarse, ¿cómo haría para sacar todo aquello que tenía dentro?

Pasando entre el parque para salir al otro lado, Sakuno topó su mirada con un puesto de crepes. Sus ojos pasaban de la figura masculina al puesto repetidas veces. _No, no se parece a una cita_.

Ryuzaki resopló y por ella misma, sin decir nada, se acercó al puesto y se quedó mirando los sabores. Ryoma había notado que se alejaba y, al seguirle con la mirada, guiñó los ojos fijándose en el puesto de crepes y en la chica de trenzas. Permaneció unos segundos quieto en el sitio, mirando a todos lados cuando por fin se acercó a hacia la joven a pasos lentos. Colocándose detrás de ella.

Sakuno movía la cabeza de lado a lado pero con lentitud, mirando con detenimiento cada uno de los distintos sabores que podía elegir. Ni se percataba de la cercanía del príncipe tras ella, quien la miraba distraídamente. Si Sakuno giraba el rostro hacia la derecha, él curiosamente hacía lo mismo, igual pasaba cuando giraba al lado opuesto. Así hasta que una de aquellas veces, ella se detuvo a la derecha y le dio por mirar hacia arriba y él, al percatarse, posó sus ojos en la joven, pestañeando con total ignorancia. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Sakuno enrojeció y se desplazó más a la izquierda mientras apretaba mucho más la raqueta. Ante ello, le apuntó con ella sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Q-qué… qué estás… ha-haciendo…?- Preguntó entrecortadamente con el rostro enteramente rojo. La mano que sostenía la raqueta estaba temblando ligeramente.

Ryoma alzó una ceja, desconociendo el por qué de la reacción de la fémina. - ¿Hum?- Interrogativo, se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza. – Eso debería de decirlo yo-

Suspiró cansadamente y se fijó las crepes. Sakuno lo observó y, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía –apuntando al chico con la raqueta- la bajó rápidamente. Luego, se acercó de nuevo, parándose en el puesto y, mirando al muchacho de reojo. Le pareció interesado en comer alguna, más lo notaba pensativo. Sonrió divertida.

- Ne, Ryoma-kun-

Ryoma la miró de reojo y ella, le señaló algunos sabores. - ¿Huh?-

- ¿Quieres alguno?-

El joven siguió la señal de su mano y quedó unos segundos en silencio. Su expresión se tornó aturdida, pero luego se notó el interés nuevamente, viéndole hacer muecas extrañas ante sabores ó rellenos… algo poco _peculiar_. Sonrió de nuevo y ante el movimiento de una de las manos del joven, la siguió. Señalaba justo uno simple, chocolate y nata.

Sakuno asintió comprendiendo y, ante una llamada al dependiente, pidió el de Echizen y uno con relleno de fresa para ella. Cuando por fin pudo hallar su monedero, el hombre le negó con una mano mientras le sonreía y luego le indicó con un movimiento de su barbilla tras ella. Ryoma estaba algo más alejado, una mano en su bolsillo, la raqueta sujeta entre su brazo y cadera y, por último, comiéndose tranquilamente la crepe.

- ¿…Él ha pagado?-

El hombre asintió sonriendo. – Mientras buscabas el monedero, supongo-

Sakuno se inclinó al señor despidiéndose y dándole unas leves gracias. Acto seguido fue rápidamente donde el príncipe, éste sin decir nada, comenzó a andar, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Ryuzaki infló un poco los mofletes, apresurándose para quedar justo al lado del chico mientras comía.

_Misterioso_. Pero, eran aquellos pequeños detalles los que a ella le sonsacaban una radiante sonrisa. Nunca él decía nada, lo hacía y ya está. Sin dar explicaciones o sin pedir permiso.

Salieron finalmente del parque dejándolo bastante atrás, caminando en silencio. Aunque tuviera en mente que tenían ambos la raqueta y que seguramente lo que harían sería jugar un partido… ¿para eso nada más habían quedado?

Tuvo incluso que negarle a Tomoka salir ese día… si llegaba temprano a casa, tal vez la llamaría. Y si aún daba tiempo iría con ella a algún sitio, o simplemente la invitaría a casa. Dudaba un poco, pero que justo ese día le dijera de salir y que ambos llevaran las raquetas, era sospechoso. Sabiendo quién era él, no podría tratarse de algo así.

Le hizo feliz… muy en su interior. Trataba más con él, más que antes, pero no creyendo que fuera lo suficiente como para creer en lo que no debería.

Sólo pensaba en una cosa que podía incluso ser cierta. _Amiga_. Ella había salido alguna que otra vez con Ryoma, pero con los senpais de compañía. Contempló lo voraz que era Momo al comer… sin esperarse a Ryoma siendo algo parecido a él. De una hamburguesería iban a una heladería, Ryoma siempre pedía uno bastante grande, haciendo todo lo posible para que pagase Momo o algún otro. Sakuno nunca terminaba pagando, por supuesto. Aunque ella misma se ofreciera, se lo negaban.

Entre tantas salidas similares, pudo entablar alguna que otra conversación con el príncipe, sonsacándole sorprendentemente más palabras de lo que había escuchado. Como aquel día cuando lo visitó sobre su lesión.

Recordó el colgante, preguntándose si lo llevaría aún puesto o… se hartó de él y lo dejó en el olvido por su habitación. Mientras se terminaba la crepe, miró de reojo al joven que, con un último bocado, se terminó el suyo. Guiñó los ojos al notarle algunos restos en las comisuras de los labios. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando un pañuelo y alzándoselo al joven para quitarle aquellas manchas. Por ello, Ryoma paró y la observó sorprendido, extrañamente sin decir o hacer nada, mientras observaba cómo ella le frotaba los labios con el pañuelo. Siempre con una sonrisa en la boca.

Al reaccionar tomó aquella mano y la apartó, se sentía como si fuera un niño pequeño siendo limpiado por su madre. Y eso no le agradaba demasiado. Él cumpliría los quince años en ese mismo año. No era un niño que necesitara del cuidado –tan exagerado- de una madre.

Sakuno lo miró perpleja, y Ryoma alzó los ojos mirando detrás de ella en la lejanía, al otro lado de la carretera. Divisó una figura que le pareció lo más inoportuna. Notando que se acercaba, se alteró, tragó saliva y jaló a Ryuzaki para esconderse detrás de un muro, entre dos locales. Sakuno no tuvo ocasión de decir nada. Quedaron esperando en silencio, y observó al joven que miraba hacia el lado opuesto al de ella con seriedad y nerviosismo. Temiéndole a algo. Lo imitó pues, veía pasar gente -para ella desconocida- y luego, agrandó sus ojos al reconocer a Ryoga. El menor de los Echizen se adelantó un poco para asomarse y ver que se haya alejado lo suficiente, pero no soltaba la mano de ella. Tan ensimismado que no se daba cuenta.

Le vio suspirar con gran alivio tras apoyar su espalda en la pared. Sakuno miró hacia la gente que pasaba absorta a lo que pasaba y seguidamente se centró en el joven. De él, bajó hacia sus manos, quien el chico tomaba la suya con firmeza. Enrojeció.

Se humedeció el labio y tragó, moviendo la mano apresada por la del chico, haciéndole notar la unión. Ryoma pestañeó, mirándola de reojo y luego en las manos que se movían a sus costados.

- A-anou…- Sakuno tartamudeó. – Las… las manos…-

Su mano grande podía ocupar toda la suya y Ryoma lo había hecho notar con alzarla y hacerlas visibles ante él… y ella. Le mantuvo la mirada de soslayo, mientras él pasaba sus ojos de las manos a ella, pareciendo no importarle. No incomodarle.

- Ah- Dijo. – Ya veo-

Abrió uno por uno y lentamente sus dedos hasta liberar la femenina. Sakuno no perdió detalle. El joven se veía más fresco que una rosa quien, después de una última mirada y haberla soltado, metía aquella mano en el bolsillo de nuevo y le dio la espalda, indicándole que prosiguieran. Después de volver asegurarse de que realmente había perdido de vista a Ryoga. Sakuno no dejaría de repetirlo, le encantaría tener un hermano tan atento como Ryoga, aquellos tratos hacia su hermano pequeño demuestran que lo aprecia. Aunque en esos momentos podía entenderse que… estando con una chica y que justo aparezca Ryoga y los vea, éste pensará siempre lo que no debe. Ryoma lo sabía, por ello, había optado con urgencia esconderse de él.

Se abrazó a sí misma mientras lo seguía sin saber a dónde la llevaba. Observaba el suelo sin decir palabra, clavando de vez en cuando sus ojos en los talones del chico sin estar muy pendiente. Siempre era así cuando estaba a solas con él, cero conversación. Como ella misma no era de hablar mucho –por su timidez- prefirió caminar y abstenerse a comenzar a hablar.

-

-

Giró sus ojos de lado a lado reconociendo el lugar y afirmando en su interior que ya estaban llegando. Subieron por unas largas escaleras, mientras él miraba hacia arriba levantando un poco la visera de su gorra. Le pareció ver a alguien. Pero no echó demasiada importancia.

Nada más llegar, Ryoma paró, echando otra ojeada al sitio y entonces, sintió un leve empuje en su espalda. La joven iba tan despistada y en sus pensamientos que ni se percató que Ryoma dejó de caminar. Chocando contra la ancha espalda del príncipe.

Echizen se giró medio cuerpo y la mira de soslayo, le indicó con la barbilla que mirara y, así haciéndole entender que habían llegado a su destino.

La vio mirarlo todo con curiosidad, seguidamente resopló, como resignada. El muchacho alzó una ceja y miró las pistas de tenis callejeras que tenían delante, ahora mismo, desalojadas.

- Vamos- Dijo en un murmullo sin mirarla.

Sakuno asintió en silencio y le siguió a unos banquillos cercanos a las canchas. En esos momentos, cuando se disponía a quitarse la chaqueta azulada, escuchó murmullos que se aproximaban. Dejó la chaqueta junto a la de la joven en un rincón del banco, cercano y a la vista donde se dispondrían a jugar. Seguidamente, ella descubrió su raqueta de la funda, colocando ésta en el mismo sitio de las prendas y, en cuanto quiso centrarse en el objeto, se quedó mirándolo extrañada. Rozó sus dedos las redes de la raqueta, notándolas más firmes y fuertes, como nueva.

Tragó saliva y pensó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Observó de reojo al joven que se entretenía con las cuerdas de su raqueta. Él había recogido la suya ayer, ¿acaso tuvo la molestia de llevarlo al encordado? Sería demasiado pedir.

Suspiró y, seguidamente, volvió a sentir que su rostro se encendía enteramente. Ryoma, sin pudor, comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones largos oscuros que había llevado puesto. Ella por acto reflejo, ahogó un grito y le dio la espalda. Ya van dos en la que le hacía pensar que los chicos no sentían vergüenza a desnudarse delante de la gente. Aunque en ese momento sólo estuviera ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

Sakuno se humedeció los labios y optó por girarse un poco, suspiró aliviada al ver que había terminado, quedándose con unos pantalones cortos también negros. _Si sigo así, moriré de un ataque._ Relajó los hombros cuando aquellas voces se hicieron notar más.

- ¿Eh, hay más gente aquí?-

Ambos jóvenes del Seigaku voltearon y encontraron con otras dos figuras. A ojos de Ryoma eran desconocidos y, para Sakuno, simplemente juraba que los había visto en alguna parte. Uno de los chicos llevaba gafas, algunas pecas en las mejillas, pelo corto y color oscuro. El compañero, era castaño. Éste paró al llegar y los observó aturdido, más se centró en la joven de trenzas.

- ¿Kenzo-senpai?-

El chico nombrado no respondió, sus ojos quedaron clavados en la joven, quien comenzaba a inquietarse, apartando repetidas veces la mirada del chico recién llegado.

- Shunsuke…- Susurró.

- ¿Hum?-

- Qué linda…-

_¿Qué?_

Ryoma frunció las cejas, miró de reojo al jovencita que se movía inquieta y mirando a todos lados.

- ¿Eh, qué?-

El chico llamado Kenzo se acercó más seguido de Shunsuke. Se le apareció una sonrisa bastante estúpida para la vista del príncipe.

- Una vez tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos…- Comentó. Shunsuke se ajustó las gafas no comprendiendo a Kenzo y, ante una ligera mirada a Sakuno y, luego fijándose en Ryoma, tragó saliva.

- Esto… Kenzo-senpai-

- Calla Shunsuke, estoy ocupado, ¿no lo ves?-

Sakuno retrocedió un poco, aferrándose a la raqueta. Kenzo al percatarse, pensó que la estaba incomodando por lo que, optó por colocarse firme y… serio. Aclaró su garganta y se puso las manos en las caderas, mirándola con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

- No temas bella dama, yo…-

Y giró sus ojos hacia el acompañante de Ryuzaki, parando su frase y alzando una ceja interrogativo. Lo miró de arriba abajo, luego a Sakuno a su lado. Clavando sus ojos en el emblema de la escuela en la camiseta de la chica –cuando apartó la raqueta unos momentos-, justo en el pecho. Ella, sintiendo la mirada, no pensando que se fijaba en dicha insignia, se volvió a cubrir avergonzaba emitiendo un leve gritito. Kenzo tragó saliva y retrocedió unos pasos incrédulo. Seguidamente, apuntó descaradamente con su dedo índice hacia el rostro del príncipe.

- ¡Ah, Echizen Ryoma!- Exclamó. - ¡El novato de Seigaku!-

Ryoma suspiró cansado.

- Capitán- Corrigió. – Ahora capitán. Han pasado varios años, ¿no crees?-

Se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos mientras lo observaba seriamente.

- Por cierto, ¿quiénes sois?-

Parecía que a Kenzo se le desencajaba la mandíbula al escucharle. Cierto es que a él se le pasó por un momento quién era él, ¡pero era por quedarse embobado con la chica!

- ¡¿Cómo que quiénes somos?!-

Mientras soltaba algunas exclamaciones más. Sakuno se dedicó a observarlos a ambos con detenimiento. Acto seguido se le vino a la mente un partido amistoso de dobles. Momo y Ryoma contra estos dos chicos. Fueron totalmente patéticos pero, ella deseaba en ese día que al menos marcaran algún punto para no verlos desilusionados. No entendía por qué, ni les conocía. Finalmente sólo dieron con uno, y de suerte. Pero bastó para hacerles entrar en razón y decidir que sería mejor jugar tenis que verlo. Desistieron a la recopilación de datos.

En cuanto Sakuno explicó al príncipe de dónde lo _conocían_ Kenzo subió su ego, riendo estruendosamente con la cabeza en alto.

- Hmph. Bueno, da igual- Ryoma miró de reojo a Sakuno. – Vamos, Ryuzaki-

Kenzo lo volvió a señalar, esta vez a su espalda.

- ¡Ni te creas que te escaparás, Echizen!- Gritó. - ¡Aquella vez prometí que quería revancha, ya va siendo hora!-

Era el colmo, Ryoma cada vez se impacientaba más. Medio giró hacia él con la raqueta sujeta en su hombro.

- No tengo tiempo-

Pero parecía que no le escuchaba, seguía gritando. - ¡Un partido de dobles! ¿Dónde está ese tal Momoshiro?-

Echizen ordenó a Sakuno que no se detuviera. – No ha venido-

Kenzo se irritó y, de tanto gritar, jadeaba, con todo el rostro rojizo por el enfado. Miró a Shunsuke y éste ladeó la cabeza, indicándole que desistiera. Pero su senpai era más tozudo.

- ¿Eres un cobarde o qué?-

Kenzo tragó saliva al verlo girar con una mirada demasiado sombría y fría. Tal vez no haya sido buena idea provocarlo, si llegara a aceptar el partido… él no acabara en buen estado. Kenzo y Shunsuke se habían graduado de sus escuelas, pero seguían jugando tenis en sus ratos libres. Y allí estaban, sin poder haberse imaginado que se encontrarían justo con Echizen Ryoma.

- De acuerdo-

La voz del príncipe sonó bastante dura. Sakuno se colocó nerviosa y, sin comprender por qué aceptó si ni siquiera estaba Momo-senpai con ellos. ¿Acaso…?

Dio un respingo al sentir la mirada de Echizen sobre ella. – Ryuzaki, prepárate-

Casi sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Deseó desaparecer en esos momentos. ¿En qué estaba pensando Ryoma? ¿Ella… ser su pareja de dobles?

Cerró fuertemente los ojos para abrirlos al instante. - ¿Qué…?-

- Lo que has oído-

Indicó que le esperara y se acercó a Kenzo, mostrándole el extremo del mango de su raqueta. Kenzo miró a Sakuno y luego a él. - ¿Eh? ¿Utilizarás a esa monada como pareja?- Se quejó.

Ryoma no hizo caso y preguntó de nuevo qué elegiría, Shunsuke tuvo que decidir por él. Ellos se ganaron el servicio.

Ryoma se colocó en posición, sería él el primero en recibir el servicio de Kenzo. Mientras éste rebotaba la pelota, miró de reojo a la jovencita, notándola bastante tensa. Apretó los labios volviendo a centrarse en Kenzo, ignorando el hecho que estuviera diciendo chorradas aún sin sacar. No era realmente lo que él quería, pero el paleto de Kenzo lo había provocado de una manera estúpida.

En el primer juego, Ryoma descargó su molestia, Sakuno apenas había tocado la pelota. Él no era de dobles, decía ella. No era compatible con Momo, con ella lo sería menos. Por eso, hacía todo lo posible por llegar a la pelota antes que Sakuno.

Cambio de lugar y, el servicio para la joven de trenzas. Ésta tragó temerosa. Observó rápidamente toda la pista desde su lugar, con la pelota y raqueta en mano, preparándose para hacer el primer servicio.

Sintió una ligera mirada del joven, impaciente por que comenzara. Ryuzaki humedeció sus labios y lanzó la pelota hacia arriba con intenciones de golpearla, pero debido a sus nervios y bajísima confianza en sí misma no llegó a darle. La pelota cayó al suelto rebotando. Ella permaneció con la posición de haberla golpeado y, notándosele cómo poco a poco se le iba coloreando de nuevo el rostro de rojo. A Ryoma se le apareció una venita en la sien.

- …Vale darle a la pelota-

Sakuno se inclinó repetidas, disculpándose avergonzada. Echizen suspiró largamente, sabía que estaba nerviosa, pero no debería de estarlo. Eso pensaba él. No era un partido oficial, ¿de qué tiene miedo?

Ryuzaki volvió a colocarse en posición y con más concentración pudo hacer el saque, comenzando otra pequeña guerra de remates de pelotas. Sakuno pocas veces llegó a golpearla, el príncipe estaba demasiado metido en el partido. Siempre pasaba así.

Al cuarto servicio volvió a darle a la pelota, pero, el príncipe se inmiscuyó. No se dio cuenta, ni ella tampoco. La pelota le dio de lleno en la coronilla, aunque no se quejó por el golpe, giró la cabeza lentamente hacia Ryuzaki, mirándola de manera acusadora.

- ¿…Qué estás haciendo?-

- ¡Lo… lo siento!-

La pareja rival reía a carcajadas muy de vez en cuando, diciendo comentarios provocantes hacia Echizen. Ganaban puntos, pero era un partido de dobles. Ryoma notaba que eran mejores que aquella vez, pero no lo suficiente como para ganarle un partido a él… ¿en sencillos?

A cada fallo de la jovencita, se le baja más la moral, pensando negativamente en que le pudiera estar fastidiando a Ryoma en el partido. _Pensará dónde queda la titular del club femenino._ Agarró con fuerza el mango de la raqueta con ambas manos mientras caminaba al cambiar de lugar. Ryoma a su lado la miró de soslayo, resopló y se sujetó la visera de la gorra.

- Hoy el sol brilla muy fuerte- Dijo.

Sakuno alzó la mirada para verle. - ¿Eh?-

No era verano, en todo caso el sol podría impedirle mejor visión.

Ryoma se quitó la gorra y, sin despegar la mirada de ella –girándose hacia su dirección- se la colocó a la joven, seguidamente le propinó una leve palmada en la cabeza. Sakuno guiñó los ojos, mirándole aturdida mientras se llevaba las manos hacia la gorra. El chico mostró una muy leve sonrisa.

- Esto no es oficial- Comentó refiriéndose al partido. – No tienes por qué dar todo de ti. Ni tampoco, sentirte presionada-

Su voz sonaba tranquila, tal parecía que su enfado se había disipado.

- Estate atenta, ésta vez sí que dejaré que recibas la pelota-

Sakuno quedó con la boca abierta, incrédula y ligeramente sonrojada. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ryoma tiró de la visera hacia abajo, descendiendo un poco la gorra de su cabeza. Seguidamente, él se fue a colocar a su sitio en silencio.

_Mou_. Ryuzaki infló los mofletes girándose hacia la dirección donde se fue el joven, acomodándose la gorra en su cabeza. Enseguida su semblante cambió, una sonrisa bastante pronunciada se figuró en su rostro. Notaba bastante cambiado al príncipe… bueno, sólo un poco.

- ¿Cómo, ya habéis tenido suficiente?-

Kenzo y Shunsuke se encontraban al lado de una expendedora de refrescos, tomándose alguna bebida. El primero se giró hacia el chico con notable enfado.

- ¡Qué pasa, ¿acaso no puedo ir a tomar un refresco mientras charloteáis?!-

- Hmph. Ya, mada mada dane-

Sakuno sonrió nerviosamente. Efectivamente, sólo le veía algo diferente. Ryoma siempre sería Ryoma.

A los pocos minutos prosiguieron con el partido. Sakuno iba más animada y le daba a la pelota sin dudarlo, aunque no faltaban aquellas veces en las que se despistaba y, si no dejaba sin querer la pelota pasar, intentaba darla demasiado tarde. Una de aquellas veces que se dirigía hacia ella, utilizó el impulso de su cuerpo corriendo hacia la pelota, dándole con fuerza pero haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo. Kenzo la devolvió. Ryoma observaba sorprendido a la chica y, enrojeció levemente al verla tirada teniendo la falda levantada por la caída. No se fijó en la pelota, no se percató que se dirigía hacia él.

- ¡Echizen, diablos!-

Ryoma reaccionó, pero no a tiempo. La pelota le golpeó el rostro cayendo hacia atrás al suelo. El silencio les invadió.

- ¿¡Ryoma-kun!?-

El chico, tirado en el suelo, frotó la parte golpeada, entre nariz y cejas. _Vaya mierda_. Chasqueó la lengua y se incorporó quedando sentado. La muchacha se acercó con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien?-

No podía mirarla. Tan sólo asintió en un murmullo. _Celestes_. Ante el recordatorio en su mente, se frotó el rostro con fuerza, alzándose rápidamente para confusión de Ryuzaki.

- ¿Todo bien…Echizen?- Preguntó Shunsuke, acomodándose las gafas.

Ahora se arrepentía de hacerle prestado su gorra a la chica. Él miró hacia otro lado.

- Ah, hn- Asintió.

Quedaba un último juego, Ryoma tenía el servicio. Se colocó en su lugar y se frotó la nariz con el pulgar antes de coger una pelota con su mano derecha. Si ganaban ese juego, serían los vencedores. Pero extrañamente para los presentes, él estaba algo cambiado en ese último juego. Como ido. Pareciendo un principiante en el tenis. Sakuno lo miró preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle. _¿Se encontrará mal?_ Decía.

Ryuzaki se esforzaba por devolver las pelotas que Ryoma dejaba pasar, a algunas no llegó a tiempo. Se quedaron en cuarenta iguales. Si lograba meter dos puntos, ganarían. Ryoma podía tener la oportunidad de hacer el _twist serve_, por lo que la dejó más perpleja. Él no dejaba aquella ocasión mientras pudiera aprovecharla.

La pareja rival gana punto, cuando luego Sakuno o Ryoma lo devolvían. Se quedaron en el sexto _deuce_. Permanecieron jadeando unos segundos antes de que Ryoma volviera a sacar, éste se hizo con el punto luego de unos remates.

_Un punto más, un punto más…_

Aquello le pareció eterno, Sakuno veía pasar la pelota de Ryoma a Kenzo, y viceversa, algunas que otras veces a Shunsuke. Pero éste no enviaba la pelota hacia ella, sino a por el príncipe. Ryoma devolvió la pelota con una dejada, pensando que no serían capaces de golpearla. Kenzo se colocó tozudo y aceleró hacia la red, llegando a darle con el marco de la raqueta, haciendo un globo.

Echizen siguió la dirección de la pelota, lejos de él. Hacia Ryuzaki. La chica estaba en posición, viendo la pelota en lo alto, acercándosele.

- ¡Ryuzaki…!- Avisó.

Sakuno reaccionó, nunca tiene demasiadas oportunidades de realizar un _smash_ por lo que vio una buena ocasión. Sobre todo ahora, siendo el punto de partido. Se acercó apresurada sin despegar la mirada de la pelota y, agarrando firmemente la raqueta, dio un salto golpeando con fuerza la esfera amarilla hacia el equipo contrario. Quienes ninguno se movieron del sitio, dejando que entrara justo entre ellos.

Echizen tuvo que apartar la mirada ante el salto, nuevamente la falda se le había volado. ¿Por qué no se ponía shorts como Ann?

Cuando Sakuno vio que había entrado y eran ganadores comenzó a dar pequeños brincos mientras sonreía de felicidad.

- ¡Hemos ganado, Ryoma-kun!- Exclamó con alegría.

Ryoma pestañeó al observarla, seguidamente, sonrió un poco.

- Hai, hai…-

Kenzo y Shunsuke se acercaron bastante cansados, al igual que ellos. Kenzo apareció muy serio pero, al llegar al lado de ambos jóvenes, sonrió. Le tendió la mano a Ryoma y éste tan sólo la observó.

- ¿Hn?-

Kenzo ladeó la cabeza apartando la mano.

- Ha sido entretenido- Dijo.

- …Supongo- Susurró el príncipe.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos, mirándole.

- Que sepas que has ganado porque te di ventaja al tener a esta chica como pareja de dobles- Refunfuñó. Shunsuke sabía que no era así. - ¿Qué, os apetecería repetirlo en otro momento?-

Ryoma quedó pensativo y, después de lanzarle una rápida mirada a la chica de trenzas –dejándola con la duda-, suspiró.

- Quién sabe, ya veremos…- Se encogió de hombros y les dio la espalda mientras se dirigía hacia el banco donde yacían sus cosas.

Sakuno les sonrió y les hizo una reverencia, agradeciendo el entretenimiento del partido. Seguidamente, Shunsuke miró su reloj de pulsera y palmeó el hombro de su senpai, sacándole de su ensoñación –mirando a Ryuzaki-.

- Senpai, tenemos que irnos- Dijo. Kenzo frunció las cejas y comprobó él mismo la hora.

- Demonios- Gruñó frotándose el pelo, exasperado. – Bueno- Se volvió hacia la chica y le cogió ambas manos sin permiso. – Fue un gusto jugar contigo. Tal vez seas tú el…-

Shunsuke le jaló del brazo al notar que decía tonterías e incomodaba a la muchacha, separándole de ella finalmente. Kenzo se molestó, pero no dijo nada más, adelantándose él primero. Justo al dar unos pocos pasos, alzó un brazo girándose mientras andaba de espaldas.

- ¡Ya nos veremos!- gritó. Pero tropezó por las escaleras al estar andando sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Ah, ¿estará bien?!-

Shunsuke se adelantó y miró por ella, haciéndole una seña de que estaba bien.

- No es nada, él es duro- Rió. Alzó una mano y se despidió de ella. – Hasta otra-

- Ah, hai-

Una vez los perdió de vista, se giró hacia el príncipe y se dirigió hacia él. Ya se había colocado el pantalón de nuevo, y en esos momentos estaba sentado, secándose el rostro –después de habérselo humedecido en un pequeño bebedor- con un pañuelo.

Sakuno se quedó mirándole mientras permanecía de pie a su lado, aún preguntándose el motivo por la que le invitó a salir. ¿Era realmente esto lo que quería?

Sintiendo una mirada sobre él, alzó la cabeza apartándose el pañuelo.

- ¿Hum? ¿Qué ocurre?-

Sakuno permaneció en silencio sin dejar de mirarle, extrañando a Ryoma cuanto más cambiaba su semblante, observándole frustrada. Ryoma guiñó los ojos.

- ¿…Ryuzaki?-

- ¿Por qué…?-

El chico arqueó una ceja. - ¿…Qué?-

- ¿Por qué… me has dicho que quedáramos hoy?-

Nunca pensó que ella se preguntara algo tan… absurdo. Si no quería ir con él, podría no haber ido, -ya que él ni siquiera esperó a que se negara-.

Sakuno siguió hablando. – Hoy…- Bajó más la mirada. - …Hoy es un día especial- Dijo, entristeciendo la mirada. – Podría haberme… escaqueado, iba a quedar con Tomoka-chan-

Jugó distraídamente con las redes de su raqueta, esta vez sin mirarle. Ryoma aún no respondía, atento a lo que ella decía.

- Pero le dije que no- La notó temblar un poco. – Nunca antes… habías tenido la iniciativa de hacer planes- Comentó, alzando sus ojos para volver a clavarlos en el chico. - ¿Sabías… que hoy era un día especial… para mí?-

El silencio duró unos minutos, Ryoma no apartaba sus ojos de ella, quien también le mantenía la mirada, esperando por una respuesta. Se estaba impacientando, sabiendo que diría un _no_.

La tarde cayó sobre ellos, apareciendo un color anaranjado y rojizo en el cielo. El frío acrecentó sobre esas horas, haciendo que al menos ella se abrazara a sí misma.

Y entonces, Ryoma rompió el silencio con un suspiro cansado, apartando la mirada. Sakuno tragó saliva. _Lo sabía_.

- Ne, ¿podrías acercarme mi chaqueta?-

Desconcertada, clavó sus ojos en la prenda azulada, luego volvió a mirar al joven.

- Está… justo a tu lado- Respondió.

Era absurdo si lo tenía cerca, ¿qué tan difícil era alargar su mano y cogerlo él mismo?

- Pásamela- Insistió con un gruñido.

Sin más que decir, cogió la chaqueta y se la acercó –pensando aún que él mismo podría haberla cogido-. Ryoma la cogió sin decir nada y comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos.

Hasta que él no sacó aquello que tuviera guardado, ella no apartó la mirada. Siempre esperando curiosamente por lo que pudiera estar buscando el joven.

Pestañeó varias veces al ver una especie de bolsita con un lacito rosado. Aquello no iba con un chico como él.

Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar de qué se trataba, Ryoma le había lanzado el paquete, pudiendo tomarlo al vuelo por acto reflejo.

Sakuno pasó su mirada de la bolsita al príncipe, incesantes veces.

- Ábrelo y punto-

- ¡Ah, hai!-

Con la mirada penetrante que le lanzó el muchacho, se apresuró a obedecerle sin rechistar. Observó unos momentos el paquete, color beige y con un lacito rosado. _Un regalo_. Eso parecía. ¿Qué más podría ser? Pero viniendo de alguien como Echizen Ryoma, podría llegar a confundirla demasiado. Sin más, lo abrió con cuidado, metiendo una mano en el interior y sacando lo que había dentro. Se lamió los labios con urgencia sin despegar los ojos de tal objeto.

_¿Qué…?_

Lo palpó con sus dedos, sin creérselo. O analizando de qué pudiera tratarse, a qué fuera debido aquello.

- Happy birthday, Ryuzaki-

Lo miró sorprendida al escucharle, abriendo demasiado sus ojos. ¿De verdad él… lo sabía? Es decir, sí lo sabía, pero… nunca antes había recibido un regalo por parte de él. Desde aquello en las montañas nevadas, acababa con felicitarla en un murmullo para luego marcharse. Eso al menos, la hacía feliz. El regalo es lo de menos, pero si llegaba el caso que le ofreciera algo, pensaba que le daría un ataque. Le confundía.

Se centró de nuevo en el obsequio. Unos coleteros para el pelo, teniendo dibujados pétalos de flor de cerezo. Eran más grandes de las que ella acostumbraba a llevar, pero tenía que reconocer que eran bastante atractivas a la vista. Blancas y con los pétalos rosados. La tela que contenía aquellos dibujos –los pétalos- era gruesa, unida a la gomilla, formando leves arrugas. Eran un par.

Sakuno despegó muy lentamente la vista del regalo y la posó en el joven. Él la miraba, mientras permanecía apoyado en sus piernas con sus brazos doblados. Sintió sus manos temblar ligeramente, obligándose a morderse el labio.

- Esto…-

Ryoma suspiró largamente agachando la cabeza, posando su mirada en el suelo. – No soy bueno… eligiendo regalos-

En silencio, la joven apretó más su labio, escondiendo su rostro con sus flequillos mientras se giraba, permaneciendo de perfil y con la cabeza baja. Luego, dejó la bolsita y la raqueta en el banco, quedándose con ambos coleteros. Ryoma parpadeó, sólo girando un poco para ver qué hacía. Sakuno tomó una de sus trenzas y quitó aquella simple gomilla rojiza, colocando una de las de pétalos de cerezo, haciendo lo mismo con la otra.

Ryuzaki se giró del todo hacia él y sonrió bastante agradecida y sonrojada. Se colocó las trenzas por delante para mostrárselas puestas. Ryoma la miró y sonrió desde su posición.

- Heeh, no está mal-

Sakuno se llevó una mano al mentón, mirándole tímidamente. – Muchísimas gracias, Ryoma-kun- Agradeció el obsequio. – Realmente… me ha hecho muy feliz-

- …Fue algo muy simple-

- ¡N-no…!-

Ryoma la miró perplejo.

- El que te hayas acordado… y encima haber tenido la molestia de… ir a comprar algo…- Sonrió. – Me hace feliz-

Echizen guiñó los ojos y se rascó detrás de la cabeza, apartando la mirada lentamente. Pareciendo querer esconder su vergüenza.

- Además…- Prosiguió. – Es algo… de lo que siempre podré llevar encima- Ensanchó su sonrisa.

Ryoma murmuró, algo inaudible. Acto seguido estornudó. Sakuno se acercó a él preocupada, sacando del bolsillo de su sudadera otro pañuelo. - ¿Estás bien…?- Preguntó. – Está empezando a refrescar más…-

Mientras permanecía inclinada hacia él, miró un poco hacia atrás, hacia el cielo.

- Deberíamos…-

Pero un agarre a su camiseta la interrumpió, girando su rostro hacia el joven. Ryoma había jalado de la prenda de la chica e hizo que se inclinara más hacia él, aprovechando para presionar sus labios con los suyos. Ryuzaki agrandó sus ojos, incrédula. Enseguida se le coloreó el rostro enteramente de rojo. Observaba sin saber qué pensar, qué hacer, al joven con ambos ojos cerrados mientras la besaba. No pudo más que aceptar, cediendo sin poder evitarlo e intentar corresponderle. Era la primera vez… que alguien se lo hacía a ella.

Y agradeció sin dudarlo que ese alguien, fuera él. Sus labios eran cálidos, que en pocos segundos había disipado el aumento de frío que había sentido hace pocos minutos.

Ryoma movió sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola más profundamente, mientras ella optó por sujetarse a sus hombros. A los pocos segundos, ella fue quien tuvo que romper el beso, necesitando aire. A la separación se fijó en el pecho de él, el cual subía y bajaba agitado, encontrándose con aquel colgante. Aún hoy día llevándolo. Interiormente, sonrió.

Echizen la soltó y dejó que se apartara, mientras él, la miraba con una sonrisa presumida. Ella hacía lo mismo, pero con una expresión de confusión. Enrojeció al ver que la sonrisa del chico se ensanchaba.

- ¿Qué… qué significa esto…?- Preguntó entrecortada.

- Quién sabe- Respondió en un murmullo.

Sakuno lo miró con una ceja alzada. - ¿Q-qué?- Pestañeó. – Cuando una persona… besa a otra...- Traga. – Quiere decir… que está interesada en ella-

Ryoma la miraba con la misma expresión, como si no entendiera lo que estuviera diciendo.

- Ryoma-kun…- Nombró en un susurro. - ¿Quiere decir que…?- Bajó la mirada apartándosela de él. - ¿Quiere decir que… tú… lo estás?-

Él permaneció en silencio, observándola. Luego se fijó en el cielo mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del banco, echando los brazos por encima del respaldar. Sus ojos dorados resaltaron, mezclándose con el anaranjado del atardecer.

Mostró una pequeña sonrisa sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

- Podría, ¿verdad?- Susurró.

Sakuno volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida. - ¿Qué…?-

Finalmente Ryoma, después de lanzarle una sonrisa poco peculiar en él, se alzó, permaneciendo de pie delante de ella.

- Si Ryuzaki no tiene a nadie que… le impida…-

Pareció costarle, hablando con lentitud, pensándose qué decir exactamente. Sakuno sabía que en aquellas situaciones le sería difícil. De hecho, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

En esos momentos lo observaba y escuchaba con total atención, llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiéndolo bombear con demasiada fuerza.

Quiso reír en esos momentos, ¿ella alguien más? La verdad es que, desde los doce años, siempre ha estado atenta a todo lo que él hiciera. Y él parece que ni se ha percatado de ello.

- ¿Qué opinas…Ryuzaki?-

Ella sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, ablandando la mirada. Sin poder remediarlo, asomó lágrimas en sus ojos, amenazantes por deslizarse por sus mejillas. Sin pensárselo, se lanzó hacia él, abrazándole con fuerza mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho.

Ryoma guiñó los ojos incrédulo. Aquello lo había cogido por sorpresa, apareciéndole leves tonos rojizos en sus mejillas.

- ¡Ah, espe…! ¡…Ryuzaki!-

- ¡No tengo a nadie!- Exclamó.

Ryoma se humedeció el labio.

- …Siempre fue…- Sakuno tragó. – Siempre fue… Ryoma-kun-

Escondió su rostro entre sus flequillos mientras se le asomaba una sonrisa. Pasó seguidamente sus manos por la espalda femenina, manteniendo el abrazo. Así, al menos no sentía demasiado el frío. _Como aquella vez_. Las imágenes vividas en esos días en las montañas nevadas invadieron su mente. Recordándolo todo. Sobre todo, _el primero_ que tuvo con ella.

La tomó de los hombros y la separó un poco.

- Ne, no es el primero que tienes, que lo sepas-

El rostro de Ryuzaki se tornó más rojo, emitiendo un leve gritito de exclamación. El chico se rascó distraídamente la mejilla.

- Ah, claro. Estabas dormida aquel día…- Susurró más para sí.

- ¿!EH!?-

Echizen meneó la cabeza y se apartó, cogió sus cosas y se alejó unos pasos, para girarse hacia ella.

- Por cierto-

Sakuno, estando algo petrificada, reaccionó de nuevo a la voz del joven. Éste volvió a sonreír, ensanchándola en una bastante arrogante.

- ¿Te gusta el color celeste?- Preguntó.

Sakuno arqueó una ceja. - ¿Qué…?-

Ryoma mostró su dedo índice y le indicó el lugar, en cuanto ella siguió la dirección, justo en su falda, pestañeó. Al cabo de unos segundos pudo captar la indirecta, volviendo a enrojecer al mirarlo a la cara.

- ¡Ryoma-kun!-

Pero él ya se estaba dando prisa para alejarse de ahí, Sakuno tomó sus cosas con rapidez y corrió tras él, con los mofletes inflados por el pique.

- ¡Mou, Ryoma-kun no baka!-

Llegando a las escaleras, él la esperaba abajo con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Mada mada dane-

_¡Mouu!_

Pero por mucho que se molestara por aquellos piques que le producía el príncipe, si con un simple detalle le subía los ánimos, ahora estando con él, le hacía bastante feliz.

Él había encontrado el significado a aquellas confusiones, siempre le pasaba con ella. Cuando alguna otra se le acercaba, no sentía ningún interés. Ryuzaki es Ryuzaki.

Todo comenzó a _florecer_ desde aquel _incidente_ en el que se perdió junto a ella. Los dos solos. Todo lo que pasó aquel día, quedaba sellado. Ninguno contaba nada.

Todo quedaba entre él y ella. Por fin Echizen Ryoma no se consideraba un niño.

-

-

Alguien frotó sus ojos, mirándolos desde la lejanía con incredulidad. Cerró la mandíbula al tenerla abierta por la impresión. Seguidamente, sonrió sin poder remediarlo.

- Huh, chibi-suke… ha crecido- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – Ya era hora-

Rió divertido y se fue por el lado opuesto al de la pareja, con pasos ligeros.

- Oyaji…- Miró al cielo con una sonrisa en la boca. – Se pondrá contento- Rió. – Pobre chibi-suke-

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Eso es todo... espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Intenté hacerlo más... un poco de comedia, pero será deprimente xD al menos espero que haya sido entretenido.

En el principio del epílogo era aquella parte del manga, cuando Ryoma pierde la memoria. Sakuno, desafortunadamente, llega tarde. Por lo que no logra verle en ese estado. Pero por algo están los fics u.ú lo adapté como quise XD que por supuesto, Sakuno lo estaba reviviendo en sueños.

No me quiero imaginar lo pesado que sería Nanjirou en el caso que su hijo pequeño... se echara novia. En fin, lo más seguro que Ryoma quiera no decírselo a su padre, pero ahí está Ryoga para fastidiar, ¿ne? :)

Bueno, una vez más, gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguirme hasta aquí x).

Un saludo.

* * *

_**Between you and me. Terminado 23/08/08. 23:43 pm**_.

**_Atte. Jackilyn-San._**


End file.
